


Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft IV - Jahre des Aufbruchs

by Bythia



Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Während Justus sich mit Clara seine Familie aufbaut, und Peter sein Studium voran treibt, macht Bob Pläne, die Welt außerhalb der Klinik neu kennen zu lernen. Er muss sich dabei vielen Ängsten stellen und schwere Rückschläge einstecken, aber Justus und Peter sind bei jedem Schritt an seiner Seite."Lebenslügen" muss nicht gelesen werden, die ersten Teile von "Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft" sollte aber gelesen werden.
Relationships: Justus Jonas/OFC
Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Rückkehr in die Zentrale

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten kehrte eine Lebendigkeit in Bobs Leben zurück, von der er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr er sie in den vergangenen elf Jahren vermisst hatte.

Es wurde schnell zur Gewohnheit, dass Justus und Peter ihn Samstags zusammen besuchen kamen und sie das Klinikgelände dann häufiger zusammen verließen, als dort zu bleiben. Seine Freunde gaben sich dabei alle Mühe, stets Ausflugsorte zu wählen, an denen sie nicht auf all zu viele andere Menschen treffen würden. Und ganz langsam fing die Vorfreude auf diese Ausflüge auch an, die Angst und Panik darüber zu übersteigen und zurück zu drängen.

Keinen Monat nach dem Abend am Lagerfeuer stand Peter an einem Donnerstag Abend vor Bobs Tür, als dieser gerade zu seinem allabendlichen Spaziergang aufbrechen wollte. Auf Bobs überraschtes Gesicht hin erklärte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, dass die Samstage zu dritt wirklich schön wären, aber dass er die Treffen mit Bob allein vermissen würde.

Von diesem Abend an wurde es bald zur Gewohnheit, dass sowohl Peter als auch Justus fast in jeder Woche an einem Abend allein bei Bob auftauchten und ihn auf den Spaziergängen durch den Park der Klinik begleiteten. Dazu kamen Helene, die für gewöhnlich an den Sonntagen zu Besuch kam, und Ignace, der es in der folgenden Zeit irgendwie schaffte einmal im Monat vorbei zu sehen und dabei niemals Peter oder Justus über den Weg zu laufen.

Bob war über sich selbst erstaunt, wie gut es ihm tat, so viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er früher viele Freunde gehabt hatte und selbst wenn er nicht mit Peter und Justus zusammen gewesen war, kaum Zeit allein verbracht hatte. Aber mit der allgegenwärtigen Angst fiel es ihm schwer, diese Zeit wirklich noch nachvollziehen zu können.

Im Laufe der folgenden Wochen lernte er die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde wieder zu schätzen. Das vertrieb zwar nicht die Angst, die ihn allein bei dem Gedanken an den jeweils kommenden samstäglichen Ausflug befiel, aber er lernte schnell, dass es die Freude und Aufregung wert war, wenn er die Zähne zusammen biss und diese Angst überwand.

Bob begann regelmäßig mit seinen Eltern zu telefonieren. Er fühlte sich noch lange nicht bereit, es mit einem erneuten Treffen zu versuchen – aber das Gefühl seinen Eltern gegenüber dazu verpflichtet zu sein, den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, verschwand auch nicht. Über das Telefon mit ihnen zu sprechen fiel ihm am Anfang zwar auch schwer, aber es war weit davon entfernt, so unerträglich zu sein, wie ihnen gegenüber zu sitzen.

Als Jason ein halbes Jahr alt wurde, nahm Justus sich für sechs Monate frei, während Clara nach dem Mutterschaftsurlaub wieder zu arbeiten anfing. Und mit all der freien Zeit begann Justus bald, Bob öfter zu besuchen. Es vergingen keine zwei Wochen, bis Justus den Tagesablauf von Bob im Kopf hatte und alle paar Tage, wenn Bob zwischen zwei Therapiestunden eine längere Mittagspause hatte, zusammen mit Jason zu Besuch kam.

„Du hättest das Gesicht der Pflegerin sehen sollen, als ich ihr letzte Woche gesagt habe, ich bräuchte Kindersicherungen für meine Steckdosen und irgendetwas, womit ich die Ecken von meinem Couchtisch abpolstern kann“, berichtete Bob wenige Wochen nach dem ersten Besuch.

Justus grinste. „Ich kann mir denken, dass es nicht viele Zimmer hier gibt, die kindersicher gemacht werden müssen.“

Bob nickte und beobachten mit einem seligen Lächeln Jason, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Rücken auf einer Decke vor dem Sofa lag und seelenruhig schlief. Bob hatte entschieden, dass er sein Zimmer ein wenig sicherer für den kleinen Jungen machen musste, als dieser sich während des vorletzten Besuchs fast böse den Kopf an der Tischkante gestoßen hätte; Bob hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein noch nicht ganz sieben Monate altes Kind so aktiv war.

Noch krabbelte Jason nicht, weil er noch nicht heraus gefunden hatte, wie er auf Hände und Knie hochgestemmt sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte, wenn er versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Aber er kam auch robbend erstaunlich schnell voran und zog sich an allem auf die Knie, was er mit seinen kleinen Händen erreichen konnte – und der niedrige Tisch vor dem Sofa gehörte dazu.

Am Anfang war Bob sich alles andere als sicher gewesen, ob es so eine gute Idee von Justus war, seinen Sohn mitzubringen. Und er war sehr überrascht und gerührt davon, wie selbstverständlich Justus ihn in seine Familie einbezog. Justus hatte nicht einen Moment Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Jason mit dem Wissen aufwachsen würde, dass er sein Onkel Bob war – eine Bezeichnung, die noch sehr lange sehr ungewohnt in Bobs Ohren klingen würde. Bob hatte trotzdem nicht gewusst, wie er sich Jason gegenüber verhalten sollte, bis dieser das eines Tages selbst in die Hand genommen hatte.

Bob hatte an diesem Tag – es war der vierte oder fünfte Besuch mit Jason gewesen – Justus von den Plänen für sein zweites Buch berichtet und war so versunken darin gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Jason zu ihm gerobbt war. Erst als Jason mit den Händen gegen seine Beine geschlagen hatte und sich dann mühsam an seinen Hosenbeinen hoch gezogen hatte, war Bob aus seiner Erzählung gerissen und auf den Jungen aufmerksam geworden. Bob war mehr davon überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht einmal den Anflug der gewohnten Panik verspürte, als davon, dass er plötzlich das einzige war, für das Jason sich zu interessieren schien.

Bob hatte einen langen Moment nur ungläubig zu dem Kind hinunter gestarrt, das sich gegen seine Beine lehnte und ihm wenig missverständlich die Arme entgegen streckte. Erst viel später war Bob aufgefallen, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er es sich wirklich zutraute, Jason auf den Arm zu nehmen, bevor er ihn auf seinen Schoß gehoben hatte. Der kleine Junge war zunächst sehr interessiert an seiner Brille und dann – als die Brille in sicherer Entfernung auf dem Tisch lag – sehr fasziniert von Bobs Haaren, bis er irgendwann gegen Bobs Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen war.

Bob wusste später nie zu sagen, ob das warme Ziehen in seiner Brust mehr von dem vertrauensselig in seinen Armen schlummernden Jungen kam, oder von dem Ausdruck purer Freude und Glückseligkeit in Justus Augen.

„Was macht ihr mit Jason, wenn du auch wieder zu arbeiten anfängst?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Wir suchen noch nach einem Platz in einer Kindertagesstätte, mit der Clara und ich beide zufrieden sind. Und Tante Mathilda erinnert uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit daran, dass sie sehr glücklich wäre, auf Jason aufzupassen.“ Justus lachte leise. „Ich fürchte nur, wenn wir Jason bis zur Vorschule meiner Tante überlassen, wird er früher oder später furchtbar verwöhnt und verzogen sein. So streng sie zu uns dreien auch manchmal war, ich glaube sie sehnt sich viel zu sehr nach einem Kind, das sie nach Herzenslust verhätscheln kann.“

„Sie hat aus dir auch einen anständigen Menschen gemacht!“, gab Bob schmunzelnd zu bedenken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es so sehr übertreiben würde, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst.“

Justus verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest Tante Mathilda mal mit Jason zusammen sehen. Obwohl Claras Mum auch nicht besser ist. Oder deine Mum, was das betrifft.“

„Mum redet gern über Jason“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich glaube, sie hat sich immer Enkelkinder gewünscht. Und jetzt wird Jason das nächste sein, was sie jemals an einem Enkelkind haben wird.“

Justus sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht. Und Jason wird ja kein Einzelkind bleiben, also wird sich die Großelterliche Fürsorge hoffentlich genug verteilen, damit sie keinem meiner Kinder zu Kopf steigt.“

„Richtig. Peter hat mal erwähnt, Clara und du würden vier Kinder planen“, erinnerte Bob sich feixend.

„Clara plant das!“, erwiderte Justus. „Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass sie sich auch mit drei Kindern zufrieden gibt.“

Bob lachte. „Kannst du ihr wirklich etwas ausschlagen, das sie sich von Herzen wünscht?“ Er hatte Clara noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber das musste er auch nicht, um zu sehen wie tief und stark die Bindung zwischen ihr und Justus war.

Justus einzige Antwort bestand aus einem Augenrollen.

„Wollt ihr eigentlich heiraten?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Das Strahlen in Justus Augen war Antwort genug. „Wir werden heiraten“, bestätige er mit einem Nicken. „Aber wir lassen uns noch ein wenig Zeit bis dahin.“

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum?“

Justus seufzte und bedacht ihn mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick, bis er schließlich antwortete: „Ich möchte, dass du dabei sein kannst. Also werden Clara und ich noch warten.“

Bob riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Ihr solltet nicht wegen mir …“

„Das wirst du mir nicht ausreden!“, unterbrach Justus ihn kopfschüttelnd aber lächelnd. „Es gibt bereits so viele Dinge, bei denen ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass du dabei sein könntest. Ich will meine Hochzeit nicht ohne Peter und dich an meiner Seite feiern. Wenigstens im Standesamt bei der Trauung wünsche ich mir, dass du als mein Trauzeuge an meiner Seite stehst. Aber Clara und mir ist auch klar, dass es unter Umständen noch Jahre dauern kann, bis du so weit bist!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr solltet nicht meinetwegen eure Hochzeit aufschieben! Es ist schön, dass du dabei an mich denkst. Aber …“

Er runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. Er hatte zuerst sagen wollen, dass es ihm nichts aus machte, nicht dabei sein zu können, aber das wäre gelogen. Die Aussicht, Justus' Hochzeit zu verpassen tat mehr weh, als er erwartet hatte. Aber er konnte unmöglich verlangen, dass sie warten würden, bis er bereit war an so einer Feierlichkeit teil zu nehmen.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ihr nicht auf mich wartet!“ Bob würde es verstehen.

„Aber mir macht es etwas aus!“, erwiderte Justus mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ich möchte nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht dabei sein kannst. Es gab viele Dinge in den letzten Jahren, bei denen ich dich dabei haben wollte, die ich aber nicht aufschieben konnte, um auf dich zu warten. Clara und ich sind glücklich miteinander und wir wollen auf jeden Fall irgendwann heiraten. Aber wir brauchen diese Hochzeit nicht, um irgendjemandem zu beweisen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Wir wollen heiraten, um im Beisein unserer Verwandten und Freunde unsere kleine Familie zu feiern. Ohne dich wäre dieses Fest einfach nicht vollständig!“

Bob wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Justus Worte trieben ihm vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen. Er war sich noch immer sicher, dass er diese Freundschaft überhaupt nicht verdiente.

„Wir werden auf dich warten“, versprach Justus nach einem Moment. „Davon kannst du uns genauso wenig abhalten, wie Claras Eltern!“

Nach einem langen Moment des verlegenen Schweigens brachte Bob schließlich ein leises „Danke!“ zustande.

„In den letzten zwei Wochen haben Clara und ich sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, wir wir es schaffen, Ignace einzuladen, ohne dass dann Interpol unsere Party stürmt“, fuhr Justus fort. Und Bob war ihm dankbar, dass er das Gespräch von den sensiblen Thema fort lenkte.

„Und Clara wäre einverstanden damit, einen der meist gesuchten Diebe der Welt auf ihrer Hochzeit zu haben?“, fragte er mit noch immer viel zu schwacher Stimme.

„Ignace war vor zwei Wochen bei uns zu Besuch“, erklärte Justus. „Es hat Clara bewiesen, dass er sehr viel mehr ist, als nur ein Meisterdieb. Seit dem ist sie nur all zu bereit, darüber hinweg zu sehen, welchen Beruf er gewählt hat.“

„Ich denke, er führt zwei sehr voneinander verschiedene Leben“, stellte Bob fest. Er wusste längst, dass Ignace sich wirklich gut mit Justus Freundin bei seinem Besuch verstanden hatte. Ignace hatte ihm ausführlich von dem Treffen mit Justus und Clara berichtet, als er einen Tag später Bob besucht hatte. „Victor Hugenay und Ignace Jaccard sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten. Und ich denke, wir sind schon eine ganze Weile nur noch ein Teil von Ignace' Leben.“

„War er mal hier, seit unserem ersten Treffen am Lagerfeuer?“, wollte Justus neugierig wissen.

Bob lächelte. „Ein paar Mal. Er scheint immer genau zu wissen, wann weder Peter noch du planen vorbei zu kommen. Aber frag gar nicht erst, wie oft er hier ist. Eigentlich hat Ignace mich gebeten, gar nicht mit dir über seine Besuche zu sprechen. Ich denke, er fürchtet, dass würde für dich zu einem Gewissenskonflikt führen.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „So lange er nicht innerhalb der Grenzen des Großraumes LA irgendeinen Einbruch oder Diebstahl verübt, habe ich wirklich keinen Grund, jemandem davon zu erzählen, dass er hier war.“

„Es gab Zeiten, da hättest du alles in deiner Macht stehende getan, um ihn verhaften zu lassen!“, erinnerte Bob seinen Freund.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schmal. „Das ist lange her. Und zumindest von den Dingen, die er hier in Kalifornien durchgezogen hat, konnte man ihm sowieso nie etwas beweisen. Abgesehen von dem Einbruch bei Knox, aber da sind mittlerweile sowohl der Hausfriedensbruch als auch die Sachbeschädigung verjährt.“

„So weit ich mich erinnere war es nur der Nachtschatten, der die Wände in dem Haus eingerissen hat“, erwiderte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Justus hob grinsend die Schultern. „Unwichtige Nebensächlichkeiten. - Aber ich hoffe stark, er ist nicht so oft hier, weil er irgendetwas ungesetzliches plant?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube, der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt in die USA kommt, ist wirklich nur, um mich zu besuchen. Und die Abende, an denen er hier ist, sind immer interessant. Ich glaube, er genießt es, frei mit jemandem sprechen zu können, der über seine beiden Identitäten Bescheid weiß. Ich glaube nicht, dass es außer uns dreien und Julie noch jemanden gibt, der davon weiß. Für alle anderen ist er entweder der Meisterdieb oder der einzige Sohne eines der größten Künstlers des letzten Jahrhunderts.“

„Und was ist er für dich?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Ein Freund, in erster Linie“, antwortete Bob, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Und ein Mann mit einem verdammt beeindruckenden und bewegten Leben. Er schafft es immer wieder, mich mit einer seiner Geschichten vollkommen zu überraschen, selbst wenn ich fest davon überzeugt bin, dass da gar nichts unerwartetes mehr kommen kann.“ Er sah Justus nachdenklich an. „Und du überlegst wirklich, ihn zu deiner Hochzeit einzuladen?“

Justus nickte. „Ich bin irgendwann seit seinem ersten Besuch bei Peter und mir auch zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich ihn mehr als Freund ansehe, als als irgendetwas anderes. Aber es ist wohl eher nicht in die Tat umzusetzen, dass er wirklich zu unserer Hochzeit kommen kann. Ich habe zu viele Freunde oder Bekannte die sein Gesicht von den Fotos von Interpol erkennen würden. Und die würden nicht zögern, ihn verhaften zu lassen.“

„Wie groß wird eure Hochzeitsgesellschaft denn sein?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ziemlich groß. Ich meine, wir sind weit davon entfernt, eine Gästeliste zu erstellen, aber Clara hat eine große Familie. Neben ihren Eltern und Brüdern sind da noch diverse Tanten und Onkel und Cousins und Cousinen. Dazu kommen unzählige Freunde von Clara und mein Freundeskreis ist in den letzten vier Jahren ja auch wieder deutlich gewachsen.“

„Irgendwie fällt es mir immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass von den Freundschaften aus der High School so wenig übrig geblieben ist. Nach allem, woran ich mich erinnere, dachte ich immer, wir hätten einen starken Zusammenhalt in unserem Jahrgang gehabt“, stellte Bob nachdenklich fest.

Justus nickte mit einem Seufzen. „Das dachte ich auch. Aber wie stark eine Freundschaft wirklich ist, merkt man erst, wenn man jemanden braucht, der einem in einer Krise bei steht.“

Bob nickte langsam. Helene hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie den Kontakt zu all ihren alten Freunden verloren hatte und er selbst hatte auch nie erwartet, dass er neben Justus und Peter noch einmal zu anderen alten Freunden Kontakt haben würde. Seit wenigen Wochen wechselte er Briefe mit Jelena und Kelly und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er auch ein paar Briefe mit Jeffrey gewechselt, obwohl er früher nicht wirklich eine enge Freundschaft mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Bob sah Justus nachdenklich an. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, wie das rechtlich mit meiner Mündigkeit aussieht?“, wollte er wissen.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Ein wenig. Ich habe mich mit deinen Eltern zusammen ein wenig darüber informiert, als das Familiengericht ihnen wieder die Vormundschaft über dich übertragen hat. Was willst du wissen?“

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein Gutachten von einem unabhängigen Arzt brauche, um wieder als mündig erklärt werden zu können. Und das nach diesem Gutachten noch ein ganzer Haufen Bürokratie folgen wird. Ich bin für beides noch lange nicht bereit. Ich weiß, ich kann meinen Führerschein erst neu machen, wenn ich dieses Gutachten vorweisen kann. Aber brauche ich das auch, wenn ich meinen Highschool Abschluss nachholen will? Und welche Möglichkeit habe ich überhaupt, von hier aus meinen Abschluss nach zu holen?“

Bob wusste, dass er all diese Fragen auch an Dr. Thorne richten könnte und der ihm vermutlich sofort Antworten darauf geben könnte. Aber er fühlte sich wohler damit, über diese Zukunftspläne mit Peter und Justus zu reden.

„Im Grunde brauchst du für alles erst einmal die Erlaubnis und Zustimmung deiner Eltern, aber da besteht wirklich kein Problem“, antwortete Justus. „Du möchtest wirklich den Abschluss nachholen?“

Bob nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Irgendwann werde ich einen Job brauchen und dann will ich wenigstens einen Schulabschluss nachweisen können.“

„Du glaubst nicht, dass du von deinen Bildern und Büchern leben kannst?“, fragte Justus nachdenklich. „Bill hat eine ganze Liste an Leuten, denen er Bescheid geben soll, sobald er ein neues Bild von dir hat. Bisher sind alles nur Freunde und Kollegen von ihm, aber achtzig Prozent davon sind immerhin Journalisten. Nach meiner Erfahrung neigt dieser Schlag Mensch dazu, früher oder später darüber zu schreiben, wenn sie in Kunst oder Literatur auf etwas treffen, das ihnen gefällt. Und nach allem, was ich so gehört habe, sind auch die Verkaufszahlen von deinem Buch nicht unbedingt schlecht.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Moment mag das so stimmen. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht daran, dass ich mich wirklich darauf verlassen kann. Es ist schon so viel schief gegangen in meinem Leben, ich will lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen! Und ich hoffe, dass ich den Abschluss vielleicht in einer Art Fernschule machen kann. Alles andere würde für mich wohl ohnehin nicht in Frage kommen.“

Justus nickte langsam. „Es gibt Fernkurse für den Highschool-Abschluss. Für gewöhnlich ist es nicht so einfach eine Zulassung für diese Prüfungen zu bekommen, gerade wenn man schon mal angemeldet war. Peter hätte fast keine zweite Chance bekommen, weil er im Grunde die Prüfungen ja geschwänzt hatte. Ich hatte wenigstens noch daran gedacht, mir einen Krankschreibung zu holen. Ohne den Einsatz unseres Rektor stünde Peter heute ohne Schulabschluss da.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Er hatte nie genau gefragt, warum Peter das letzte Schuljahr hatte wiederholen müssen und auch aus den Briefen seiner Freunde war nie eine genaue Begründung hervor gegangen. Es war Bob unangenehm über diese Zeit zu sprechen, deswegen hatte er nie gefragt und war davon ausgegangen, dass Peter einfach durch die Prüfung gefallen war. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen, wäre Bob selbst mit Sicherheit nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich auf den Prüfungsstoff zu konzentrieren und hätte in den Prüfungen spektakulär versagt.

„Als die anderen ihre Prüfungen geschrieben haben, haben Peter und ich an Skinnys Hacken gehangen, in der Hoffnung, ihm auf die Schliche kommen zu können“, erklärte Justus.

Bob schluckte den harten Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl mit diesem Thema, aber Justus nahm selten ein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn ihre Gespräche sich in diese Richtung bewegten.

„Wir sind beide nicht mal in der Nähe der Schule gewesen“, fuhr Justus fort. „Und so übernächtigt, wie ich war, war es kein Problem, meinen Arzt zu überzeugen, dass ich einen Krankenschein brauche. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir hat Peter nicht einen Gedanken an die Schule verschwendet. Offiziell wurde er als 'Prüfung nicht bestanden' geführt und hätte die Schule damit ohne Abschluss verlassen müssen.“

„Aber Peter durfte das Jahr wiederholen“, stellte Bob fest.

Justus nickte. „Der Rektor wusste ja von unserer Situation und er hat es so hin gebogen, dass Peter eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen hat. Peters Eltern und der Rektor haben sich darum gekümmert, aber es war wohl ein ziemlich großer Aufwand.“

„Und du denkst, es wird für mich genauso schwierig sein, die Zulassung für die Prüfung zu bekommen?“, fragte Bob.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Justus den Kopf. „Nein. Du warst zwar offiziell auch schon zu unseren Prüfungen angemeldet, aber du hast sie ja nicht geschwänzt. Ich kann dir nichts mit Gewissheit sagen, aber es sollte eigentlich kein großes Hindernis darstellen, für dich eine Zulassung zu bekommen.“ Er lächelte zusichernd. „Und selbst wenn es eines sein sollte, musst du dich nicht darum kümmern. Ich werde das sehr gern alles für dich übernehmen.“

„Danke“, murmelte Bob.

„Das wird eine Herausforderung werden, Bob. Du bist schon ziemlich lange raus aus dem Schulstoff“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Bob. „Aber ich will den Abschluss haben. Selbst wenn ihr Recht habt und ich ihn niemals als Grundlage für einen Job brauche, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich damit besser fühlen werde. Und es würde mir die Möglichkeit geben, irgendwann einmal den ein oder anderen Kurs an der Uni belegen zu können. Peter hat da diesen Kunsthistorischen Kurs, der mich auch wirklich interessieren würde!“

Justus lachte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Peter mal sein Interesse für Kunst ober Geschichte entdecken würde!“

Bob musste ihm lächelnd zustimmen. Er war auch überrascht gewesen, in welche Richtung Peter sein Masterstudium lenkte. Peter hatte in seinem Studienplan für die kommenden zwei Jahre eine Menge Kurse über Kunstgeschichte eingeplant, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Architektur und Möbel. In ihrer Zeit in der Highschool hätte Peter diese Themen noch ein genervtes Stöhnen entrungen.

„Auch Peter musste mal erwachsen werden“, stellte Bob schmunzelnd fest. „Nach allem, was er so erzählt hat, hat das Haus seines Großvaters sein Interesse an antiken Möbeln geweckt.“

„Kein Wunder. Wir haben Schätze in diesem Haus gefunden, das glaubt uns keiner, der es nicht gesehen hat. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Ben war sich klar, was er da an Wert in seinem Haus hatte. Er hat die Möbel einfach nur gepflegt, weil sie seit Generationen in seiner Familie waren. Und auch das Haus selbst ist noch ein gutes Stück älter, als Peter am Anfang geglaubt hat“, berichtete Justus. „Ich glaube, wenn er nicht Bens Haus bekommen hätte, wäre Peter niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich so sehr auf Geschichte zu konzentrieren in seinen Kursen.“

„Aber er war doch unzählige Male bei seinem Großvater im Haus. Sind ihm diese Dinge da vorher nie aufgefallen?“, fragte Bob verwirrt.

„Nicht in dem Umfang“, antwortete Justus. „Wir mussten das ganze Haus leer räumen, damit er es vermieten konnte. Also haben wir uns jedes Stück in jedem Zimmer ansehen müssen und haben für alles einen mögliche Preis recherchiert. Und nachdem wir dabei nur durch Zufall heraus gefunden haben, dass der Schrank im Gästezimmer annähernd zweihundert Jahre alt ist und damals aus England importiert worden war, hat das bei uns allen das Jagdfieber geweckt.“

Bob lachte leise. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte dabei sein können.“

Justus seufzte. „Ja. Das ist eine dieser vielen Gelegenheiten gewesen, bei denen ich mir das auch gewünscht habe.“ Er sah Bob neugierig forschend an. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendwelche Orte, zu denen du gern mal fahren würdest? Wir waren ja wirklich viel unterwegs in den letzten Wochen, aber da haben immer Peter und ich entscheiden, wo es hingeht.“

Bob hab unschlüssig die Schultern. „Ein paar Orte gibt es da schon. Aber die meisten davon sind ziemlich gut besucht und scheiden damit aus.“

„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht darüber reden können!“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd. „Oder dass wir diese Orte nicht im Hinterkopf behalten können, für die Zeit, in der du wieder bereit dafür bist!“

Bob biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. „Da sind einige Orte in LA und Rocky Beach, an denen wir früher oft waren. Hollywood und Venice oder Santa Monica zum Beispiel. In Rocky Beach die Innenstadt generell und die Gegend um das Haus meiner Eltern herum. Mein Elternhaus selbst, aber so lange ich nicht wenigstens ein vernünftiges Treffen mit meinen Eltern hinter mir habe, geht das nicht. Der Schrottplatz steht auch relativ weit oben auf dieser Liste. Aber wie gesagt, da sind überall viel zu viele Menschen, als dass ich mich dem in nächster Zeit gewachsen fühlen würde.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, deine Eltern würden uns ihr Haus für einen Samstag überlassen“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Nein!“, antwortete Bob energisch. „Das … Das wäre nicht richtig. Das würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen. Ich will dort hinfahren, um meine Eltern zu besuchen und ich will dann ehrlich sagen können, dass ich nach Hause komme. Früher dieses Haus zu besuchen, würde sich falsch anfühlen.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Justus sanft.

Als Peter den Wagen zwei Wochen nach diesem Gespräch in Richtung Rocky Beach lenkte, war Bob überrascht. „Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte er nervös. Er wusste, dass er seinen Freunden vertrauen konnte und wenn er das nicht tun würde, dann würde er niemals jeden Samstag zu Peter in den Wagen steigen. Aber seine Angst vor dem Unbekannten saß viel zu nah unter der Oberfläche, um von dem Vertrauen in seine Freunde verdrängt werden zu können.

Peter lächelte zusichernd. „Du wirst außer Justus und mir niemandem begegnen“, versicherte er.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage“, stellte Bob unsicher fest. Die Straßen, durch die sie fuhren, waren so vertraut und wirkten gleichzeitig furchtbar fremd. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich viel verändert in Rocky Beach und trotzdem weckte die Stadt in Bob das Gefühl, als wären nicht nur elf Jahre sondern mindestens fünf mal so viel Zeit vergangen, seit er durch diese Straßen gefahren war.

Peter seufzte. „Wir haben den Schrottplatz für heute geschlossen, wegen dringender, familiärer Angelegenheiten.“

„Oh.“ Bob sah ihn erst überrascht, dann fassungslos an. „Geht das denn so einfach?“

Peter lachte. „Das ist jetzt immerhin Justus' Betrieb. Wenn er ihn für einen Tag schließen will, ist da keiner, der ihm widerspricht. Und wegen einem Ruhetag wird dem Schrottplatz ganz sicher nicht die Kundschaft davon laufen. Du wolltest den Schrottplatz und sicherlich auch die Zentrale wiedersehen. Und das ist ein Wunsch, der nun wirklich einfach zu erfüllen ist.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Justus seine Frage so ernst gemeint hatte und wirklich versuchen würde, Bobs Wünschen nach zu kommen. „Ihr seid verrückt“, stellte er fest. Und nach einem langen Moment fügte er hinzu: „Danke!“

Peter grinste. „Und ich dachte, dir sei mittlerweile klar, dass Just und ich für dich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würden. Den Schrottplatz einen Tag lang nur für dich zu reservieren ist da wirklich eine Kleinigkeit.“

Bob sah verlegen zur Seite und starrte auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuser. Er war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung noch vertraut genug mit der Umgebung, um auf Anhieb sagen zu können, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Schrottplatz waren.

Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht viel gab, das seine Freunde nicht für ihn tun würden. Aber es überraschte ihn trotzdem noch jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Da sind wir“, stellte Peter grinsend fest. Justus wartete vor dem Tor, öffnete es ihnen, als Peter davor hielt, und schloss es hinter ihnen wieder.

Bob starrte durch den Frontscheibe auf den Hof, der sich nicht mehr hätte verändern können, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und der trotzdem noch immer unglaublich vertraut wirkte. Auch zu der Zeit, als sie hier fast jeden Nachmittag verbracht hatte, hatte sich der Hof manchmal innerhalb von Wochen vollkommen verändert, weil Tante Mathilda sie drei damit beschäftigt hatte, die Berge an Waren von einem Ende des Platzes zum anderen zu schleppen.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Peter ruhig.

Bob sah lächelnd zu ihm. „Ja. Es ist nur ein seltsames Gefühl nach all den Jahren wieder hier zu sein.“

„Es hat sich eine Menge verändert in den letzten Jahren, gerade seit deine Mum hier das Ruder in der Hand hält!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest. „Und selbst Tante Mathilda hat nach einer Weile eingesehen, dass es Zeit für ein paar Veränderungen war.“ Damit verließ Peter das Auto und Bob folgte ihm nur einen Moment später.

Justus begrüßte sie beide mit einem freudigen „Hallo!“ und einer Umarmung für Peter und einem breiten Lächeln für Bob.

Bob erwiderte das Lächeln mit kaum verborgener Unsicherheit. Alle bisherigen Ausflüge waren zu Orten gewesen, die nicht einmal im entferntesten so viel Bedeutung hatten und so viele Erinnerungen bargen, wie der Schrottplatz. Er drehte sich einmal langsam um sich selbst und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

„Irgendwie ist das ein bisschen unwirklich“, stellte er fest.

„In wie fern?“, wollte Justus aufmerksam wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Fühlt sich ein bisschen wie ein Traum an.“ Sein Blick blieb an dem kleinen Bürogebäude hängen und er blinzelte überrascht. „Das ist neu!“, stellte er fest.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie zu dritt in einem Sommer die alte, abblätternde Farbe mit Sandpapier von den Wänden gerieben hatten und im Anschluss das Holz neu gestrichen hatten. Die alte Holzlaube war durch ein etwas größeres, massives Gebäude ersetzt worden, dessen Außenwände in einem fast blendenden Gelb erstrahlten.

„Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus haben ihr Haus komplett renoviert“, erklärte Justus und wies wage in Richtung des Wohnhauses. „Und du kennst meinen Onkel. Er hat auch für die Materialen immer nach Angeboten gesucht, selbst wenn er dafür mehr kaufen musste, als er unbedingt brauchte. Wir mussten nur noch ein paar Ziegelsteine und etwas Mörtel dazu kaufen, als wir aus dem Rest das neue Büro gebaut haben. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber man kann jetzt im Sommer da arbeiten, ohne sich mit der Hitze oder stickiger Luft abquälen zu müssen.“

„Tatsächlich, das ist nicht wirklich zu glauben!“, erwiderte Bob grinsend. „Aber Mum ist bestimmt dankbar dafür!“

„Oh ja!“, stimmt Peter ihm lachend zu.

„Und warum haben Onkel Titus und Tankte Mathilda ihr Haus renoviert?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie dachten, sie bräuchten eine neue Wärmedämmung und haben dann gleich noch ein paar andere Dinge mit erledigt. Es ist schließlich ein ziemlich großes Projekt geworden. Sie haben sogar das Dach ausbauen lassen und jetzt zwei Ferienappartments da oben drin, die seit dem auch ziemlich gut vermietet sind.“

„Was stehen wir hier noch rum?“, fragte Peter ungeduldig. „Die Zentrale wartet! Und wir haben gestern extra den ganzen Tag geschrubbt!“

Justus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Lass dir nichts einreden, Bob! Da war nur ein bisschen Staub zu wischen, weil ein paar Wochen niemand da war.“

„Manchmal erstaunt es mich immer noch, dass sie überhaupt noch existiert!“, erwiderte Bob zurückhaltend, als er in Richtung des kalten Tores lief. Der Berg aus Schrott, unter dem ihre Zentrale verborgen lag, war das einzige unveränderte am Gelände des Gebrauchtwarencenters Jonas.

Justus sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nie im Leben hat jemand jemals auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken daran gehabt, sie weg zu räumen! Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus genauso wenig, wie Peter und ich!“

„Das habe ich ja auch gar nicht behauptet!“, verteidigte Bob sich. „Es war in meiner Vorstellung nur einfach alles weg.“

Er trat durch den alten Kühlschrank und fühlte sich augenblicklich in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur, als er durch die Tür des Wohnwagens in das Innere der Zentrale trat, obwohl es hier schon die ein oder andere Veränderung gab.

Für einen Moment blieb Bob wie angewurzelt mitten in der Zentrale stehen, während Justus und Peter hinter ihm eintraten und ganz gewohnheitsgemäß ihre jeweiligen Stammplätze einnahmen.

In diesem Moment traf ihn die volle Bedeutung dieses Ortes wie ein Schlag.

Er hatte sich daran erinnern können, wie wichtig ihm die Zentrale gewesen war, aber das Gefühl dieses Ortes war bis zu diesem Moment vollkommen verloren gewesen. Das hier war der Ort, um den sich fast jeder Teil seiner Jugend gedreht hatte. Und damit stand er als Symbol für alles, was er durch Skinny verloren hatte und was er sich jetzt so hart und Stück für Stück zurück erkämpfen musste.

Bob trat an den großen Aktenschrank und zog die Schublade auf Bauchhöhe heraus. Er ließ seine Finger über die alten und mittlerweile bereits leicht vergilbten Akten gleiten. Bob kannte den Inhalt jeder einzelnen von ihnen; dort wo seine eigenen Erinnerungen versagten – und das waren zum Glück mittlerweile nur noch wenige und kurze Zeitabschnitte – hatten die elektronischen Ausgaben dieser Akten ihm weiter geholfen.

Er zog wahllos eine heraus und blätterte ehrfürchtig durch die Seiten. Es war etwas so vollkommen anderes, die Notizen und Berichte in seiner eigenen Handschrift zu sehen, als auf einem Computerbildschirm. Seine Finger glitten über die vergilbten Seiten und weckten Erinnerungen daran, wie er hier am Schreibtisch gegessen hatte und mit großer Sorgfalt jedes Detail ihres aktuellen Falls aufgezeichnet hatte.

Bob holte nacheinander einzelne Akten aus dem Schrank und blätterte sie vorsichtig durch. Es erstaunte ihn, wie sehr man den Akten ansah, ob sie zu ihren frühen oder späteren Fällen gehört, allein daran, wie er die Akte angelegt hatte.

Bob schluckte schwer, als er die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen spürte. „Danke!“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. „Das hier ist fantastisch!“, fügte er einen Moment später hinzu, als er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme nicht brechen würde.

„Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das wir für dich ermöglichen können, dann machen wir es möglich!“, stellte Justus sanft lächelnd fest. „Und dir die Zentrale wieder zugänglich zu machen hat nun wirklich gar kein Problem dargestellt!“

„Hier zu sein ist wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit!“, stellte Bob überwältigt fest. „Definitiv die beste Reise meines Lebens!“

„Das Gefühl kenne ich nur zu gut!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Und jetzt, wo wir alle drei wieder hier sind, ist es noch viel stärker.“

„Es ist nicht alles wie früher!“, gab Justus zu bedenken. „Als der Kühlschrank den Geist aufgegeben hat, haben wir zum Beispiel keinen neuen geholt.“

Bob sah unwillkürlich zu der Stelle, an der einst der Kühlschrank gestanden hatte. Jetzt stand dort ein großer Karton und oben darauf stand an die Wand gelehnt ein Bild von Peter, in Uniform und mit dem Zeugnis der Polizeiakademie, das ihn als Jahrgangsbesten auszeichnete, in der Hand. Nur sein Lächeln wirkte alles andere als echt.

„Die Uniform steht dir, Pete!“, stellte Bob fest.

„Wenn schon, dann heißt es 'stand'“, verbesserte Peter. „Ich werde sie nie mehr anziehen! Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie auch nie besonders gemocht habe.“

„Da hängst du dich endlich einmal in etwas hinein, das mit Lernen zu tun hat, und dann willst du auf deine erbrachte Leistung nicht einmal richtig stolz sein!“, stichelte Justus, aber Bob konnte auch die leichte Unsicherheit hören.

Sie bewegten sich gefährlich nah an Erinnerungen, denen weder Justus noch Peter besonders nach hingen, auch wenn Bob sehr gern mehr darüber gewusst hätte.

„Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, lieber Justus, dass ich auch jetzt in den meisten Fächern unter den fünf besten meines Jahrgangs bin!“, erwiderte Peter mit gespielter Hochnäsigkeit. „Die Schule war einfach nicht Herausforderung genug für mich!“

Bob und Justus fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Natürlich!“, brachte Justus zwischen dem Lachen hervor. „Aber eigentlich kam ich auf den tragischen Verlust unseres Kühlschranks, weil wir jetzt nichts zu trinken mehr hier in der Zentrale haben. Das wartet bei Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus in der Küche. Zusammen mit einem Kirschkuchen, den meine Liebste gebacken hat, weil mein Onkel und meine Tante ja im Urlaub sind.“

„Nach dem Rezept von Tante Mathilda?“, fragte Bob nach. „Ich dachte, sie würde das Rezept nicht aus der Hand geben.“

„Es ist ein Familienrezept und Clara ist Familie. Außerdem ist Tante Mathilda froh, dass sie endlich jemanden hat, an den sie ihre Familienrezepte weiter geben kann und der sie zu schätzen weiß“, erklärte Justus. „Ihrer Meinung nach weiß ich dieses Erbe ja nur zu schätzen, wenn es fertig zubereitet auf dem Tisch steht.“

„Damit hat sie aber auch nicht unrecht, oder?“, fragte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Justus verdrehte die Augen und Bob verstaute die Akte in seinen Händen sorgfältig wieder an ihrem Platz, bevor er die Schublade zu schob. Er würde in Zukunft noch viel Zeit haben hier her zurück zu kommen. Aber für den Moment fing er an, sich etwas zu überwältigt von der Zentrale und ihrer Bedeutung zu fühlen.

„Wir sollten Claras Kirschkuchen nicht alt werden lassen!“, stellte er fest.

Damit verließen die drei jungen Männer weiterhin scherzend und lächelnd den Ort ihrer Jugend. Und als sie bei Limonade und Kirschkuchen in dem gut gepflegten Garten von Mathilda Jonas saßen, fühlte Bob sich für eine ganze Weile, als hätten die schrecklichen und schwierigen letzten Jahre niemals existiert.

Irgendwie hatten sie drei es geschafft, in den letzten Monaten zu der Freundschaft zurück zu kehren, die sie einst geteilt hatten. Und für diesen Nachmittag entschied Bob einmal zu vergessen, dass damit erst ein kleiner Stück des Weges geschafft war, und einfach die Ausgelassenheit des Moments zu genießen.


	2. Weihnachten im Hause Andrews

In den Wochen und Monaten nach dem Nachmittag am Lagerfeuer ging plötzlich so vieles in Peters Leben vor sich – sein Studium, die Arbeit, seine nun stetig wachsender Freundeskreis und darunter natürlich immer besonders Bob, Justus, Clara und Jason – dass er vollkommen sein Zeitgefühl verlor.

Die Wochen flogen an Peter vorbei und er dachte nicht einen Moment an das nahende Ende des Jahres und die damit verbundenen Feiertage. Es war Bob, der ihn bei einem seiner regelmäßigen Besuche in der Klinik daran erinnerte.

Sie saßen bei einer heißen Tasse Tee nach einem langen Spaziergang im Park in Bobs Wohnzimmer, als dieser aus dem Blauen heraus feststellte: „Ich habe über Weihnachten nachgedacht.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Weihnachten?“

Bob sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ja, Weihnachten. Du weißt schon, diese Feiertage in drei Wochen?“

„Verflucht, Weihnachten ist schon in drei Wochen?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Bob schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Sag mir nicht, du hast Weihnachten vergessen! Wir haben doch erst vor zwei Tagen mit Justus zusammen über eure Pläne für die letzte Woche des Jahres gesprochen!“

„Ja klar, aber … Oh Gott, wir haben wirklich schon Dezember?“ Peter schüttelte vollkommen verwirrt den Kopf.

Bob biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe. „Ward ihr nicht letzte Woche bei Justus' Tante und Onkel zum Thanks Giving Essen im großen Kreis? Hätte nicht wenigstens das dich daran erinnern müssen, dass auch Weihnachten bald vor der Tür steht?“

„Schon gut, schon gut!“ Peter rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Also, ich habe Weihnachten vergessen und du hast darüber nachgedacht. Zu welchem Ergebnis haben diese Überlegungen geführt?“

„In letzter Zeit sind die Telefonate mit meinen Eltern wirklich gut gelaufen!“, stellte Bob zögernd fest.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Das sagen Bill und Mary auch.“

Bob holte tief Luft. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit für einen zweiten Versuch, sie zu treffen.“

Peter richtete sich überrascht auf. „Du willst sie Weihnachten sehen?“

„Ich dachte, vielleicht … Du bist am 24ten allein bei ihnen, richtig?“, fragte Bob. „Also … könnte ich vielleicht mitkommen?“

Auf Peters Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Du willst sie an Weihnachten besuchen? Das wird das beste Weihnachtsfest, dass sie seit einer Ewigkeit hatten!“

Bob runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Du denkst also, das ist eine gute Idee?“

„Wenn du dich wirklich dafür bereit fühlst, dann ist es das!“, versicherte Peter sanft. „Aber auch nur, wenn du dir wirklich vollkommen sicher bist!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich denke nur … Das letzte Mal war so eine Katastrophe. Ich werde niemals vollkommen sicher sein, ob es eine gute Idee ist.“

Peter seufzte. Er wusste, er hätte das erwarten sollen. Das erste Treffen und vor allen Dingen die schlechte Erfahrung dabei, hatte sich tief in Bobs Erinnerung gegraben. Es war so schwer für Bob, all seine schlechten Erfahrung zur Seite zu schieben.

Es hatte in den letzten Monaten immer mehr gute Erlebnisse in Bobs Leben gegeben, aber er konnte nicht so daran festhalten, wie es nötig wäre. Stattdessen lauerte immer der Schatten der schlechten Erlebnisse über ihm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Deine Mum weiß, dass sie sich zurück halten muss. Sie wird nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler machen, wie beim letzten Mal“, stellte Peter ruhig fest. „Und ich kann dich jederzeit wieder hier her zurück bringen. Jeder Zeit!“

„Ich würde es wirklich gern versuchen“, sagte Bob zögernd. „Aber ich habe auch schreckliche Angst davor.“

„Das ist okay“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Würde es dir weniger Unbehagen bereiten, wenn wir sie hier her einladen am 24ten?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“

Peter nickte, auch wenn er eigentlich eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte. „Hast du mit Dr. Throne darüber gesprochen?“

Bob seufzte. „Natürlich.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Er sagt das selbe wie du. Wenn ich mich danach fühle, dann soll ich es probieren. Ich denke, er vertraut darauf, dass mit deiner Anwesenheit alles gut gehen wird, selbst wenn ich den Besuch vorzeitig abbrechen muss.“

Peter lächelte. „Okay. Willst du deinen Eltern vorher Bescheid sagen?“

Bob schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein! Ich denke … Sie werden weniger enttäuscht sein, wenn irgendetwas schief geht, wenn sie sich nicht drei Wochen darauf gewartet haben.“

Peter schluckte schwer, aber er wusste, dass Bob Recht hatte. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen wenigstens sagen, dass ich eine Begleitung mitbringe, damit sie sich auf einen weiteren Gast zum Essen vorbereiten können. Auch wenn sie das auf vollkommen falsche Ideen bringen wird, erst einmal.“

Bob sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Hat Mum angefangen, weniger zu den Feiertagen zu kochen? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass wir noch im neuen Jahr die Reste des Weihnachtsessens gegessen haben!“

Peter biss sich grinsend auf die Lippe. „Okay, du hast Recht. Wir müssen uns wohl nicht darum sorgen, dass wir hungern müssen, wenn du unangekündigt mit kommst.“

„Verbringst du eigentlich immer zwei Tage von Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „So in der Art. Bis Clara dazu kam, haben Just und ich einen Tag mit deinen Eltern, einen Tag mit den Jonas und den dritten Tag mit deinen Eltern und den Jonas zusammen verbracht. Seit Clara dabei ist, ist es meistens wie in diesem Jahr gewesen. Heilig Abend bin ich allein bei deinen Eltern, während Clara und Justus bei Claras Familie sind. Am 25ten bin ich mit Justus und Clara bei Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus und am 26ten sind wir drei bei deinen Eltern.“

Peter seufzte tief. „In den letzten letzten Jahren war ich Vormittags immer für ein paar Stunden bei Grandpa.“ Er hob unschlüssig die Schultern. Es kam Wehmut auf, wenn er daran dachte, das dieses Jahr nicht mehr zu tun. Aber er hatte bereits vor Wochen mit Justus darüber gesprochen, dass sie an den Vormittagen der Feiertage zusammen zu Bob fahren würde. Ihr Freund sollte Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen müssen.

„Wann … wann warst du das letzte Mal zu Weihnachten bei deinen Eltern?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Weihnachten bevor wir dich gefunden haben“, antwortete Peter. „Das Weihnacht danach … Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich gar nicht wirklich daran erinnern, irgendetwas an diesem Weihnachten gemacht zu haben. Und danach wurde das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern so schlecht, dass gar nicht daran zu denken war, irgendwelche Feiertage mit ihnen zu verbringen.“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass das Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern so schlecht ist!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, auch unter anderen Umständen hätte ich mich früher oder später mit ihnen zerstritten. Ich bin zu verschieden von dem, was dem Ideal meiner Eltern entspricht! Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, der Beziehung zu ihnen hinterher zu trauern!“

Bob hob unbehaglich die Schultern. „Ich kann mir das nur nicht vorstellen. Ich bin so froh, wieder Kontakt zu meinen Eltern zu haben!“

Peter grinste. „Und sie sind froh, wieder Kontakt zu dir zu haben. Bei mir und meinen Eltern ist das etwas ganz anderes! Mach dir keinen Kopf darüber!“

Und so kam es, dass Peter am Nachmittag des 24. Dezember zuerst zu Bob in die Klinik fuhr und ihn abholte, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Andrews machte. Den größten Teil der Fahrt schwiegen sie, weil Bob von seiner Nervosität so sehr geplagt wurde, dass er kaum ein Wort heraus brachte.

Erst als sie fast da waren, sagte Peter ruhig: „Es gilt das selbe, wie bei jedem Ausflug, Bob! Sobald du zurück willst, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Du hast keinerlei Verpflichtung, länger hier zu bleiben, als du dich gut dabei fühlst.“

„Ich weiß!“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Dir ist klar, dass du mir das bei jedem Ausflug gesagt hast bisher?“

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du auch daran denkst, wenn es mal nötig sein sollte“, stellte Peter fest. „Und gerade heute.“ Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel besorgt zu Bob. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich wie bei dem Besuch deiner Eltern dazu zwingst, es länger zu ertragen, als es angenehm für dich ist.“

„Ich sage Bescheid, sobald ich anfange, mich unwohl zu fühlen!“, versprach Bob.

Peter lächelte erleichtert. „Gut!“

Er würde den Nachmittag und Abend trotzdem damit verbringen, Bob genau im Auge zu behalten. Wenn es irgendwie ging, würde er verhindern, dass dieser Ausflug für Bob zu einer schlechten Erfahrung wurde. Er machte sich sehr viel größere Sorgen als sonst, nachdem der Besuch von Bill und Mary so schief gelaufen war. Und es war nicht nur das Wiedersehen mit Bobs Eltern.

Peter war sich auch nicht sicher, welche Reaktion er von Bob bei der Rückkehr in sein Elternhaus erwarten sollte. Auch das war ein großer Schritt, nur das Peter selbst das erst an diesem Morgen klar geworden war und er sich nicht sicher war, ob Bob darüber überhaupt nachgedacht hatte.

Aber diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als er vor der Garage der Andrews hielt und Bob aus großen Augen auf das Haus seiner Eltern starrte. „Es sieht genauso aus, wie ich mich daran erinnere!“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, den das erste, was ihm dazu einfiel, war eine Lektion über Eltern vermisster Kinder aus der Polizeiakademie. „Warte, bis du den Garten siehst, dann denkst du das nicht mehr!“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bob.

„In der Zeit, bevor deine Mum auf dem Gebrauchtwarenhandel anfing zu arbeiten, hat sie die freie Zeit dazu genutzt, euren Garten einmal komplett umzugestalten“, berichtete Peter. Damit hatte Mary bereits während der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Skinny begonnen, um sich abzulenken, aber Peter hielt es für besser, das nicht so genau zu erwähnen. „Obwohl wir natürlich die falsche Jahreszeit gewählt haben, um dir das zu zeigen!“

„Ein Glück, dass ich nicht wirklich wegen des Gartens hier bin, was?“, erwiderte Bob mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln. „Lass uns rein gehen, ja? Länger zu warten macht die Nervosität nur schlimmer!“

Peter nickte zustimmend und verließ das Auto, musste dann aber noch einen langen Moment warten, ehe Bob ihm tatsächlich folgte. Er überließ Bob den Vortritt auf den wenigen Meter bis zur Haustür und er überließ es auch seinem Freund selbst, die Klingel zu betätigen.

In den wenigen Momenten, in denen sie schweigend und beide unglaublich nervös vor der verschlossenen Tür standen, begann Peter sich zu fragen, ob dieser ganze Besucht wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Vielleicht hätte er doch vorher mit Bill und Mary sprechen sollen, damit sie sich darauf hätten vorbereiten können und nichts unüberlegtes taten.

Bill öffnete die Tür mit einem breiten Lächeln, ihm blieb jedoch für einige Augenblicke jedes Wort der Begrüßung im Hals stecken, als er seinen Sohn vor sich stehen sah. Letztendlich brachte er nur ein schwaches und ungläubiges „Bob!“ heraus.

„Hallo Dad“, erwiderte Bob darauf zurückhaltend.

Es verging ein quälend langer Moment, ehe Bill sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte. „Kommt rein, Jungs!“, rief er dann lachend und Peter und Bob folgten der Aufforderung eilig, um der für Kalifornien ungewöhnlichen kalten Winterluft zu entkommen. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, beim Sohn!“, stellte Bill fest, der Bob noch immer ein wenig ungläubig musterte.

Bob erwiderte das nur mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und als Peter die Stille nach einem Moment zu lang wurde, sagte er: „Dann ist unsere Überraschung ja zumindest schon einmal für dich gelungen!“

Bill riss seinen Blick von Bob los und wirkte für einen Augenblick, als hätte er Peter vollkommen vergessen. Dann zog er Peter in die zur Begrüßung gewohnte Umarmung.

„War das deine Idee eines Weihnachtsgeschenks?“, frage Bill dabei leise.

Peter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Bob wollte euch sehen und er hielt Weihnachten für den richtigen Zeitpunkt!“

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, hier so unangekündigt aufzutauchen!“, warf Bob nervös ein.

„Du störst niemals, Bob!“, erwiderte Bill entschieden. „Du bist bei uns immer willkommen! Und du kennst ja deine Mutter. Hunger leiden wird ganz sicher niemand, auch wenn sie eigentlich nur für drei gekocht hat!“

Bob lächelte. „Das habe ich Peter auch gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er euch vorher etwas sagt, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht doch wieder kalte Füße bekomme!“

„Zum Glück haben wir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk noch nicht der Post übergeben!“, stellte Bill lächelnd fest und dann beobachtete Peter voller Staunen, wie jede Unsicherheit und Überraschung verflog, und zwischen Vater und Sohn ein überraschend entspanntes Gespräch entstand.

Die Kluft zwischen ihnen war kaum zu übersehen, erst Recht für Peter, der sich nur zu gut daran erinnern konnte, wie nah Bob seinen Eltern und besonders seinem Vater einst gestanden hatte. Peter folgte dem Gespräch der beiden für einen Moment mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. Als Bill seinen Sohn ins Wohnzimmer führte, ließ Peter sie jedoch allein und schlug den Weg in Richtung Küche ein.

Um Mary oder vielmehr über Marys Reaktion hatte Peter sich von Anfang an mehr Sorgen gemacht, als über Bill. Der fehlgeschlagenen Besuch bei Bob war nicht die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der sie gezeigt hatte, dass sie am allerwenigsten von allen mit der Situation klar kam und damit, Bobs neue Grenzen zu akzeptieren. Bob würde immer ihr kleiner unschuldiger Junge bleiben und es lag vollkommen außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft, dass irgendetwas die Bindung zwischen Bob und ihr hatte zerstören können.

„Hallo Mary“, machte Peter sich bemerkbar, als er die Küche betrat und Mary neben dem Herd tief versunken in einem Text in ihrem Kochbuch vorfand. Der Braten im Ofen erfüllte bereits die ganze Küche mit einem herrlichen Duft.

„Peter! Wie schön, dass du schon hier bist!“, rief Mary und einen Moment später fand er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

„Hast du einen Moment, dich aus der Küche loszureißen, ohne dass wir danach auf Pizza vom Lieferservice als Weihnachtsessen ausweichen müssen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Mary musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Dem Braten geschieht nichts, bis der Wecker klingelt und alles andere hat noch ein wenig Zeit. Wieso fragst du?“

„Weil ich eine Überraschung mitgebracht habe“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Und die Küche wird sicherlich eine Weile vergessen sein, wenn ich dir diese Überraschung erst einmal gezeigt habe!“

Mary runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich lieber neugierig oder misstrauisch sein sollte, Peter Shaw!“

Peter sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er entschied sie nicht wie Bill ins kalte Wasser zu schmeißen. „Bob hat mich darum gebeten, dass ich ihn heute zum Essen mitbringe. Er möchte Weihnachten mit euch beiden verbringen!“

Mary starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Bob ist hier?“, fragte sie erst nach mehreren Minuten fast tonlos. Sie ließ sich schwer auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Er sitzt mit Bill im Wohnzimmer und als ich sie dort allein gelassen habe, haben sie eine sehr lebhaft Unterhalten zu den Rezensionen über Bobs Buch geführt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du vollkommen unvorbereitet da hinein stolperst!“

„Er ist wirklich hier?“, wiederholte Mary ungläubig.

„Und er bleibt für ein paar Stunden“, bestätigte Peter. „Vorausgesetzt, es läuft nichts schief.“

Mary schluckte schwer. „Du meinst, vorausgesetzt, ich tue nichts, was ihn überfordert!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du hast zwar Recht, ich bitte dich darum, vorsichtig zu sein. Aber ich meine auch, dass ihn hier jederzeit alles überfordern kann! Sei nicht traurig oder niedergeschlagen, wenn ich Bob irgendwann unerwartet zurück bringen muss. Ich weiß nicht, wie Bob über längere Zeit mit den Erinnerungen, die euer Haus wach rufen muss, umgehen kann. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihm überhaupt klar ist, was für ein großer Schritt es ist, hier her zu kommen, oder ob er wirklich nur daran gedacht hat, dass er das Weihnachtsessen mit euch verbringen möchte.“

„Hast du Bob dazu überredet?“, wollte Mary wissen.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Du und Bill, ihr seid beide so misstrauisch! Bob kam selbst auf die Idee. Er vermisst euch, auch wenn viele Dinge ihn immer noch davon abhalten, das wirklich zu zeigen.“

Mary sah in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Peter war überrascht, dass sie nicht längst aus dem Raum geeilt war. Stattdessen schlang sie Ihre Arme um sich selbst und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich möchte ihn nicht wieder verschrecken!“, stellte sie mit schwacher Stimme fest.

Peter seufzte, trat zu ihr und strich ihr versichernd über den Rücken. „Das wirst du nicht!“, versprach er. „So lange du nicht wieder versuchst, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, wird Bob in Ordnung sein. Er hat sich auf den Besuch heute wirklich gefreut!“

Aber Mary rührte sich nicht und starrte nur mit leerem Blick und tief in Gedanken versunken in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Peter ließ ihr einen langen Moment Zeit, bevor er schließlich nach ihren Händen griff und sie auf die Beine zog. „Komm! Ich denke, es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du Bob zu Hause begrüßt.“

Mary ließ sich ein paar Schritte von ihm ziehen, ehe sie sich selbst in Bewegung setzte. Sie lief nur langsam in Richtung des Wohnzimmer und blieb dann unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, den Blick auf Bob geheftet. Bob saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf der Couch und bemerkte seine Mutter und Peter daher nicht. Bill sah sie, ließ sich gegenüber Bob aber nichts anmerken. Erst als Mary einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er lächelnd zu ihr und machte damit auch Bob auf die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam.

Bob schien für einen Moment genauso unsicher, wie Mary, ehe sich ein schmales Lächelnd auf sein Gesicht legte. „Hallo, Mum!“

„Willkommen daheim, Bob!“, erwiderte Mary zurückhaltend und obwohl Peter ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte er dennoch an ihrer Stimme, wie nahe sie den Tränen war.

Mutter und Sohn starrten sich nervös, unsicher und schweigend an und je länger die Stille anhielt, desto mehr begann Peter zu fürchten, dass auch dieses Treffen auf eine Katastrophe zusteuern würde, wenn auch nicht vom selben Ausmaß, wie beim letzten Mal. Er zermartere sich das Hirn, wie er die unangenehme Spannung zwischen Mary und Bob lösen konnte, aber es war Bill, der schließlich zur Rettung kam, in dem er das zuvor unterbrochene Gespräch einfach wieder aufnahm und Peter und Mary kurzerhand miteinbezog.

So fand Peter sich wenige Momente später auf dem Teppich neben dem Couchtisch sitzend wieder, während Bill und Mary nah nebeneinander auf der einen Couch und Bob auf der zweiten saßen. Peter hielt sich zum größten Teil aus dem Gespräch heraus. Er wollte sich nicht in dieses Wiedersehen zwischen Bob und seinen Eltern einmischen. Er hatte von Anfang an, als Bob ihm von seinem Wunsch berichtet hatte, entschlossen, dass er sich so weit wie nur möglich aus der Interaktion zwischen den Andrews und ihrem Sohn heraus halten würde. Bob und seine Eltern würden nie wieder zueinander finden, wenn Peter ständig als helfende Instanz dazwischen funkte. Also gab Peter sich zumindest für dieses Mal mit seiner Rolle als wachsamer Zuhörer und Beobachter zufrieden, immer bereit einzugreifen und dem Treffen ein Ende zu setzen, sollte er das Gefühl haben, dass Bob von der Situation zu überwältigt werden drohte.

Das Klingeln des Küchenweckers riss sie alle vier überraschend aus dem Gespräch und Mary sprang sofort geschäftig auf und wurde, bereits auf halbem Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus, von Bobs zaghafter Frage aufgehalten: „Brauchst du Hilfe, Mum?“

Für einen Moment stand Mary unschlüssig mitten im Raum, bevor ein warmes Lächelnd sich auf ihr Gesicht legte; das erste an diesem Tag, das in keinster Weise gezwungen wirkte. „Wenn du möchtest, dann bin ich über jede Hilfe in der Küche dankbar!“ Sie warf einen gespielt enttäuschten Blick zu Peter und Bill. „Ansonsten bin ich in dieser Familie ja nur mit in der Küche vollkommen unbegabten Männern gestraft!“

„Hey!“, protestierte Bill empört. „Ich weiß immerhin den Tisch zu decken und abzuwaschen!“

Mary verdrehte die Augen in Bobs Richtung. „Siehst du, womit ich es zu tun habe? Und Peter und Justus sind nicht besser!“ Damit verließ sie das Wohnzimmer, um nach dem Braten zu sehen und Bob folgte ihr mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Bill und Peter sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an. „Du bist heute sehr still“, stellte der Ältere schließlich fest.

„Es ist Bobs Tag“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich würde ihm auf lange Sicht nur das Leben schwer machen, wenn ich ständig vermittelnd eingreifen würde. Ich will nicht, dass er am Ende des Tages nach Hause geht und das Gefühl hat, dass er gut mit euch zurecht kommt, so lange oder noch schlimmer auch nur dann, wenn ich dabei bin!“

„Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du nur still daneben sitzen musst!“, warf Bill ein.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Für heute wohl schon. Beim nächsten Mal, wenn ihr Bob vielleicht zwischendurch schon einmal besuchen wart, ohne dass ich auch nur in der Nähe war, ist das etwas anderes. Er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass es wie bei eurem Besuch laufen würde. Solche negativen Erfahren lasten ihm viel zu sehr auf der Seele! Je weniger er mich heute bemerkt, desto sicherer wird er bei eurem nächsten Besuch bei ihm sein.“

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?“, fragte Bill besorgt.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, dass ist das beste Weihnachten seit einer Ewigkeit!“

Darauf konnte Bill nur grinsend nicken. „Nicht nur für dich!“

Peter musste sich im Verlauf der folgenden Stunden eingestehen, dass er sich in den letzten paar Tagen vor Sorgen verrückt gemacht hatte. Bei jeder kleinen Veränderung fürchtete er eine Katastrophe und diese Anspannung wich kaum, während die Zeit voran schritt. Dafür beobachtete er mit einiger Erleichterung, dass Bill, Mary und Bob sich im Laufe des Nachmittags alle drei immer mehr entspannten.

Mary und Bob kamen sich zu Peter großem Erstaunen in der Küche nicht einmal in die Quere und es gelang ihnen dort auch tatsächlich über das gemeinsame Kochen wieder eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden. Und mit seinem Vater hatte Bob ohnehin keine Probleme gemeinsame Gesprächsthemen zu finden, bei denen jede Gefahr ausgeschlossen war, dass sie in unangenehme oder gefährliche Bereiche abdriften konnten.

Erst als sie zu viert beim Essen saßen, gelang es auch Peter, ein wenig seiner Anspannung los zu lassen. Die Freude darüber, Bob wieder mit seinen Eltern vereint zu sehen und das auch noch an Weihnachten, überwog dann doch seine Sorge. Während Peter vor dem Essen kaum gewagt hatte, Bob und Mary für mehr als ein paar Minuten allein zu lassen, hatte er danach keinerlei Bedenken mehr, sie sich selbst zu überlassen, als er und Bill sich darum kümmerten, den Tisch abzuräumen und die Küche wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Als Peter danach jedoch ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte und Mary allein vorfand, blieb er besorgt in der Tür stehen. „Wo ist Bob?“

„Er wollte sich oben umsehen“, erklärte Mary. „Ich denke, er will vor allen Dingen sein Zimmer sehen. Und er hat mich gebeten, allein zu gehen.“

Peters Blick wanderte automatisch zur Treppe und er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, seinem Freund nach oben zu folgen.

„Er ist schon ein paar Minuten da oben. Vielleicht solltest du tatsächlich Mal nach ihm sehen gehen!“, fuhr Mary fort.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Peter stattdessen.

„Es ist das schönste Weihnachten seit einer Ewigkeit!“, erwiderte Mary strahlend. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je dafür danken kann!“

Peter schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Es war Bobs Idee!“, erinnerte er.

„Aber ohne dich hätte Bob es nicht geschafft!“, stellte Mary fest. „Du hast uns unseren Sohn zurück gebracht!“

Peter hob die Schultern. Das war ein Thema, das immer wieder aufkam, obwohl es ihm schon lange müde war. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht, als hätte er diesen Dank von Bobs Eltern verdient. Seine Hartnäckigkeit darin, Bob wieder aus dem Schneckenhaus zu locken, in das Skinny ihn gesperrt hatte, hatte vollkommen egoistische Gründe, für die Peter ganz sicher keine Dankbarkeit verdiente.

„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal nach Bob sehen!“, schlug Mary sanft vor.

Dieses Mal folgte Peter diesem Vorschlag mit einem dankbaren Nicken. Es war bereits einer der längsten Ausflüge, die Bob je gemacht hatte und das allein ließ Peters Sorge schon wieder steigen. Früher oder später würde Bob die Erschöpfung überrollen.

Als er im Obergeschoss ankam, fand Peter die Tür zu Bobs Zimmer offen vor. Bob selbst stand in der Tür, die Schultern herabgesackt und als Peter zu ihm trat, konnte er von der Seite erkennen, dass Bob mit leerem Blick auf sein Bett starrte. Peter folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und versuchte sich vorzustellen, welchen Eindruck das Zimmer auf Bob machen musste.

„Irgendwie finde ich es hier unheimlich, dass sich nichts verändert hat!“, stellte Bob nach einem Moment fest. „In der Zentrale habe ich mich gefreut. Aber hier … Es ist unheimlich!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Eltern wollten ohne dein Zutun nichts verändern“, erklärte Peter. „Erst recht nicht in der Zeit, als wir noch nicht wussten, wo du warst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das Zimmer hier als deines erhalten werden, bis du das Haus irgendwann von ihnen erbst.“

„Es sieht fast genauso aus, wie ich es verlassen habe!“, sagte Bob leise. „Aber es sieht nicht wirklich so aus, als wäre hier seit über zehn Jahren niemand mehr gewesen. Eher als wäre ich nur kurz weg. In der Zentrale hat man wenigstens gesehen, dass sie die meiste Zeit ziemlich verlassen ist!“

„Deine Mum wollte, dass das Zimmer jederzeit für deine Rückkehr bereit ist“, erklärte Peter.

Bob schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht hier her zurück kommen. Nicht für mehr als einen Besuch.“

Peter seufzte. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint!“, erwiderte er. „Niemand erwartet, dass du wieder hier einziehst, wenn du die Klinik verlässt. Das würde ich an deiner Stellte auch nicht wollen. Deine Eltern haben immer gehofft, dass du zurück kommst. Ich denke, ihnen wäre relativ egal gewesen, wo du warst oder was passiert war, wenn du eines Tages einfach wieder vor der Tür gestanden hättest. Sie wären viel zu glücklich darüber gewesen, dass du überhaupt wieder da bist. Und für diesen Fall wollten sie weder, dass du den Eindruck erhältst, nicht mehr hier erwünscht zu sein, wenn du dein Zimmer verändert vorfinden würdest, noch dass du vor verschlossener Tür stehst. Das mit deinem Zimmer kann ich sogar verstehen. Aber dass sie das Türschloss nicht ausgewechselt haben, habe ich immer für sehr unverantwortlich gehalten!“

Bob sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm. „Warum?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Wir waren uns sehr sicher, dass Skinny mit deinem Schlüssel hier gewesen war. Deine Reisetasche und dein Laptop waren verschwunden und beides hättest du kaum zu einer Observation mitgenommen, also musste er hier gewesen sein. Und das hieß, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach deinen Schlüssel auch immer noch hatte. Justus und ich haben ihm durchaus zugetraut, noch einmal her zu kommen, wenn er Geld brauchte, und dass er dir den Schlüssel kaum wiedergegeben hätte. Wir hätten uns besser gefühlt, wenn er dann vor verschlossener Tür gestanden hätte!“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe ihm den Schlüssel auch noch freiwillig gegeben, damit er die Sachen für mich holt.“

„Aber in dem Punkt wollten deine Eltern uns nicht zuhören“, fuhrt Peter fort. „Sie haben zu sehr auf der Hoffnung gebaut, dass du irgendwann von allein zurück kommst. Sie haben das Schloss erst wechseln lassen, nachdem ich dich gefunden hatte und wir wussten, wo du bist.“

„Haben sie nie gedacht, dass es vielleicht zu spät sein könnte?“, fragte Bob leise. „Ich meine, nach sieben Jahren … Die meisten Menschen, die sieben Jahre vermisst werden, leben nicht mehr. Und du hast irgendwann mal gesagt, dass du dich letztendlich für diesen Einbruch entschieden hast, weil selbst meine Eltern die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätten.“

Peter durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer. Er seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich?“, fragte er und wies dabei an Bob vorbei in dessen Zimmer.

Bob nickte, deutlich verwirrt, und trat selbst in das Zimmer. Peter ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch sinken und Bob setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern auf die Bettkante.

„Ich hatte damals diesen Eindruck von deinen Eltern gewonnen, das ist wahr“, gab Peter zu. „Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihre Situation tatsächlich aussah.“

„Ihr Situation?“, fragte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Deine Mum hat ihren Job verloren, nur ein paar Wochen nachdem du verschwunden warst. Und Bill hat kaum Dienstreisen gemacht, erst recht keine, die ihn für mehr als drei Tage von zu Hause fern gehalten haben. Ich denke, zum Teil wollte er Mary nicht allein lassen und zum Teil hat er gefürchtet, deine Heimkehr zu verpassen, wenn er zu lange weg ist. Trotzdem haben deine Eltern jeden Cent, den sie hatten, in die Suche nach dir investiert. Und Mary hat ihre Zeit dafür genutzt selbst nach dir zu suchen oder Leute zu finden, die bei der Suche helfen würden.“

Peter seufzte tief. „Das ging so lange, bis sie damit an ihre Grenzen gestoßen sind. Sie standen vor der Wahl eine zweite Hypothek auf das Haus aufzunehmen und damit im Grunde in Kauf zu nehmen, es eher früher als später zu verlieren, weil sie schon die Raten der ersten Hypothek nur schwer zurück zahlen konnten, oder aber einige Dinge in ihrem Leben zu ändern. Also haben sie sich entschieden, nicht mehr die Leute zu bezahlen, die ohnehin seit sieben Jahren keine Ergebnisse brachten. Und Mary hat sich doch endlich auf die Suche nach einem Job gemacht. Sie dachten, es wäre einfacher für dich, zurück zu kommen, wenn du immer noch dieses Haus als dein zu Hause hast.“

Peter atmete erneut tief durch und hob die Schultern. „Aber ich wusste nichts von ihrem finanziellen Sorgen. Also sah ich nur, dass sie ihre Bemühungen, dich zu finden, zum aller größten Teil einstellten. Und gleichzeitig fingen viele Leute um uns herum an zu sagen, dass wir es gut sein lassen sollten, dass wir dir nach sieben Jahren deine Ruhe und deinen Frieden lassen sollten. Du warst lang genug verschwunden, dass du hättest für tot erklärt werden können, oder zumindest wäre diese Frist schon sehr bald abgelaufen. Außer meinen Eltern hat niemand gewagt das direkt zu mir zu sagen, aber es war auch so sehr eindeutig, was einige Leute darüber dachten!“

Bob musterte ihn nur abwartend und schiene nicht so richtig zu wissen, was er dazu sagen konnte.

Also fuhr Peter nach einem Moment fort: „Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um zu kapieren, dass deine Eltern nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, sondern einfach nur ihr Leben ändern mussten, um nicht auch noch den Rest zu verlieren. Aber ich habe auch erst verstanden, wie viele Schulden sie tatsächlich hatten, als Ignace die beglichen hat. Vorher haben deine Eltern nie im Detail mit Justus oder mir darüber gesprochen.“

Er sah Bob durchdringend an. „Niemand von uns hätte dich jemals aufgegeben. Aber während Justus und ich in der Lage waren, über die Jahre neue Kontakte aufzubauen und uns damit neue Möglichkeiten zu erschließen, mussten deine Eltern im Großen und Ganzen mit dem zu Recht kommen, was sie hatten. Und damit waren ihre Möglichkeiten einfach irgendwann aufgebraucht.“

Peter seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich diesen falschen Eindruck in dir geweckt habe!“

Bob lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst“, wehrte er ab. „Du kannst nicht jedes Missverständnis vermeiden, erst Recht keine, die auf meinen eigenen Erwartungen basieren. Ich will nicht, dass du über jedes Wort dreimal nachdenkst, nur weil du fürchtest, ich könnte es falsch verstehen oder du könntest mich damit an etwas erinnern, woran ich lieber nicht denken möchte.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter erschöpft „Und ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe, das nicht zu tun.“

Aber er wusste auch, dass ihm das viel zu häufig nicht gelang; viel zu groß war noch immer die Angst, Bob mit den falschen Worten wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurück zu treiben und jeden Fortschritt zu ruinieren, den sie in den vergangene Monaten gemacht hatten.

„Ich wüsste gern mehr darüber“, stellte Bob zögernd fest.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Worüber?“

„Darüber, was ihr in der Zeit erlebt habt, in der … ich entführt war. Ich traue mich nur immer nicht, auch wirklich danach zu fragen“, erklärte Bob zurückhaltend. „Du und Justus, ihr weicht dem Thema immer aus.“

„Du kannst alle Fragen stellen, die dir in den Sinn kommen!“ Peter lächelte zusichernd, wenn auch ein bisschen unbehaglich. „Wir werden immer versuchen, dir so gut es geht zu antworten, auch wenn es schwer ist, über diese Zeit auch nur nachzudenken, geschweige denn zu reden.“

„Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken“, erwiderte Bob erleichtert. Er rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, bis er sich bequem an die Wand lehnen konnte.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht merke, was du im Moment tust!“, stellte Bob fest und brachte Peter mit diesem erneuten abrupten Themenwechsel ein weiteres Mal aus dem Konzept. „Es gibt keinen Grund, nur den stillen Beobachter zu spielen!“

Peter brauchte einen Moment, sich zu fassen, dann schüttelte der Kopf. „Natürlich gibt es den!“, erwiderte er. „Das letzte Treffen war eine Katastrophe. Es hilft dir nicht, wenn du beim nächsten Mal plötzlich der Überzeugung bist, dich nur in meiner Anwesenheit mit deinen Eltern treffen zu können!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde nicht passieren.“

„Und da kannst du dir sicher sein?“, wollte Peter skeptisch wissen.

„Nicht zu hundert Prozent“, räumte Bob ein. „Aber genug, damit du dich nicht so sehr zurück ziehen musst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du sonst auch so ruhig bist, wenn du meine Eltern besuchst!“

Peter hob die Schulter. „Natürlich nicht. Ich fühle mich hier mehr zu Hause, als ich es nach meinem Auszug im Haus meiner Eltern je getan habe. Aber heute geht es um dich und deine Eltern. Ich bin nur hier, weil Dr. Throne dich noch nicht allein aus der Klinik lassen würde.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch lieber an einem anderen Tag zu mir einladen sollen. Ich will dir nicht dein Weihnachten…“

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Bob!“, unterbrach Peter ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Es gibt kaum etwas, das dieses Weihnachten besser machen könnte, als es bereits ist! Es ist dein erstes gemeinsam Weihnachten mit deinen Eltern und das obwohl du noch vor einem Jahr nicht bereit warst, dich mit irgendjemanden von uns zu treffen. Weihnachten mit dir zu verbringen, wenn auch nur als stiller Beobachter, hätte ich mich noch vor einem Jahr nicht zu träumen gewagt! Es gibt wirklich nichts, worüber ich mich beklagen könnte.“

Bob seufzte tief, schien aber nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick nachdenklich durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Denkst du, meine Eltern sind bereit, hier ein paar Dinge zu verändern, wenn ich sie darum bitte?“

Peter nickte ohne zu zögern. „Natürlich werden sie das. Es ist dein Zimmer, Bob. Sie werde jede Veränderung vornehmen, damit du dich hier wohl fühlst.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Und du hast Recht. Es ist, als wäre hier drin die Zeit stehen geblieben. Und das ist wirklich ein bisschen gruselig.“

„Hilfst du mir beim um dekorieren?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter lachte. „Was ist das denn bitte für eine Frage?“

Eine Stunden und viele Renovierungspläne später, stand Peter vor der Haustür der Andrews und beobachtete, wie Bills Wagen die Einfahrt verließ. Bill und Bob saßen darin, weil letzterer darum gebeten hatte, von seinem Vater nach Hause gefahren zu werden. Peter war davon überrascht gewesen, hatte auf Bobs unsichere Nachfrage jedoch versichert, dass es kein Problem sei. Das hieß nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei hatte, Bob nicht selbst zurück zu fahren.

Erst als der Wagen am Ende der Straße abbog und damit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, drehte er sich um und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Dort fand er sich, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, in einer festen Umarmung von Mary wieder.

„Danke!“, murmelte sie leise in seine Schulter.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, erwiderte die Umarmung aber. „Das hatten wir doch heute schon. Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan, Mary!“

„Das hast du sehr wohl!“, erwiderte sie fest. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah zu ihm auf. „Du hast mehr getan, als dir überhaupt klar sein kann. Und ich werde nicht aufhören, mich dafür bei dir zu bedanken, Du hast uns unseren Sohn zurück gegeben und das allein ist mehr, als Bill und ich dir jemals zurück geben können. Die Jahre, in denen Bob verschwunden war, das war die schrecklichste Zeit, die ich je durchleben musste. Und es war nur zur Hälfte die Ungewissheit, die mich absolut unfähig gemacht hat, zu leben. Zur anderen Hälfte war es, dass ich jeden Morgen aufgewacht bin und mich der Möglichkeit stellen musste, an diesem Tag vielleicht einen Polizisten vor der Tür stehen zu haben, der mir sagt, dass mein Sohn tot ist. Ich konnte nichts gegen diesen Gedanken tun, er war einfach unaufhörlich da. Und ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du diesen Gedanken in all der Zeit nie zugelassen hast.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, weiter zu machen“, gab er zu. „Ich konnte nicht daran denken, weil ich dann zusammen gebrochen und nie wieder auf die Beine gekommen wäre. Nicht einmal Justus hätte mich noch mal aus diesem Loch heraus gebracht.“ Er war es Bob und Justus schuldig gewesen, durchzuhalten und nicht zusammen zu brechen und aufzugeben.

Mary lächelte wehmütig. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte sie. „Um so beachtlicher finde ich, dass du dich gegen diese Hoffnungslosigkeit durchsetzen konntest. Ich werde dir für den Rest meines Lebens dankbar sein, dass du nicht aufgehört hast zu suchen, bis du Bob gefunden hattest. Genauso werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein, dass du nie aufgehört hast zu kämpfen, um meinen Sohn wirklich zurück zu bringen, obwohl es am Anfang so aussah, als hätten wir ihn komplett verloren.“

„Das ist nicht allein mein Verdienst, Mary!“, erinnerte Peter sie. „Du und Bill und Justus, ihr habt genauso sehr dafür gekämpft, wie ich. Und nur ein paar Stunden mehr, dann hätte Justus Bob auch auf einem legalen Weg gefunden.“

Marys Gesichtszüge wurden für einen Moment hart. „Ja, aber hätte Bob dann auch noch gelebt? Ich habe mit Dr. Throne über Norris Pläne gesprochen und ich sehe nicht, wie Bob es hätte überleben können, wenn Norris auch nur die kleinste Vorwarnung bekommen hätte.“ Peter fuhr wie unter einem Schlag zusammen, aber Mary fuhr fort, ehe er reagieren konnte. „Ich bin Justus genauso unendlich dankbar, wie dir. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mir meinen Sohn zurück gebracht hast, sowohl vor viereinhalb Jahren, als auch heute.“

Peter seufzte schwer. „Was willst du von mir, Mary?“, fragte er verzweifelt.

Sie hob lächelnd eine Hand und legte sie gegen Peters Wange. „Dass du einfach akzeptierst, wenn ich mich bei dir bedanke, wann immer ich das Bedürfnis danach habe. Und dass du akzeptierst, dass ich dich und Justus genauso als meine Söhne betrachte, wie Bob es ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier jemals nur als Gast oder gar als Eindringlich fühlst. Du bist ein Teil dieser Familie und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dich als diesen bezeichnen zu können!“

Peter lächelte. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin sehr glücklich damit.“

„Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es tatsächlich weißt!“, erwiderte Mary kopfschüttelnd. „Du warst heute einige Male sehr zurückgezogen.“

Peter seufzte verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht du auch noch! Bill und Bob haben mir deswegen schon den Kopf gewaschen, vielen Dank!“

„Aber das hat beide Male offensichtlich nichts an deinem Verhalten geändert!“, warf Mary besorgt ein.

„Ich wollte euch euren Raum geben. Das letzte Treffen ist nicht gut verlaufen. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner von euch dreien es irgendwie, vielleicht auch nur unterbewusste, in den Kopf bekommt, dass ihr nur in meiner Anwesenheit miteinander klar kommt!“, wiederholte Peter mit einem Augenrollen, was er bereits Bill und Bob gesagt hatte.

Mary sah ihn einen langen Moment schweigend an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte. „Danke.“

Peter hatte den Mund schon im Protest geöffnet, als er sich an ihre Worte erinnerte. Also klappte er ihn wieder zu und lächelte schief. „Gern geschehen.“

Mary lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr gut, das ist ein Anfang. Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Wir brechen auf, sobald Bill zurück ist.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wir brachen auf? Wohin?“

„Bill und ich fahren jedes Jahr an Heilig Abend zu den Gräbern unserer Eltern. In den letzten Jahren haben wir das Vormittags gemacht. Aber dieses Jahr werden dir dich mitnehmen und einen Abstecher zum Grab deines Großvaters machen. Wir wollten eigentlich vor dem Essen fahren, aber mit Bobs Überraschungsbesuch mussten wir das verschieben.“

„Auf den Friedhof?“, hackte Peter nach. „Warum?“ Es war nicht so, dass er nicht unzählige Male an diesem Tag an seinen Großvater gedacht hatte und auch durchaus erwartete, dass sich das in den kommenden Tagen fortsetzen würde. Aber er wäre nie die auf Idee gekommen, an das Grab seines Großvater zu fahren. Dieser Ort schaffte für ihn einfach keinerlei Verbindung zu seinem Großvater.

Mary musterte ihn lächelnd. „Als unsere Eltern noch lebten, kamen sie in ihren letzten Jahren jedes Weihnachten hier her. In dem wir ihre Gräber besuchen gehen, sind sie noch immer jedes Jahr ein Teil unseres Weihnachtsfestes. Für dich ist es das erste Weihnachten ohne deinen Großvater. Bill und ich sind beide der Meinung, dass das Grund genug ist, dich und ihn in diese Tradition mit einzuschließen. Und zumindest für dieses Jahr lassen wir dir keine Wahl. Ob du dich uns nächstes Jahr wieder anschließen möchtest, das kannst du entscheiden, wenn es so weit ist.“

Peter spürte einen harten Kloß in seinem Hals und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Mary ließ ihm gar keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, ehe sie anfing, ihn wegen diverser Kleinigkeiten wie Kerzen und Weihnachtskränzen für die Gräber durch das Haus zu scheuchen.


	3. Silvester

Justus nahm sich für einen Moment die Zeit, sich aus dem allgemeinen Trubel zurück zuziehen und für eine Weile nur der stille Beobachter zu sein. Es war eine turbulente Silvesterfeier, die er von seiner eigenen Familie so nicht gewohnt war.

Er hatte früher stets ruhige Silvesterabende mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel verbracht und von deren Garten aus das Feuerwerk über der Stadt beobachtet. Dann waren da die Jahreswechsel gewesen, zu denen Bob noch immer verschwunden war und weder Justus noch Peter hatten in dieser Zeit das Bedürfnis verspürt, in dieser Zeit den Anbruch eines neuen Jahres zu feiern. Und in den letzten paar Jahren hatte er zusammen mit Onkel Titus, Tante Mathilda, Bill, Mary und Peter den Jahreswechsel gefeiert, aber dennoch so ruhig wie in den Jahren vor Bobs Verschwinden.

In den letzten beiden Jahren war Clara dabei bei ihnen gewesen und in diesem Jahr hatte sie ihn erfolgreich davon überzeugen können, Silvester bei ihrer Familie zu feiern.

Justus hatte nicht lange überlegt, bevor er seiner Freundin darin zugesagt hatte. Sowohl seine Tante und sein Onkel als auch Bill und Mary waren über den Jahreswechsel nicht in Rocky Beach und Peter hatte mit großer Vorfreude die Einladung auf die Party einiger Kommilitonen angenommen.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Justus und Claras Familie, ganz besonders ihrer Eltern, hatte sich in den letzten Monaten seit Jasons Geburt deutlich verbessert, also hatte Justus sich auch keine Gedanken gemacht, nicht willkommen zu sein, wie es in den letzten Jahren noch der Fall gewesen war.

Womit Justus jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war die große Anzahl an Gästen und der damit verbundene Trubel. Neben Claras Brüdern und Eltern waren noch zahlreiche Onkel und Tanten samt Kindern und jeweiligen Partnern und teilweise auch Enkelkindern anwesend und Justus konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das doch ein wenig zu viel wurde. Der einzige Trost war, dass zumindest Phil sich von ihm fern hielt, auch wenn er noch immer seine Geschichten über Justus zu erzählen schien, wenn man nach den Blicken einiger Anwesender urteilte.

„Sag nicht, dass ist dir zu viel!“, durchbrach Jacks laute Stimme den allgemeinen Lärm der Feier.

Justus hob die Schultern und sah zu Claras Bruder. „Ich bin sehr viel kleinere Silvester-Feiern gewohnt!“, gab er zu.

„Warte nur, bis Clara und du euer eigenes Haus habt!“, stellte Jack grinsend fest. „Jeder, der genug Platz hat, ist irgendwann mal an der Reihe, den Gastgeber zu Silvester zu spielen. Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei!“

Justus sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“

„Und sieh es als eine gute Vorbereitung auf eure Hochzeit an. Das hier gibt dir zumindest eine ungefähre Vorstellung, mit wie vielen Gästen ihr von familiärer Seite rechnen könnt“, erklärte Jack.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen. Und mir ist egal, was der Rest eurer Familie denkt!“

„Lass dich nicht bedrängen“, stimmte Jack ihm zu. „Phil versucht sein Gift zu versprühen und leider gelingt ihm das bei einigen auch. Aber die meisten sind absolut glücklich damit, dass Clara mit dir ihr Glück gefunden hat. Das heißt, Heiratspläne gehören definitiv nicht zu den gute Vorsätzen für das neue Jahr?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit, Bob und Clara einander vorzustellen. Und das obwohl Bob Jasons absoluter Lieblingsonkel ist.“

„Wie geht es Bob?“, fragte Jack.

„Besser“, antwortete Justus lächelnd. „Er hat unglaublich große Fortschritte gemacht im letzten Jahr. Es ist fast ein wenig unwirklich, wie viel in diesem Jahr passiert ist, nachdem die letzten Jahre ansonsten so ereignislos erschienen.“

„Erscheinen ist da wohl das richtige Wort“, erwiderte Jack.

Justus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie bitte?“

„Die letzten Jahre waren nicht wirklich ereignislos“, stellte Jack fest. „Die Geschehnisse dieses Jahren stellen nur für dich alles andere in den Schatten.“

Justus zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Das ist vielleicht wahr.“

„Hast du Vorsätze für das neue Jahr?“, wollte Jack wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich tue mich ein wenig schwer, dieses Jahr. Im Grunde habe ich seit Jahren den selben Neujahrsvorsatz. Aber für dieses Jahr fällt der in dieser Form weg. Du?“

„Das üblich“, antwortete Jack grinsend. „Mehr Zeit mit der Familie verbringen, meiner Frau häufiger zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Und dann kommen ein paar zusätzliche Vorsätze mit meiner Frau hinzu. Die Große ist alt genug, dass sie im Sommer Schwimmen und Radfahren lernen kann. Und wir werden an Kind Nummer drei arbeiten.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass ihr alle so viele Kinder haben wollt!“

„Sieh dich um, wir kommen aus einer großen Familie und sind nichts anderes gewohnt“, erklärte Jack. „Ihr plant doch auch ein paar Geschwisterchen für Jason, oder nicht?“

„Clara plant“, erwiderte Justus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich habe nur noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie ein wenig herunter zu handeln!“

„Wen willst du wobei herunter handeln?“, erklang in dem Moment Claras Stimme hinter ihm und Jack brach in prustendes Lachen aus.

Justus drehte sich um und begrüßte Clara mit einem kurzen Kuss. „Ich habe Jack zu erklären versucht, dass wir uns noch nicht einig sind, wie viele Kinder wir haben werden.“

Clara musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, bevor sie zu ihrem Bruder sah. „Das glaubt auch nur er!“, stellte sie mit erhobenen Kinn fest.

Justus schlang lächelnd seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Er wusste längst, dass er in dieser Diskussion auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte, aber deswegen würde er noch lange nicht aufgeben. „Hast du mich gesucht?“, wollte er wissen.

„Allerdings“, antwortete Clara. „So sehr ich diese Familienfeiern auch liebe, den Start ins neue Jahr würde ich gern mit Jason und dir an einem etwas ruhigeren Ort verbringen.“

Justus sah sich zweifelnd um. „Ruhig, hier?“

„Ich habe einen bestimmten Ort im Sinn!“, erwiderte Clara. Sie griff nach Justus Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Nicht so gut versteckt, wie eure Zentrale, aber ich habe dort früher trotzdem immer meine Ruhe gefunden“, erklärte sie, als sie den Flur erreicht hatten, in dem deutlich weniger Lärm herrschte.

„Wo ist Jason?“, wollte Justus wissen, als er seiner Freundin die Treppe hinauf bis ins zweite Obergeschoss folgte.

„In dem Zimmer, das unser Ziel ist. Ich habe sein Reisebett dort von Dad aufbauen lassen. Er ist dieses Jahr das einzige Kind, dass nicht alt genug ist, um zumindest zu versuchen, bis Mitternacht wach zu bleiben“, erklärte Clara.

Mit einer leeren Etage zwischen ihnen und der ausgelassen feiernden Familie war es am Ende der Treppe erstaunlich ruhig. Und als Clara ihn erst durch eine und dann eine zweite Tür führt, war von dem allgemeinen Partylärm nichts mehr zu hören.

Clara stellte als erstes das Babyphone neben dem Kinderbett aus und strich ihrem friedlichen schlafenden Sohn vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Mit etwas Glück wird Jason sein erstes Silvester hier oben in aller Ruhe verschlafen.“

„Erstaunlich, wie ruhig es hier ist“, stellte Justus leise fest.

Clara nickte lächelnd. „Und man hat gleichzeitig den besten Ausblick im ganzen Haus von hier“, stimmte sie Justus zu.

Sie griff erneut nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Fenster, dessen breites Fensterbrett mit Kissen gepolstert war. „Als Kind konnte ich Stunden hier sitzen und lesen. Phil, Jack und ich wollte es jeder als unser eigenes Zimmer, obwohl es so schlecht zu erreichen ist. Aber weil wir uns nicht einig werden konnten, hat keiner es bekommen.“

„Aber das hat unnötig Streit verhindert, oder?“

Clara verdrehte die Augen. „Wir waren alle drei nicht glücklich damit!“

„Es ist schön hier“, stellte Justus sanft fest, nachdem Clara und er es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Der perfekte Ort für einen so wichtigen Jahreswechsel!“, stimmte Clara ihm zu.

„Wichtig?“, fragte Justus schmunzelnd.

„Unser erstes Silvester zusammen mit Jason“, begann Clara aufzuzählen. „Das erste Silvester, an dem nicht mehr im ungewissen liegt, ob Bob wieder Teil deines Lebens sein kann. Das erste Silvester an dem die meisten meiner Verwandten dich als Teil der Familie akzeptiert haben.“

„Zumindest diejenigen, die wichtig sind“, stimmte Justus ihr nachdenklich zu.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt wirklich nur eine handvoll, die Phils Geschichten glauben. Und das sind tatsächlich auch nur die, auf deren Meinung ich ohnehin noch nie Wert gelegt habe.“ Sie drehte den Kopf, bis sie Justus ansehen konnte. „Hast du Neujahrsvorsätze?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, was ich als solche bezeichnen wollte. Alles, was ich für das nächste Jahr plane, sind allgemeine, langfristige Pläne, die nichts mit dem Jahreswechsel an sich zu tun haben. Hast du Vorsätze?“

Clara hob die Schultern. „Meine Eltern und auch Jack öfter besuchen gehen. Das ist ein bisschen kurz gekommen, seit ich wieder arbeiten gehe.“

„Ich denke, sie verstehen es, selbst wenn sie sich beschweren“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd.

Auch seine Tante hatte sich bereits beschwert, zu wenig von Justus kleiner Familie zu sehen zu bekommen. Aber seit Jasons Geburt war es schwierig geworden, für alle genug Zeit zu finden, weil jeder Ausflug mit ihm mit mehr Aufwand verbunden war, als Clara und Justus sich jedes Wochenende zumuten wollten.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich darauf freue, nächstes Silvester wieder etwas ruhiger zu verbringen. So sehr ich diese Familienfeier in den letzten Jahren auch vermisst habe, ich habe mich nicht daran erinnert, dass sie so anstrengend sind“, stellte Clara nach einem Moment der Stille fest. „Vielleicht sogar ja bei Bill und Mary zusammen mit Bob.“

Justus nickte lächelnd. „Das wäre schön. Ich freue mich darauf, dich ihm endlich vorstellen zu können. Ich denke wirklich, dass wird nicht mehr lange dauern.“

„Gehört das zu deinen Plänen für das kommende Jahr?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Unter anderem“, antwortete Justus schmunzelnd. „Auch, wenn das zu den Dingen gehört, die eher von Bobs Entscheidungen abhängen. Es ist das erste Jahr, seit einer Ewigkeit, dem ich nicht mit einer gehörigen Portion Zweifel entgegen sehe!“

Clara nickte nachdenklich. Beim letzte Silvester hatten sie noch zusammen gesessen und über all diese Zweifel gesprochen, die Justus geplagt hatten. Einige Befürchtungen hatten sich als unbegründet erwiesen.

Vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit hatte Justus stark daran gezweifelt, ob Bob jemals wieder zu mehr als einem Briefwechsel bereit sein würde. Aber Bob hatte sie mit seinem Kampfgeist alle überrascht. Auch Justus Ängste in Bezug auf seine Vaterrolle hatten sich in den letzten Monaten nicht nur als unbegründet erwiesen, sondern sich zum Glück auch irgendwann verflüchtigt.

Aber es gab andere Dinge, die ein größeres Ausmaß angenommen hatten, als Justus oder Clara vor einem Jahr erwartet hatten. Justus hatte mit einem endgültigen Bruch zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass dieser Bruch sie bis vor das Familiengericht bringen würde. Und Justus hatte entgegen Claras Protesten vorausgesehen, dass Teile ihrer Familie nicht glücklich darüber waren, wie Clara und Justus ihr gemeinsames Leben führten. Aber auch Justus hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Unverständnis in Claras Familie solche Wellen schlagen würde.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das nächste Jahr weniger turbulent wird, als das vergangene!“, stellte Clara nach einer Weile fest.

Justus lehnte die Stirn gegen ihren Kopf und erwiderte grinsend: „Daran glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe!“

„Dann glaube ich für dich mit daran!“, erwiderte Clara lachend.

Sie wurden aus ihrem Gespräch gerissen, als ein gutes Stück vom Haus entfernt die erste Rakete den Himmel in rotes Licht tauchte und dem bald viele viele anderen Farben folgten.

„Ich wünsche dir eine frohes neues Jahr!“, sagte Justus sanft, keinen Blick für das farbenfrohe Feuerwerk übrig habend.

Clara drehte sich ist einem breiten Lächeln in seinen Armen um. „Das wünsche ich dir auch“, erwiderte sie, ehe sie Justus für einen langen, tiefen Kuss zu sich zog. Sie tauchten erst wieder darauf auf, als Jason begann unruhig zu werden.

„Schade“, murmelte Clara schmunzelnd. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Jason sein erstes Silvester einfach verschlafen würde.“

„Hol ihn her“, bat Justus.

In dem kurzen Zeitraum, den Clara braucht, um vom Fenster zu Jasons Bett zu gelangen, war aus seinem unruhige Gemurmel ein lautstarker, unglücklicher Protest geworden, der auch nur wenig abnahm, als er von seiner Mutter auf den Arm genommen wurde. Es kam Justus in den folgenden Minuten ein wenig so vor, als wolle sein Sohn mit dem Feuerwerk vor dem Fenster zumindest in der Lautstärke konkurrieren. Erst als das Feuerwerk in direkter Umgebung des Hauses eine dreiviertel Stunde später langsam nachließ, begann auch Jason wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Justus strich ihm grinsend über den Kopf. „Warte nur, in ein paar Jahren wirst du deine Meinung über das Feuerwerk längst geändert haben!“

„Nach dem, was ich bisher bei Jack gesehen habe, sollten wir über jedes Jahr froh sein, in dem Jason noch nicht selbst zum Feuerwerk beitragen will!“, erwiderte Clara kopfschüttelnd.

Peter ließ sich neben Brian in den Sand sinken und hielt dem anderen Mann die Bierflasche entgegen, die er für ihn mit gebracht hatte. Er hatte lange Zeit nicht gewusst, wie er in diesem Jahr Silvester verbringen würde. Justus war mit Clara bei ihrer Familie, da konnte er sich schlecht mit einklinken, und Bob hatte deutlich gemacht, ohne es direkt zu sagen, dass er nach den Weihnachtstagen erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe brauchte. Peter verstand das, war aber dennoch ein wenig frustriert gewesen, den Tag mit keinem seiner beiden besten Freunde verbringen zu können.

Kelly und Derek hatten ihn schließlich überzeugt, sie zu der kleinen Strandparty zu begleiten, die sie organisiert hatten. Das änderte nicht viel daran, dass er Justus und Bob vermisste – letzteren sogar noch mehr als in den Jahren zuvor, obwohl er das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte – aber es war ihm bisher trotzdem gelungen, den Abend zu genießen.

Es war einige Minuten her, dass Peter beobachtet hatte, wie Brian sich von der Gruppe abgesetzt hatte, ohne dass es sein Freund oder jemand anderes bemerkt hätte. Peter hatte entschieden, ihm nicht zu viel Zeit zu geben, um in trüben Gedanken zu versinken.

Er hatte Brian trotz dessen anfänglicher Skepsis in den letzten paar Monaten erstaunlich gut kennen gelernt. Er hatte Brians Zurückhaltung verstanden, immerhin war er Dereks Ex, aber sie hatte nicht verhindern können, dass sich nach einiger Zeit doch eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

„Es ist der falsche Tag, um trüben Gedanken hinter zu hängen!“, stellte Peter fest, als Brian ihm die Flasche abgenommen hatte.

Brian hob die Schultern. „Keine trüben Gedanken“, erwiderte er. „Außerdem, du musst gerade reden!“

Peter grinste und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Flasche. „Nicht dieses Jahr! Ich würde Silvester lieber mit Just und Bob verbringen, keine Frage, aber für trübe Gedanken ist dieses Jahr wirklich kein Platz!“ Er starrte nachdenklich auf die seichten Wellen hinaus. „Ich bin nur ein wenig ratlos“, gab er zu. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich für Neujahrsvorsätze haben sollte. Oder Wünsche.“

„Das Gefühl kenne ich“, stellte Brian grinsend fest. „Aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, oder nicht? Endlich erfüllt zu bekommen, was man sich seit Jahren wünscht?“

„Ja“, musste Peter lächelnd zugeben. Er musterte Brian neugierig von der Seite. „Was waren deine Wünsche?“

„Dass meine Eltern in die USA zurückkehren“, berichtete Brian. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hab die längste Zeit Russland als meine Heimat angesehen. Ich hab mich, als ich so zwölf oder dreizehn war, kaum an das Leben hier in den USA erinnern können und war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich auch nach der Schule in Russland bleiben wollte, selbst wenn meine Eltern irgendwann hier her zurück kommen. Ich hatte wirklich gute Freunde da. Ich weiß, hier ist die allgemeine Meinung über Russen nicht unbedingt sehr gut, aber die allermeisten sind wirklich tolle Leute.“

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?“, fragte Peter.

„Was schon“, murmelte Brian finster. „Diese Begegnung, die wir am Anfang des Jahres in der Disco hatten; wenn das in Russland passiert wäre, dann wären wir diejenigen gewesen, die angeklagt und vermutlich sogar für irgendeinen Mist verurteilt worden wären. Ich dachte lange dass ich das ignorieren könnte, sowohl meine Sexualität als auch die Art, wie in Russland damit umgegangen wird. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto schwieriger wurde das. Und ich habe miterlebt, wie ein paar Freunde echte Schwierigkeiten damit bekommen habe. Mich hat es nur nicht getroffen, weil ich über meinen Vater unter Immunität stand.“

Er holte tief Luft und Peter konnte sehen, dass Brian nicht über diese Ereignisse reden wollte, als schwieg er. „Am liebsten wäre ich danach sofort her gekommen. Nicht, dass hier alles perfekt ist, aber es ist trotzdem besser. Aber meine Eltern haben mir klar gemacht, dass es einfacher ist, den Bachelor dort zu beenden, als anderthalb Semester vor dem Abschluss die Uni zu wechseln.“

„Ist das der Grund, warum du so unsicher bist, deine Beziehung zu Derek offen zu zeigen?“, hakte Peter nach.

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zum Teil. Ihr habt alle sehr damit geholfen, meine ständigen Befürchtungen hinter mir zu lassen.“ Er wies dabei mit einer umfassenden Handbewegung auf den versammelten Freundeskreis von Derek und Kelly. „Aber der andere Teil waren meine Eltern. Sie wären nicht die ersten Mitarbeiter einer Botschaft, denen versucht würde zu schaden, in dem man Dinge wie Dereks und meine Beziehung gegen sie verwendet.“

„Dein Dad hat eine so hohe Position, dass man ihn würde erpressen wollen?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Hoch genug“, antwortete Brian. „Er gehört seit über zehn Jahren zum direkten Mitarbeiterstab des Botschafters, auch wenn er persönlich nirgendwo Entscheidungsgewalt hat. Und ich weiß, es ist absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass sich irgendjemand ausgerechnet auf die Suche nach mir macht, um Dad mit meinem Lebensstil erpressen zu können, wenn außer eine meiner Schwestern der Rest meiner Familie in Moskau viel einfacher zu erreichen ist.“

„Was nicht gegen dein Misstrauen hilft, das kann ich verstehen“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Dein Dad ist in den Ruhestand gegangen?“

„Noch nicht. Aber Ende Januar tritt er von seinem Posten zurück, dann bleiben meine Eltern noch zwei Monate, weil er seinen Nachfolger einarbeiten muss. Und im April ziehen sie nach Washington DC. Da sind Russlandkenner immer gefragt und ich glaube nicht, dass Dad sich schon wirklich alt genug fühlt, um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Er hat nur Mums Drängen endlich nachgegeben, die schon seit Jahren zurück will“, erklärte Brian.

„Das hört sich doch gut an“, sagte Peter lächelnd.

Brian grinste. „Ja. Ich freue mich besonders darauf, Derek endlich meinen Eltern vorstellen zu können. Sie haben mir versprochen, uns für die Semesterferien im Sommer die Flugtickets nach DC zu bezahlen, damit wir sie besuchen kommen können.“ Er drehte den Kopf und sah Peter einen Moment ernst an. „Weißt du, vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit, da habe ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen wegen dir gemacht. Und ich hätte jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mir gesagt hätte, dass ich dich irgendwann mal einen meiner engsten Freunde ansehen würde.“

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast dir wegen mir Sorgen gemacht?“, wiederholte er verwirrt.

Brian hob die Schultern. „Du bist Dereks Ex. Und ich habe gefürchtet, du könntest meine Beziehung zu ihm in Gefahr bringen. Normalerweise ist man nicht unbedingt mit seinem Ex befreundet. Erst recht, wenn die Trennung offenbar so schmerzhaft war.“

Peter verzog betroffen das Gesicht. „Glaub mir, ich frag mich häufig selbst, womit ich es verdient habe, dass sowohl Kelly als auch Derek meine Freunde geblieben sind!“

„Allein, was ich in dieses Jahr alles mitbekommen habe, sagt mir, dass du alles an Wahlfamilie gebraucht kannst, was du nur bekommen kannst. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mittlerweile nicht verstehen könnte, warum Derek so viel wert darauf gelegt hat, die Freundschaft zu dir zu erhalten. Es ist eine echte Bereicherung, dich als Freund zu haben!“

„Uhm, danke?“, murmelte Peter verlegen.

Brian grinste. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir ja wünschen, dass das nächste Jahr ein gutes Stück ruhiger wird, als das letzte!“

„In Bezug auf meine Eltern vielleicht, in Bezug auf Bob ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

„Glaubst du wirklich, es wird so bleiben, dass er so schnell so große Fortschritte macht?“, fragte Brian skeptisch. „Ich meine, ich hab keine Ahnung von Psychologie, aber auch so erscheint mir das irgendwie unrealistisch.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass früher oder später auch Rückschläge kommen werden. Das letzte Jahr fühlt sich wie ein einziges, großes Wunder an. Vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit habe ich noch stark daran gezweifelt, dass es je wieder mehr als Briefkontakt zwischen uns geben könnte. Ich hoffe einfach, wenn ein Rückschlag kommt, dass er dann nicht so groß ist, dass er alles kaputt macht, was Bob in den letzten Monaten erreicht hat.“

„Bob kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich und Justus als Freunde zu haben“, stellte Brian lächelnd fest. „Ich weiß, ich hätte niemanden gehabt, der so unermüdlich für mich gekämpft hätte.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher was er dazu sagen sollte. Stattdessen wechselte er nach einem langen Moment der Stille das Thema: „Letztes Jahr hast du dir Sorgen meinetwegen gemacht. Worüber hast du dir gerade Sorgen gemacht?“

Brian sah ihn überrascht an. „Gerade?“

„Komm schon, du hast dich nicht einfach so von der Party abgesetzt“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine Sorgen“, antwortete Brian in ähnlicher Weise, wie auf Peters erste Frage. „Eher … Meine Mum hat mir einmal gesagt, jeder der nicht nervös ist vor der Frage, die ich Derek nachher stellen will, sollte noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob es wirklich das richtige ist. Aber ich bin so verflucht nervös, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich wirklich noch bis ins neue Jahr warten kann!“

Peter brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn in Brians Worten zu verstehen, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wirklich?“

„Derek ist der richtige und einzige für mich, das wusste ich auch vor einem Jahr schon, trotz meiner Bedenken deinetwegen. Meine Eltern kommen zurück, also können sie ohne Probleme dabei sein. Und dankbarer Weise ist es ja endlich im ganzen Land legal“, sagte Brian lächelnd.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht wirklich etwas gibt, weswegen du nervös sein musst, oder?“, fragte Peter lachend. Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Und es sind auch nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr.“

Brian verdrehte die Augen. „Es zu wissen hilft nicht wirklich gegen die Nervosität!“, beklagte er sich. „Und ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass Derek dich fragen wird, sein Trauzeuge zu sein!“

„Denkst du?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Brian lachte. „Ganz sicher. Und damit weißt du zumindest schon mal eine Sache, auf die du dich im neuen Jahr vorbereiten kannst!“

Peter grinste. „Ich freue mich für euch.“ Sein Blick fiel hinter Brian auf Derek, der in diesem Moment die Gruppe ihrer Freunde verließ und auf sie zukam. „Dein fast-Verlobter sucht dich.“

Brian drehte sich um. „Dann lass ich ihn mal nicht warten“, stellte er fest. Er sah noch einmal kurz zu Peter und sagte grinsend: „Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr!“ Damit sprang er auf und lief zu Derek, der ihn kurzerhand in seine Arme zog, als Brian ihn erreicht.

Peter beobachtete sie einen Moment lächelnd, bis er das Gefühl bekam, Zeuge eines zu intimen Moments zu werden und den Blick zurück zum Meer gleiten ließ. Er starrte einen langen Moment auf die dunklen Wellen, die nur spärlich vom Licht des Lagerfeuers erhellt wurden. Es war ein so ungewohntes Gefühl einfach nur glücklich zu sein, dass er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Alles klar?“, riss Kellys Stimme ihn nur einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken.

Peter sah mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihr auf. „Ich bin glücklich“, stellte er fest.

„Gut so“, erwiderte Kelly sanft.

Peter stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Jeans. Bald würde das Feuerwerk los gehen und von seiner Position aus würde er sonst kaum etwas zu sehen bekomme. „Es ist das erste Mal seit einer so langen Zeit, dass ich mich auf ein neues Jahr freue“, berichtete er leise. „Und es fühlt sich so unwirklich an.“

Kelly lächelte leicht. „Genieße es einfach“, riet sie ihm. „Du wirst dich wieder daran gewöhnen!“

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich nie wieder als garantiert ansehen werde.“ Er grinste. „Aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, es zu genießen.“

Kelly musterte ihn einen langen Moment nachdenklich. „Mit Brian alles klar?“, wollte sie dann wissen.

Peter nickte. „Kein Grund zur Sorge“, antwortete er. Er sah auf seine Uhr; die letzte Minute des Jahres war bereits angebrochen. „Du wirst gleich selbst sehen, warum er einen Moment Ruhe von der Meute da hinten brauchte.“

Die Gruppe ihrer Freunde hatte den Sekt herausgeholt und verteilt. Derek und Brian standen etwas abseits, versunken in ihrer Zweisamkeit, hielten aber beide ein gefülltes Sektglas in der Hand.

„Danke, dass du mich her geschleift hast“, fuhr Peter fort. „Ohne dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich allein zu Hause gesessen und mir gewünscht, ich könnte bei Justus oder Bob sein.“

„Ich hoffe, nächstes Jahr könnte ihr Silvester mit ihm zusammen feiern“, stellte Kelly fest. „Er sollte an einem Tag wie heute nicht allein sein.“

„Er weiß, dass wir in Gedanken bei ihm sind“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber ich kann gut verstehen, dass er ein bisschen Ruhe haben wollte. Weihnachten war selbst für mich anstrengend. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es Bob geschlaucht hat.“

„Ich wünsche mir für das neue Jahr, ihn auch einmal besuchen zu können“, stellte Kelly leise fest.

Peter lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst nicht mehr lange warten müssen.“

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie begannen, die letzten Sekunden bis zum Jahreswechsel zurück zu zählen. Sein Blick glitt zwischen ihren Freunden, die sich um das Lagerfeuer versammelt hatte, und Derek und Brian hin und her.

Kellys „Frohes neues Jahr!“, erwiderte er, ohne zu ihr zu sehen. Seine Augen ruhten auf Derek und Brian, die einen langen Neujahrskuss teilten. Er konnte nicht hören, was Brian sagte, als sie sich voneinander lösten, aber Dereks Gesicht sprach Bände. Für einen Moment war er vollkommen erstarrt, ehe sich ein so glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wie Peter es nur selten gesehen hatte. Dereks Antwort bestand nur aus einem Wort, bevor er Brian stürmisch küsste.

„Erklärst du mir das?“, wollte Kelly mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wissen.

„Was denkst du, wie groß ist die Chance, dass Brian dich fragen wird, seine Trauzeugin zu sein?“, fragte Peter, statt einer Antwort.

Brian hatte sich schwer getan, hier in Los Angeles Freunde zu finden, aber mit Kelly war er sofort auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen. Es war häufig faszinierend zu beobachten gewesen, wie sich diese Freundschaft in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hatte.

Kelly sah von ihm zu Brian und Derek und zurück. „Trau… Hat Brian gerade … Er hat Derek gerade einen Antrag gemacht und ich wusste vorher nichts davon?“ Sie sah Peter vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum wusstest du davon?“

„Er war wohl gerade ein kleines bisschen zu nervös. Ich hatte nur Glück, mich im richtigen Moment zu ihm zu setzen“, sagte Peter grinsend.

Kelly schnaubte. „Dafür werde ich die erste sein, die ihnen gratuliert!“ Und damit ließ sie ihn stehen, um zur ihren Freunden zu laufen, die aber nicht so aussahen, als würden sie noch irgendwann in den nächsten paar Minuten irgendetwas anderes als sich selbst wahrnehmen können oder wollen.

Peter blieb stehen wo er war und sah hinauf in den Himmel über Los Angeles, der im bunten Licht des Feuerwerks erglühte. Vor ihm lag eines der besten Jahre seines Lebens, dessen war er sich absolut sicher in diesem Moment.

Bob saß auf seiner kleinen Terrasse, eng in eine Decke gewickelt und starrte nachdenklich in den noch dunklen Himmel. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das allgemeine Feuerwerk den nächtlichen Himmel erleuchten und das neue Jahr einläuten würde.

Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er Silvester überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung beimaß.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht!“

Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Und ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sogar gehofft, dich heute zu sehen, Ignace“, erwiderte er. „Setz dich doch.“

Bevor Ignace dieser Aufforderung nach kam, stellte er zwei Weingläser auf den Tisch neben Bob und öffnete die Flasche, die er mitgebracht hatte. „Ich habe mir zur Feier des Tages erlaubt, die Regeln der Klinik zu übergehen. Du nimmst doch keine Medikamente mehr, die sich mit ein oder zwei Gläsern Rotwein nicht vertragen würden, nicht wahr?“

„Ich nehme schon eine ganze Weile gar keine Medikamente mehr!“, erinnerte Bob ihn lächelnd. „Und du weißt genau, dass ich schon seit Monaten darauf warte, dass du auch mir endlich mal etwas von deinem Wein mitbringst!“

„Zwei Gläser, mehr nicht“, erinnerte Ignace. „Ich hatte fast erwartet, dich hier mit Peter und Justus zu finden, eventuell sogar mit Clara.“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich habe Weihnachten mit Justus und Peter verbracht“, berichtete er. „Ich bin ganz froh, dass ich in den letzten Tagen etwas zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Der Besuch bei meine Eltern war anstrengend.“

„Aber es ist alles gut gegangen?“, wollte Ignace wissen, der sich endlich setzte, nachdem er beide Gläser gefüllt hatte.

Bob lächelte. „Es war in Ordnung. Besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich bin immer noch verwirrt, dass es so schwer ist, mit meinen Eltern wieder irgendeine Verbindung zu finden. Im Vergleich dazu, war es ja geradezu ein Kinderspiel, wieder mit Peter und Justus in Kontakt zu kommen.“

„Ich denke, deine Freunde sind mit weniger starren Erwartungen daran gegangen, dich wieder kennen zu lernen, als deine Eltern. Sie wollen ihren Sohn zurück und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihnen sehr schwer fällt, sich mit den Veränderungen abzufinden, die deine Entführung mit sich gebracht hat“, stellte Ignace fest. „Sie brauchen nur etwas mehr Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Und du denkst, Peter und Justus hatten es da einfacher?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

Ignace nickte nachdenklich. „Deine Freunde wären mit jedem noch so kleinen Schritt, den du ihnen entgegen gekommen bist, vollauf zufrieden gewesen. Sie sind von einem anderen Punkt ausgegangen, als deine Eltern, nicht zu Letzt, weil sie so sehr daran beteiligt waren, dass Skinny überführt und verurteilt wurde.“

„Also denkst du, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen und Geduld haben muss“, fasste Bob zusammen.

Ignace schüttelte den Kopf. „Geduld ja, aber lass dich nicht zu Dingen drängen, für die du noch nicht bereit bist. Das hätte nur negative Effekte. Deine Eltern müssen deine Grenzen akzeptierten und ich bin mir sicher, Justus und Peter werden sie daran erinnern, wenn sie es vergessen.“

Bob seufzte tief, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er war dieses Thema für den Moment wirklich Leid, nachdem er in der letzte Woche nach de Weihnachtsfeiertagen zwei lange Sitzungen mit Dr. Throne verbracht hatte, in denen sie nur über seine Eltern gesprochen hatten.

Er griff nach seinem Glas und ließ sich einen kleinen Schluck auf der Zunge zergehen. Justus hatte nicht übertrieben, als er Ignace' Wein gelobt hatte, das konnte Bob auch feststellen, ohne großes Wissen über Wein zu besitzen.

„Von deinem eigenen Weingut?“, fragte Bob schmunzeln.

„Natürlich“, stellte Ignace empört fest „Ich würde dir keinen fremden Wein mitbringen!“

„Wissen Justus, Clara und Peter, wo der Wein her kommt, den du ihnen mitbringst?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Irgendwann werde ich es ihnen sagen“, sagte Ignace verschmitzt. „Wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mich endgültig zur Ruhe gesetzt habe und nicht mehr die Gefahr besteht, dass Justus sich eventuell einmal zwischen unserer Freundschaft und seiner beruflichen Verpflichtung entscheiden muss.“

„Planst du etwa etwas hier in der Umgebung?“, fragte Bob misstrauisch.

Ignace schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich plane ein ruhiges Jahr. Welche Pläne hast du für das neue Jahr? Das alte war ja sehr ereignisreich für dich.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das neue ruhiger wird“, stellte Bob fest. „Ich will hier heraus, aber dafür muss ich arbeiten.“

Ignace musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du musst auch mit dir selbst Geduld haben!“, erinnerte er schließlich sanft. „Du darfst dir nicht zu viel aufladen. Das führt am Ende nur dazu, dass du länger brauchst, um ans Ziel zu gelangen. Lass dir Zeit!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht mehr lange und ich bin genauso lange hier eingesperrt, wie in meinem letzten Gefängnis“, stellte er verbittert fest. „Und wirklich Fortschritte habe ich erst in diesem Jahr gemacht.“

„Der Meinung bin ich nicht“, widersprach Ignace. „Ohne die Fortschritte der Jahre zuvor, wäre das letzte Jahr gar nicht möglich gewesen. Warum fühlst du dich eingesperrt? Ich habe den Eindruck, du bist ziemlich viel unterwegs.“

„Aber ich kann das nicht allein steuern. Ich bin darauf angewiesen, dass Peter und Justus mich abholen und zurück bringen. Und ich brauche für alles Dr. Thrones Zustimmung“, protestierte Bob. „Und ja, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich für mehr noch nicht bereit bin. Aber ich will da hin! Ich will endlich wieder selbstständig sein können!“

„Das verstehe ich“, erwiderte Ignace. „Willst du deswegen deinen Schulabschluss nachholen? Ich dachte, ihr bräuchtet hier keinen Schulabschluss, um an eine Universität zu gelangen.“

„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, wie erfolgreich ich im Zulassungstest wäre, wenn ich mit Dutzenden fremden Menschen im selben Raum sitzen müsste?“, fragte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich irgendwann in der Lage sein werde, Fremde genug zu tolerieren, um Kurse besuchen zu können, aber nicht, um Prüfungen schreiben zu können.“ Er starrte nachdenklich in seinen Wein. „Außerdem ist der Schulabschluss eines der Dinge, die Skinny mir genommen hat. Und gleichzeitig eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich mir vollständig zurückholen kann.“

Ignace nickte. „Der Schulabschluss wäre ein Sieg über Skinny.“

„Einer der wenigen, die ich tatsächlich erreichen kann“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Ignace runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich denke, du erringst mit jedem Schritt einen Sieg über Skinny; sowohl mit denen, die dich deinen Freunden wieder näher bringen, als auch mit denen, die dich zurück in ein eigenständiges Leben führen.“

„Aber das sind Dinge, die ich nicht in diesen Zusammenhang mit Skinny setzen will“, protestierte Bob. „Natürlich hat er mir auch das alles genommen. Aber wenn ich ständig nur in dieser Art daran denke, wird er Rest meines Lebens ein einziger Kampf gegen Skinny sein! Und das will ich nicht. Am liebsten würde ich ihn irgendwann ganz vergessen können.“

„Das ist ein guter Ansatz“, stimmte Ignace ihm lächeln zu. „Ich wünsche dir von ganzen Herzen, dass du das erreiche kannst. Hast du dir konkrete Pläne für das nächste Jahr gesetzt?“

„Clara kennen lernen steht ganz oben auf der Liste“, begann Bob. „Jelena und Kelly hier her einladen, vielleicht sogar Jeffrey, aber über den bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern endlich verbessern. Mich mehr in die Gruppentherapien einbringen, zu denen Dr. Throne mich verdonnert, irgendwann muss das ja doch mal Wirkung zeigen. Mein zweites Buch sollte am Ende des Jahres so gut wie fertig sein. Ich will mich auf den Schulabschluss vorbereiten, damit ich ihn im übernächsten Sommer machen kann. Und es wäre wirklich schön, wenn diese allgemeine Angst vor Ausflügen endlich nachlasen würde!“

„Das ist tatsächlich ziemlich viel. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein paar Dinge sich im Weg stehen werden“, stellte Ignace fest. „Ich denke zum Beispiel, wenn du für deinen Schulabschluss lernen willst, dann wird nur wenig Zeit zum Schreiben bleiben. Da wirst du dich entscheiden müssen, was dir wichtiger ist.“

„Mal sehen“, erwiderte Bob. „Erst einmal sind das meine Ziele, ob ich sie nun in einem Jahr erreichen kann oder nicht. Ich stecke meine Ziele lieber zu hoch, als zu niedrig!“

„Vernünftige Einstellung“, gab Ignace zu. „Wenn du sagst, dass du endlich hier heraus willst, hast du dann dafür einen ungefähren Zeitrahmen, wann du dir eine eigenen Wohnung suchen willst?“

Bob seufzte. „Ich möchte ungern mehr Zeit hier verbringen, als in Skinnys Gefangenschaft. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich realistisch ist.“

„Das gibt dir einen Zeitrahmen, der noch etwas über zwei Jahre beträgt, richtig?“, hackte Ignace nach.

Bob nickte.

„Was bereitet dir am meisten Bedenken?“, wollte Ignace wissen. „Angenommen, dir würde jetzt angeboten werden, wieder allein zu leben.“

Bob schnaubte. „Was bereitet mir keine Bedenken, solltest du fragen. Ich könnte überhaupt nicht für mich selbst sorgen. Und ich fürchte, ich würde mich wieder total verlieren. Ich brauch die Kontrolle, die mir die Klinik gibt und ich habe Angst, dass ich das immer brauchen werde, dass ich vielleicht nie in der Lage sein werde, außerhalb dieser Klinik zu leben.“

„Denk darüber nach, wo du vor einem Jahr warst, Bob“, bat Ignace. „Letztes Silvester hätte ich nicht hier bei dir sitzen können, weil meine Anwesenheit dich vor Nervosität aus der Haut hätte fahren lassen. Das ist eine erstaunlich große Weiterentwicklung. Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, selbst wenn es im Vergleich zur schon vergangen Zeit im Moment nicht so erscheinen mag. Lass uns in einem Jahr noch einmal über diese Zweifel sprechen, in Ordnung?“

„Also kann ich dich nächstes Jahr zu Silvester wieder hier erwarten?“, wollte Bob hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, in einem Jahr werden Peter und Justus erwarten, dass sie mit dir das neue Jahr begrüßen dürfen“, erwiderte Ignace, gerade als in der Ferne das Feuerwerk begann. „Also werden wir solch ein schwieriges Gespräch wohl eher zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt führen, selbst wenn ich den Jahreswechsel mit euch zusammen feiern sollte.“ Er sah lächelnd zu Bob und hob sein Weinglas zum Gruß. „Ich wünsche dir ein frohes und hoffentlich sehr erfolgreiches neues Jahr!“


	4. Jelenas Besuch

Das neue Jahr begann für Bob mit dem Umsetzen des erstens seiner Vorsätze, über die er mit Ignace gesprochen hatte. Es war Jelena, die er als erstes einlud und die er am zweiten Montag im Januar mit einiger Nervosität am Eingang der Klinik in Empfang nahm.

Es war dieses Mal sehr viel mehr Vorfreude als Angst, die seine Nervosität anspornte. Justus, Peter und Ignace hatten ihm in den letzten Monaten langsam aber sicher erkennen lassen können, dass es kein so großer, unüberwindbarer Schritt zurück in sein altes Leben war, wie er lange geglaubt hatte. Es gab einfach so viele Menschen, die nie aufgehört hatten, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten und die nicht aufgehört hatten, ihn als ihren Freund zu sehen, egal wie düster und abgeschottet Bobs Gedanken auch gewesen sein mochten.

Jelena hatte sich für kurz nach elf angekündigt und Bob stand schon zwanzig Minuten zu früh am Eingang. Es war eine neue Erfahrung, seinen Besuch hier abzuholen, nachdem er sich bisher entweder irgendwo auf dem Gelände oder in seinem Apartment mit seinem Besuch getroffen hatte.

Aber die Wege im Park waren nicht überall für Rollstühle geeignet und schon allein zu seinem Apartment würden sie einen kleinen Umweg machen müssen. Also holte er Jelena ab, statt sie allein den Weg zu ihm finden zu lassen.

„Bob!“

Jelena rief aufgeregt und freudig seinen Namen, als sie ihren Rollstuhl etwas mühsam die Rampe hinauf manövrierte, die zum Eingangsbereich des Hauptgebäudes führte und ihn damit aus seinem nervösen Trott riss.

Bob drehte sich um und jede Nervosität wich, als er seiner Freundin das erste Mal seit so vielen Jahren wieder persönlich gegenüberstand. Jelena strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und für einen Moment wünschte Bob, sie wie früher mit einer Umarmung begrüßen zu können, aber allein der Gedanke sorgte für einen Anflug von Panik, also schob er diese Idee ganz schnell wieder von sich.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen“, stellte Bob stattdessen lächelnd fest.

„Ganz deiner Meinung!“, stimmte Jelena ihm sanft zu. „Ich habe mich so sehr über dein Einladung gefreut! - Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Bob!“

Bob lächelte unsicher, weil er das nicht wahrheitsgemäß erwidern konnte. Im vergangen Jahr oder vielleicht auch etwas länger, hat er Jelena immer mehr vermisst, aber vorher hatte er selten auch nur einen Gedanken an sie gehabt.

„Du bis mein erster Neujahrsvorsatz, den ich erfülle“ erwidert er stattdessen mit einem halben Grinsen.

Jelena lachte. „Ich fühle mich geehrt! Dann zeig mir doch mal dein Heim hier.“

„Wir werden einen kleinen Umweg machen müssen“, stellte Bob fest und zeigte in Richtung der Tür, die in die Parkanlage der Klinik führte. „Ich bin in dem Teil der Klinik untergebracht, der so gar nicht für Rollstühle ausgelegt ist. Es gibt nur einen Weg von hier aus, auf dem wir allen Treppen aus dem Weg gehen können.“

„Ein Glück hab ich mir einen Tag mit schönem Wetter ausgesucht!“ antwortete Jelena, als sie Bob aus dem Gebäude heraus folgte. „Sind das alles Kieswege?“

Bob sah sich seufzend um. „Ich fürchte ja.“ Er hatte an die Treppen als Hindernisse gedacht, auch wenn die meisten davon nur aus zwei oder drei Stufen bestanden, aber nicht daran, dass auch die Kieswege für Jelenas Rollstuhl nicht ideal waren. „Das nächste Mal sollten wir wohl arrangieren, dass du über den Hintereingang herein kommen kannst. Da gibt es eine asphaltierte Versorgungsstraße von der es nicht ganz so weit bis zu meinem Apartment ist.“

„Wenn du mich schiebst, hab ich kein Problem mit dem Kies“, schlug Jelena vor.

Bob zögerte einen langen Moment, nicht nur weil ihn Jelenas Vorschlag überraschte; er hatte nur zu gut in Erinnerung, wie strikt sie immer darauf bestanden hatte, ihr Selbstständigkeit zu bewahren, weswegen sie auch noch immer keinen elektronischen Rollstuhl besaß. Zum anderen würde das seine Freundin aber auch deutlich in den Bereich bringen, den er für sich selbst als Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinen Mitmenschen hielt. Schon im Auto neben Peter oder Justus auf dem Beifahrersitz zu sitzen überschritt jedes Mal diese imaginäre Grenze.

„Okay“, stimmte er schließlich dennoch zu. Es würde niemals besser werden, wenn er nicht begann daran zu arbeiten und warum warten, wenn sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot?

Bob trat hinter ihren Rollstuhl, und legte seine Hände vorsichtig und zögernd um die Griffe. „Du hast deine Geige mitgebracht?“, fragte er überrascht, als er den Geigenkasten in der Tasche entdeckte, die zwischen den beiden Griffen an der Lehne hing.

„Natürlich. Es ist Zeit, dass du mal wieder live Musik hörst, so schön CDs und MP3s auch sind“, antwortete Jelena, als Bob begann sie über die Kieswege des Parks zu schieben. „Außerdem brauche ich eine unvoreingenommen Meinung zu dem Stück, an dem ich gerade arbeite.“

„Für dich selbst oder als Auftrag?“ fragte Bob interessiert.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als Jelena ihm geschrieben hatte, dass sie sich neben ihrer Position in der Philharmonie ein zweites Standbein damit aufgebaut hatte, Filmmusik zu komponieren. Sie hatte ihm bereits früher – vor Skinny – einige selbstgeschriebene Stücke präsentiert, es damals aber nie als ernsthaftes Option für die Zukunft angesehen.

„Es ist ein Auftrag, aber von einem Bekannten von Dad“, antworte Jelena. „A pro pro Dad, ich soll dich ganz herzlich von ihm grüßen. Und er sagt, wenn du so weit bist, würde er dich auch sehr gern einmal besuchen kommen.“

„Schöne Grüße zurück. Ich werde daran denken, aber er wird sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen“, erwiderte Bob. Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich hatte erwartet, dass dein Besuch schwerer für mich sein würde, als es im Moment den Eindruck hat.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Jelena und klang dabei besorgter, als Bob lieb war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Peter und Justus dir erzählt haben, dass ich einen voll ausgewachsenen Panikattacke hatte, als meine Eltern das erste Mal hier waren. Und das erste Mal Justus und Peter wieder zu sehen war – anstrengend“, berichtete Bob. „Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich ziemlich verunsichert, weil diese Unsicherheit und Angst ausgeblieben sind.“

„Unsere Freundschaft ist kaum mit dem zu vergleichen, was du mit Peter und Just teilst“, gab Jelena sanft zu bedenken. „Außerdem bist du doch jetzt an einem ganz anderen Punkt, als vor einem dreiviertel Jahr, als Peter das erste mal hier war! Ich habe gesehen, wie es Peter und Justus geholfen hat, dich besuchen zu können, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass für dich dieser Effekt um ein vielfaches stärker zu spüren gewesen sein muss.“

„Es hat ihnen geholfen?“ Bob runzelte überrascht und nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie sie früher waren“, erwiderte Jelena. „Obwohl es ihnen in den letzten paar Jahren deutlich besser ging, seit sie dich befreien konnten. Aber in den letzten Monaten gab es immer mal wieder Momente, da war es, als wärst du nie verschwunden gewesen. Es ist manchmal fast ein wenig erschreckend zu sehen, wie sehr das alles die beiden verändert hat.“

„Würdest du mir davon erzählen? - Nicht unbedingt jetzt, aber generell?“, fragte Bob zögernd.

Jelena drehte ihren Oberkörper so weit, dass sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansehen konnte. „Natürlich. Aber du weißt, du kannst auch Justus und Peter direkt fragen, richtig?“

Bob seufzte tief. „Ja. Und ich bin mir sicher, ich werde irgendwann anfangen, mehr mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Aber du hast eine ganz andere Perspektive auf sie in dieser Zeit, als sie selbst.“

Er biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe jemanden … anderen als … Skinny, der mir etwas über mich in dieser Zeit erzählen könnte.“ Andererseits hätte jeder andere, der von ihm gewusst hätte, wohl eine genauso verdrehte Sicht der Dinge, wie Skinny, also hätte das Bob auch nicht wirklich weiter gebracht.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Jelena deutlich verwirrt.

„Den eigenen Erinnerungen ist nicht immer zu trauen“, stellte Bob nachdenklich fest. „Und ich sage das nicht nur wegen meiner Amnesie. Seit ich … haben Justus und Peter dir von meinen Tagebüchern erzählt?“

„Nein“, antwortete Jelena. „Ich nehme an, du hast ihnen davon im Vertrauen erzählt? Sie erzählen generell sehr wenig darüber, was du ihnen anvertraust. Sie sind sehr … ah, mir fehlt das richtige Wort. Auf der einen Seite wollen sie dich beschützen und auf der anderen sind sie sehr - besitzergreifend ist glaub ich ein gutes Wort, gegenüber den Momenten, die sie nach all der Zeit wieder mit dir teilen dürfen.“

Für einen Moment war Bob so überrascht von dieser Information und der Art, wie Jelena es ausdrückte, dass er ganz vergaß, worüber sie eigentlich gesprochen hatten. Aber es bestätigte nur, dass er tatsächlich mit jemand anderem als Justus und Peter sprechen musste, um die Freundschaft zu ihnen auch von ihrer Seit aus besser begreifen zu können. Es gab vermutlich unzählige Dinge, die er nie bemerkte, weil die Treffen mit ihnen immer in fest abgesteckten Grenzen erfolgten.

„Was hätten sie mir denn über deine Tagebücher erzählen können?“, fragte Jelena nach einer Weile.

„Ich habe sie ihnen zu lesen gegeben“, berichtete Bob. „Ich habe sie hier beschrieben, aber … als ich damit angefangen habe, da war ich noch sehr weit davon entfernt, mich aus diesem ganzen Lügenkonstrukt zu befreien. Bevor ich sie Justus und Peter gegeben habe, hat Dr. Throne verlangt, dass ich selbst sie noch einmal lese.“

„Das muss schwierig gewesen sein“, stellte Jelena fest, als Bob ins Stocken geriet.

„Du hast keine Ahnung“, murmelte Bob. „Aber neben allem anderen hat es mir vor allem gezeigt, dass den eigenen Erinnerungen nicht zu trauen ist. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich diese Tagebücher gelesen habe, da war mir natürlich klar, dass ich mich von Skinny hatte manipulieren und lenken lassen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich … ihm so hörig und so vollkommen abhängig von ihm gewesen war.“

Er hielt einen Moment inne, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „In meinen Erinnerungen habe ich mich trotz all dem als einen eigenständigen Menschen gesehen – was ich in diesen Tagebüchern geschrieben habe, hat mehr als deutlich bewiesen, dass ich das einfach nicht war! Und es hat mir gezeigt, dass ich deutlich länger gebraucht habe, mich von diesen Manipulationen zu lösen, als ich es selbst wahr genommen habe.“

„Und du hast Peter und Justus diese Tagebücher lesen lassen?“, fragte Jelena überrascht.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie würden es verdienen zu wissen, wie diese Jahre aus meiner Sicht waren“, antwortete Bob. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es noch Ewig dauern wird, bis ich in der Lage bin darüber zu reden. Falls das überhaupt jemals passiert.“

Er schluckte schwer. „Nachdem ich die Tagebücher gelesen hatte, wollte ich sie so schnell wie möglich zerstören. Es war für mich so grauenhaft, was ich da alles selbst aufgeschrieben hatte. Aber – gleichzeitig war es für mich der einfachste Weg, Justus und Peter an meinen Erinnerungen teil haben zu lassen. Ich hätte nicht noch einmal alles aufschreiben wollen, nur weil es in diesen Tagebüchern Dinge gab, die ich lieber sofort für immer hätte verschwinden lassen. Und darüber zu reden war auch keine Option. Also habe ich ihnen die Tagebücher gegeben. Sie haben sie gelesen und dann haben wir sie zusammen verbrannt. Das war auch das erste Mal, dass ich Justus überhaupt wiedergesehen habe.“

„Ich erinnere mich, dass sie beide für eine ganze Weile sehr durch den Wind waren zu dieser Zeit“, sagte Jelena nachdenklich. „Aber es ist im letzten Jahr so viel geschehen, ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie es mit dir in Zusammenhang stehen könnte.“

Bob nickte kurz, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Er hatte in aller Ausführlichkeit mit Justus und Peter jeweils allein aber auch zusammen darüber gesprochen, wie aufwühlend es gewesen war, seine Tagebücher zu lesen – für sie alle drei.

„Der Punkt, den ich mache wollte, ist, dass ich von Justus und Peter niemals das ganze Bild bekommen könnte, egal wie ausführlich sie versuchen zu berichten, wie diese Jahre aus ihrer Sicht gelaufen sind. Ihr Selbstwahrnehmung ist wahrscheinlich genauso getrübt, wie meine.“

„Ja, das sehe ich ein“, stimmte Jelena ihm zu. „Und wie gesagt, ich beantworte gern all dein Fragen. Und Kelly wird das ebenfalls tun.“

„Als ich dich und Kelly das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da kanntet ihr einander nur von Sehen“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Jelena schwieg einen langen Moment. „Es gab erstaunlich wenige, die euch beigestanden haben. Kelly hat erzählt, die meisten aus eurem Jahrgang wären zwar durchaus betroffen gewesen und hätte Unterstützung zugesagt, aber für alle stand der Schulabschluss und der Start ins ‚richtige‘ Leben vor der Tür. Keiner war bereit, seine Pläne aufzuschieben, nur um bei der Suche nach dir helfen.“

Sie hob die Schultern. „Kelly hat ihr Studium um ein halbes Jahr aufgeschoben, Jeffrey und ich sogar beide um ein ganzes Jahr. Aber ganz besonders ich konnte nicht viel tun, um bei der Suche nach dir zu helfen. Und Kelly fühlte sich wohl ähnlich nutzlos. Also haben wir uns zusammen getan und das Leben der Jungs am Laufen gehalten, und glaub mir, das hatten sie dringend nötig. Sie gehört seit dem zu meinen engsten Freundinnen.“

„Was genau heißt ‚das Leben der Jungs am Laufen gehalten‘?“, wollte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis Justus und Peter eingesehen haben, dass sie sich um ihr eigenes Leben würden kümmern müssen irgendwo neben der Suche nach dir“, berichtete Jelena. „Es gab ein paar Monate, in denen für Justus nur sein Studium und ihre Suche von belang war und Peter war nicht einmal wirklich in der Lage, sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Und Jeffrey hat sich da mit rein ziehen lassen, obwohl er wenigstens nur ein paar Wochen gebraucht hat, sich wieder über andere Dinge Gedanken zu machen.“

Für einen Moment verfiel Jelena in Schweigen. „Kelly hat im Grunde im Alleingang dafür gesorgt, dass Peter zur Schule gegangen ist, indem sie ihn stur zur Schule gefahren hat jeden Morgen und die meisten Tage davor gewartet hat, damit er nicht vorzeitig abhaut. Er hatte Justus versprochen, den Schulabschluss nachzuholen, aber er war am Anfang nicht besonders erfolgreich darin, sich selbst daran zu halten. Am Anfang dachten wir, Justus würde das alles besser auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber dann … du weißt, dass er eine Weile wirklich Probleme hatte mit dem Essen?“

„Peter hat mal so etwas erwähnt, aber nichts konkretes gesagt“, antwortete Bob besorgt.

„Justus hat aufgehört zu essen“, stellte Jelena finster fest. „Und keiner von uns hat es mitbekommen. Irgendwann kurz vor Weihnachten haben Mathilda und Peter erkannt, was los ist. Danach hat Peter sich zumindest endlich fassen können. Ich denke, er hat die Situation kritischer wahrgenommen, als sie letztendlich tatsächlich war.“

Sie hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder ich habe sie nicht kritisch genug wahr genommen, wer weiß. Danach haben Titus, Mathilda und Peter sich darum gekümmert, dass Justus wieder isst. Kelly, Jeffrey und ich haben uns um alles andere gekümmert, hauptsächlich darum, dass sowohl Justus mit der Uni als auch Peter mit der Schule auf dem Laufenden blieb. Und Kelly und Jeffrey haben häufig auf dem Schrottplatz ausgeholfen, um Mathilda und Titus die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich um Justus zu kümmern.“

Bob war entsetzt und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren oder was er sagen sollte.

„Zu viel?“, fragte Jelena besorgt, nachdem Bob für eine lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

Bob schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein!“ Er hatte diese Fragen gestellt und eine ehrliche Antwort erwartet, also musste er auch damit leben. „Vielleicht“, räumte er nach einem Moment ein. „Keine Ahnung. - Wie geht es Justus jetzt damit?“

„Wir wissen alle, auf welche Anzeichen wir zu achten haben, wenn Justus Stress hat“, antwortete Jelena. „Einschließlich Clara, die ihn unglaublich unterstützt. Und ich habe das Gefühl, es ist deutlich leichter für Justus geworden, sich nicht davon kontrollieren zu lassen, seit Jason da ist.“

„Aber es ist immer noch ein Problem“, stellte Bob besorgt fest.

Jelena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt Dinge, die werden immer bleiben, wenn sie einmal da waren. Und ich fürchte, Justus Problem gehört dazu. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es noch einmal kritisch wird, so lange wir da sind und ihn unterstützen!“

„Und Jason hilft ihm?“, fragte Bob.

„Seine größte Angst ist, dass Jason das selbe Schicksal ereilen könnte, wie ihn; ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Er weiß, wenn er nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich sein will, muss er diese Sache im Griff haben“, erklärte Jelena. „Und wo wir gerade von Jason sprechen, ich habe gehört, du hast den eigentlich an Peter versprochen Titel des Lieblingsonkels abgegriffen!“

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass Jason alt genug ist, solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen!“

„Ich bin mir sicher, er ist alt genug dich sehr genau zuzuordnen. Erst Recht nachdem Justus ihn so regelmäßig her bringt, seit er in Elternzeit ist“, erwiderte Jelena.

„Ich denke, ich werde das ganz schön vermissen wenn Justus wieder arbeitet“, stellte Bob seufzend fest.

„Da wird sich schon eine Lösung finden, dass Jason dich weiterhin regelmäßig sieht“, antwortete Jelena. „Und noch ist es ein viertel Jahr.“ Sie erreichten Bobs Apartment und Bob führte Jelena in sein Wohnzimmer. „Siehst du, Lieblingsonkel! Wie viel Mühe hat es dich gekostet, die Dinge hier kindersicher machen zu können?“

„Das fällt dir als erstes auf?“, fragte Bob grinsend.

„Nur, weil Justus davon berichtet hat!“, erwiderte Jelena lachend. „Nein, was mir als erstes auffällt, ist dass du keine vernünftige Musikanlage hast. Sag mir nicht, du hörst die CDs, die ich dir geschickt habe, über die mickrigen Lautsprecher deines Laptops!“

Bob zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Doch, genau das.“

„Unfassbar! Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, dass du keine Anlage hast? Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, das ich das zu deinem Geburtstag ändern werde!“, stellte Jelena empört fest.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig!“, protestiert Bob.

„Und ob es das ist!“ Jelena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Keine Angst, das wird ein Gemeinschaftsgeschenk. Aber du kannst nicht weiterhin Musik über deinen Laptop hören! Das grenzt an Frevel!“

„Okay“, gab Bob sich schließlich geschlagen und musste sich schwer zurückhalten, nicht über den Ausdruck auf Jelenas Gesicht zu lachen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch er einmal viel Wert darauf gelegt hatte, wie er Musik hörte, aber er war weit davon entfernt, das noch nachvollziehen zu können. Sein Interesse an Musik war fast vollkommen verloren gegangen und es war nur die Korrespondenz mit Jelena, die daran wieder etwas geändert hatte. Aber er zweifelte stark daran, jemals wieder das selbe Interesse wie früher entwickeln zu können.

Jelena musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich seh schon, dass du nicht überzeugt bist. Aber du wirst schon sehen!

Bob lächelte. „Ich habe schon sehr viel länger auch nichts mehr live gehört!“, erinnerte er mit Blick auf Jelenas Geige.

Jelena lachte. „Da ist meine einzelne Geige kaum ein Vergleich. Aber du könntest mal zu mir die Philharmonie kommen dafür!“

„Eher nicht“, murmelte Bob unbehaglich. „Selbst in einem Separee würde ich es in einem Raum voller Menschen niemals aushalten!“

Jelena schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zu einem Konzert. Aber zu den Proben! Dann sind nicht mal alle Musiker des Ensembles da und im Gästebereich wärst du mit Peter oder Justus, je nachdem wer dich fährt, allein“

„Ist so was zulässig?“, fragte Bob zweifelnd.

„Ich denke ich bin lang genug dabei, um um einen Gefallen bitten zu können“, stellte Jelena lächelnd fest. „Du wärst nicht der erste Besucher bei Proben, sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen.“

„Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist“, erwiderte Bob unbehaglich. Es würde trotzdem zwangsläufig bedeuten, fremden Menschen gegenüber zu treten. Und das war noch immer eines der größten Probleme auf jedem Ausflug, zu dem Peter und Justus ihn mitnahmen.

Jelena winkte lächelnd ab. „Kein Problem, ist ja nur ein Vorschlag. Denk in Ruhe darüber nach. Das Angebot steht, selbst wenn du erst in zwei oder drei Jahren entscheidest, es anzunehmen. - Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich bin dann noch hier!“

Bob ergriff die Chance, von dem für ihn in diesem Moment sehr unangenehmen Thema abzuweichen und nach Jelenas Plänen und Wünschen für die Zukunft zu fragen. Er wusste von Peter und Justus, dass sie gern nach London oder Wien gehen würde, aber sie selbst darüber reden zu hören, gab dem eine ganz andere Dimension.

Es war in gewisser Weise erleichternd zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige mit Träumen und Wünschen war, die fast unerreichbar schienen. Selbst Jelena gab zu, wie gering die Chancen darauf waren, dass sie jemals wirklich in das Ensemble von London oder Wien aufgenommen werden würde, aber das würde sie nicht davon abhalten, daraufhin zu arbeiten.

Im Anschluss kam Jelena endlich dazu, ihm das Stück zu präsentieren, an dem sie arbeitete. Es klang an einigen Stellen noch etwas holprig und auch wenn Bob seine eigenen Hinweise darauf selbst als wenig hilfreich empfand, nahm Jelena sie mit Feuereifer auf.

Ehe Bob es sich versah, war der halbe Nachmittag verstrichen und Jelenas Notenblätter waren so voller Notizen und Verbesserungen, dass sie der Meinung war, zuerst alles sauber auf neue übertragen zu müssen, ehe sie würde weiterarbeiten können.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wurde mir in deiner Einladung ein Mittag versprochen! Und nach Justus und Peters Erzählung ist das etwas, worauf ich auf gar keinen Fall verzichten will, selbst wenn die Essenszeit lang vorbei ist!“, sagte Jelena, während sie die Blätter sorgfältig zurück in die dafür vorgesehene Mappe sortierte.

Bob grinste. „Ich seh schon, ihr kommt alle nur wegen meinen Kochkünsten her!“

„Natürlich nicht!“, protestierte Jelena empört. „Da ist auch noch die fabelhafte und vor allem kostenlose Assistenz bei meiner Arbeit, die mich her gebracht hat.“

Bob grinste. „Ganz so kostenlos nicht, zumindest wenn du begabter in der Küche bist, als Justus und Peter. Das Essen ist schneller fertig, wenn du mir beim Schneiden hilfst.“

„Sind Peter und Justus nicht einmal dafür zu gebrauchen?“, fragte Jelena lachend. „Stell mir auf den Tisch, was immer du geschnitten brauchst.“

„Laut meiner Mum sind beide eine absolute Katastrophe in der Küche. Ich habe es selbst noch nicht ausprobiert und werde es mit dieser Warnung vermutlich auch nicht!“, antwortete Bob, während er zwei Bretter, zwei Messer und das bereits geputzte Gemüse auf den Tisch stellte. Er arbeitete ungern im Sitzen, nahm es aber in Kauf, um Jelena am Tisch Gesellschaft leisten zu können. „Mum hat mir Weihnachten erzählt, sie wisse bis heute nicht, wie Just und Pete es geschafft hätten, so lange zusammen zu wohnen, ohne sich selbst zu vergiften.“

„So weit ich weiß, waren sie regelmäßig sowohl bei denen Eltern als auch bei Titus und Mathilda zum Essen. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie zwischen deiner Mum und Mathilda nicht mal in die Verlegenheit gekommen sind, für sich selbst einkaufen zu müssen, weil ihr Kühlschrank einfach immer mit vorgekochtem Essen von den beiden gefüllt war!“, berichtete Jelena grinsend. „Und jetzt ist Peter eigentlich jeden Abend bei Clara und Justus und wird da versorgt.“

„Scheint als hätte Clara ein schweres Los gezogen“, stellte Bob scherzend fest.

„Sie hat sich freiwillig dafür entschieden und wusste ganz genau, worauf sie sich da einlässt!“, erwiderte Jelena feixend. „Du wirst sie mögen, wenn du sie kennen lernst, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin wirklich glücklich für Justus, dass er so eine tolle Frau gefunden hat.“

„Peter hat das fast genauso ausgedrückt“, sagte Bob lächelnd. „Und Clara kennen zu lernen steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste. Eigentlich will ich sie sogar gern noch vor Kelly einladen.“

„Aber?“, fragte Jelena verwirrt.

Bob hob die Schultern. Es war das selbe Problem, wie mit seinen Eltern und Justus; er hatte das Gefühl, er schuldete es Kelly, sie zuerst einzuladen. Dieses Gefühl hatte beim letzten Mal nichts gutes gebracht und trotzdem konnte er es nicht abschütteln.

„Niemand erwartet irgendetwas von dir“, sagte Jelena nach einem langen Moment.

Bob lächelte leicht. „Auch diesen Satz hab ich schon mal von Peter und von Justus gehört.“

„Gut. Dann nimm ihn dir bitte auch zu Herzen!“, verlangte Jelena sanft.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe“, erwiderte Bob. „Nicht so einfach, wieder zu lernen, für mich selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

„So wie wir alle immer darauf achten werden, Justus zu helfen, wenn es nötig ist, sind wir auch für dich da!“, sagte Jelena ernst. „So schwer es auch ist, du musst nichts davon allein bewältigen!“

Bob lächelte. So sehr es ihn freute, das von jedem, mit dem er sprach, immer wieder zu hören, fiel es ihm dennoch schwer, daran zu glauben und sich daran festzuhalten. Er erlebte diese Unterstützung mit jedem Besuch und jedem Ausflug, und trotzdem erschien es immer wieder so unwirklich, wenn er Abends allein seinem Apartment saß.

„Ich hab eine Frage zu den CDs, die du mir geschickt hast“, sagte Bob. „Die meisten deiner Stücke klingen sehr mittelalterlich. Wo kommt diese Faszination dafür plötzlich her?“

„Ich musste für das Studium ein zweites Instrument lernen. Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um mich zu entscheiden. Das was ich gern gelernt hätte, war nicht möglich“, antwortete Jelena. „Ich würde unglaublich gern Orgel spielen können, aber dafür bräuchte ich zwei funktionierende Beine.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Bob verwirrt.

Er hatte sich nie damit auseinander gesetzt, wie eine Orgel funktionierte. Seit er der besonderen Wirkung der Orgel im Geisterschloss in einem ihrer ersten Fälle ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatte er sich gar nicht so genau mit diesen Instrumenten beschäftigen wollen.

„Ein großer Teil des Orgelspiels machen die Pedale aus. Wenn ich schon beim Klavier nicht weit komme, das nur drei Pedale hat, kann ich die Orgel ganz vergessen!“, erklärte Jelena. „Ich habe schon vor dem Studium etwas Keyboard spielen können, aber ich finde das nicht wirklich so interessant. Es ist nur manchmal ganz nützlich eine Idee über den Klang anderer Instrumente zu bekommen, wenn ich komponiere. Ich wollte wirklich keines der alltäglichen Instrumente spielen. Ich war für eine Weile wirklich verzweifelt. Und dann war ein Freund meines Vaters zu Besuch und ich habe ihm mein Leid geklagt.“

Jelena schüttelte lachend den Kopf, auch wenn Bob aus der Erzählung nicht so recht heraushören konnte, was sie an dieser Erinnerung so amüsierte. „Nicht sehr gastfreundlich von mir, aber was soll‘s. Andrej ist Professor für Musikgeschichte in Prag, aber ich hab das Gefühl, er hat in jeder größeren Stadt auf der Welt irgendwelche Freunde. Zwei Tage, nachdem ich ihm mein Leid geklagt hatte, hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn nach Santa Barbara begleite. Dort hat er mich Ian vorgestellt. Ian hat sich darauf spezialisiert historische, europäische Instrumente am Leben zu erhalten. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie viele Instrumente er eigentlich tatsächlich spielen kann. Er sucht Schüler, an die er seine Begeisterung weiter geben kann. Er hat mir beigebracht, die Drehleier zu spielen, und dafür gesorgt, dass die Uni es anerkennt.“

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Was genau ist eine Drehleier? Ich weiß was eine Leier ist und was ein Leierkasten ist, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was eine Drehleier ist!“

„Beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich her komme, bringe ich meine mit“, versprach Jelena. „Ian hat im Moment insgesamt etwa zwei Dutzend Schüler und ehemalige Schüler. Und wir fühlen uns ihm alle irgendwie verpflichtet, ihn in seinem Lebenswerk zu unterstützen. Als ich noch studiert habe, habe ich oft mit den anderen musiziert. Ian hat mir selbst auf die Violine einen ganz neuen Blickwinkel verschafft. Seit ich bei der Philarmonie bin habe ich nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit, aber vieles was ich für mich selbst komponiere ist mittlerweile auf die Musiker zugeschnitten, die ich über Ian kennen gelernt habe. Deswegen der mittelalterliche und antike Klang in vielem. Ich glaube, Ians Projekt ist etwas, das keinen von uns so schnell mehr los lassen wird.“

„Und du willst diese Gruppe dann hier einfach ohne deine Unterstützung zurück lassen, wenn es dich nach Europa zieht?“, fragte Bob.

„Die Welt ist so klein geworden, mein Freund!“, erwiderte Jelena grinsend. „Auf der anderen Seite der Welt zu sein heißt gar nichts mehr mit Skype und Co.! Kein Grund nicht regelmäßig mit jedem Kontakt zu haben, der hier wichtig ist, nur weil ich meinen Traum leben kann!“

Bob war erleichterter über diese Antwort, als er selbst erwartet hatte. Er würde es Jelena ohne Frage gönnen, sollte sich ihr die Chance für einen Platz in Wien oder London auftun. Aber er hatte seine Freundin gerade erst zurückgewonnen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken irgendetwas von dem, was er sich so langsam und nur Stück für Stück zurück erkämpfte, wieder aufgeben zu müssen.

Während Bob die Reis-Gemüse-Pfanne zubereitete, sie aßen und Bob seine Freundin schließlich zurück zum Eingang der Klinik schob – und er würde sich wirklich eine bessere Lösung für ihren nächsten Besuch überlegen müssen – fragte Bob Jelena über ihr Studium aus.

Einmal angefangen, schien sie gar nicht mehr damit aufhören zu können, von all den Erfahrungen zu berichten, die sie vor allen Dingen zusammen mit den anderen Schülern Ians gemacht hatte. Bob war sich sicher, sollte sie jemals die Hoffnung, nach Europa zu gehen aufgeben, würde sie in dieser Richtung genauso sehr ihre musikalische Erfüllung finden.

Kurz nach dem gemeinsamen Essen brachte Bob seine Freundin zurück zum Eingang, wo sie sich mit dem Versprechen voneinander verabschiedeten, dass Jelena bald wiederkommen würde. Als Bob in sein Apartment zurückkehrte ließ er sich auf sein Sofa sinken und starrte lange Zeit reglos auf die CD, die Jelena ihm an diesem Tag mitgebracht hatte.

Es war fast zwei Jahre her, dass Peter und Justus ihm zu seinem Geburtstag die alte Sicherheitskopie seines Laptops hatten zukommen lassen. Aber während er sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sich mit den Textdateien auseinander zu setzen und er noch immer häufig viele Stunden damit verbrachte, durch die Bilder und kurzen Videos zu stöbern, hatte er noch auch nur einen Blick in den Ordner mit der Musik geworfen.

Erst der Briefkontakt mit Jelena hatte ihn überhaupt wieder mit Musik in Kontakt gebracht. Es war ein so entscheidender Bestandteil ihres Lebens und früher hatten sie viel davon miteinander geteilt. Sie war ohne zu zögern, und vermutlich ohne sich selbst all zu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, einfach wieder dazu übergangen mit Bob über ihre Musik zu diskutieren, genauso wie sie ihn heute einfach in ihre komponistischen Probleme mit einbezogen hatte.

Es war so einfach gewesen, sich wieder da mit hinein ziehen zu lassen. Hätte Bob vorher Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, er war sich sicher, dass er an seinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt hätte und vermutlich stark mit sich gehadert hätte, ihr überhaupt irgendetwas zu ihrer Musik zu sagen. Aber so war er einfach seinen ersten Impulsen gefolgt und auch wenn er häufig Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte klar zu formulieren, was ihm auffiel, schien es für Jelena wirklich hilfreich gewesen zu sein.

Bob hatte in den letzten Jahren kaum Interesse daran verspürt, Musik zu hören oder sich anderweitig damit zu beschäftigen. Er genoss die Stille und die Gewissheit in dieser Stille allein zu sein. Selbst die CDs, die Jelena ihm geschickt hatte, hatte er besonders zu Beginn nur aus Höflichkeit gehört, um ihr schreiben zu können was er davon hielt.

Jelena dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Geige spielte, hatte etwas in ihm berührt und ihm einen Blick auf die Musik eröffnet, der ihm bisher verstellt gewesen war. Bob erinnerte sich nur schwach an seine Arbeit für Sax Sandler, aber Jelena spielen zu sehen hatte die Erinnerung daran geweckt, wie faszinierend es gewesen war war, dabei zusehen zu können, wie Musikstücke entwickelt und zur Perfektion gebracht wurden.

Bob war sich unsicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er schließlich nach der CD griff und aufstand, um die externe Festplatte zu holen. Er entschied, dass es wirklich an der Zeit war, herauszufinden warum Musik für ihn einmal eine so wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hatte und ob er nicht zumindest einen Teil davon wieder zurückerlangen konnte.


	5. Philharmonie

Drei Wochen nach Jelenas Besuch bei Bob befand Justus sich auf dem Weg in die Klinik, um seinen Freund abzuholen, und wusste nicht so recht, was er von diesem Vorhaben halten sollte. Sowohl Jelena als auch Bob hatten von der Einladung zu den Proben berichtet und beide hatten zweifelhaft gewirkt.

Jelena hatte fast bereut, die Einladung überhaupt ausgesprochen zu haben. Nach ihrem Treffen mit Bob war sie nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn damit nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzte. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile mit Justus und Peter über diese Zweifel gesprochen und war kaum zu beruhigen gewesen.

Bob war zunächst der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er noch für lange Zeit nicht für einen solchen Ausflug bereit sein würde. Und dennoch beschäftigte Bob unentwegt die Aussicht darauf, die Proben in der Philharmonie hören zu können; wieder zusehen zu können, wie Musik gemacht wurde. Die Musik war einmal ein so entscheidender Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen und Justus wusste, wie sehr sein Freund nach allem griff, was er irgendwie zurückerlangen konnte.

Es war diese große Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben in Bob die ihn nur drei Wochen nach der Einladung diese doch annehmen ließ, dessen war Justus sich sicher. Aber Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob Bob wirklich dafür bereit war oder auch nur wusste, worauf er sich einließ.

Er selbst sah dem ganzen Ausflug mit mehr Unbehagen entgegen, als er seit langem empfunden hatte. Er hatte von ganzem Herzen, dass es die positive Erfahrung werden würde, die Bob sich wünschte und auch verdiente, aber der nagende Zweifel ließ ihn nicht los.

Als Bob bei ihm im Auto saß und Justus den Wagen in Richtung LA lenkte, wurde ihm ein wenig klar, dass das Unbehagen auch daher rührte, dass dies der erste Ausflug ohne Peter war. Justus war nie klar gewesen, dass allein die Anwesenheit seines Freundes ihm dermaßen viel Halt und Sicherheit gab. Oder dass überhaupt solch eine starke Verunsicherung in ihm herrschte.

„Hast du Jelena in der Philharmonie schon mal spielen gehört?“, wollte Bob wissen und riss Justus damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Peter, Kelly und ich waren zu Jelenas erstem Konzert da“, antwortete Justus.

Es war eine von sehr wenigen Gelegenheiten gewesen, zu denen er und Peter sich ein wenig Freizeit gegönnt hatten. Aber sie hatten ihre Freundin unterstützen wollen, die vor ihrem ersten Auftritt so stark daran gezweifelt hatte, ob sie den Platz im Ensemble überhaupt verdient hatte. Für Justus war es auch eine von einer handvoll Gelegenheiten gewesen, zu denen er tatsächlich für einige Zeit all seine Sorgen und Ängste hatte vergessen können.

„Peter war bei einem Klassik Konzert?“, fragte Bob ungläubig grinsend.

„Das einzige Mal“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Er hätte dich ohne Frage gefahren und begleitet heute, aber er hätte sich zu Tode gelangweilt. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wie lange er damals gebraucht hat, um einzuschlafen.“ Damals war er erleichtert darüber gewesen, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, Peter damit aufzuziehen.

„Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Zum Glück hast du im Moment ohnehin mehr Zeit, als Peter“, antwortete Bob.

„Selbst wenn ich schon wieder arbeiten gehen würde, hätte ich mir einen Tag für dich Zeit nehmen können!“, erwiderte Justus. „Das ist … wir werden uns immer Zeit für dich nehmen, Bob.“

Bob starrte einen langen Moment auf die Straße hinaus. „Ihr solltet euer eigenes Leben nicht ständig für mich hinten an stellen.“

„Das tun wir nicht“, widersprach Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Es gab eine Zeit, als wir das getan haben, aber das ist lange her. Ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, einen Termin vor Gericht oder etwas ähnliches platzen zu lassen. Und Peter würde nicht mehr auf die Idee kommen, noch einmal eine Prüfung zu schwänzen oder irgendeinen wichtigen Termin nicht wahr zu nehmen. Aber neben all diesen Dingen wird sich immer Zeit für dich finden. Wir … Für Peter und mich bist du ein fester Bestandteil in unserem Leben.“

Bob schwieg für einen langen Moment, ehe er besorgt fragte: „Wann hat Peter eine Prüfung für mich geschwänzt?“

Justus war ein wenig überrascht von dieser Frage, nicht zu Letzt, weil er sich sicher war, bereits einmal mit Bob darüber gesprochen zu haben. Aber es war so viel Zeit vergangen, sie hatten so viel ohne Bob erlebt, dass es wohl nicht verwundern sollte, wenn manche Dinge wieder in Vergessenheit gerieten.

„Wir haben beide die Abschlussprüfungen geschwänzt“, erinnerte Justus seinen Freund. „Aber selbst wenn Peter teilgenommen hätte, oder wie ich nachgeschrieben hätte, hätte er keine Chance gehabt zu bestehen. In diesen ersten paar Woche und Monate nach … nachdem du entführt wurdest, waren wir in allem, was nicht die Suche nach dir betraf, vollkommen gelähmt. Und selbst danach haben wir kaum etwas getan, dass nicht dazu diente, bei der Suche nach dir zu helfen.“

Justus hielt einen Moment inne und atmete tief durch. „Es war schwer dieses Verhalten wieder abzulegen“, gab er zu. „Für Peter noch ein gutes Stück mehr, als für mich. Aber er war auch in einer ganz anderen Situation als ich, obwohl wir jeden einzelnen Moment dieser Jahre zusammen durchgestanden haben. Dr. Thorne hat uns beiden sehr dabei geholfen. Er hat uns geholfen zu lernen, wieder Grenzen für uns selbst zu ziehen. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird noch eine lange Zeit vergehen, ehe ich mich sicher genug fühle, nicht in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück zu fallen, ehe ich meine Termine alle zwei Monate bei ihm aufgeben werden.“

„Aber das heißt auch, dass meine Sorge nicht unbegründet ist“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Justus wollte seinem Freund widersprechen, wenn auch nur, um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber er wusste auch, dass es keine gute Idee war, zu lügen. „Vielleicht“, räumte er schließlich ein. „Aber sowohl Peter als auch ich haben in den letzten Jahren viel dafür tun können, damit wir im Notfall aufgefangen werden. Unsere Freunde und Familie – es gibt viele, die wissen, auf welche Anzeichen sie achten müssen und dass wir dankbar sein werden, wenn sie einschreiten.“

Bob rang nervös seine Hände und Justus beobachtete das besorgt aus dem Augenwinkel. Es war kein passendes Gespräch während sie unterwegs waren, aber Justus war auch unsicher, wie er es beenden konnte, ohne dabei zu abrupt zu wirken.

„Ich … Ihr tut so viel für mich. Ich möchte auch … Ich wäre gern … ein Teil eurer Sicherheitsnetze“, stellte Bob zögernd fest.

Justus musste unwillkürlich lächeln, obwohl er wusste, dass noch ein weiter, weiter Weg vor Bob lag, ehe sich das wirklich würde realisieren lassen. „Das wäre schön“, erwiderte er dennoch. „Ich denke aber, dass ist ein Thema, das wir gemeinsam mit Dr. Thorne besprechen sollten.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Ja“, stimmte er schließlich zu. „Das ist vermutlich wirklich kein gutes Thema, während wir unterwegs sind.“

„Du siehst Dr. Thorne wohl eher wieder, als Peter und ich. Du könntest ihn bitten einen Termin zu koordinieren, der für uns alle vier passt“, schlug Justus vor.

Bob nickte und verfiel erneut in Schweigen. Justus überließ ihn seinen Gedanken, warf ihm aber bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit einen forschenden Blick zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was im Kopf seines Freundes vor sich ging, aber zumindest konnte er sich relativ sicher sein, dass Bob nicht von mehr als der gewohnten Nervosität während eines Ausflugs geplagt wurde.

Sie waren längst mitten LA und nicht mehr weit von ihrem Ziel entfernt, als Bob sagte: „Ich würde deine Clara sehr gern kennen lernen.“

„Sie würde sich sehr über eine Einladung freuen“, antwortete Justus grinsend. „Sie ist sehr neugierig auf dich.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Aber vielleicht kann sie mich allein besuchen?“, fragte er hastig.

Justus gab sich große Mühe, sich deine Überraschung und auch seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er nickte. „Na klar, das ist kein Problem.“

Für ihn persönlich war es durchaus ein Problem, aber das würde er für sich behalten. Sein Verstand listete ihm alle möglichen guten Gründe für Bobs Bitte auf. Justus kämpfte seine Enttäuschung entschieden nieder; er würde sich später damit auseinander setzen, dass er eine weitere für ihn wichtige Erfahrung nicht würde mit Bob teilen können. Diese erste Begegnung zwischen Clara und Bob war so unglaublich wichtig für ihn; er freute sich seit Monaten auf den Tag, an dem er Clara endlich auch dem letzten Mitglied seiner Familie würde vorstellen können.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Bob skeptisch. Justus nickte, aber Bob fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich kenne dich zu gut, Just. Was ist los? Wenn du dabei sein willst…“

„Würde ich sehr gern“, unterbrach Justus ihn. „Aber ich kann mir ein paar gute Gründe vorstellen, warum du Clara lieber allein treffen willst. Und das ist okay. Ich muss nicht dabei sein. Es ist nur … das ist etwas besonderes, dir Clara vorzustellen. Es war etwas besonderes, sie Peter vorzustellen und sie meiner Tante und meinem Onkel vorzustellen. Selbst, sie deinen Eltern vorzustellen. Du bist der letzte auf dieser sehr kurzen Liste meiner Familie. Natürlich wäre ich gern dabei, aber das heißt nicht, dass es so geschehen muss.“

Bob sah ihn eine lange Zeit nachdenklich an, ehe er sagte: „Ihr seid … Ich stütze mich sehr auf Peter und dich, bei diesen Ausflügen und bei allem anderen. Ich benutze euch, um eine Barriere zu errichten. Und ich arbeite sehr hart daran, das nicht mehr zu tun. Es ist etwas, dass mir bei ein paar sehr wichtigen Schritten geholfen hat. Und noch immer hilft. Aber ich weiß, dass ich lernen muss, ohne euch klar zu kommen. Und Clara … Mir ist dieses Treffen auch sehr wichtig. Ich möchte nicht…“

Er sprach nicht weiter und seine gerunzelte Stirn sprach dafür, dass ihm schlicht und ergreifend die passenden Worte fehlten. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf, Clara kennen zu lernen. Aber sie ist die erste Person, die ich zu mir einlade, und die ich … vorher nicht gekannt habe. Ich will nicht … Ich will nicht abgelenkt werden.“

„Es ist kein Problem“, wiederholte Justus lächelnd. „Wirklich nicht. Soll ich Clara deine Einladung ausrichten oder willst du ihr einen Brief schreiben?“

„Ich hab schon einen Brief geschrieben“, antwortete Bob hastig. „Liegt bei mir auf dem Tisch. Ich wollte nur … vorher sicher gehen, dass es okay ist für dich.“

„Natürlich es das. Ich kann den Brief nachher mitnehmen und ihn heute Abend Clara geben. Je nachdem wann ihr euch verabredet, wird sie vermutlich Jason mitbringen.“

„Jason ist immer willkommen!“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Wie lange bleibst du noch mit ihm zu Hause?“

„Zwei Wochen nach Jasons Geburtstag ist mein erster Arbeitstag. Es ist gleichzeitig noch viel zu weit weg und scheint viel zu schnell zu kommen“, antwortete Justus. „Ich vermisse es, zu arbeiten. Aber ich genieße die gemeinsame Zeit mit meinem Sohn auch sehr.“

„Habt ihr einen Platz in einer Kindestagesstätte für ihn?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so einfach, etwas zu finden, dass sowohl Clara als auch mir gefällt. Theoretisch kämen wir auch ganz ohne eine Kinderbetreuung aus. Zwischen meiner Tante und meinem Onkel, Claras Eltern und deinen Eltern würde sich immer jemand finden, der Jason den Tag über betreuen könnte. Aber wir sind uns einig, dass er schon vor der Schule Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen haben soll. Bei drei paar Großeltern wird es ihm gut tun, nicht immer nur an erster Stelle zu kommen.“

„Claras Bruder hat Kinder. Gehen die in Kindergärten?“, fragte Bob.

„Ja. Aber das ist zu weit weg für uns“, antwortete Justus. „Wir suchen nach etwas in Rocky Beach oder in direkter Umgebung. Ich meine, wir haben mittlerweile drei in der engeren Auswahl, aber wenn wir uns entschieden habe, wird es bei allen wohl mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern, bis wir einen freien Platz bekommen würden.“

„Aber er wird ja auch nicht lange ein Einzelkind bleiben, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe“, gab Bob zu bedenken.

Justus lachte leise. „Lang genug. Wir planen, uns schon noch zwei Jahre Zeit zu lassen, ehe wir anfangen am zweiten Kind zu arbeiten. Dann wäre Jason fast vier, wenn er ein großer Bruder wird. In das nächste Kind werden wir etwas mehr Planung investieren müssen.“

„Warum?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Unsere Wohnung ist zu klein für zwei Kinder. Vielleicht würde es am Anfang gehen, aber mit zwei kleinen Kindern umzuziehen will ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen!“, antwortete Justus. „Also steht erst einmal an, eine Wohnung zu finden, die für den noch geplanten Familienzuwachs ausgelegt ist.“

Bob öffnete den Mund, aber Justus unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd, ehe sein Freund auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte. „Und fang gar nicht erst mit Peters Haus an. Das ist viel zu groß, selbst wenn Clara ihren Willen durchsetzt und Jason am Ende der Älteste von Vieren ist.“

„Aber es ist ein schönes Haus“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Groß genug, damit eure Kinder viel Platz zum Spielen habe, ohne auf das Gebrauchtwarencenter ausweichen zu müssen.“

Justus seufzte. „Hat Peter dich dazu angestiftet?“

Bob grinste. „Vielleicht ein wenig. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich nicht richtig wohl damit, fremde Leute in dem Haus zu haben. - Meine Erinnerung ist nicht all zu klar, aber kann man es nicht vielleicht teilen? Kann man nicht vielleicht zwei Wohnungen daraus machen? Eine für Peter und eine für deine Familie?“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist … Das wäre vielleicht tatsächlich eine Idee“, musste er zugeben.

Trotzdem verschwand sein Zögern nicht, dass er bei Peters Angebot von Anfang an verspürt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum er sich so sehr dagegen sträubte, in Ben Pecks altem Haus sein zu Hause zu finden. Er fühlte sich wirklich geehrt von Peters Angebot und er konnte sich seine Familie dort durchaus vorstellen; trotzdem war seine instinktive Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag auch nach Monaten noch immer ein entschiedenes Nein.

„Was genau ist dein Problem mit Peters Haus?“, wollte Bob nachdenklich wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Wenn ich das mal selbst wüsste. Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Die Idee fühlt sich einfach nur seltsam an. Die Sache ist, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ist eine weitere Diskussion mit Clara, die ich schon verloren habe, ehe sie richtig begonnen hat. Sie hat sich in das Haus verliebt, während wir es ausgeräumt haben. Und Peter scheint ja auch sehr stark an dieser Idee festzuhalten.“

Bob lachte. „Dann solltest du daran arbeiten, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.“

„Vermutlich“, stimmte Justus ihm grinsend zu. „Aber ich muss mich ja nicht sofort geschlagen geben. - So, sieht so aus, als wären wir da.“

Er lenkte den Wagen in die Tiefgarage der Philharmonie, die für gewöhnlich den Mitarbeitern vorbehalten war. Jelena hatte ihm eine Ausnahmegenehmigung besorgt, damit Bob die vollen Straßen von LA erspart blieben.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Justus, während er parkte.

Bob holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja. Ich habe mich auf diesen Ausflug sehr viel mehr vorbereitet, als auf jeden anderen bisher, weißt du? Mir ist sehr bewusst, dass ich gleich mehrere neue Dinge in Angriff nehme hier.“

„Ich bin nervös, weil es der erste Ausflug ist, den wir beide nur zu zweit machen“, gab Justus zu. „Ist mir aber auch erst auf dem Weg zu dir bewusst geworden.“

„Wird schon alles gut gehen“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest.

„Wird es“, stimmte Justus ihm entschieden zu. „Jelena hat mich gewarnt, dass die Treppe etwas versteckt ist. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie hätte eine halbe Stunde suchen müssen, weil alle, die sie gefragt hat, selbst immer nur den Aufzug nehmen.“

„Wir haben gestern Abend telefoniert“, berichtete Bob. „Sie hat mir eine halbe Stunde ihr Leid darüber geklagt. Und dann eine genaue Wegbeschreibung vom Aufzug ausgehend geliefert.“

„Doppelt hält besser, was?“, fragte Justus.

„Oder sie traut dir nicht, es zu behalten“, gab Bob feixend zu bedenken.

Justus schnaubte. „Vielleicht auch das.“

Sie hatten dank Jelenas Beschreibung jedoch keine Probleme die Treppe zu finden. Dort, wo sie das Treppenhaus verließen, wartete wie angekündigt ein Mitarbeiter der Philharmonie auf sie.

„Mr. Jonas und Mr. Andrews?“, fragte der Mann in schwarzem Anzug. Er streckte Justus zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Steven Lopez. Miss Charkova hat mich gebeten, sie zu ihren Plätzen zu führen.“ Jelena schien ihn gut eingewiesen zu haben, denn nachdem Justus seine Hand geschüttelte hatte, nickte Lopez Bob nur grüßend zu. „Ich nehme an, Sie bevorzugen generell die Treppe. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“

Justus und Bob wurden aus dem Bereich hinter der Bühne in das Foyer geführt und von dort eine breite Treppe hinauf und in eine kleine Loge.

„Wir haben Ihnen einige kleine Snacks und Erfrischungen bereit gestellt“, sagte Lopez, während er ihnen die Tür offen hielt. „Die Proben beginnen in zehn Minuten. Bitte schalteten Sie Ihre Handys aus und verhalten Sie sich während der Proben ruhig. In dreieinhalb Stunden ist eine längere Pause geplant. Miss Charkova wird Sie dann hier abholen, bitte warten Sie auf sie.“

„Natürlich“, versicherte Justus. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe.“

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen.“ Lopez nickte ihnen lächelnd zu, ehe er sie in der Loge allein ließ.

In der Loge befanden sich nur zwei Stühle und dazwischen ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Flasche Wasser mit zwei Gläsern standen und ein Tablett mit verschieden belegten Häppchen darauf. „Jelena hat für eine VIP Behandlung gesorgt.“

„Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen, um uns bei ihr zu bedanken“, stellte Bob fest.

Aber sein Blick war bereits zur Bühne gerichtet, auf der sich die Musiker bereits wimmelten, ihre Notenblätter sortierten und leise miteinander sprachen.

Justus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und begann, seinen Freund zu beobachten. Bob saß auf der Kante des Stuhls, die Arme auf der mit Samt bezogenen Brüstung gelehnt und die leuchtenden Augen auf das Ensemble unter ihnen gerichtet. Seinen Freund schien er vollkommen vergessen zu haben, aber Justus hatte damit kein Problem.

Ganz im Gegenteil, es war wie ein kleines Wunder, Bob so entspannt und so vollkommen auf eine Sache konzentriert zu sehen. Außerhalb der Sicherheit, die Bob auf dem Gelände der Klinik gefunden hatte, waren ihre Ausflüge in den letzten Monaten immer von einer Anspannung und Nervosität begleitet gewesen, die die eigentlich Ereignisse immer in den Hintergrund gestellt hatten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Justus miterleben konnte, dass Bob all die Last, die ihm die Jahre in Gefangenschaft auferlegt hatten, vollkommen zu verlieren schien.

Bob rührte sich in den dreieinhalb Stunden bis zur Pause kaum. Während alle Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden nur auf dem Geschehen zwischen den Musikern gerichtet war, schenkte Justus ihnen kaum Beachtung, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, seinen Freund zu beobachten. Musikalisch war es für ihn ohnehin keine besonders herausragende Erfahrung, auch wenn er natürlich vorher gewusst hatte, dass er mit immer wiederkehrenden Pausen und der steten Wiederholung einzelner Stücke oder auch nur einzelner Abschnitte eines einzigen Stück rechnen musste. Aber für Bob war die detaillierte Arbeit des Ensembles ebenso interessant, wenn nicht sogar interessanter, als die gespielte Musik.

Justus war einigermaßen erleichtert, als der Dirigent die Musiker in die Pause entließ, weil er selbst gut eine Pause vertragen konnte. Bob ließ sich sprachlos auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken, während im Bühnenbereich geschäftige Unruhe ausbrach. Für das Ensemble würde es in einer Stunde weiter gehen, aber Justus und Bob würden nach einem kurzen Treffen mit Jelena den Rückweg zur Klinik antreffen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Jelena die Tür zur Loge öffnete. Bob und Justus hatten diese Zeit in angenehmen Schweigen verbracht, hauptsächlich weil Bob noch immer in den Erfahrungen der letzten Stunden versunken zu sein schien. Er schreckte sichtbar daraus auf, als die Tür hinter ihm sich unvermittelt öffnete.

„Ich hoffe, es war für euch hier oben nicht so schrecklich, wie für uns da unten!“, begann Jelena verlegen. „Man weiß ja nie vorher, wie die Proben laufen, aber dass wir ausgerechnet heute mit so schrecklich trivialen Dingen Probleme haben würde, tut mir wirklich Leid!“

Justus hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach (was er selbstredend niemals zugeben würde), aber er wurde davor bewahrt, selbst eine Antwort finden zu müssen, als Bob lächelnd das Wort ergriff: „Es war fantastisch. Euch arbeiten zu sehen ist faszinierend!“

Jelena lächelte erleichtert. „Das freut mich zu hören. Ich wünschte nur trotzdem, wir hätten nicht ausgerechnet heute so viel Mist gebraut. Aber du kannst gern wiederkommen und hoffentlich läuft es dann besser. Vielleicht zu einer Generalprobe.“

Bob zögerte einen Moment, das Lächeln etwas eingefroren auf seinem Gesicht, und Justus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Freund sich erst jetzt wieder all seiner Ängste erinnerte, die in den letzten paar Stunden wie weggeblasen erschienen waren.

„Das hört sich gut an“, sagte Bob dennoch nach einem Moment.

Jelena strahlte. „Dann ist das abgemacht.“ Sie sah zu Justus. „Vielleicht noch bevor du wieder arbeiten gehst. Danach dürfte es etwas schwieriger werden, passende Termine zu finden.“

Justus stimmte ihr nickend zu. „Das sind ja noch ein paar Wochen. So lange deine Kollegen und vor allem wohl deine Chefs damit einverstanden sind.“

Jelena winkte ab. „Das lass mal meine Sorge. Wir haben so regelmäßig Besucher hier während der Proben, das fällt gar nicht auf. Bleibt ihr für den Nachmittag oder müsst ihr schon zurück?“

„Ich habe in anderthalb Stunden einen Termin in der Klinik“, stellte Bob fest. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“

Die Fahrt von LA zurück in die Klinik war entspannt gewesen und erfüllt von Bobs vibrierender Stimme, während er über all die Dinge sprach, die ihm besonders aufgefallen waren und die Justus zum größten Teil nicht einmal im Ansatz wahr genommen hatte. Er hatte Bob reden lassen, ihn nur gelegentlich durch Fragen unterbrochen und ansonsten die ausgelassene Stimmung seines Freundes genossen.

Am Abend hatte Justus voller Vorfreude und gespannter Erwartung Bobs Brief an Clara übergeben, die für eine kleine Weile von der Einladung überwältigt gewesen war. Danach hatte sie sich per SMS zu Justus Überraschung schon für den folgenden Sonntag mit Bob verabredet.

Die Woche war wie im Flug vergangen, und ehe Justus es sich versah, fand er sich über Mittag ganz allein in Claras und seiner Wohnung wieder, unfähig seine Nervosität zu überwinden und sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Und alle, mit denen er seine Nervosität hätte teilen könne, ohne sie damit zu belästigen, waren entweder nicht in der Stadt - so wie Bobs Eltern und sein Onkel und seine Tante - oder aber mit Dingen beschäftigt, bei denen er nicht stören wollte - so wie Kelly und Peter, die Derek und Brian bei Hochzeitsvorbereitungen halfen. Alle vier seiner Freunde hatten ihn eingeladen, dabei mitzukommen, aber er wusste einfach, dass er ihnen zumindest an diesem Tag dabei nur im Weg stehen würde.

Also saß er allein zu Hause, wartete auf die Rückkehr seiner Freundin und seines Sohnes und wusste schlicht und ergreifend nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er wollte bei diesem Treffen dabei sein, das Verlangen danach brannte geradezu in seiner Brust und Kehle, aber er wusste auch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Bob seine Bitte nicht auszuschlagen.

Er versuchte zu lesen, driftete mit seinen Gedanken aber immer wieder ab, so dass er kaum ein halbes Kapitel weit gekommen war, als er den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte und eilig aufsprang. Er war im Flur, noch ehe Clara die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Grinsen und einem Kuss, ehe sie ihm Jason in die Arme drückte, um sich selbst ihrer Jacke und Schuhe entledigen zu können.

„Du hast etwas verpasst“, stellte Clara lächelnd fest.

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich weiß.“

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht.“ Sie hing ihre Jacke an die Garderobe, ehe sie zu Justus trat und mit den Fingern durch die Haare ihres Sohnes fuhr. „Erzähl Daddy wen wir besucht haben, Jason“, sagte sie grinsend. Einen langen Moment sah der Junge zwischen ihr und Justus nur mit großen Augen hin und her. „Von wem kommen wir gerade, Jason?“

Jasons Augen leuchteten auf und er schlug mit einer Hand aufgeregt gegen Justus Schulter. „Bo! Bo!“, rief er dazu lachend.

Justus blinzelte überrascht. „Bob?“, murmelte er überrascht.

„Bo! Bo!“ Jason strahlte und nickte.

„Bob und ich hatte noch nicht ein Wort gewechselt, da hat unser Sohn schon versucht, ihn ganz für sich zu vereinnahmen“, berichtete Clara lachend. „Ich dachte, du würdest ein wenig übertreiben, wenn du sagtest, er wäre Jasons Lieblingsonkel. Aber spätestens jetzt besteht daran wohl kein Zweifel mehr.“

„Daran bestand schon lange kein Zweifel mehr“, antwortete Justus grinsend über das fröhliche Gebrabbel seines Sohnes hinweg. „Wie lief es, abgesehen davon, dass Jason euch die Show gestohlen hat?“

Clara lächelte sanft und griff nach Justus freier Hand. „Es war gut. Es waren zwei sehr ruhige und angenehme Stunden, für uns beide, denke ich.“

Justus spürte unvermittelt Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Er zog Clara näher zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Verda… Entschuldige, ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist“, stellte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Aber ich weiß, was los ist“, antwortete Clara schmunzelnd. „Du hast dich die letzten Tage vollkommen verrückt gemacht. Und womit du die letzten drei Stunden oder so verbracht hast, will ich gar nicht wissen. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, hier wird‘s auf die Dauer ungemütlich!“

Sie schob ihn in den besagte Raum und dirigierte ihn zum Sofa, wo sie ihm Jason aus dem Arm nahm und setzte den Jungen in den Laufstall, den sie in der Ecke des Zimmers aufgebaut hatten. - Eine Anschaffung, für die sie sich aus ihrem Umfeld viel Kritik hatten anhören müssen, mit der sie sich aber um Welten besser fühlten, wann immer sie nicht sicherstellen konnten, ihren Sohn ausreichend im Auge zu behalten, während sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren.

„Ich wäre so gern dabei gewesen“, stellte Justus erschöpft fest, als Clara schließlich neben ihm saß.

„Ich weiß. Und Bob weiß es auch. Er hat es nicht direkt zur Sprache gebracht, aber ich konnte trotzdem heraushören, dass er sehr unsicher darüber war, dich ausgeladen zu haben. Aber ich denke, es war der richtige Schritt“, stellte Clara fest. „Jemanden einzuladen, den er vorher nicht kannte, ist ein wichtiger Schritt für ihn, und es ist gut, dass er diese Erfahrung ohne dich oder Peter machen konnte. Und ich denke, es war eine gute Erfahrung für ihn.“

„Es ist eine weitere Erfahrung, die Bob und ich hätten teilen sollen, und die uns wieder einmal verwehrt wurde zu teilen“, sagte Justus finster.

„Ich denke, es wird eine der letzten dieser Erfahrungen sein“, gab Clara zu bedenken. Sie zog Justus in ihre Arme. „Ich hätte Kelly und Peter wirklich zwingen sollen, dich mitzunehmen heute, egal was du dazu zu sagen hattest!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie nur abgelenkt. Und die Vorbereitungen sind stressig genug für Brian und Derek.“

„Wir sollten uns Notizen machen, damit mir wissen, was wir vermeiden sollten!“, stellte Clara grinsend fest. „Man sollte aus den Fehlern anderer lernen, richtig? - Das war übrigens eines der ersten Dinge, nach denen Bob mich gefragt hat.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Dereks und Brians Hochzeit?“

Clara lachte. „Nein. Unsere Hochzeit, natürlich. Bob wollte sicher gehen, dass es wirklich für mich in Ordnung ist zu warten. Er war sehr besorgt darum, deinem Glück im Weg zu stehen.“

„Ich kann nicht ohne Bob heiraten!“, stellte Justus entschieden aber auch eine Spur verzweifelt fest.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Clara sanft. „Und ich verstehe das. Ich habe das lange vor heute verstanden. Ich habe mir viel Mühe gegeben, Bob verständlich zu machen, dass wir beide alle Zeit der Welt haben, um zu warten und er sich auf gar keinen Fall unter Druck setzen soll.“

„Er setzt sich so schon genug unter Druck“, stimmte Justus ihr zu. „Und es gibt wenig, was wir dagegen tun können. Er hat so große Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten paar Wochen und Monaten. Aber ich glaube, es fällt ihm schwer, das selbst zu sehen.“

„Wir werden einfach da sein müssen, um ihn aufzufangen, wenn es zu viel für ihn wird“, stellte Clara fest.

Justus lächelte unwillkürlich über das ‚wir‘ in ihrem Satz. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass sie sich in diese Pläne mit einbezog. Und dass ihre Beteiligung daran, Bob zu helfen, tatsächlich nicht mehr nur theoretisch oder über Umwege stattfinden würde, weil Bob und Clara sich endlich kennen gelernt hatten.

„Bob hat uns beide zum Essen eingeladen, nächste Woche Samstag, bevor ihr zu eurem wöchentlichen Ausflug aufbrecht“, berichtete Clara. „Ich habe die Einladung für uns beide angenommen.“

„Das klingt gut“, murmelte Justus. „Worüber habt ihr sonst noch gesprochen?“

„Sehr viel über Jason. Viel über dich und darüber, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben und wiedergetroffen. Ich glaube, in dieser Richtung wird er noch viele Fragen an mich haben, die er mir nicht stellen wird, wenn du dabei bist. Er ist sehr interessiert an einer Sicht auf eure Leben zu dieser Zeit von jemanden, der ein wenig mehr Abstand zu all dem hat, was geschehen ist“, berichtete Clara.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du ihn ohne mich besuchen gehst“, sagte Justus.

„Sicher?“, hakte Clara zweifelnd nach.

Justus nickte lächelnd. „Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn sich zwischen euch eine Freundschaft entwickeln könnte, die zumindest ein wenig von mir unabhängig ist. Es ist nur dieses erste Treffen, bei dem es mir immer Leid tun wird, dass ich nicht dabei sein konnte.“

„Bob wird anfangen müssen, die Besuche bei ihm etwas mehr zu koordinieren, jetzt wo er immer mehr Besucher hat“, stellte Clara sanft fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir das nächsten Samstag mit ihm besprechen. Oh, und ich habe versprochen Kirschkuchen mitzubringen. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht davon, dass ich Mathilda versprochen habe, das Rezept für mich zu behalten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er müsse sie selbst danach fragen.“

„Sie wird kaum zögern, es ihm zu geben, wenn er danach fragt“, sagte Justus überzeugt.

„Ich denke, er wird Mathilda und Titus schon sehr bald einladen“, fuhr Clara fort. „Und Kelly auch.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, da ist ein Knoten bei Bob geplatzt. Seit er Heilig Abend bei seinen Eltern war, scheint diese spezielle Angst davor, alte Kontakte wieder aufleben zu lassen, deutlich kleiner geworden zu sein.“ Justus seufzte tief. „Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass das auch so bleibt.“

„Warum sollte es das nicht?“, fragte Clara.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn irgendein Treffen mal nicht so gut läuft. Das erste Treffen zwischen Bob und seinen Eltern hat sich für ihn nicht besonders erfolgreich angefühlt. - Und ich habe ständig Angst, dass irgendetwas schief geht. Als wir uns auf den Weg zur Philharmonie gemacht haben, war ich am Anfang sehr viel nervöser als Bob!“

„Es war das erste Mal, dass du mit Bob allein unterwegs warst“, erinnerte Clara.

„Das ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich schon mit Bob im Auto saß“, gab Justus zu. „Und es war bei weitem nicht das einzige außergewöhnliche an diesem Ausflug. Aber es hat sich wirklich ausgezahlt.“

„Bob hat davon berichtet. Er war sehr faszinierte von der Arbeit des Ensembles. Kaum zu glauben, dass er nie selbst ein Instrument gespielt hat, so fasziniert, wie er von der Musik ist“, stellte Clara nachdenklich.

„Er kann ja nicht in allem künstlerischen begabt sein“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Er hat mal versucht, Gitarre zu spielen. Aber er konnte nicht die Geduld aufbringen, es zu lernen. Also hat er relativ schnell wieder aufgegeben.“

„Oder er hat zwischen eurer Verbrecherjagd und allem, was er sonst noch so getan hat, einfach nicht genug Zeit dafür gehabt“, gab Clara zu bedenken.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte reichlich Zeit gehabt. Aber jeder nicht getroffene Ton hat ihn unendlich frustriert. Er hatte die Gitarre nie länger als zwanzig Minuten in der Hand, ehe der Frust überhand genommen hat.“

Clara lachte. „Okay, ja. Das ist fehlender Ausdauer.“

„Zumindest mussten Peter und ich nicht all zu lange unter Bobs gescheiterten Versuchen leiden“, berichtete Justus weiter. „Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er die Gitarre nämlich in der Zentrale deponiert. Vielleicht weil er dachte, in unserer Anwesenheit länger durchzuhalten, als allein zu Haus, warum auch immer.“

„Oder er hatte gehofft, ihr würdet ihm genug Mut zusprechen, damit er nicht so schnell aufgibt“, schlug Clara vor.

„Dann hätten wir diese Hoffnung sehr enttäuscht“, gab Justus nach einem Moment nachdenklich zu. „Andererseits sehe ich selbst jetzt nicht, wie ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, irgendetwas positives über Bobs musikalische Versuche zu sagen. Du hast es nicht gehört, es war grauenvoll!“

„Das ist es am Anfang immer. Ich sähe es sehr gern, wenn jedes unserer Kinder ein Instrument lernt“, stellte Clara fest. „Das wird am Anfang nicht sehr angenehm für unsere Gehörgänge sein, aber ich erwarte, dass du dich unterstützend zeigst!“

Justus seufzte tief, nickte aber. „Das ist der Unterschied zwischen meinen Kindern und meinem besten Freund! Und vielleicht die zwanzig oder mehr Jahre, die ich seit Bobs kläglichen Versuchen älter sein werde, wenn Jason so weit ist.“

„Hast du je versucht ein Instrument zu lernen?“, fragte Clara.

Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich habe mich eine Ewigkeit überhaupt gar nicht für Musik interessiert. Das fing erst ein wenig an, als Bob seinen Job bei Sax Sandler hatte. Und bevor du fragst, Peter hat sich nie für etwas anderes als seinen Sport interessiert.“

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich jede Verantwortung für die musikalische Ausbildung unserer Kinder übernehmen sollte!“, stellte Clara kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Und wenn eines unserer Kinder kein Interesse daran hat, ein Instrument spielen zu lernen?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.

„Dann ist das eben so. Aber sie werden es alle zumindest probieren müssen“, beharrte Clara. „Und vielleicht bleibt Jelena ja doch hier und kann in einem unserer Kinder echtes Interesse an einem Instrument wecken.“

„Hast du das schon mit ihr besprochen?“, fragte Justus lachend.

„Nein“, gab Clara zu. „Aber dazu wird sich sicherlich bald eine Gelegenheit finden lassen. Vielleicht kann ich euch ja zu der nächste Probe, zu der ihr fahrt, auch begleiten.“

„Ich fand die Probe an sich nicht sehr spannend“, gab Justus zu.

„Du bist ja auch ein Kunst-Banause, der nicht weiß, was gut ist“, stellte Clara mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

Justus lachte. „Wenn du meinst.“

„Wenigstens bist du ein wenig besser als Peter in dieser Hinsicht. Wir sollten es wohl allen beteiligten ersparen, dass er Bob jemals zu den Proben begleiten muss“, fuhr Clara fort.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht“, stimmte Justus ihr zu. „Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass er sich dafür niemals freiwillig melden wird, sollte das wohl auch kein Problem darstellen.“

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend auf dem Sofa, jeder in seine Gedanken verloren und begleitet von Jasons noch unverständlichem Gebrabbel, während er in sein Spiel mit den Plüschtieren und den weichen Baby-Bilderbüchern vertieft war. Justus war das erste Mal seit Tagen wirklich entspannt und unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass Claras erstes Treffen mit seinem Freund so gut verlaufen war.

„Bob und ich haben nach seiner ersten Frage deswegen eine ganze Weile über unsere Hochzeit gesprochen. Oder viel mehr über die Pläne, die wir für unsere Hochzeit haben. Das hat mich auf dem Heimweg ein wenig grübeln lassen, gerade weil Derek und Brian gerade so große Probleme haben, einen Ort zu finden, den sie für ihre Feier buchen können“, stellte Clara irgendwann fest.

Justus blinzelte überrascht. „Okay. Und zu welchem Schluss bist zu gekommen?“

„Nur weil wir noch kein Datum kennen, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht schon jetzt ein paar nicht ganz so grobe Pläne machen könnten. Mit einer ungefähren Gästeliste, könnten wir uns im Voraus überlegen, an welchen möglichen Orten wir die Feier austragen wollen. Dann wüssten wir sofort, wenn wir einen Termin festlegen konnten, an wen wir uns wegen einer Buchung wenden müssen. Dereks und Brians größtes Problem ist im Moment schließlich, dass die meisten Veranstaltungsorte acht oder neun Monate im Voraus ausgebucht sind.“

„Das hört sich vernünftig an“, gab Justus zu.

„Ich muss gestehen, das war sogar Bobs Idee“, sagte Clara verlegen.

„Und was weiß Bob über die Hochzeit unserer Freunde?“, fragte Justus verwirrt.

„Offensichtlich eine ganze Menge. Peter führt wohl eine Liste darüber, was wir bei unseren Vorbereitungen anders machen werden, als Derek und Brian es gerade tun. Und er teilt jedes Detail davon mit Bob. Was vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür ist, dass Bob mich als erstes danach gefragt hat“, berichtete Clara.

Justus seufzte, unsicher was er davon halten sollte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Peter ein klein wenig panisch darüber ist, diese ganze Erfahrung mit all den Pflichten als Trauzeuge noch ein zweites Mal machen zu müssen“, sagte Clara lachend. „Um so besser, wenn Bob ihm noch ein wenig Zeit lässt, um sich dazwischen zu erholen.“

„Ich hoffe, das hast du Bob gesagt! Das könnte ihn vielleicht sogar davon überzeugen, sich tatsächlich die Zeit zu nehmen, die er braucht!“, stellte Justus feixend fest.

„Und ich habe ihn zur Verschwiegenheit gegenüber Peter verpflichtet“, versicherte Clara. „Kein Grund, Peters Unruhe noch zu steigern.“

Justus stimmte ihr lachend zu. „Dann sollten wir wohl anfangen, eine vorläufige, ungefähre Gästeliste zu erstellen.“

„Das beste ist, ohne einen festen Termin haben wir keinerlei Stress dabei, uns die verschiedenen Veranstaltungsorte anzusehen!“


	6. Rückschlag

Die ersten paar Monate des neuen Jahres verliefen ebenso erfolgreich und erfolgversprechend, wie diese ersten paar Wochen. Bob griff nach jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, Kontakt zu seinem alten Leben aufzunehmen. Nur zwei Wochen nach dem Besuch in der Philharmonie lud er Kelly zu sich ein. Ein Treffen, das nach ihrer beiden Berichten ausgesprochen gut verlaufen war und sich schon bald darauf wiederholte.

Weitere zwei Wochen später und nach einem weiteren Besuch der Proben bei Jelena, erhielten Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus eine Einladung von Bob. Das war ein Treffen, das nach Bobs Bericht ein wenig angespannter verlaufen war, allerdings widersprachen Justus Tante und Onkel dem vollkommen. Auch das war ein Treffen, dass sich bald wiederholen würde, wenn auch bei weitem nicht in so regelmäßig Abständen, wie die Besuche von Bobs Altersgenossen. Und wie Justus vorausgesehen hatte, hatte Bob Mathilda Jonas nur selbst nach dem Rezept für ihren Kirschkuchen fragen müssen, um ihn – nachdem er ebenfalls geschworen hatte, es niemals mit jemandem zu teilen – in das Geheimnis einzuweihen.

Clara und Justus hielten sich an ihr Vorhaben und verbrachten die Hälfte des ersten gemeinsamen Essens damit, über Bobs künftige Freizeitorganisation zu sprechen. Bob war zunächst skeptisch, bedankte sich aber schon wenige Woche später bei seinen Freunden für ihre Voraussicht – er hatte offenbar schnell festgestellt, dass er genau darauf achten musste, genug Zeit für sich allein zu behalten, weil er sich sonst schnell überfordert fühlte. Er brauchte diese Zeit, um neue Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, und für den Moment fiel noch so gut wie alles darunter.

Nach seinem dritten Besuch in der Philharmonie – Justus fürchtete ein wenig, dass sich das zu einem monatlichen Erlebnis etablieren würde – entschied Bob, es für eine Weile ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Auf der Liste derjenigen, die er wiedertreffen wollte, standen noch eine ganze Reihe von Namen, aber neue Besucher einzuladen verschob er auf nach seinen Geburtstag. Nur mit Jeffrey hatte er bereits einen halbwegs festen Termin ausgemacht, der allerdings noch in weiter Ferne im Sommer lag, wenn Jeffrey für eine Woche nach Rocky Beach kommen würde, um Familie und Freunde zu besuchen.

Vorläufig wollte Bob sich darauf konzentrieren, sich an die neuen obwohl zum größten Teil ja alten Gesichter zu gewöhnen und ein wenig Ordnung in seine mit einem Mal wieder deutlich weiter ausufernden sozialen Kontakte zu bringen.

Nachdem all ihre Treffen und Ausflüge mit Bob in den vergangenen Monaten nie mit größeren Probleme belastet gewesen waren, kam es sowohl für Justus als auch für Peter vollkommen unerwartet, als schließlich doch einmal etwas schief lief. Im Nachhinein, in den langen, eingehenden Gesprächen mit Dr. Thorne die auf diesen Tag folgten, wurde allen drei Männern klar, dass sie vielleicht damit hätten rechnen sollen in Anbetracht des Datums, das ansonsten größtenteils unbemerkt verstrichen war.

Es war nur wenige Tage nach dem Jahrestag von Bobs Entführung, genau genommen würde sich schon am nächsten Tag der Tag jähren, an dem Peter und Justus vom Verschwinden ihres Freundes erfahren hatten. Peter wurde, wie jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit, von Schlaflosigkeit geplagt und vielleicht hätten sie ahnen sollen, dass nicht nur er mit Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Aber sie hatten sich in den letzten fünf Jahre große Mühe gegeben zu vergessen, welche Bedeutung dieses Datum hatte.

Die Stimmung auf der Fahrt nach LA hinein war ausgelassen. Peter fuhr den Wagen, Justus saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und Bob hinten in der Mitte, wie immer wenn sie zu dritt unterwegs waren. Sie hatten Bob mehr als einmal angeboten, den Beifahrersitz zu nutzen, bis dieser irgendwann gestanden hatte, dass es ihn zu nervös machte, jemanden hinter sich sitzen zu haben und diese Person damit nicht im Blick zu haben. Peter konnte im Nachhinein nicht einmal mehr sagen, worüber sie auf der Fahrt gesprochen hatten, nur dass sie dabei viel gelacht hatten.

Sie waren nach Vanice gefahren, dorthin wo sie vor so vielen Jahren auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Teddy gewesen waren und dabei einen Hehler überführt hatten. Das verlassene Hotel, das der angebliche Kunsthändler damals als Lager und Umschlagplatz genutzt hatte, hatte vor einigen Jahren einen neuen Besitzer gefunden, der es hatte renovieren lassen und es dann wieder eröffnet hatte.

Um den Gästen und anderen Besuchern ein kleines Extra zu bieten, hatte er die jüngste Geschichte des Hauses aufgegriffen und die Räume, die die drei Detektive bei ihren Ermittlungen entdeckt hatten, zu einem kleinen Museum umgewandelt – inklusive einer Möglichkeit für Abenteuerlustige den selben Weg zu wählen, wie Justus, Peter und Bob es einst getan hatten.

Dieses Hotel und besonders die Museumsräume waren ihr Ziel. Auch Peter und Justus hatten erst vor kurzem von dieser Vermarktung ihres Abenteuers erfahren und waren gespannt darauf, was daraus gemacht worden war.

Peter parkte den Wagen in der Nähe des Hotels und war der erste, der das Auto verließ. Es war nicht viel los auf den Straßen, aber das hatten sie erwartet und in ihre Planung mit einbezogen. Am Strand von Vanice fand an diesem Wochenende eine große, öffentliche Veranstaltung statt und es zog die Menschen natürlich dorthin und damit von den Straßen fort, die etwas weiter vom Strand entfernt lagen.

In den ersten paar Sekunden nachdem Peter um das Auto herum gelaufen war, um auf dem Bürgersteig zu seinen Freunden zu stoßen, bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Bob stand neben dem Auto, seine Tür war bereits geschlossen, und Justus war gerade dabei, die Beifahrertür zu schließen. Auf Justus Gesicht lag noch das Grinsen, das wenige Minuten zuvor im Auto noch ein Lachen gewesen war, aber es verschwand vollständig, als er den Blick zu ihrem blonden Freund wandte.

„Bob?“, fragte Justus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Erst da richtete auch Peter seinen Blick auf ihren Freund und er brauchte deutlich länger als Justus, um zu verstehen, was geschah. Bobs Augen waren auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Peter gerichtet, seine Atmung ging stockend und während er ansonsten wie erstarrt wirkte, zitterten seine Hände deutlich.

Peter drehte sich instinktiv um, auf der Suche dem, was Bob sah, aber da war nichts. Nur einen Moment später wurde Peter klar, dass Bob vermutlich in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr genau wahr nahm, wo sie waren, und sein Blick damit auf etwas gerichtet war, das ohnehin niemand außer ihm sah.

Als Peter klar wurde, dass sein Freund mitten in den Anfängen einer Panikattacke steckte, erstarrte er selbst für einen langen Moment, sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Er hatte gedacht, auf solch einen Moment vorbereitet zu sein.

Mehr als einmal hatten er und Justus mit Dr. Thorne verschiedene Szenarien durchgesprochen. Sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass Bob in allen möglichen unerwarteten Situationen negative Reaktionen während ihrer Ausflüge würde zeigen können. Und sie hatten auch sehr eingehend über mögliche Panikattacken gesprochen, nicht zuletzt, weil Peter selbst für einige Jahre unter ihnen gelitten hatte. Und trotz all dieser Vorbereitungen war Peter für viele, lange Sekunden nicht in der Lage, zu reagieren.

Justus derweilen trat zwei Schritte näher zu ihrem Freund heran. „Bob, kannst du mich hören?“, fragte er sanft.

Als von Bob keine Reaktion kam, hob Justus die Hände, stockte dann aber und ließ sie mit einem schweren Seufzen fallen.

Er drehte sich zu Peter um. „Wir müssen zurück zur Klinik.“

Peter nickte langsam. „Zuerst müssen wir Bob zurück ins Auto bekommen, ohne es noch schlimmer zu machen“, gab er zu bedenken.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance, es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Aber wir haben keine Wahl, wir können hier nicht stehen bleiben. Ich werde Bob ins Auto zurück bugsieren, aber du musst mir die Tür öffnen. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es klug wäre, ihn wieder los zu lassen, bevor er im Auto sitzt.“

Peter schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Okay.“

Justus sah ihn noch einen Moment ernst an, ehe er nickte, und sich wieder zu Bob umdrehte. „Ich muss dich ins Auto setzen und dazu werde ich dich an den Schultern und eventuell am Kopf festhalten müssen, Bob. Ich werde mich beeilen, in Ordnung?“

Peter war sich nicht so sicher, ob Bob überhaupt aufnehmen konnte, was Justus sagte, aber es war zumindest einen Versuch wert, um Bob auf das kommende vorzubereiten. Und wenn es letztendlich vielleicht auch nur im Nachhinein helfen würde, wenn Bob wieder vollkommen zu sich gekommen war.

Justus gab Bob einen Moment Zeit, bevor er erneut die Hände hob. „Ich werde dich jetzt an den Schultern festhalten und ein Stück zur Seite schieben, damit Peter die Tür öffnen kann.“

Er ließ der Ankündigung ohne eine weitere Pause Taten folgen und auch wenn Bobs Atmung deutlich unruhiger wurde und das Zittern in seinen Händen zunahm, machte er bereitwillig die zwei Schritte nach hinten, zu denen Justus ihn anleitete.

Peter öffnete eilig die Autotür.

„Und jetzt ins Auto“, sagte Justus sanft und dirigierte Bob dorthin. „Und jetzt setzten“, fuhr er fort, aber darauf reagierte Bob nicht.

Justus hob die linke Hand langsam von Bobs Schultern und legte sie auf seinen Kopf, jede Bewegung leise kommentierend. Der Blonde zuckte weg, aber er folgte der vorher gegebenen Anweisung und Justus atmete erleichtert aus, als Bob endlich saß. Nicht nur, weil sie damit das erste Problem überwunden hatten, sondern auch weil Bobs allgemeiner Zustand schlimmer geworden war, je länger Justus ihn festgehalten hatte.

„Anschnallen“, murmelte Peter beklommen.

Justus sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicherheit geht vor.“

„Richtig“, stimmte Justus ihm zu und wandte sich wieder zu Bob. Wie zuvor kommentierte er leise jeden Schritt, den er tat und warnte Bob jedes Mal, bevor er ihn berührte. Peter blieb angespannt neben der Tür stehen bis Justus fertig war und sich wieder aufrichtet.

„Du fährst und ich setze mich hinten neben Bob“, entschied Justus, während er die Tür vorsichtig schloss.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Peter ihm tonlos zu. „Ich … es tut mir Leid“, fügte er dann mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu.

„Alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte Justus mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Lass uns fahren. Je schneller wir zurück sind, desto besser ist es für Bob.“

Peter nickte und sie eilten beide um das Fahrzeug herum. Wenige Minuten später konzentrierte Peter sich darauf, den Wagen so ruhig wie möglich durch den Stadtverkehr zu manövrieren. Justus saß hinter ihm, halb zu Bob gedreht und redete beruhigend auf Bob ein. Die linke Hand hatte er dabei über den Fahrersitz geschoben und hatte die Finger zusichernd um Peters Schulter geschlossen, der für diesen stillen Halt unendlich dankbar war.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde um LA zu verlassen und dann noch einmal etwas über zwanzig Minuten, bis sie die Klinik erreichten. In den ersten paar Minuten der Fahrt schien Bob sich immer mehr in seine Panik hineinzusteigern, aber schließlich begann er doch, wieder ruhiger zu werden, auch wenn er nicht ein Mal auf Justus leise und beruhigende Worte reagierte. Kurz hinter der Stadtgrenze war er schließlich vollkommen ruhig geworden, hatte den Kopf von Justus und Peter abgewandt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Oder vielleicht eher schützend um sich selbst geschlungen.

Peter war erleichtert, dass Bobs Panik sich mehr nach innen gerichtet hatte, als seine eigene es in vielen Fällen getan hatte. Er hatte vorsorglich die Türen des Wagens verriegelt, bevor er ihn gestartet hatte, aber es hätte trotzdem schrecklich enden können, wenn Bob sich plötzlich von der Enge im Auto bedroht gefühlt hätte.

Kaum dass Peter den Wagen geparkt, den Motor ausgestellt und die Türen entriegelt hatte, sprang Bob aus dem Wagen. Justus folgte ihm schneller, als Peter es konnte und als er seine Freunde einholte, hatten diese den Parkplatz bereits verlassen und durchquerten das Portal in das Eingangsgebäude. Justus bedeutete ihm wortlos, Bob zu folgen, und bog selbst zum Empfang ab. Sie mussten melden, dass Bob in die Klinik zurückgekehrt war, und dass sie ihren Ausflug wegen einer voll ausgewachsenen Panikattacke vorzeitig hatten abbrechen müssen.

Bob verließ das Gebäude gleich wieder durch die gegenüberliegende Tür in den Park der Klinik hinein und ließ sich schwer auf die erste Bank sinken, an der er vorbei kam. Peter folgte ihm ein wenig langsamer und setzte sich schließlich wortlos an das andere Ende der Bank, als er Bob einholte.

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander bis Justus etwa eine viertel Stunde später zu ihnen stieß. Peter vermutete, dass Justus sofort einen ausführlichen Bericht ihres Ausflugs hatte abliefern müssen, nachdem er von den Problemen berichtet hatte.

„Möchtest du allein sein oder sollen wir noch etwa bleiben, Bob?“, fragte Justus, ohne sich selbst zu setzen.

Bob starrte lange auf den Kies vor seinen Füßen ehe er unsicher erst zu Justus und dann zu Peter sah, und dann wieder auf den Boden starrte. „Bleibt?“, brachte er schließlich mit unsicherer und erstickter Stimme hervor.

Peter versuchte sein erleichtertes Ausatmen zu verbergen. Er wäre gegangen, wenn Bob es verlangt hätte, aber er wollte seinen Freund im Moment unter keinen Umständen allein lassen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie schrecklich er sich nach jeder dieser Situationen gefühlt hatte und wie erleichternd es gewesen war, dass Justus jedes einzelne Mal da gewesen war.

„Es ist doch noch ganz schön frisch hier draußen“, stellte Peter fest. „Vielleicht könnten wir bei dir einen Tee trinken.“

„Tee das Allheilmittel, hm?“, murmelte Bob und Peter glaubte, den Anflug eines Schmunzelns heraus zu hören.

„Laut deiner Mum und meiner Tante ist es das“, stimmte Justus ihm lächelnd zu.

Justus und Peter warteten still, bis Bob schließlich aufstand und begann in Richtung seiner Wohnung zu laufen. Sie verbrachten den Weg dorthin in Schweigen und es war nicht so unangenehm, wie Peter erwartet hatte, obwohl die Spannung in der Luft deutlich zu spüren war. Nur weil Bob mittlerweile wieder ruhiger war, hieß das nicht zwangsläufig, dass es ihm besser ging.

Peter spürte die Sorge um seinen Freund in seiner Brust brennen, aber er hatte keinen Weg, dieser Sorge Luft zu machen oder sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste nicht, wie Bob darauf reagieren würde und das war das größte Hindernis im Moment.

Sie hatten sich in dem schmalen Flur noch nicht ihrer Jacken und Schuhe entledigt, als Peter entschieden verkündete: „Ich kümmere mich um den Tee. Macht ihr es euch schon mal gemütlich.“

Er brauchte einfach etwas zu tun, um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen und sich neben Justus nicht ganz so nutzlos vorzukommen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief Peter in Bobs kleine, offene Küche, setzte Wasser auf und suchte nach den Tassen.

Als Peter einige Minuten später die Kanne Tee und die drei Tassen auf dem kleinen Couchtisch abstellte, fand er Bob in seinem Sessel sitzend und Justus ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa. Aber es herrschte noch immer Schweigen und Bobs Blick war sehr bestimmt auf die Terrassentür gerichtet, oder vielleicht auch auf irgendetwas hinter dem Glas. Peter setzte sich neben Justus auf das Sofa und musterte Bob einen langen Moment eingehend.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Peter schließlich, als ihm die Stille zu drückend wurde. „Brauchst du etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen?“

Das brachte Bob dazu, überrascht zu ihm zu sehen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Kopfschmerzen haben könnte?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich hatte immer Kopfschmerzen nach einer Panikattacke“, gab er zu. „Aber ich habe danach auch immer erst einmal geschlafen. Vielleicht kamen die auch davon, so verspannt eingeschlafen zu sein.“

Bob blinzelte ratlos. „Meinem Kopf geht‘s gut“, stelle er schließlich fest. „Du hast Panikattacken?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr“, antwortete er. „Die letzte ist etwas mehr als zwei Jahre her, glaube ich. Eine Weile hatte ich sie relativ häufig. Es hat sehr geholfen, als wir erst einmal daran gedacht haben, mit Dr. Thorne darüber zu sprechen.“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Es passiert nicht mehr so häufig“, stellte er leise fest, den Blick erneut abgewandt von seinen Freunden. „Das letzte Mal ist Monate her. Am Anfang … ganz am Anfang, noch bevor Ignace das erste Mal hier war … da hatte ich sie jeden Tag.“

„Mein erster Impuls vorhin war, dich zu umarmen“, durchbrach Justus die erneut aufkommende Stille. „Es hat Peter immer geholfen, wenn ich ihn festgehalten habe und … es war einfach Gewohnheit. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich an den Schultern festhalten musste. Ich wusste, dass es das für dich schlimmer machen würde. Aber … dort neben dem Auto stehen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis es besser wird, erschien mir auch nicht das richtige.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen! Es war … nötig. Ich hätte nicht … ich hätte wirklich nicht dort stehen bleiben wollen. Erstaunlicherweise hat die Autofahrt ziemlich gut geholfen.“ Er fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare. „Mir tut es Leid, dass das überhaupt passiert ist.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hättest keine Möglichkeit gehabt, es zu verhindern. Sie kündigen sich ja leider nicht vorher an. Glaub mir, da gibt es einige, die ich gern wenigstens ein paar Stunde aufgeschoben hätte, weil es zu unpassenderen Zeiten gar nicht hätte passieren können.“

Bob warf ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn einen kurzen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ich habe dir von Derek erzählt, oder? Dass ich ein paar Monate mit ihm zusammen war?“, fragte Peter und wartete, bis Bob leicht nickte. „Unser erstes Date war so unglaublich gut. Bis er sich unten vor der Haustür von mir verabschieden wollte und ich plötzlich mitten in dieser scheiß Panikattacke steckte.“

„Es hat dazu geführt, dass Derek die Nacht bei uns auf dem Sofa verbracht hat, weil er sicher gehen wolle, dass es Peter gut geht, sobald er wieder wach wäre“, berichtete Justus lächelnd.

„Und jetzt bist du Dereks Trauzeuge?“, fragte Bob, noch immer mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber immerhin einem leichten Lächeln.

„Hat nicht sein sollen mit uns“, stellte Peter ruhig fest und hob die Schultern. „Er ist ein guter Freund und ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass unser gescheiterter Versuch, daraus mehr zu machen, uns das nicht verdorben hat.“

Bob nickte leicht. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Es hilft, nicht allein zu sein. Aber … reden ist nicht unbedingt … es ist anstrengend.“

Und die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ansonsten ausbreitete, war es in dieser Situation auf Dauer auch, das konnte Peter gut nachvollziehen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Seine erste Idee war, einen Film laufen zu lassen, um die Stille zu füllen und trotzdem ihnen allen dreien die Möglichkeit zu geben, den eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Aber Bob hatte keinen Fernseher und der Bildschirm seines Laptops würde für die ganze Dauer eines Films und mit der Anordnung ihrer Sitzplätze zu klein sein.

Justus Blick hatte sich fest auf Bobs Bücherregal gerichtet. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns eine Weile etwas vorlese? Ich muss eh üben. Jason wird bald in einem Alter sein, in dem er verlangen wird, dass ich Stimmen und diese Dinge vernünftig nachahme.“

Das brachte Peter unwillkürlich zum Lachen und auch über Bobs Gesicht huschte ein dieses Mal sehr viel deutlicheres Lächeln. „Der Hobbit ist das nächste an einem Kinderbuch, was ich habe“, stellte er fest.

„Gute Wahl!“, stimmte Justus ihm zu, als er aufstand um besagtes Buch aus dem Regal zu holen.

Drei Stunden später, nach vier Kannen Tee und nachdem Bilbo gerade so Gollum entkommen war, verabschiedeten Justus und Peter sich von ihrem Freund und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Bob hatte in diesen drei Stunden fast reglos in seinem Sessel gesessen, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und zur Seite gedreht, so dass er mit der Schulter an der Rückenlehne lehnte. Er hatte aus dem Fenster gestarrt und sich nur gerührt, um sich Tee nachzufüllen. Peter und Justus hatten sich damit abgewechselt, vorzulesen und Bob hoffentlich nicht all zu auffällig aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten.

Bob hatte ruhig und fast entspannt gewirkt, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Peter war erleichtert darüber und hoffte, dass der Schein nicht trog und die letzten Stunden ihm tatsächlich hatten helfen können. Er selbst fühlte sich um Längen besser als bei ihrer Ankunft in Bobs kleinem Apartment und auch Justus hatte viel seiner Anspannung verloren. Dennoch war Peter sich sicher, dass sie alle drei noch eine ganze Weile mit diesem Nachmittag hadern würden.

Justus und Peter wechselten kein Wort miteinander, als sie den Park der Klinik durchquerten und sich abmeldeten. Erst als sie am Wagen ankamen, blieb Peter zögernd davor stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er leise. „Ich war vorhin so … Ich war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte.“

Justus lächelte traurig. „Es ging mir nicht anders, Peter! Ich habe es nur früher geschafft, mich zu fangen.“ Er zog Peter in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Und dann war mein erster Impuls der größte Fehler, den wir nur hätten machen können.“

Peter erwiderte die Umarmung ließ den Kopf gegen Justus Schulter sinken. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich irgendeine Hilfe war.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Unsinn. Ich war so dankbar, dass du zurückgefahren bist. Ich hätte mich nicht auf den Verkehr konzentrieren können.“

„Ich dachte, wir wären darauf vorbereitet“, stellte Peter erschöpft fest.

„Ich auch“, gab Justus zu. „Und das, obwohl mir erst vor kurzem aufgefallen ist, wie sehr ich mich darauf stütze, dass du dabei bist, wenn wir zu dritt unterwegs sind.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Als ich mit Bob das erste Mal bei Jelenas Proben war, war das auch das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt allein mit ihm unterwegs war“, erinnerte Justus. „Das hat mich ein bisschen nachdenklich gemacht. - Aber vermutlich wären wir immer unvorbereitet gewesen, egal was wir noch getan hätten. Und ich denke, wir haben das ganze letztendlich gar nicht so schlecht gemeistert.“

Peter schnaubte ungläubig.

„Bob ist sicher zurück in seinen eigenen vier Wänden und er war sehr ausgeglichen, dafür dass das erst einmal wie ein Rückschlag für ihn wirken wird. Er hat sehr bereitwillig unsere Hilfe angenommen. Er hat nach dem gefragt, was ihm helfen würde. Er hat sich nicht, so wie bei dem ersten Besuch seiner Eltern hier, durch etwas gequält von dem er dachte, dass es von ihm erwartet wird“, stellte Justus fest. „Ich sehe das als sehr deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass wir vernünftig mit der Situation umgehend konnten.“

„Warum fühle ich mich dann so hilflos und als hätte ich vollkommen versagt?“, wollte Peter erstickt wissen.

„Weil das ein Schock für dich war und du mehr mit diesen Gefühlen beschäftigt bist, als mit dem, was tatsächlich passiert ist“, antwortete Justus ruhig. „Als ich gemeldet habe, dass wir zurück sind und warum wir den Ausflug abbrechen mussten, habe ich nach einem gemeinsamen Termin bei Dr. Thorne gefragt. Die Schwester hat mir versichert, er würde sich Montag früh bei uns melden und einen Termin für in den nächsten Tagen vereinbaren. Ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass wir die Situation alle zusammen mit ihm durchsprechen.“

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ich habe nächste Woche eh einen Termin bei ihm.“

Justus brummte unbestimmte.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“

„Du solltest deinen Einzeltermin dafür nicht aufgeben“, gab Justus zu bedenken. „Ich werde meinen eigenen nächsten Einzeltermin auf jeden Fall auf den nächstmöglichen freien Termin vorverlegen. - Ich denke eher, es wird einer von Bobs gewöhnlichen Einzelsitzungen sein, zu denen Dr. Thorn uns dazu holen wird.“

Peter wollte widersprechen, aber er wusste auch, dass Justus letztendlich Recht hatte. Es gab Dinge, die in ihm rumorten, die er in Anwesenheit von Justus und besonders aber Bob nicht ansprechen würde, weil er seine Freunde nicht damit belasten wollte. Also war es gut, dass da auch ein Einzeltermin für ihn bereit stand in den kommenden Tagen.

„Verbringst du die Nacht bei uns?“, fragte Justus nach einer langen Weile.

„Das wäre schön“, stimme Peter ihm zu. „Ich will wirklich nicht allein sein im Moment.“

„Dann lass uns heim fahren und einen ruhigen Familiennachmittag verbringen“, entschied Justus und löste, selbst sichtlich widerwillig, ihre Umarmung.

Peter brauchte einen Moment, bis er Justus Beispiel folgen konnte und in den Wagen stieg. „Was für ein scheiß Tag“, murmelte er, während er das Auto vom Parkplatz und in Richtung Rocky Beach lenkte.

„Nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Justus müde. „Ich denke es war lange überfällig, dass so etwas mal passiert. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht unbedingt auf einem unserer Ausflüge passiert, aber Bob wird darüber hinweg kommen, ganz sicher. Bei all den Dingen, mit denen Bob zu kämpfen hat, kann nicht immer alles gut gehen. Und er hat sich seit Weihnachten einer Menge Veränderungen gestellt. Ich war mir von Anfang an nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht übernimmt.“

„Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so schwer. Weder für Bob, noch für uns“, sagte Peter nach einem langen Moment. „Es schien alles so einfach zu sein in den letzten paar Monaten.“

„Ja. Und ich hoffe, Bob kann an diesem Gefühl festhalten, nach der Erfahrung heute“, stimmte Justus ihm zu.

„Lass uns den ersten Teil vom Hobbit ansehen, wenn wir bei dir sind“, schlug Peter vor. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen sein werde.“

Justus stimmte diesem Plan vollumfänglich zu, aber als sie bei ihm ankamen, stellte er sich als nicht ganz so einfach durchführbar heraus. Jason hatte im Laufe des Vormittags die ersten Anzeichen einer Erkältung entwickelt und war damit so aufgewühlt, dass Clara zu nichts von dem gekommen war, was sie für den Tag geplant hatte. Also übernahm Peter Jasons Pflege und Justus begleitete seine Freundin zur Post, der Apotheke und zum Einkaufen. Im Anschluss kochten sie zu dritt und erst als Jason am frühen Abend vorläufig zur Ruhe gekommen war und schlief, fanden sie sich tatsächlich vor dem Fernseher wieder.

So anstrengend der Nachmittag mit einem unruhigen, quengeligen Baby auch gewesen war, hatte es für Peter erstaunlich viel Abstand zu den Ereignissen des Vormittags schaffen können. Während sich auf dem Fernseher die Ereignisse abspielten, die er und Justus noch vor wenigen Stunden vorgelesen hatten, hatte Peter viel Gelegenheit, sich Justus Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Mit dem bisschen Abstand, den er hatte erlangen können, konnte er doch zugeben, dass Justus Worte doch mehr Wahrheit enthielten, als es sich für ihn auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik angefühlt hatte.

Egal wie überfordert und hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte, der gescheiterte Ausflug war weit davon entfernt wirklich eine Katastrophe zu sein. Das fing schon damit an, dass Bobs Panikattacke ein sehr viel größeres Ausmaß hätte annehmen können.

Peter erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Tag, als er selbst in der aus einem wütenden Ausbruch entstanden Panikattacke ihr ganzes Wohnzimmer verwüstet hatte. Das war noch vor dem Beginn der Verhandlung gegen Skinny gewesen, als die Ermittlungen immer mehr und mehr Gräuel über Bobs Leben in seiner Gefangenschaft zu Tage gefördert hatten.

Und es endete damit, dass Bob sich danach nicht zurückgezogen und abgeschirmt hatte, dass er bereitwillig ihre Hilfe angenommen hatte, so gering das, was sie tatsächlich hatten tun können, auch erscheinen mochte.

Sie würden eine Menge aufzuarbeiten haben nach diesem Tag. Nicht zuletzt würden sie darüber sprechen müssen, wie sie das nächste Mal vielleicht tatsächlich besser auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet sein konnten – so sehr Peter sich wünschte, es würde nicht noch einmal geschehen, wusste er, dass er sich dieser Illusion nicht hingeben konnten.

Er hatte diese Anfälle vielleicht hinter sich lassen können, aber zwischen den Ursachen für ihn und denen für Bob lagen Welten. Es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Bob sie niemals los werden würde. Aber sie würden damit leben lernen und Justus und er würden lernen, Bob damit zu helfen.

Später am Abend fand Peter sich entgegen seiner Proteste neben Justus in dessen und Claras Bett wieder, während Clara die zusammenfaltbare Gästematratze im Kinderzimmer zu ihrem Nachtlager hergerichtet hatte. Sie hatte jeden seiner Einwände entschieden abgeschmettert.

„Ihr hattet einen sehr viel anstrengenderen Tag, als ich. Ihr braucht beide eine ruhige Nacht ohne ständig von einem kranken Baby aufgeweckt zu werden. Also werde ich bei Jason schlafen, um mich um ihn kümmern zu können, wann immer er wach wird. Damit ist meine Hälfte vom Bett eh frei, also gibt es keinen Grund für dich, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, Peter!“, hatte sie ihm mehr als ein Mal vorgehalten.

Peter hatte nicht ein Mal ein Argument dagegen gefunden und wenn er ehrlich war, war er dankbar dafür. Aber noch mehr als an dem Abend ein Jahr zuvor, nachdem er von dem Tod seines Großvaters erfahren hatte, fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringlich in Justus und Claras Leben.

„Wir können den Besuch im Hotel in ein paar Wochen nachholen“, stellte Justus in die Dunkelheit hinein fest.

„Lass uns erst einmal abwarten, wie Bob in Zukunft auf die Idee von Ausflügen im allgemeinen reagieren wird“, gab Peter zu bedenken.

Nachdem der erste Besuch von Bobs Eltern bei ihm so unglücklich verlaufen war, hatte er Monate gebraucht, bis er bereit gewesen war, sie wiederzusehen.

Peter schluckte schwer. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er vielleicht eine Weile keine Ausflüge mehr machen will.“

„Diese Idee sollten wir ihm ausreden, wenn sie aufkommt“, erwiderte Justus. „Und ich denke, da wird Dr. Thorne uns zustimmen. Wenn Bob sich von dieser Erfahrung davon abhalten lässt, die Klinik zu verlassen, wird sich diese erneute Angst nur festsetzen.“

„Wir können ihn auch nicht zwingen“, warf Peter ein.

Justus seufzte. „Okay, lass uns nicht nach Problemen suchen, die noch gar nicht da sind. Vielleicht sind diese Bedenken ja auch vollkommen unnötig. Ich finde trotzdem, wir sollte unser Ausflugsziel von heute im Kopf behalten!“

„Ich war wirklich gespannt darauf“, stellte Peter fest. „Wir sollten mal recherchieren, welche unsere Fälle noch an anderen Orten in dieser Art aufgegriffen wurden.“

„In Terills Gespensterschloss haben sie das auch getan“, berichtete Justus. „Das wäre nur nicht unbedingt das richtige Ausflugsziel, denke ich. Ansonsten ist mir noch nichts untergekommen.“

„Hast du gesucht?“, fragte Peter.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Justus zu. „Von dem Hotel in Venice hat Rick mir berichtet, weil seine Schwester dort eine Woche gewohnt hat. - Wir sollten das mit Bob zusammen recherchieren. Das könnte für uns alle drei spannend sein.“

Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas anzusprechen, dass er schon einige Wochen mit sich herum trug. „Wird vielleicht sowieso Zeit, dass wir Bob etwas mehr in die Planung mit einbeziehen. Abgesehen von der Philharmonie und dem Besuch zu Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern haben immer wir entschieden, wo es hingeht.“

„Du hast Recht.“ Justus schwieg einen langen Moment. „Das ist mir bisher überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.“

„Mir auch erst vor kurzem“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe überlegt wie ich das mit Bob thematisieren kann, aber ich war mir nicht sicher…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er wusste, dass Justus es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es sinnvoll wäre, Bob darüber nachdenken zu lassen“, warf Justus ein. „Diese Recherche ist eine gute Gelegenheit, Bob einfach kommentarlos in diese Entscheidungen miteinzubeziehen. Entweder er lässt sich darauf ein, oder er schiebt uns diese Entscheidungen zu. Eines von beiden wird er ganz automatisch tun, da muss er sich nicht vorher den Kopf drüber zerbrechen.“

„Das hört sich nach einer guten Lösung an“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.


	7. Zweifel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich waren dieses Kapitel und der größte Teil des nächsten als eines gedacht. Aber dann waren das knapp über 8000 Worte und ich habe mich entschieden, das zu trennen.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Am Tag nach dem abgebrochenen Ausflug fand Justus sich im Garten seiner Tante und seines Onkels wieder. Es war geplant gewesen, dass Clara und Jason ihn hatten begleiten sollen, aber nach einer sehr unruhigen und schlaflosen Nacht für seinen Sohn hatten sie entschieden, dass Clara mit ihm daheim blieb. Justus hätte seinem Onkel fast selbst abgesagt, aber er hatte vor Wochen versprochen, beim Aufbau des neuen Geräteschuppens zu helfen und sich letztendlich doch entschieden, das nicht verschieben zu wollen.

„Du bist heute sehr still“, stellte Titus fest, nachdem sie gut eine Stunde damit verbracht hatten, das Grundgerüst des Schuppens zusammen zu bauen.

Justus seufzte tief. „Gestern war kein besonders guter Tag.“

„Geht es Jason so schlecht? Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, es ist nur eine Erkältung!“, erwiderte Titus besorgt.

„Nicht Jason.“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist tatsächlich nur eine Erkältung. Aber wir mussten unseren Ausflug gestern vorzeitig abbrechen und ich mache mir Sorgen um Bob. Und zum Teil auch um Peter.“

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Titus wissen.

Justus berichtete in knappen Worten von Bobs Panikattacke, der Fahrt zurück zur Klinik und den Stunden, die sie im Anschluss bei Bob verbracht hatten.

„Aber das hört sich doch an, als hättet ihr diesen Schrecken gut überwunden“, sagte Titus.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Bob hat kaum ein Wort zu uns gesagt gestern, auch zum Abschied nicht. Ich kann überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie es ihm ging, als wir gegangen sind.“

„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragte sein Onkel vorsichtig.

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Justus zu. „Ich fühle mich hilflos und verunsichert, hauptsächlich. Ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre auf so etwas vorbereitet. Das wir es offensichtlich nicht waren und damit auch in Zukunft nicht sein werden, lässt mich daran zweifeln, ob es wirklich sicher ist für Bob, wenn wir diese Ausflüge mit ihm machen.“

„Ich hoffe, das heißt nicht, dass du diese Ausflüge nicht mehr machen willst“, stellte Titus besorgt fest. „Ihr macht seit weit über einem halben Jahr diese Ausflüge mit Bob und es ist das erste Mal, dass es überhaupt Probleme gab. Davon solltest du dich nicht abschrecken lassen!“

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich weiß. Das wäre auch für Bob nicht gut. Und trotzdem … Was wäre passiert, wenn ich meinen ersten Impuls nicht hätte unterdrücken können, und Bob in den Arm genommen hätte? Seine Abneigung gegen Berührungen sitzt so viel tiefer, als alles andere. Und Dr. Thorne hat uns gewarnt, dass sich das vielleicht niemals wieder ändern wird. Und ich hätte diese Grenze fast überschritten. In einem Moment, in dem Bob es weder hätte kommen sehen können noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu wehren.“

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in welche Tiefen das Bobs Panikattacke gestürzt hätte, und dennoch wanderten seinen Gedanken immer und immer wieder genau dort hin. So gut seine Absicht dahinter gewesen war, es bereitete ihm Übelkeit, dass er dafür hätte verantwortlich sein können eine ohne schon unangenehme Situation für seinen Freund unerträglich zu machen.

„Aber du hast dich zurück gehalten“, warf Titus ein. „Und du hast Bob sicher zurück in die Klinik gebracht. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, Justus.“

„Ich dachte, meine Erfahrung mit Peters Panikattacken würde es mir einfacher machen, mit denen von Bob umzugehen, wenn ich mal eine miterlebe. Stattdessen hat es das nur schwerer gemacht“, murmelte Justus. „Wie kann ich mir selbst trauen, mich beim nächsten Mal nicht von den falschen Instinkten leiten zu lassen?“

„Hast du bei Peter jemals den selben Fehler zwei Mal gemacht?“, wollte Titus wissen.

„Nein“, antwortete Justus.

„Ich denke, das ist deine Antwort, hm?“, schlug Titus vor. „Ich verstehe, dass das eine schwere Erfahrung war. Aber es ist nichts passiert, was deinen Glauben in dich selbst so sehr erschüttern sollte.“

„Peter und ich sind für Bob verantwortlich, wenn wir mit ihm unterwegs sind. Wir sind für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Und ich fühle mich, als hätten wir gestern versagt. Als hätte ganz besonders ich gestern versagt“, stellte Justus unglücklich fest.

„Hast du Bobs Panikattacke ausgelöst?“, fragte Titus.

Justus sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ausgelöst haben könnte, und wir haben auch nicht danach gefragt. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, Bob hätte eh nicht darauf geantwortet.“

„Hast du tatenlos daneben gestanden und zugesehen, bis Bob diesen Zusammenbruch in aller Öffentlichkeit allein überstanden hatte?“, fragte Titus weiter.

„Das hätte ich nie!“, protestierte Justus gereizt.

„Hast du die Situation für ihn absichtlich und willentlich schlimmer gemacht?“, fuhr Titus fort ohne auf Justus aggressiven Tonfall zu reagieren.

Justus sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Das musste sein, um ihn zurück ins Auto zu bringen.“

„Was die Situation letztendlich für ihn besser gemacht haben sollte, womit auch die Antwort auf diese Frage ein ‚Nein‘ ist“, stellte Titus fest. „Und mir fällt wirklich nichts anderes ein, was du getan haben könntest, um versagt zu haben, wie du es ausgedrückt hast.“

Justus schwieg für eine ganze Weile, während sie die Bretter sortierten, die die Wände des Schuppens bilden würden. Er wusste, dass sein Onkel recht hatte und trotzdem half das nicht dabei, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er war sich bewusst, dass es irrational war, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass das ganze überhaupt passiert war.

„Wo ist Peter heute?“, durchbrach Titus schließlich die Stille.

„Mit Brian und Derek unterwegs. Mal nicht wegen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, sondern auf einer Surfer Sache. Ein Benefiz-Wettkampf oder etwas ähnliches, an dem sich auch Laien beteiligen dürfen. Peter und Derek haben sich vor Wochen angemeldet und ich glaube, sie haben einen kleinen, internen Wettstreit am Laufen“, berichtete Justus.

„Dann dürfte er zumindest ausreichend abgelenkt sein“, stellte Titus sichtlich beruhigt fest. „Wirfst du ihm vor, dass er nicht die Unterstützung sein konnte, mit der du vorher gerechnet hattest?“

Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Alles in allem denke ich, dass er ruhigen geblieben ist als ich, selbst wenn er vielleicht einen Moment länger gebraucht hat, um sich zu fangen. Peter war genau die Unterstützung, die ich gebraucht habe gestern.“

„Und trotzdem sagst du, dass ihr beide versagt habt“, gab Titus zu bedenken.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dieses Gefühl habe“, erwiderte Justus. „Rational weiß ich, dass wir richtig gehandelt haben, dass wir nichts falsch gemacht haben. Aber das ändert nichts daran, wie ich mich fühle. Es ging Bob schlecht. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass es Bob seit Wochen nicht so schlecht ging, wie gestern als wir in die Klinik zurückgekommen sind. Und darüber fühle ich mich schlecht. Es ist einfach…“

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er bemerkte, dass er anfing zu plappern und ohnehin nicht recht wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er fühlte sich verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört. Er kannte diese Gefühle, sie hatten ihn jedes Mal überwältigt, wenn er Peter nicht aus seiner Panik hatten helfen können. Aber nach diesem Erlebnis mit Bob saß diese Verzweiflung so viel tiefer. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass er sich schuldig gegenüber Peter fühlte, was ihn noch weiter hinunter zog.

„Es wird sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass Bob irgendetwas auf euren Ausflügen so sehr aufwühlt, dass ihr ihn abbrechen müsst, selbst dann, wenn es nicht gleich in einer Panikattacke endet“, stellte Titus fest. „Ich denke, ihr hattet in den letzten paar Monaten unheimlich viel Glück, dass es nicht schon früher einmal geschehen ist!“

„Das hilft mir nicht gerade, Onkel Titus!“, stellte Justus zerknirscht fest. Nicht zuletzt, weil er all das selbst wusste und es am Tag zuvor ja sogar Peter gesagt hatte, um diesen zu beruhigen.

Sein Onkel seufzte tief. „Das sollte es aber. Was ich sagen will ist, dass diese Dinge ein Teil von Bobs Leben sind und noch für eine lange Zeit bleiben werden. Ihr müsst alle drei lernen, damit umzugehen! - Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du erlebst, dass es Bob schlecht geht. Ich kann mich an mehrere Berichte von dir erinnern, wie du erlebt hast, dass es Bob während einem deiner Besucher schlechter ging. Zum Teil auch so sehr, dass er dich gebeten hat, zu gehen.“

„Aber das war etwas anderes“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Da waren wir auf dem Klinikgelände. Es hätte innerhalb von ein oder zwei Minuten Hilfe da sein können.“

„Ist es Bobs Plan für immer in der Klinik zu bleiben?“, fragte Titus.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er ist sehr bestimmt darin, so bald wie möglich wieder ein eigenständiges Leben führen zu können.“

„Dann solltest du die Zeit nutzen, zu lernen Bob mit seinen Problemen zu helfen, so lange ihr alle die Möglichkeit habt, danach in die Sicherheit der Klinik zurück zu kehren“, stellte Titus fest. „Das heißt, euch diesen Problemen zu stellen, zu üben mit ihnen umzugehen, nicht an ihnen zu verzweifeln. Erst Recht nicht im Nachhinein, wenn die Situation längst überstanden ist und ihr euch dabei nicht einmal so schlecht angestellt habt!“

Justus sah seinen Onkel einen langen Moment nachdenklich an. „Du denkst, ich suche Probleme, wo gar keine sind.“

Titus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du schaffst Probleme, wo gar keine sind. Ich kann verstehen, dass es für dich eine niederschmetternde Erfahrung war. Aber ihr habt die Situation gemeistert. Und es wäre für dich unmöglich gewesen, sie zu verhindern. Es wird in Zukunft unmöglich sein, solche Situationen zu verhindern. Darüber nachzudenken, wie du es trotzdem tun könntest, damit machst du dich nur verrückt, Justus.“

„Es sollte nicht so schwer sein“, sagte Justus finster.

Titus gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. „Es gibt viele Dinge in eurer Situationen, die nicht so sind, wie sie sein sollten. Aber ihr müsst mit dem leben und arbeiten, was ihr habt. Ich denke, das ist eine Lektion, die ihr alle drei noch lernen und verinnerlichen müsst.“

„Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass ich mir wünsche, Bob hätte nicht mit all diesen Problemen zu kämpfen?“, fragte Justus gereizt.

Titus seufzte tief. „Bevor ihr euren Highschool Abschluss gemacht habt, wäre es das nicht gewesen. Jetzt, nach sieben Jahren in fast vollkommener Isolation für Bob, da ist das zu viel verlangt. Du kannst nicht an den Träumen festhalten, die ihr vor zwölf Jahren hattet und erwarten, dass all eure Probleme sich einfach in Luft auflösen.“

„Das tue ich nicht“, protestierte Justus.

„In deinem Kopf vielleicht nicht, aber in deinem Herzen offensichtlich schon“, erwiderte Titus. „Und ich kann das in gewisser Weise verstehen. Aber es hilft keinem von euch, wenn du nicht erkennst, dass du das los lassen musst.“

Justus schwieg mit gerunzelter Stirn, während sie begannen die ersten paar Bretter an das Grundgerüst zu nageln. „Du denkst, ich will Bob in irgendein Bild zwängen, dass ich von ihm habe?“

Titus schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich denke, du wünschst dir für Bob das Leben, das er unter anderen Umständen hätte haben können. Und du hast gestern das erste Mal wirklich erlebt, dass das unerreichbar ist. Das macht dir Angst und lässt dich hadern.“

Er wolle widersprechen, aber Justus war sich nur all zu bewusst, dass dieser Wunsch für Bob immer wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Bisher hatte er nie ein Problem darin gesehen und er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch unrealistisch war, hatte also nie in Betracht gezogen, dass er ihn vielleicht trotzdem daran hinderte, die Dinge zu akzeptieren, die sie nicht mehr ändern konnten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Wunsch nicht haben sollte“, stellte Justus schließlich fest.

„Es ist nichts falsches daran, dass dieser Wunsch existiert. Mathilda und ich, wir wünschen uns das auch sehr oft. Nicht nur für Bob, sondern auch für dich und Peter“, erwiderte Titus. „Aber wir lassen diesen Wunsch nicht unsere Erwartungen an eure Zukunft formen. Und ich denke, das ist etwas, dass du noch immer tust, auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist.“

„Und wie bitte soll ich das abstellen, wenn es tatsächlich so ist?“, fragte Justus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das ist eine Frage, die du vermutlich mit Dr. Thorne besprechen solltest.“ Titus grinste verlegen. „Hauptsächlich weil das anfängt meine Kompetenzen als der Mann, der dich aufgezogen hat, zu übersteigen!“

Justus musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. „Danke, Onkel Titus.“

Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht spezifizieren musste, dass sein Dank nicht nur für dieses Gespräch galt, sondern für alles, was sein Onkel und auch seine Tante in den letzten Jahren für ihn und Peter getan hatten.

Peter fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft, als er sich, seines Neoprenanzugs entledigt und frisch geduscht, in den Sand sinken ließ, nachdem er fast vier Stunden auf der Jagd nach der perfekte Welle im Wasser verbracht hatte.

Wieder Erwarten hatte es sich doch als eine gute Idee herausgestellt, surfen zu gehen. Er hatte ernsthaft daran gezweifelt, ob er nach dem vergangenen Tag und einer sehr unruhigen Nacht, überhaupt die nötige Konzentration aufbringen konnte, aber draußen auf dem Wasser hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, nicht an die Ereignisse des Vortages zu denken.

Derek ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen neben ihm fallen. „Ich bereue wirklich für dich, dass du nie auf die Idee gekommen bist, das professionell zu machen!“

„Was? Nicht sauer, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hattest?“, fragte Peter grinsend.

„Das wusste ich auch vorher schon“, erwiderte Derek lachend. „Wenn‘s nicht der einzige Weg gewesen wäre, dich hier zum Mitmachen zu bewegen, hätte ich mich selbst gar nicht angemeldet, guter Zweck hin oder her. Dich hat der Ehrgeiz gepackt da draußen in den Wellen, gib‘s zu!“

„Ein wenig vielleicht“, gab Peter zu. „Ich habe trotzdem keine Lust, regelmäßig an Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Schon allein, weil ich es schade um die Startgebühren fände. - Wo hast du deinen Verlobten gelassen?“

„In einem ‚Surfen-für-Anfänger-Workshop‘ von dem er mich fortgejagt hat, angeblich weil ich ihn beim Lernen stören würde“, antwortete Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Peter lachte. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Lehrer, ich kann Brian gut verstehen. Solltet ihr jemals Kinder adoptieren, solltest du dir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, wie du es ihnen ersparen kannst, irgendetwas von dir lernen zu müssen!“

„So schrecklich bin ich nun auch nicht!“, protestierte Derek und schlug ihm mit der Hand leicht gegen die Schulter. Aber dann wurde er ernst. „Willst du mir erzählen, was mit dir los ist? Das letzte Mal habe ich dich so abgelenkt wie heute morgen gesehen, als deine Eltern diesen ganzen Erbschaftsstreit-Mist abgezogen haben. Sag mir nicht, sie haben irgendwelche neuen Forderung an dich gestellt.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts mehr von meinen Eltern persönlich gehört, seit das Gericht Grandpas Testament und Mums Verzichterklärung für vollkommen rechtsgültig erklärt hat. Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, werd ich bald auch nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, ihnen in der Stadt zu begegnen.“

„Welche Gerüchte?“, fragte Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Manchmal zahlt es sich aus, dass Bill und Mary in der selben Straße wohnen, wie meine Eltern. Die Nachbarn behaupten, meine Eltern würden planen, aus Rocky Beach fort zu ziehen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, können sie sich damit nicht genug beeilen. Und sie brauchen gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich bei mir verabschieden zu wollen“, erklärte Peter. „Mum hat meine Mieter in Grandpas Haus belästigt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann war das?“

„Schon Anfang des Jahres, kurz nachdem sie eingezogen waren. Stand bei ihnen vor der Tür und hat sich als Nachbarin ausgegeben. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie den Kaufpreis schon bezahlt hätten und hat ihnen gesagt, sie müssten vorsichtig sein, weil das Haus noch in einen Erbschaftsstreit mit vermutetem Erbschaftsbetrug verwickelt sei.“ Peter schnaubte. „Sie haben sie kommentarlos weggeschickt und mich angerufen. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihnen die Unterlagen vom Gericht gezeigt hatte, als sie den Mietvertrag unterschrieben haben.“

„Wie hast du darauf reagiert?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Gar nicht. Ich hab meinen Mietern gesagt, sie können ruhig die Polizei rufen, wenn sie sich belästigt fühlen. Keine Ahnung, ob sie noch mal da war und es interessiert mich auch nicht.“

„Das ist also nicht der Grund dafür, dass du heute morgen so niedergeschlagen warst“, stellte Derek fest.

Peter fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die noch nassen Haaren. „Kurz nach unserem ersten Date hast du mir mal gesagt, dass es schrecklich beängstigend war diese Panickattacke mitzuerleben“, stellte er schließlich fest.

„Ich … erinnere mich wage“, stimmte Derek ihm verwirrt zu. „Das zweite Mal war nicht weniger beängstigend, aber da wusste ich wenigstens, was passiert. - Hattest du wieder eine?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich weiß jetzt sehr genau, wie sich das für dich angefühlt hat. Bob hatte gestern eine auf unserem Ausflug. Es war … kein besonders angenehmer Tag.“

„Oh, Peter“, murmelte Derek betroffen. Er legte einen Arm um Peters Schultern und zog ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. „Konntet ihr ihn sicher zurück bringen?“

Peter nickte. „Und bis wir zurück in der Klinik waren, war er zumindest auch schon nicht mehr in der Panik gefangen. Wir sind noch ein paar Stunden geblieben, haben gelesen hauptsächlich, Bob Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich denke, er wollte einfach nur nicht allein sein.“

„Wie ging es Bob, als ihr gegangen seid?“, fragte Derek.

„Er war sehr still, aber ich konnte überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie er sich wirklich gefühlt hat“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass ich selbst vollkommen neben der Spur war oder dass er sich uns gegenüber tatsächlich so sehr verschlossen hat.“

„Wenn er sich von euch hätte zurückziehen wollen, dann hätte er kaum geduldet, dass ihr bei ihm in der Klinik bleibt, oder?“, gab Derek zu bedenken. „Und du bist jetzt noch vollkommen neben der Spur. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das gestern war.“

„Im ersten Moment wusste ich überhaupt nicht, was passiert“, berichtete Peter leise. „Und dann… ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte … ohne Justus wäre ich vollkommen verloren gewesen.“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich wirklich nicht. Justus hat eine Menge Erfahrung mit deinen Panikattacken gemacht, da ist es wirklich kein Wunder, dass er schneller wusste, was zu tun ist, als du.“

„Wir haben so viel mit Dr. Thorne über all die möglichen Probleme gesprochen, die auftauchen könnten. Ich dachte, wir wären gut auf so eine Situation vorbereitet und dann…“ Peter schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr so gut vorbereitet ward, wie es nur möglich war“, stellte Derek fest. „Aber nur über etwas zu reden ist kaum damit zu vergleichen, es auch tatsächlich zu erleben. Beim nächsten Mal wirst du besser vorbereitet sein, aber nicht wegen irgendwelcher Gespräch mit eurem Psychologen, sondern wegen den Erfahrungen, die du gestern gemacht hast!“

„Justus hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir irgendwann im Laufe der Woche einen Termin zu dritt bei Dr. Thorne haben werden. Und ich habe Übermorgen eh einen Einzeltermin“, berichtete Peter.

„Gut.“ Derek nickte leicht. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr ohne groß suchen zu müssen einen Arzt gefunden habt, der euch allen drei so gut helfen kann.“

Peter hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Bob hat ihn mehr oder weniger ausgesucht. Dr. Thorne war nicht der einzige, der versucht hat, zu Bob durchzudringen, aber der erste, der damit zumindest ein klein wenig Erfolg hatte.“

In den ersten paar Wochen, nachdem er Bob gefunden hatte, hatten Bill und Mary und damit auch er und Justus fast täglich Berichte aus der Klinik bekommen. Es war schrecklich schmerzhaft gewesen, so regelmäßig berichtet zu bekommen, wie ängstlich und panisch Bob auf jede einzelne Person reagierte, die ihm zu nahe kam.

Peter hatte bis heute keine Ahnung, warum Bob auf Dr. Thorne etwas ruhiger reagiert hatte, und das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft in der Klinik nicht versucht hatte zu fliehen, als Dr. Thorne zu ihm gekommen war. Vielleicht war er nach diesen vier Wochen, die bis dahin vergangen gewesen waren, einfach nur erschöpft gewesen.

Peter hatte nicht vor, Bob jemals danach zu fragen. Er war nur dankbar, dass Dr. Thorne sich tatsächlich für sie alle drei als eine große Hilfe erwiesen hatte. Ohne die Hilfe, die er selbst in der Klinik bekam, hätte er sein Leben vermutlich niemals auf die Reihe bekommen, egal wie viel Unterstützung Justus und Clara ihm hätten zukommen lassen.

Peter seufzte tief. „Ich wollte übermorgen mit ihm besprechen, meine regelmäßigen Termine zu reduzieren, aber das werde ich jetzt wohl um ein paar Wochen verschieben.“

Derek runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wie oft bist du noch da?“, fragte er schließlich, als er nicht selbst auf die Antwort zu kommen schien.

„Alle zwei Wochen“, antwortete Peter. „Die letzten paar Wochen hat es sich so angefühlt, als das weniger auch reichen würde. Aber jetzt … Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass zwei Gespräch nicht ausreichen werden, um mein Versagen von gestern zu verarbeiten.“

„Du hast nicht versagt!“, protestierte Derek kopfschüttelnd.

„So fühlt es sich aber an!“, erwiderte Peter finster. „Bob verlässt sich auf uns und ich hätte ihn gestern fast im Stich gelassen. Und ich habe auf jeden Fall Justus im Stich gelassen, statt ihm eine Unterstützung zu sein!“

Derek seufzte schwer. „Ich stimme dir zu, es ist wirklich gut, dass du in zwei Tagen diesen Termin bei Dr. Thorne hast, damit er dir diesen Schwachsinn ausreden kann.“

„Das ist kein Schwachsinn!“, stellte Peter finster fest.

„Und vielleicht solltest du dir für die nächsten paar Wochen eher regelmäßiger Termine geben lassen, als sie zu reduzieren. Zumindest so lange, bis du verstanden hast, dass du gestern keinen Fehler gemacht hast“, schlug Derek vor.

„Mehr Termine würden mehr Kosten bedeuten“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Derek runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich dachte, darum müsstest du dir keine Sorgen machen. Du zahlst die Rechnungen doch nicht, oder?“

„Nein“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Aber ich habe wenig Lust, dass Norris Senior sich bei mir meldet und fragt, warum er für mich plötzlich wieder mehr zahlen muss.“

„Hattest du jemals persönlichen Kontakt mit ihm deswegen?“, fragte Derek skeptisch.

„Zum Glück nicht“, antwortete Peter schnaubend. „Das letzte Mal, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, war nachdem das Urteil gegen Skinny bekannt gegeben wurde. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich nicht in der Lage wäre, zivilisiert mit ihm zu sprechen.“

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie Justus das damals bewerkstelligt hatte. Wäre Justus im Gericht nicht eingeschritten, Peter wäre vermutlich auf Norris Senior los gegangen. Er wusste, Justus hatte seine damalige Chefin mit zu dem Termin genommen, bei dem er mit Norris Senior diese Vereinbarung ausgehandelt hatte, aber er hatte trotzdem Stunden mit diesem Mann verbringen müssen, ohne den Kopf zu verlieren. Peter würde sich das nicht einmal jetzt zutrauen.

„Warum machst du dir dann Sorgen darüber?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Weil ich mir ständig Sorgen darüber mache“, gab Peter zu. „Ich hasse diese Situation. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich die Hilfe brauche, die ich von Dr. Thorne bekomme, und dass ich es mir im Moment nicht leisten könnte. - Mit dem Erbe von Grandpa hat sich das ein wenig geändert, aber ich nutze dieses Geld lieber, um keinen Studienkredit aufnehmen zu müssen. Sobald ich das Studium abgeschlossen und einen Vollzeitjob habe, werde ich mit der Klinik regeln, dass ich meine Rechnungen selbst bezahle. Je eher ich kein Geld mehr von Norris annehmen muss, desto besser!“

„Das lastet dir sehr auf der Seele“, stellte Derek überrascht fest.

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ich … ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Justus es so gelassen hinnehmen kann, dass ausgerechnet Skinnys Vater unsere Therapie bezahlt. Wir haben schon ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen, aber ich schaffe es nicht, seine Sichtweise darauf auch nur im Ansatz zu verstehen.“

Justus hatte kein Problem damit dieses Geld anzunehmen und er plante nicht, die Rechnungen für seine Termine bei Dr. Thorne jemals selbst zu übernehmen. Er sagte, es wäre ein kleiner Teil ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit, aber Peter konnte das nicht so sehen.

Wann immer Peter darüber nachdachte – und er gab sich große Mühe, das nicht all zu häufig zu tun – stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Er sehnte sich danach, endlich seinen Abschluss in der Tasche zu haben um Vollzeit arbeiten zu können und jede Verbindung zu Norris Senior kappen zu können.

„Und hast du mit Dr. Thorne schon darüber gesprochen?“, fragte Derek.

Peter nickte. „Auch das. Deswegen benutze ich Grandpas Erbe nicht, um meine Sitzungen dort zu bezahlen, sondern um den Rest meines Studiums zu finanzieren. Das war wirklich nicht meine erste Idee, als mir klar wurde, wie viel Geld mir zwischen Grandpas Patenten und der Miete für sein Haus zur Verfügung stehen würde.“

„Es ist dein Haus, weißt du?“, gab Derek zu bedenken.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Es wird niemals mein Haus sein, es wird für immer Grandpas Haus bleiben in meinem Kopf. Und das ist vollkommen okay so.“

„Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte Derek lachend.

„Und ich hoffe sehr, meine nächsten und letzten Mieter werden Justus und Clara sein. Ich habe Bob mein Leid über Justus Unentschlossenheit darüber geklagt und offensichtlich habe ich damit ein wenig Unterstützung in meinem Vorhaben gefunden“, berichtete Peter. „Was gut ist. Das Haus ist bis Ende nächsten Jahres vermietet. Ich gehe davon aus, spätestens dann werden Clara und Justus über Jasons erstes Geschwisterchen nachdenken und damit über einen Umzug. Also haben Clara und ich noch über zwanzig Monate Zeit, um Justus Mürbe zu machen!“

„Ich würde meine Hilfe anbieten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Justus in der Lage ist, Clara irgendetwas auszuschlagen, was sie wirklich will. Wenn sie nicht so eine aufrechte und integere Frau wäre, würde ich mir Sorgen mache, dass sie nicht irgendwann anfängt, ihn auszunutzen“, stellte Derek fest.

„Das war schon immer ein Problem für Justus.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück war er nicht all zu häufig verliebt. Das eine Mal, als er sich Hals über Kopf in ein Mädchen verknallt hatte, das er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, ist das mächtig schief gegangen. Das hat ihm lange nachgehangen und Clara hatte eine Menge Arbeit damit, viele dieser Wunden zu schließen.“

„Ist es schrecklich, dass ich erleichtert darüber bin, dass nicht _all_ eure Probleme von Skinny Norris verursacht wurden?“, fragte Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Peter schnaubte. „Es gibt genug Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich selbst erleichtert über solche Kleinigkeiten bin, so dass ich das wirklich nicht mit einem Ja beantworten kann.“

„Das ist eine Geschichte über euch, die ich noch nicht kenne“, stellte Derek fest.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Brittanys Machenschaften sind es nicht Wert, wiederholt zu werden.“ Erst Recht nicht, nach der Offenbarung, für die Ignace vor einigen Monaten gesorgt hatte. Er seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte, alles wäre so einfach zu überwinden. Ich wünschte, es wäre für Bob so einfach, wie für uns.“

Derek schnaubte spöttisch.

„Was?“, fragte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Es ist absoluter Schwachsinn zu behaupten, für dich oder Justus ist irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Situation einfacher, als für Bob“, stellte Derek ernst fest. „Hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?“

„Nur … sehr wenig“, antwortete Peter zögernd, unsicher worauf Derek hinaus wollte.

„Und hätte Justus heute morgen gefrühstückt, wenn Clara und du nicht dabei gewesen wären?“, fuhr Derek fort.

Peter holte tief Luft, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. Es war ein Kampf gewesen, Justus zum Essen zu bewegen, nicht nur an diesem Morgen sondern schon am vergangenen Abend. Es war so viele Jahre her, dass sie dieses Problem in den Griff bekommen hatten, aber es braucht nur so wenig, um es wieder zurück zu bringen. Peter wusste, dass Justus mit Dr. Thorne daran arbeitete, aber diese Art von Problemen war etwas, dass man niemals ganz zurück ließ.

„Und das sind nur die beiden Dinge, die am meisten herausstechen, weil sie euch beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit auch körperlich sehr krank machen würden“, stellte Derek besorgt fest. „Ihr seid Bob vielleicht ein gutes Stück voraus, was die … Heilung betrifft, und damit erscheint es für dich vielleicht so, als hättet ihr es einfacher, aber das ist eine Illusion. Ich denke, es ist deine überwältigende Sorge um Bob, die dich hauptsächlich zu diesem Schluss kommen lässt. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht wahr.“

„Justus und ich waren immerhin nie in einer Lage, in der wir unser Leben nicht selbstbestimmt führen konnten“, erwiderte Peter gereizt. „Für Bob ist das…“

Derek unterbrach ihn entschieden. „Wenn ich Kellys Erzählungen richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann seid ihr beide nur deshalb nicht so weit abgerutscht, weil ihr Menschen um euch herum hattet, die euer Leben in den ersten paar Jahren nach Bobs Verschwinden am Laufen gehalten haben. - Es ist weder für euch noch für Bob wirklich gerecht, diesen Vergleich zu ziehen, Peter!“

Peter sah Derek einen langen Moment nachdenklich an. „Wir werden uns darüber vermutlich nicht einig werden“, stellte er schließlich fest. Auch weil er tatsächlich keine Lust hatte, über dieses Thema zu diskutieren, dass sein zugegeben unbedachtes Kommentar da aufgebracht hatte.

„Nicht darüber zu reden löst diese Art von Probleme nicht“, erwiderte Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Im Zweifel macht es sie nur schlimmer.“

„Ich sehe nur das Problem nicht“, murmelte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Das Problem ist, dass du mit solch einer Behauptung entweder deine und Justus Probleme vollkommen unterschätzt oder klein redest, oder aber dass du Bobs Schwierigkeiten überproportional aufbläst. Oder vielleicht auch beides. Und nichts davon ist hilfreich“, stellte Derek ernst fest.

„Man kann unsere Situationen kaum vergleichen“, erwiderte Peter irritiert.

„Ganz genau!“, sagte Derek entschieden. „Und dass du es trotzdem tust, und dann auch noch in einem so nebensächlichen Ton, als wäre es eine längst bekannt und lang diskutierte Tatsache, macht mir große Sorgen!“

Peter hatte den Mund schon zum Protest geöffnet, als Dereks Worte wirklich einsanken und er perplex inne hielt. Den Widerspruch in seinen eigenen Aussagen – und seinen eigenen Gedanken – so klar vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, war erschreckend und verwirrend. Und Dereks Vorwurf war wahr, der Vergleich, den er zwischen Bob und sich und Justus gezogen hatte, war seit eine Ewigkeit in seinem Kopf, obwohl er zeitgleich sehr genau wusste, dass solch ein Vergleich gar nicht möglich war.

„Das ist etwas, worüber du _wirklich_ mit deinem Arzt reden _musst_ “, verlangte Derek eindringlich.

Peter holte tief Luft. „Ja … okay. Du hast vermutlich recht.“

„Versprich mir, dass du das am Dienstag bei deinem Termin zur Sprache bringst“, verlangte Derek leise.

Peter war ein wenig überrascht von der tiefen Sorge, die aus seinem Freund sprach, und das ließ seinen eigenen Schrecken über die Erkenntnis der letzten Minute nur wachsen.

„Ich verspreche es“, versicherte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Derek sah ihn einen langen Moment schweigend an. „Ich werde nachfragen, ob du es tatsächlich getan hast“, stellte er schließlich fest. „Und ich werde danach fragen, zu welchem Ergebnis diese Diskussion mit deinem Arzt gekommen ist. Du wirst mich nicht einfach nur mit einem ‚Ja‘ abspeisen können!“

Im ersten Moment wollte Peter protestieren, aber dann hob er nur die Schultern und wandte den Blick. Er wusste, warum Derek das so formuliert hatte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sagte etwas in der Therapie thematisieren zu wollen und es dann Woche um Woche vor sich her schob.

Peter atmete tief durch. „Genug von mir und meinem Problemen“, entschied er. „Sollten du und Brian nicht vorgestern endlich etwas von dem Restaurant in Oxnard gehört haben?“

Auf Dereks Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Haben wir! Und wir haben auch schon mit dem Standesamt den Termin bestätigen können. - Wir werden am 24. September heiraten. Und in nicht einmal zwei Wochen sind Brians Eltern endlich in DC, dann können wir es auch offiziell bekannt geben!“

Peter erwiderte das Grinsen. Er war erleichtert darüber, dass ihr Gespräch sich im Anschluss für eine ganze Weile um Dereks Sorge darüber drehte, seine künftigen Schwiegereltern kennen zu lernen.


	8. Wut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwartet keine weiteren Updates im Juli. Ich bin gestern mit ein wenig Verspätung endlich in die Rough Trade Challenge gestartet und werde den ganzen Monat damit beschäftigt sein, an den beiden Projekten dafür zu arbeiten. Das nächste Kapitel hier wird wohl erst so mitte August kommen.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Bob hatte eine lange, schlaflose Nacht hinter sich, als Helene am nächsten Morgen mit frischen Brötchen vor seiner Tür stand. Sie waren seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig Sonntags zum Frühstück verabredet, weil sie danach den Rest des Tages mit ihren Kindern verbrachte.

Für gewöhnlich hatte Bob während des Frühstücks viel über den Ausflug des Vortages zu berichten, aber an diesem Sonntag brachte er nicht einmal eine vollständige Begrüßung hervor. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sogar darüber nachgedacht, Helene für heute abzusagen, nachdem Justus und Peter am vergangenen Tag gegangen waren. Aber letztendlich war es so unerträglich, allein zu sein, dass er es doch nicht getan hatte.

Er wollte nicht allein sein, aber es graute ihn auch davor, darüber zu sprechen, was in ihm vor sich ging. Er war aufgewühlt, verunsichert und ängstlich, aber vor allen Dingen wütend. Und es war vor allem diese Wut, die seine Angst noch steigerte. Er wusste weder, wo die Wut genau herkam, noch worauf genau sie sich bezog oder warum sie solch starke Angst in ihm auslöste. Und im Grunde wäre es ihm auch lieb, sich gar nicht so sehr damit beschäftigen zu müssen.

Helene überließ ihm seinem Schweigen, bis er nach dem zweiten Brötchen griff. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!“, verlangte sie dann ruhig. „Ihr wolltet in dieses Hotel, das einen eurer alten Fälle vermarktet hat. Haben sie es so sehr verkorkst?“

Bob schnaubte. „So weit sind wir nicht einmal gekommen“, gab er zu. „Ich hatte eine Panikattacke, kaum dass ich aus dem Auto gestiegen war!“ Er verteilte bei diesen Worten die Marmelade auf seinem Brötchen mit so viel Schwung, dass die Hälfte daneben landete. „Damit war der Ausflug beendet, ehe er richtig begonnen hatte.“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du danach wenig Lust auf das Hotel hattest“, stellte Helene nickend fest.

„Wir waren schon fast wieder hier, als ich überhaupt wieder etwas mitbekommen habe“, berichtete Bob niedergeschlagen. „Ich kann mich nicht mal dran erinnern, wie ich zurück ins Auto gekommen bin. Aber Justus hat sich dafür entschuldigt, mich an den Schultern gepackt zu haben, also wird er wohl die meiste Arbeit daran gehabt haben.“

„Und wie haben deine Freunde danach reagiert“, fragte Helene.

„Gefasst, ruhig, unterstützend.“ Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie immer eigentlich. - Sie sind noch ein paar Stunden geblieben und haben mir aus dem Hobbit vorgelesen. Ich wollte nicht allein sein, aber mit ihnen zu reden war … zu kompliziert. … Und uns auszuschweigen wurde auf Dauer auch unangenehm.“

„Also ist es nicht Enttäuschung über deine Freunde, die dich so finster drein blicken lässt“, folgerte Helene. „Was hat die Panikattacke ausgelöst?“

Bob hob die Schultern und schwieg.

Helene seufzte tief. „War es der Ort?“

Bob schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Geruch“, antwortete er schließlich mit schwacher Stimme. „Da war … Er hat ein spezielles Aftershave für mich gekauft. Ein anders, als er benutzt hat. Und da war dieser Geruch …“ Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und nur die Erinnerung daran ließ seine Atmung schwerer gehen.

„So spezielle Gerüche können schwierig sein“, stimmt Helene ihm leise zu.

„Aber so sollte es nicht sein!“, fuhr Bob aufgebracht auf. „Es ist so lange her! So etwas sollte mich nicht mehr dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen!“

„Bob …“, begann Helene vorsichtig.

„Nein!“, unterbrach Bob sie aufgebracht und kopfschüttelnd. Er stand auf, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. „Wie soll ich jemals in der Lage sein, hier wieder raus zu kommen, wenn mich etwas so unkontrollierbares und einfach wie ein verfluchter Geruch in eine Panikattacke stürzt? Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens irgendwo eingesperrt sein!“

Er lief aufgebracht zwischen dem Esstisch und der Sitzecke im Wohnbereich hin und her. „Ich will hier irgendwann raus und so lange diese Dinge passieren, kann ich das nicht. Ich arbeite so viel und so hart und es hilft einfach nicht! Ich weigere mich zu akzeptieren, dass er mein ganzen Leben ruiniert hat! Ich hasse diese Episoden und ich hasse es, ständig an ihn erinnert zu werden! Ich hasse es, meinen Freunden derart zur Last zu fallen!“

Als Bob schwer atmend Inne hielt und nach einem weiteren langen Moment zu Helene sah, fand er seine Freundin lächelnd vor. „Was?“, fragte er irritiert mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Du bist wütend“, stellte Helene lächelnd fest und klang dabei seltsam zufrieden.

„Ja!“, antwortete er ein wenig heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Na und?“

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal wütend?“, wollte Helene sanft wissen.

Bob öffnete den Mund, aber die Antwort war nicht so einfach zu finden, wie er gedacht hatte. Er schloss den Mund wieder und überlegte angestrengt darüber, wann er tatsächlich das letzte Mal wütend gewesen war.

„Setz dich“, forderte Helene ihn sanft auf, als seine Antwort auf sich warten ließ.

Er folgte der Anweisung, noch immer in Gedanken versunken und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken, dem er am nächsten war. Helene brachte ihre Tassen und die Teekanne herüber und setze sich selbst auf das Sofa.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal wütend und hast das so einfach heraus gelassen?“, wiederholte Helene ihre Frage.

„Das … ist lange her“, stellte Bob schließlich fest.

Helenes Frage hatte ihn so überrascht, dass sie ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, und die Erinnerung, die jetzt aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte, ließ ihn in sich selbst zusammen sacken.

„Erzähl mir davon“, bat Helene.

Bob sah sie skeptisch an. „Warum?“

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen. Wir können danach über die Gründe sprechen“, erwiderte Helene.

Bob schlang die Arme um sich selbst und zog die Füße auf den Sessel. „Das ist wirklich keine Erinnerung, über die ich nachdenken möchte.“

„Davon haben wir beide eine Menge“, stellte Helene schulterzuckend fest. „Hat es jemals nicht geholfen, sich damit auseinander zu setzen?“

Bob schloss gequält die Augen. Sie hatte ja Recht, aber das zu wissen, hatte es noch nie einfacher gemacht. „Ich kann es zeitlich nicht wirklich einordnen“, stellte er leise fest. „Es war schon in der neuen Wohnung.“

Er hatte während seiner Gefangenschaft keinerlei Zeitgefühl gehabt und es war in Bezug auf diese Erinnerungen auch nie zurück gekommen. Es würde vermutlich auch nie zurückkommen und er war schon zufrieden damit, wenn er seine Erinnerungen einigermaßen in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?“, hörte er Helenes leise Stimme, als er in Schweigen versank.

Bob atmete tief ein. „Ich habe mich nur ein Mal mit ihm gestritten und danach alles getan, um Auseinandersetzungen zu umgehen. Was letztendlich so aussah, dass ich nachgegeben habe, sobald er auch nur ein wenig Widerstand gezeigt hat.“ Er öffnete die Augen und suchte nach einem Punkt, auf den er sich fokussieren konnte, um nicht vollkommen in der Erinnerung zu versinken. „Er war wütend auf mich. Ich glaube, es war das einzige Mal, dass ich Nein zu ihm gesagt habe. Und es war nicht einmal etwas wirklich bedeutsames. Ich hatte begonnen zu kochen und wollte es nicht unterbrechen. Er wollte Sex und ich habe ihn einfach nur auf später vertrösten wollen.“

„Und darüber ist er wütend geworden“, schlussfolgerte Helene, als Bob stocke.

„Ja. Und er wollte mich bestrafen. Er ist weggegangen in irgendeinen Club. Er … hat regelmäßig irgendwelche Frauen mitgebracht. … Jetzt im Nachhinein denke ich, dass er auch das getan hat, um mich zu quälen, weil er genau wusste, dass ich alles hören würde. Er hat behauptet, das wäre, damit seine Freunde nicht misstrauisch werden. In dieser Nacht hat er einen Mann mitgebracht.“

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich war enttäuscht und so wütend. Ich habe ihm nie Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn er eine Frau mitgebracht hat. Aber am Morgen nach dieser Nacht … Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Es hat zu einem Streit geführt und er hat mir gesagt, ich soll einfach gehen, wenn ich so dringend von ihm weg wollte. - Und dann ist er gegangen ohne mich vorher in meinem Versteck einzusperren. … Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht ein Stück gerührt, bis er zurück kam. Und ich habe danach alles getan, damit er nicht wütend auf mich wird.“

„Und warst du damit erfolgreich?“, fragte Helene.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Meistens. Zumindest habe ich immer einen Weg gefunden, ihn schnell von seiner Wut abzulenken.“ Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehen des Sessels fallen. „Scheiße, das klingt erbärmlich.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Helene sanft. „Das klingt, als hättest du alles getan, um zu überleben.“

Bob sah skeptisch zu ihr. „Ich hätte die Wohnung einfach verlassen können nach diesem Streit. Letztendlich hätte ich das vermutlich immer tun können. Während er da war, war nie abgeschlossen. Und er hat nie die Hand gegen mich erhoben. Ich bezweifle, dass er mich körperlich zurückgehalten hätte, wenn ich versucht hätte zu gehen.“

„Nachdem er dir von der Welt außerhalb dieser Wohnung ein absolutes Höllenbild gezeichnet hatte?“, fragte Helene mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Diese Wohnung war der einzig sichere Ort, den du damals gekannt hast.“

„Das war es nur, weil ich seinen Lügen geglaubt habe. Ich habe nicht ein Mal an dem gezweifelt, was er mir erzählt hat. Ich habe mit offenen Augen zugelassen, dass er mich in dieser Art manipuliert hat“, stellte Bob finster fest.

Helene schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht so einfach ist.“

„Wie willst du es dann nennen?“, fragte Bob abweisend.

Helene lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Von all deinen Freunden bin ich wahrscheinlich diejenige, die am besten verstehen kann, wie schleichend diese Manipulationen kommen und wie schwer es ist, sie als Betroffener überhaupt zu erkennen. Und im Gegensatz zu mir hattest du nicht einmal jemanden, der dich hätte warnen können, weil er dich vollkommen isoliert hat. Er hat sich ausgesprochen viel Mühe gegeben, dich zu manipulieren und zu verhindern, dass du ihn in Frage stellst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ihm das so gut gelungen ist. Die einzige Person, die an dieser Situation irgendeine Schuld trägt, ist er.“

„Nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das höre“, murmelte Bob.

„Und es wird nicht das letzte Mal bleiben, bis du anfängst, es zu glauben“, stellte Helene fest.

„Warum wolltest du, dass ich diesen Mist aufwühle?“, fragte Bob.

„Damit wir – du im besonderen – eine Idee davon bekommen, warum du so sehr und so lange vor deiner Wut zurückgeschreckt bist“, antwortete Helene. „Wut ist eine absolut normale Emotion. Jeder ist mal wütend und jeder hat das Recht, mal wütend zu sein.“

Bob schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Und das heißt?“

„Diese Gefühle wieder zu zulassen ist ein wichtiger Schritt für dich, Bob“, stellte Helene fest. „Du hast jedes Recht darauf, wütend zu sein und das zu zeigen. Sie zu unterdrücken ist ein Schutzmechanismus, den du nicht mehr brauchst.“

Bob schnaubte. „Du machst eine Weiterbildung zur Psychologin, ja?“

Helene schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Dazu habe ich wohl viel zu viele eigener Probleme. Aber in diesem Punkt haben wir doch sehr ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn auch aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen. Es war schwer, mir zuzugestehen, dass meine Wut auf gewisse Dinge gerechtfertigt ist und ich diese Gefühle nicht unterdrücken muss.“

„Unterdrücken ist vielleicht das falsche Wort“, stellte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. „Ich war nie … Da war nie irgendein Anflug von Wut.“ Und rückblickend betrachtet war das in den letzten Stunden sein größtes Problem gewesen – und war es noch immer, trotz Helenes aufbauender Worte. Er kannte diese Art der Gefühle nicht mehr und es machte ihm Angst, dass sie ihn jetzt plötzlich dermaßen vereinnahmten.

„Du solltest mit Dr. Thorne darüber sprechen“, stellte Helene fest.

„Er hat gestern darauf bestanden, dass ich heute nach dem Mittag zu ihm komme“, berichtete Bob abwesend.

„Auf einen Sonntag?“, fragte Helene überrascht.

„Er hat Bereitschaftswochenende. Er kam gestern her, kaum dass Peter und Justus weg waren“, erklärte Bob. „Aber … ich konnte nicht … ich hatte keine Worte. Also hat er mir einen Tag gegeben. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er gleich nach einem Ausflug auf ein Gespräch mit mir bestanden hat.“

„Das wird dir gut tun, da bin ich mir sicher“, stellte Helene fest.

„Vorher fühlt sich das nie so an“, murmelte Bob.

„Aber danach“, gab Helene zu bedenke.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Meistens erst mit einer ganzen Weile Abstand.“

„Diese Dinge sind anstrengend. Und du hast eine Menge durchzuarbeiten. Aber ich denke, du bist dir durchaus bewusst darüber, dass du Fortschritte machst“, erwiderte Helene. „Große Fortschritte, teilweise.“

„Und dann wieder genauso große Rückschritte“, murmelte Bob finster.

Helene runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo genau ist hier der Rückschritt?“

Bob sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „In all den Monaten, in denen Peter und Justus dies Ausflüge mit mir gemacht haben, hatte ich bis gestern nicht ein einziges Mal eine Panikattacke. Und wir waren an einer Menge Orte, die sehr viel stressiger für mich waren, als Venice!“

Helene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil es bisher nie passiert ist, ist das kein Rückschritt. Ein Rückschritt ist es, wenn ihr euch davon abhalten lasst, nächsten Samstag einen Ausflug zu machen, weil ihr jetzt ein Mal einen Ausflug abbrechen musstet!“

„Ich …“ Bob stockte, weil er tatsächlich nicht sicher war, ob er am kommenden Samstag bereit wäre, das Klinikgelände zu verlassen. Im Moment bereitete ihm dieser Gedanke nicht mehr Unbehagen als sonst, aber noch war dieser Tag auch sehr weit weg und seine Sorgen richteten sich eher auf die anstehenden Gespräch mit seinem Psychologen.

„Wenn du hier wirklich raus willst, muss du damit Leben lernen, dass solche Dinge geschehen können“, gab Helene zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß.“ Bob fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Aber wie kann man damit leben? Was wäre passiert, wenn Just und Pete nicht da gewesen wären, wenn ich allein gewesen wäre?“

Helene hob die Schultern. „Dann wärst du irgendwann allein wieder zu dir gekommen. Oder irgendjemand hätte den Notarzt für dich gerufen.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist beides nicht unbedingt ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke!“

„Gut möglich“, stimmte Helene ihm zu. „Aber darum geht‘s auch nicht. Wichtig ist, dass es nicht das Ende der Welt wäre. Ich kann verstehen … Im Moment ist alles für dich irgendwie unangenehm und herausfordernd und anstrengend. Und das wird vergehen. Aber es wird niemals so sein, dass du dich nie mehr unangenehmen Situationen stellen musst. Diesen Luxus haben nicht einmal die Leute, die nicht ein paar Jahre in Behandlung verbringen mussten.“

Bob ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. „Auch das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber es fühlt sich wirklich nicht so an, als würde es irgendwann einfacher werden, weißt du?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Helene skeptisch. „Als Peter die ersten paar Male her gekommen ist, da hat dich die Nervosität fast verrückt gemacht. Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass ist immer noch so?“

Bob sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das ist nicht …“

„Das ist genau das, worum es geht!“, unterbrach seine Freundin ihn. „Und ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, diese Entwicklung selbst zu sehen. Aber auch um dir das immer Mal wieder vor Augen zu führen, hast du ja deine Therapie Termine. Und mich natürlich.“

Das rang Bob immerhin ein leichtes Lächeln ab. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dich meine Freundin nennen zu können, Helene.“

„Dr. Thorne ist gut in seinem Job“, stellte Helene fest. „Ich bin schon vor einer ganzen Weile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er ganz genau wusste, was er tat, als er dich gerade in meine WG gesteckt hat.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Diese ganze WG-Phase war nicht unbedingt erfolgreich. Selbst Dr. Thorne hat zugegeben, dass es in einigen Dingen für mich eher hinderlich als hilfreich war, als er mir endlich dieses Apartment hier erlaubt hat.“

„In einigen Dingen heißt aber nicht in allen“, erwiderte Helene. „Und es ging dabei ja auch nicht nur um dich. Erinnerst du dich an unser aller erstes wirklich eingehendes Gespräch?“

„Das war an meinem Geburtstag“, antwortete Bob zustimmend.

„Du hast dabei hauptsächlich über Justus und Peter gesprochen, aber ich konnte eine Menge aus dem schließen, was du gerade nicht gesagt hast. Ich wusste, dass uns sehr ähnliche Erfahrungen hier her geführt haben, lange bevor du Andeutungen über deine Gefangenschaft gemacht hast. Dieses Jahr mit dir in der WG hat mir jeden Tag vor Augen geführt, wie weit ich selbst bereits gekommen war und welche Hürden ich bereits überwunden hatte.“

Helene holte tief Luft. „Diese Dinge über sich selbst zu sehen ist so schwer. Dich kennen zu lernen und dir bei Dingen zu helfen, bei denen ich mich selbst so schwer getan hatte sie wieder zu lernen, hat mir ständig vor Augen geführt, wie weit ich selbst bereits gekommen war und welche Hürden ich bereits überwunden hatte. Diese Dinge über sich selbst zu sehen ist so schwer und so hart. Dich kennen zu lernen hat mir ständig einen Spiegel vor die Nase gehalten. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich ohne deine Freundschaft deutlich länger hätte hier bleiben müssen. Du hast mir so sehr geholfen, Bob, und du weißt es nicht einmal!“

Helene wischte sich eilig die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, die ihr bei ihren Worten gekommen waren.

Bob holte tief Luft, aber er wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Helene hatte sehr viel und sehr offen mit ihm über ihre eigene Geschichte gesprochen. Ihre Lebenswege waren sehr unterschiedlich gewesen, aber am Ende ihrer Ehe war Helene von ihrem Mann so abhängig gewesen, wie Bob von Skinny. Und sie war vollkommen unfähig gewesen, ihr Leben oder das ihrer Kinder zu bewältigen, nachdem ihr Mann bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war.

Ganz am Anfang war das Verständnis, dass sie als einzige gegenüber seinen zwiespältigen Gefühlen zeigte – und vermutlich überhaupt als einzige zeigen konnte – auch das einzige gewesen, das ihn überhaupt dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr zuzuhören und sich ihr zu öffnen. Eine wirklich Freundschaft, zumindest von seiner Seite aus, hatte sich erst entwickeln können, als er die WG und damit dem ständigen Druck der täglichen Interaktion entkommen war.

„Du hast bisher nie darüber nachgedacht, oder?“, fragte Helene leise lachend. „Niemand von uns existiert hier in einem Vakuum, Bob. Du beeinflusst die Heilung jeder Person, der du hier begegnest! Und die Ärzte und Pfleger hier achten sehr darauf, dass das möglichst für alle in einer positiven Richtung verläuft! Wenn irgendetwas an der ganzen WG-Situation dich oder jemand anderen wirklich zurückgeworfen hätte, dann hätten sie dich niemals so lange dort gelassen.

„Es fühlt sich immer noch wie eine Niederlage an“, gab Bob unbehaglich zu.

Helene seufzte tief. „Hast du mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen?“

„Ein Mal, direkt nachdem ich hier her gezogen war“, antwortete Bob.

„Vielleicht solltest du das noch einmal aufgreifen“, schlug Helene vor. „Das ist mittlerweile ein Jahr her. Und das war ein sehr ereignisreiches Jahr für dich. Einiges davon hättest du vielleicht nicht bewältigen können, wenn du nicht diesen Ort nur für dich ganz allein gehabt hättest. Allein zu leben und dich zum größten Teil selbst zu versorgen ist ein großer Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit, den du vorher noch nicht hattest bewältigen müssen!“

Bob schnaubte. „Wenn wir so weiter machen, muss ich mir eine Liste für die nächsten paar Sitzungen mit Dr. Thorne machen.“

„Solltest du vielleicht“, stimmte Helene ihm zu. „Deine Zweifel über einzelne Schritte und Abschnitte deiner Therapie solltest du wirklich nicht für dich behalten. Du kannst nicht ewig andere das Tempo und die Richtung für dich bestimmen lassen.“

Bob hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay. Genug der tiefgreifenden Themen! Ich muss mir noch genug meiner Kraft für mein Gespräch mit Dr. Thorne aufbewahren!“

„Einverstanden“, versicherte Helene lachend. „Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht auch weiter dem Rest des Frühstücks widmen.“

Die folgenden Wochen waren anstrengender, als es irgendetwas für Bob seit langer Zeit gewesen war. Er war Helenes Rat gefolgt und hatte eine Liste mit Dingen zusammengetragen, die er mit Dr. Thorne thematisieren wollte. Er hatte versucht, dabei auch zu sich selbst so ehrlich wie möglich zu sein und es waren deshalb auch viele Punkte auf dieser Liste gelandet, die er nicht mit Helene angeschnitten hatte.

Noch bei dem Gespräch mit seinem Arzt am selben Tag hatte er ihm eine Kopie dieser Liste übergeben, hauptsächlich weil er fürchtete, von sich aus doch nicht all diese Dinge anzusprechen. Dr. Thorne überließ es in den folgenden Sitzungen immer ihm, zu entscheiden, über welches Thema sie sprachen, aber er bestand darauf, dass Bob ein Thema von dieser List wählte.

Am Montag nach dem missglückte Ausflug lud der Therapeut Justus und Peter zu Bobs Sitzung mit ein und seine Freunde änderten ohne zu zögern ihren ganzen Tagesplan, um dieser Einladung folgen zu können. Auch wenn er schon mehr als ein Mal sowohl mit Justus als auch Peter allein darüber gesprochen hatte, nutze er diese Gelegenheit noch einmal um in Anwesenheit und unter Leitung ihres Arztes seine Sorge darüber kund zu tun. Das änderte zwar nichts am Standpunkt seiner Freunde, aber es brachte für Bob Erleichterung, dass Dr. Thorne seine Sorge darin nicht teilte.

Als der nächste Samstag kam, fühlte Bob sich erleichtert, zwei Tage ohne irgendeine Therapiesitzung vor sich zu haben, weil jede einzelne dieser Sitzungen – selbst die, die sich nicht explizit um das vergangene Wochenende gedreht hatten – in dieser Woche unendlich aufwühlend gewesen waren.

Gleichzeitig kehrte das Unbehagen vor Ausflügen mit solch einer Heftigkeit zurück, dass Bob am Samstagmorgen am liebsten in seinem Bett liegen geblieben und die Welt für den Rest des Tages ausgesperrt hätte. Es waren hauptsächlich Helenes warnende Worte darüber, die ihn schließlich doch aus dem Bett trieben und einige Stunden später mit einem harten Knoten im Magen in Peters Wagen steigen ließen.

Er hatte sich nicht dazu überwinden können, Justus und Peter zu erklären, was seine Panik bei ihrem Ausflug ausgelöst hatte, hauptsächlich weil er nur zu gut wusste, dass diese Assoziation mit Skinny ihnen ebenso weh tun würde, wie ihm selbst. Also hatte er nur vage angedeutet, dass es mit den anderen Personen, die um sie herum unterwegs gewesen waren, zu tun gehabt hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatten Justus und Peter vorgeschlagen, an einen abgelegenen Strand zu fahren, an dem gerade zu dieser Jahreszeit kaum jemand anzutreffen sein würde, und ein paar gemütliche Stunden am Wasser zu verbringen.

Erstaunlicherweise half es Bob enorm, dass dieser Ausflug so viel Ähnlichkeit mit den ersten beiden Ausflügen hatte, die er je mit Peter und Justus gemacht hatte. Sie waren die meiste Zeit tatsächlich allein am Strand und konnten ansonsten eine Menge Abstand zu allen anderen halten.

Sie machten einen langen, ausführlichen Spaziergang entlang der Wasserlinie und suchten sich schließlich einen Platz im Sand nicht weit vom Wasser entfernt. Während des Spaziergangs hatten sie sich angeregt über seit langer Zeit sehr vorsichtig gewählte Themen unterhalten, saßen sie zunächst in angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt und beobachteten die wenigen wenigen anderen Leute am Strand.

„Dr. Thorne hat mir vorletzte Woche geholfen, mich an einer Onlineschule anzumelden, damit ich meinen High School Abschluss nachholen kann“, berichtete Bob irgendwann. Vor einer Woche war er noch so stolz darauf gewesen und hatte kaum abwarten können, seinen Freunden davon zu berichten. Jetzt war er sich nicht einmal mehr so sicher, ob es überhaupt schon eine so gute Idee war.

Justus drehte lächelnd den Kopf zu ihm. „Das klingt super.“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Und ziemlich beängstigend, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Das ist alles, was in irgendeiner Weise in einer Prüfung endet, oder nicht?“, warf Peter neckend ein. „Ist das ein Vorbereitungskurs für den GED oder holst du tatsächlich den High School Abschluss nach?“

„Wenn ich diese ganzen Kurse tatsächlich schaffe und die Prüfungen am Ende, dann bekomme ich danach mein High School Diplom“, antwortete Bob. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß, dass der GED mit weniger Voraussetzungen und Stress verbunden wäre, aber … Aber es geht ja nicht um den Abschluss. Also, nicht darum einen Abschluss an sich zu haben, meine ich. … Ich … Ich will dieses Stück Papier haben, auf dem ‚High School Diplom‘ steht.“

Es auszusprechen fühlte sich ein wenig lächerlich an, das hatte es schon beim ersten Mal als er mit Dr. Thorne im Detail über diesen Wunsch gesprochen hatte. Als er zum Jahreswechsel das erste Mal mit Ignace darüber gesprochen hatte, war er sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, welche Optionen es überhaupt gab, seinen Abschluss nachzuholen. Dr. Thorne hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt, sobald er es das erste Mal zur Sprache gebracht hatte.

Um herauszufinden, welchen Weg er tatsächlich einschlagen würde in Bezug auf seinen Abschluss, hatte Dr. Thorne eine ganze Sitzung mit Bob darauf verwendet, die Gründe für seinen Wunsch nach einem Abschluss zu erörtern. Das war eine harte und anstrengende Sitzung gewesen, aber eine der wenigen aus denen Bob mit einem gewissen Gefühl an Zufriedenheit herausgegangen war.

„Ich werde niemals diese letzten paar Monate in der High School zurückbekommen, die ich verpasst habe.“ Bob sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seinen Freunden. „Die wir alle drei verpasst haben. Aber ich kann mir das Zeugnis holen, das ich im Grunde schon fast in der Tasche hatte und für das ich vier Jahre lang geackert habe. Auch wenn ich nochmal ein Jahr Arbeit dran hängen muss.“

Peter grinste. „Noch ein Jahr dran hängen fällt eh nicht auf!“

„Wann fangen die Kurse an? Und wie laufen sie ab?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Sie beginnen im August, zusammen mit dem regulären Schuljahr. Die Kurse selbst finden komplett online statt, Teilweise in Videokonferenzen, aber zum größten Teil als Selbststudium.“ Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit klar kommen werde, mir das alles selbst erarbeiten zu müssen, aber ich kämpfe mich lieber da durch als ständig mit fremden Leuten in Videokonferenzen zu hocken.“

„Und dann hast du nächstes Jahr Prüfungen zur selben Zeit, wenn alle anderen High School Schüler auch Prüfung haben?“, fragte Peter.

Bob nickte. „Genau. Mir wurden fast alle Kurse, die ich schon abgeschlossen hatte, angerechnet. Ich muss nur die nachholen, die ich im letzten Halbjahr nicht abgeschlossen habe und zwei Politikkurse.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Jemand scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass ich nach zwölf Jahren Pause mein Wissen über das aktuelle Weltgeschehen auffrischen muss.“

„Das ist trotzdem noch ziemlich viel Arbeit“, gab Justus mit gerunzelter Stirn zu bedenken. „Hast du schon mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen, wie ihr das in deinen Therapieplan einbaut?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Bob. „Noch bevor wir überhaupt mit der ganzen Anmeldung begonnen haben. - Es … es war ein wenig ungewohnt, Pläne so weit im Voraus zu machen.“

Auch wenn er seit Monaten an dem Wunsch fest hielt, die Klinik so bald wie möglich verlassen zu können, hatte er bis vor wenigen Wochen nie wirklich konkrete Pläne dafür gemacht, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Häufig fühlte er sich schon damit überfordert, Pläne für mehr als die folgende Woche zu machen. Es war beängstigend etwas zu planen, dass noch fast ein halbes Jahr in der Zukunft lag.

Justus musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ihr so weit im Voraus plant, oder?“

Bob nickte. „Das längste im Voraus, das ich bisher geplant hatte, war mit Peter zusammen der Ausflug zu meinen Eltern an Weihnachten. Und das waren gerade einmal drei Wochen.“ Er seufzte tief. „Und da hab ich mir jeden Tag den Kopf drüber zerbrochen und unzählige Mal gedacht, ich würde mich doch noch dagegen entscheiden.“

„Aber das hast du nicht. Und du hast es auch nicht bereut“, erinnerte Peter.

Bob lächelte. „Das ist wahr. Aber das heißt auch nicht, dass es immer so ein wird.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Letzte Woche hat sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass nicht immer alles gut gehen kann.“

„Und heute beweist, dass solche Dinge Ausnahmen bleiben werden, denkst du nicht?“, fragte Justus.

Bob hob unschlüssig die Schultern. Selbst wenn Justus Recht behalten sollte und eine Panikattacke wie in der letzten Woche ein seltenes Ereignissen bleiben würde, war es in seinen Augen ein Hindernis, dass sie überhaupt auftraten. Die Zweifel, die er Helene gegenüber am vergangenen Sonntag geäußert hatte, hatten sich im Laufe der Woche nicht verflüchtigt.

„Weißt du schon, wie die Prüfungen ablaufen werden?“, wechselte Justus das Thema, als Bob eine verbale Antwort schuldig blieb. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es besonders angenehm für dich wäre, in einem Raum mit Dutzenden anderer Menschen zu sitzen.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“ Bob durchfuhr ein leichtes Schaudern. „Ich werde die Prüfungen in der Klinik schreiben können. Es wird jemand bei mir im Raum sein, der zertifiziert ist, die Prüfung abnehmen zu können. Und ich werde diese Person vor den Prüfungen kennen lernen. - Sollte ich mich entscheiden, in der Zeit auch die SAT oder ACT zu absolvieren, wird das genauso ablaufen. Aber das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich definitiv erst kurz davor treffen werde!“

„Willst du denn studieren danach?“, fragte Peter.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Erst mal abwarten, wie ich überhaupt damit klar komme, wieder nach einem vorgegebenen Plan etwas zu lernen.“

„Ich bin sehr glücklich für dich, dass du wirklich versuchst, das anzugehen!“, stellte Justus lächelnd fest. „Wir werden dir beim Lernen helfen, wo immer wir können. Und vielleicht kannst du Kelly um Hilfe bitten, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht ganz ihre Altersgruppe ist.“

„Und wir können bei deinen Eltern deine alten Unterlagen heraussuchen. Du wirst wohl einige Grundlagen neu aufarbeiten müssen bis zum Sommer“, schlug Peter vor.

Justus nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Meine alten Unterlagen aus der Schule sollten noch alle bei Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus im Keller lagern. Die sind vermutlich vollständiger, als deine!“

Peter und Bob tauschten einen skeptischen Blick. „Warum hast du deine Schulunterlagen noch?“, fragte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Warum sollte ich sie weggeschmissen haben?“

„Weil du sie nicht mehr brauchst?“

„Nun, offensichtlich brauchen wir sie doch noch!“

Bob lachte leise. „Wir behalten das mit den Unterlagen im Hinterkopf, aber erst einmal sollten wir abwarten, was ich an Material zur Verfügung gestellt bekomme, sobald die Anmeldung endgültig bestätigt ist. Dann dürften wir auch erkennen können, was sich überhaupt lohnt zu wiederholen!“

„Wenn du dich auf die SAT und die ACT vorbereiten willst, dann wirst du alles wiederholen müssen“, warf Justus ein.

„Aber diese Entscheidung ist ja noch nicht gefallen!“, erwiderte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht treffen, so lange ich nicht herausgefunden habe, ob das mit dem Lernen überhaupt funktioniert.“

„Und du musst das ja auch nicht zusammen machen“, kam Peter ihm zu Hilfe. „Diese Tests werden sieben oder acht Mal im Jahr angeboten, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe. Ich hab den SAT ja auch erst absolviert, als ich ihn für die Bewerbung an der Uni brauchte.“

„Das ist natürlich auch wahr“, gab Justus mit einigem Zögern und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu.

Peter schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „Nicht jeder ist so ein Overachiever wie du!“

Justus verdrehte die Augen. „Das bin ich nun wirklich nicht! Und Bob hat diese Tests selbst zur Sprache gebracht!“

„Habe ich“, räumte Bob ein. „Aber nur, weil ich mit Dr. Thorne über alle möglichen Prüfungssituation gesprochen habe, da wir ohnehin grad schon mal dabei waren. - Lagerst du noch viele Dinge bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel? Ich hätte gedacht, sie wären froh, etwas mehr Platz für ihre eigenen Dinge zuhaben!“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Die Wohnung, die Peter und ich uns geteilt haben, hatte keine eigene Kellereinheit. Und Claras und meine Wohnung ist nun auch nicht wirklich besonders groß, oder?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich war noch nie bei euch“, erinnerte Bob.

Justus blinzelte überrascht, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Bob hob die Augenbrauen, ein wenig überrascht davon, dass es offenbar kein Vorsatz war, dass weder Justus noch Peter ihn bisher in ihre Wohnungen eingeladen hatten. Er war bisher grundsätzlich davon ausgegangen, dass alles was Justus und Peter taten oder eben nicht taten, mit Vorsatz und in Absprache mit Dr. Thorne geschah, aber offenbar war das doch nicht der Fall.

„Das müssen wir ändern!“, stellten Peter und Justus schließlich fast zeitgleich fest, was sie alle drei lachen ließ.

„Nächsten Samstag gibt‘s bei mir Mittag!“, entschied Justus.

„Und das kannst du einfach so entscheiden, ohne Clara zu fragen?“

Justus nickte. „Weil ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass Clara nichts dagegen haben wird. Du solltest dir nur darüber klar sein, dass Jason dir nicht von der Seite weichen wird, solange du bei uns bist!“


	9. Entspannung

Justus konnte es kaum glauben, als von einem Moment auf den nächsten der erste Geburtstag seines Sohnes einfach da zu sein schien. Es war ein so langes, ereignisreiches und zeitgleich viel zu kurzes Jahr gewesen. In Bezug auf Jason konnte Justus kaum glauben, dass es tatsächlich bereits ein Jahr war, seit er Vater geworden war, und in Bezug auf Bob konnte er nicht glauben, dass es erst ein Jahr war, seit Peter ihren Freund das erste Mal besucht hatte.

Jasons erster Geburtstag fiel auf einen Sonntag und sie verbrachten ihn in kleiner, ruhiger Runde, ohne viel Aufsehens darum zu machen. Titus und Mathilda hatten zu sich eingeladen und neben Justus, Clara, Jason und Peter waren auch Claras Eltern und ihr Bruder Jake samt Familie da. Es gab natürlich einen Kirschkuchen, aber Justus und Clara hatten um starke Zurückhaltung bei den Geschenken gebeten. Sie waren beide der Meinung, dass dieser erste Geburtstag für sie sehr viel mehr Bedeutung hatte als für Jason und dass sie sich für einen richtigen Kindergeburtstag noch ein Jahr Zeit nehmen würden, wenn Jason viel besser in der Lage sein würde überhaupt zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

Es war der Donnerstag nach Jasons erstem Geburtstag, als Justus, Peter und Bob einen erneuten Versuch unternahmen, das Hotel in Venice aufzusuchen. Dieses Mal konnten sie sich nicht darauf verlassen, das nur wenige Passanten unterwegs sein würden, weshalb Justus es organisiert hatte, dass sie die Ausstellungsräume für sich haben würden und den Angestelltenparkplatz des Hotels nutzen konnten.

Fast vier Woche waren seit dem gescheiterten Ausflug vergangen und sie waren seit dem wie gewohnt jeden Samstag unterwegs gewesen. Es waren ruhige und erfolgreiche Samstage gewesen und dennoch war Justus erfüllt mit Unbehagen und Nervosität, als Peter den Wagen am späten Vormittag nach Venice lenkte. Ein Blick zu seinen Freunden reichte aus um ihm zu zeigen, dass es Bob und Peter nicht anders ging.

Der größte Teil des Gebäudes war von dem neuen Besitzer wieder als Hotel aufgebaut worden. Nur der Teil, der zuvor von Clarke Burton als Galerie genutzt worden war, samt dem Geheimgang in die Prinzessinnen-Suite und dem Eckzimmer mit dem Speiseaufzug waren zu einem Museum umfunktioniert worden und vom Hotel abgetrennt.

Man betrat das Museum durch die Galerie, von der aus neben der Geheimtür in die Prinzessinnen-Suite auch ein Zugang zum Flur vor der Suite geschaffen worden war. Die Tür zur Suite war noch immer fest verschlossen, aber restauriert worden und kurz dahinter führte eine neu eingebaute Treppe hinauf in das Eckzimmer, von dem sie einst in den Aufzugschaft geklettert waren. Der Schacht war offen und für die abenteuerlustigen Besucher stand die Möglichkeit offen, durch ihn in die Suite zu klettern.

Es war dieser Raum, in dem sie ihre Besichtigung begannen, weil es der Raum war der ihrem kleinen Abenteuer gewidmet war. Rund herum waren in dem Raum Tafeln angebracht, an denen über Teddys Verschwinden und ihre Suche nach dem Jungen in allen Einzelheiten berichtet wurde. Unterstützt wurde das ganze durch Bilder und alte Zeitungsartikel. Sie lasen sich die Berichte gegenseitig laut vor, ausgelassen über ihre durchaus unüberlegten Handlungen lachend.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass es Eltern gibt, die ihren Kinder hier her bringen und ihnen zeigen, was wir als Kinder für Schwachsinn gemacht haben!“, stellte Justus kopfschüttelnd fest. „Das muss doch für die meisten Kinder geradezu wie eine Einladung wirken, sich ihre eigenen Abenteuer zu suchen!“

Bob nickte grinsend. „Erst recht, wenn sie durch den Schacht da tatsächlich nach unten klettern dürfen. Wir haben schon echt ein paar sehr unkluge Entscheidungen getroffen in dem Alter. Wir sind über das Dach von dem Gebäude nebenan hier rein gekommen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

Justus schnaubte. „Ja. Das ist da übrigens auch beschrieben, mit Bildern unserer Route. Allerdings wurde wohl dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Weg nicht mehr nutzbar ist.“

Peter steckt seinen Kopf in den Schacht und musste seine Schultern einziehen, um nicht gegen die Wände zu stoßen. „Ich habe den als breiter in Erinnerung!“ Seine Stimme halte an den Holzwänden wieder.

„Du warst ja auch gut zweieinhalb Köpfe kleiner und hattest eine deutlich schmalere Schulterpartie mit dreizehn!“, erwiderte Justus lachend.

„Immerhin bin ich hier nicht stecken geblieben mit dreizehn!“, erwiderte Peter feixend. „Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass von diesem kleinen Malheur hier nirgendwo was steht?“

„Haben wir davon nicht sogar ein Bild?“, fragte Bob. „Ich glaube, ich hab das irgendwo in der Sammlung gesehen, die ihr mir gegeben habt!“

Peter drehte sich zu ihm um und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ha! Ich erinnere mich, wie ich das gemacht habe. Wir sollten es dem Museum spenden!“

„Untersteht euch!“, warf Justus empört ein.

„Nein, das ist ‘ne super Idee“, beharrte Peter lachend. „Wir schicken dem Museum das Foto und dann gibt es hier eine ganze Tafel, die nur dir gewidmet sein wird, Just!“

„Ich verbiete mir diese Androhungen!“, protestierte Justus. „Ich hätte dieses Bild vernichten sollen, statt es dich einscannen zu lassen!“

„Oh, komm schon“, rief Peter grinsend. „So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Und es wird die Kinder vielleicht davon abhalten sich selbst Abenteuer zu suchen, wo du dir doch so viele Sorgen darum machst. Dann würden sie sehen, wie schnell das schief gehen kann.“

„Und alle Welt würde meine Schmach sehen!“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Was hab ich euch je getan, dass ihr mich so quälen wollt?“

„Willst du eine Liste all der Dinge, mit denen du uns in unserer Jugend gequält hast? Wirklich?“, fragte Peter. „Es dürfte eine Weile dauern das zusammen zu stellen!“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig!“

„Es ist ein Kinderbild“, stellte Bob lachend fest. „Die sind doch dazu da, um peinlich zu sein. Peter hat Recht, diese kleine Information fehlt hier einfach. Komm schon, so schlimm wäre das nun wirklich nicht, wenn wir das Bild dem Museum übergeben würden.“

„Nein!“, beharrte Justus vehement. „Wir werden ihnen nicht dieses Bild geben! Ich hatte genug von eurem Spott darüber während ihr mich hier heraus gezogen habt!“

Peter sah zu Bob. „Das wird uns wohl noch ein wenig an Überzeugungsarbeit kosten! - Ich hatte ja gehofft ich kann da noch mal runter klettern, einfach der Erinnerung wegen, aber das wird wohl nichts.“

„Dann nehmen wir wohl doch alle zusammen die Treppe zurück nach unten“, stellte Justus noch immer missmutig fest.

Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht davon überzeugen lassen, dieses Bild dem Museum zu übergeben, auf dem er in diesem Schacht fest saß und darauf warten musste, dass Bob mit dem Seil zurück kam, damit seine Freunde ihn heraus ziehen konnten. Den Spott, den er sich bei dieser Aktion von seinen Freunden hatte anhören müssen, hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Und dabei war es nicht einmal wirklich seine Leibesfülle gewesen, die für seine Miesere verantwortlich war, sondern der morsche Balken, der unter einem Fuß gebrochen war und ihn den Halt hatte verlieren lassen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten wurde Peter dankbarer Weise von der reich verzierten, aber verschlossenen Tür zur Suite abgelenkt. Er war schon auf dem Weg nach oben kurz davor stehen geblieben und Justus war wenig überrascht, als Peter sein Handy hervor holte, um ausgiebig Bilder Tür zu machen.

„Die Tür ist noch ein Original von 1909, als das Hotel gegründet wurde“, wusste Peter zu berichten. „Handgefertigt und mittlerweile ein Unikat. Ursprünglich wurden fünf identische Türen für die fünf Suiten hier im Hotel angefertigt und das ist die einzige, die erhalten geblieben ist. Und Burton hatte vermutlich mit seiner Einschätzung recht, dass man das Schloss nicht aufbrechen kann, ohne die Tür zu beschädigen.“

„Ich sehe, du hast dich belesen“, stellte Justus belustigt fest.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie desinteressiert Peter daran gewesen war, als Burton ihnen sein vermeintliches Leid darüber geklagt hatte, diese Tür nicht erhalten zu können, falls es nötig werden würde sie aufzubrechen. Es war faszinierend aber auch sehr amüsant zu sehen, wie sich manche Dinge verändern konnten.

Peter schnaubte. „Schon klar, dass du wenig Interesse an solcher Kunst hast. Aber so etwas ist heute kaum noch zu finden und in modernen Gebäuden erst recht nicht, weil wenige sich die Mühe machen auf solche Details zu achten oder das Geld dafür in die Hand nehmen wollen.“

„Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein“, erwiderte Justus mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du diese Leidenschaft für dich entdeckt hast.“

„Deine Leidenschaft wartet auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür auf uns!“, erwiderte Peter, während er sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche schob. „Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin auch gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was aus Burton geworden ist.“

Die Prinzessinnen-Suite war voll und ganz den Machenschaften von Clarke Burton in diesem Hotel gewidmet, angefangen von seinen öffentlichen Plänen für das Hotel, über die geheimen Baupläne, nach denen während dem Bau der beiden neuen Gebäudeflügel auch mehrere Geheimtüren zu dieser Suite und einigen Räumen im Keller angelegt worden waren, und einem ausführliche Bericht über seine Gerichtsverhandlung.

Hier gab es für die drei ehemaligen Detektive eine Menge neues zu lernen, weil sie sich nach Burtons Verhaftung nicht auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatten, was mit ihm geschah. Weder Staatsanwaltschaft noch Verteidigung hatten sie in den Zeugenstand rufen wollen und Reynolds hatte sich geweigert, ihre Frage zu beantworten, von denen sie damals aber auch nicht viele gehabt hatten.

Es sah so aus, als hätte Burton zunächst beharrlich geschwiegen, obwohl die Beweise von Beginn an erdrückend gewesen waren, nachdem die Polizei ihn im Grunde in der Geheimtür beim verlassenen seines Verstecks erwischt hatte. Erst sehr spät während der Verhandlung, als all seine Unterlagen bereits gründlich analysiert gewesen waren und mit ihrer Hilfe eine ganze Reihe von Diebstählen hatten aufgeklärt werden können, hatte er begonnen zu reden. Es hatte ihn nicht mehr vor einer Haftstrafe bewahren können, aber er war zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit in Einzelhaft gekommen für die drei Jahre die er hatte absitzen müssen, und anschließend in das Zeugenschutzprogramm.

Es hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit heraus gestellt, dass Burton einer der größten und einflussreichsten Hehler von ganz Kalifornien gewesen war und seine Ergreifung hatte zu der Aufklärung zahlreicher spektakulärer Einbrüche entlang der ganzen Westküste geführt, selbst bevor er angefangen hatte zu reden, weil er all seine Geschäfte bis ins kleinste Detail dokumentiert hatte. Zu jedem Gegenstand, den er gekauft und dann wieder verkauft hatte, hatte er nicht nur detaillierte Informationen über Verkäufer und Käufer, sondern auch über die Art, wie der ursprüngliche Verkäufer in dessen Besitz gekommen war.

In Anbetracht dieser Informationen war es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verwunderlich, warum überhaupt jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, ein kleines Museum über die ganze Angelegenheit zu gründen. Justus fragte sich nur, warum er während seines Studiums oder danach von seinen Kollegen nie etwas von diesem wirklich großen Fall gehört hatte. Aber es war auch gut möglich, dass er im Studium irgendwann davon gehört hatte und es nur einfach nicht wahr genommen hatte, weil er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Ich bin mit einem Mal sehr froh, dass die uns damals aus dieser Sache hier vor Gericht heraus gehalten haben“, stellte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Ganz deiner Meinung!“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Wir hätten gar keine Ruhe mehr vor der Presse gehabt, wenn bekannt gewesen wäre, dass wir Burton haben auffliegen lassen.“

„Und dabei war das nicht mal unser Ziel!“ Justus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Aber die richtig großen Fische gehen ja häufig wegen bedeutungslos erscheinender Kleinigkeiten ins Netz. Mrs. Straton und ihr Sohn hätten wohl auch keine Ruhe mehr gehabt, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, warum die Polizei hier her gekommen ist.“

„Wir hatten ein paar mehr von dieser Art Fällen“, erinnerte Bob grinsend. „Das fing ja schon relativ früh an, als wir nach verschwundenen Papageien gesucht haben und stattdessen am Ende ein gestohlenes Gemälde gefunden haben!“

Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal recherchieren, ob es noch anderer Fälle wie diesen hier gab, in denen wir viel mehr aufgedeckt haben, als uns bewusst war oder als wir erfahren haben!“

„Und dann?“, fragte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ist einfach nur interessant zu wissen, oder nicht?“

„So ein Recherche Nachmittag wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, mir mal deine Wohnung zu zeigen, Peter“, warf Bob ein. „Justus‘ Wohnung kenne ich ja jetzt, aber in deine haben wir es ja immer noch nicht geschafft.“

Peter lachte. „Okay, unter diesen Umständen kann ich das wohl kaum ausschlagen. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob wir wirklich heraus finden wollen, mit was für Leuten wir uns da so regelmäßig angelegt haben!“

„Von der CIA und der Mafia wissen wir ja schon, schlimmer kann es kaum werden“, stellte Justus fest.

Bob und Peter sahen ihn beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nachdem du das so gesagt hast, können wir jetzt vermutlich darauf wetten, dass wir etwas schlimmeres finden werden!“

Justus schnaubte. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe!“ Aber er musste zumindest sich selbst lachend eingestehen, dass er nicht überrascht wäre, wenn ihre Recherche noch andere so unerwartete Ergebnisse lieferte wie der Besuch in diesem Museum es bereits getan hatte.

Nachdem Peter auch von dieser Seite aus Fotos der Eingangstür gemacht hatte, begaben sie sich zurück in den Raum, der eigentlich den Anfang des Museums darstellte. Der letzte Ausstellungsraum war die ehemalige Galerie Burtons und diese widmete sich der Geschichte von Venice im Allgemeinen und des Hotels Mermaid Court im Speziellen. Für Justus und Bob gab es hier nur wenig interessantes, aber Peter blieb für eine ganze Weile in dem Bereich hängen, der sich dem Bau und den verschiedenen Umbauten des Hotels widmete.

Sie waren sich alle einig, dass der Ausflug nach Venice eine gute Idee gewesen war und dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, es noch einmal zu versuche, nicht nur weil sie damit den Schrecken des abgebrochenen Ausflugs von vor einem Monaten überwunden hatten. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung auf diese Art an ihren jugendlichen Leichtsinn erinnert zu werden und dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten mit nicht einmal vierzehn Jahren solch einen bleibenden Eindruck in einem ganzen Stadtteil hinterlassen zu haben.

Weil sie nicht einmal zwei Stunden in Venice verbracht hatten, entschieden sie sich auf dem Rückweg an einem Strandabschnitt für einen kleinen Spaziergang halt zu machen. So fanden sie sich, kaum eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie das Museum verlassen hatten, knapp außerhalb von LA wieder, jeder mit einem Eis in der Hand und schlenderten dicht an der Wasserlinie am Meer entlang.

„Ihr habt mir mal erzählt, dass am Wochenende nach meinem Geburtstag bei meinen Eltern immer eine große Party steigt“, durchbrach Bob nach einer Weile die angenehme Stille. „Ist das immer noch so?“

„Na klar“, antwortete Peter grinsend. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass diese Tradition so schnell wieder verschwinden wird.“

„Wer ist da so dabei?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Alle“, antwortete Peter lachend.

Justus nickte zustimmend. „Das fasst es ganz gut zusammen. Cotta, Reynolds, Morton, Alfred Hitfield, Jeffrey, wenn er hier ist. Kelly samt Freund, wenn sie einen hat, Jelena und häufig auch ihr Vater. Dave, Peters ehemaliger Partner von der Polizei.“

„Justus komplette Familie natürlich“, fuhr Peter fort. „Dieses Jahr will sogar Claras Bruder Jake mit seiner Familie kommen. Derek, mit Brian dieses Mal. Letztes Jahr war sogar Sax Sandler für eine Weile da.“

Bob atmete tief aus. „Das ist eine Menge.“

„Warum fragst du?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur gedacht, vielleicht … Aber das sind mir viel zu viele Leute. Vor allen Dingen viel zu viele, die ich gar nicht kenne.“

„Du würdest gern eine kleine Party zu deinem Geburtstag machen“, sagte Justus, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass er es richtig verstanden hatte. Als Bob nickte, fuhr er fort: „Das ist doch kein Problem. Die große Party ist für den Sonntag nach deinem Geburtstag geplant, wir können am Samstag bei deinen Eltern in etwas kleinerem Kreis feiern.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht zu viel Arbeit für meine Eltern?“

„Ach quatsch“, warf Peter ein. „Es helfen eh immer alle bei der Vorbereitung und beim Aufräumen. Wen würdest du denn gern dabei halben wollen?“

Bob zögerte einen langen Moment. „Euch und meine Eltern natürlich. Kelly und Jelena, vielleicht. Mathilda, Titus, Clara und Jason auf jeden Fall. Und vielleicht könnten wir Helene einladen?“

„Das ist mit Sicherheit kein Problem, wenn sie bereit ist sich uns auszusetzen“, erwiderte Justus. „Dann wären wir zu zwölft, wenn wir Jason als volle Person mitzählen. Das ist immer noch ganz schön viel.“

„Es sind alle, die ich schon mal zu mir eingeladen habe“, erinnerte Bob. „Das heißt das einzig neue ist, mich mit allen auf einmal zu treffen. Es ist ein runder Geburtstag. Ich würde das einfach gern tatsächlich mal wieder ein wenig feiern.“

Peter lachte. „Das ist für Justus kein Argument. Er hat über die kleine Party, auf die Titus und Mathilda zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bestanden haben, nur die Augen verdreht und sichtlich gelitten während der Feier. Aber ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu!“

Justus schnaubte. „Du hättest mit einem gerade einmal ein paar Monate altem Baby zu Hause auch keine Lust auf eine große Party, glaub mir!“

„Alles Ausreden!“, beharrte Peter grinsend. „Du hattest nur keine Lust deinen eigenen Geburtstag zu feiern, so wie jedes Jahr. Zu meinem Geburtstag hast du mit Clara sehr ausgelassen mit gefeiert!“

Justus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Wir können deine Eltern nachher anrufen und fragen, ob es für sie in Ordnung ist, zwei Partys hintereinander zu geben. Ansonsten können wir mit einer von beiden natürlich auch zu Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda ausweichen.“

  
  


  
  


Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bill und Mary überhaupt kein Problem damit hatten, an zwei Tagen hintereinander eine Geburtstagsfeier für Bob abzuhalten. Im Gegensatz schienen sie überaus enthusiastisch darüber, ganz besonders seine Mutter. Letztendlich war das wenig überraschend, lag doch der letzte Geburtstag, den er zusammen mit seinen Eltern gefeiert hatte, dreizehn Jahre zurück.

Bobs tatsächlicher Geburtstag fiel auf einen Dienstag und der Tag unterschied sich nicht sehr von allen anderen Wochentagen, mit Ausnahme davon dass er zwischen seinen Therapieterminen jede Menge Anrufe oder Nachrichten auf seinem Handy erhielt von den überraschend vielen Gratulanten.

Bob hatte die letzten vier Monate damit zugebracht, seine sozialen Kontakte auszuweiten und dennoch war es vollkommen ungewohnt für ihn, mit so vielen Menschen Kontakt zu haben. Neben den wenigen, die er in den letzten Monaten zu sich eingeladen hatte, hatte er zu vielen, wie Cotta oder Morton, einen losen Briefkontakt aufgebaut. Von so vielen Personen Glückwünsche gesendet zu bekommen, noch dazu nachdem er seinen Geburtstag in den letzten Jahren vollkommen ignoriert hatte, war so überwältigend, dass er die Mehrzahl der Textnachrichten zunächst unbeantwortet und zum Teil sogar ungeöffnet ließ und sich erst in den folgenden Tagen nach und nach damit beschäftigte.

Am Samstag holte Peter ihn am frühen Nachmittag ab und als sie beim Haus seiner Eltern ankamen, waren alle anderen, die er eingeladen hatte, bereits da. Für einen langen Moment war Bob sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, als er in den Garten trat und alle sich zu ihm umdrehten, um ihn mit einem Lachen und einem Geburtstagsständchen zu begrüßen.

Die erste halbe oder dreiviertel Stunde war wirklich hart und Bob war sich im Nachhinein sicher, dass es hauptsächlich Jasons Verdienst war, dass er nicht panisch aufgesprungen und die ganze Sache abgeblasen hatte. Justus‘ Sohn war zu ihm gekrabbelt, kaum dass er ihn gesehen hatte und hatte seit dem den größten Teil von Bobs Aufmerksamkeit für sich eingefordert. Es lenkte Bob genug ab, um ihm Zeit zu geben sich an die Situation und die vielen Personen um ihn herum zu gewöhnen.

Es gab natürlich Kirschkuchen und Mathilda berichtete lachend, dass sie sich dafür mit Clara zusammen getan hatte, denn für die große Gruppe hatten sie insgesamt drei Stück gebacken und am nächsten Morgen würden sie ja noch einmal backen für die nächste Party. Aus den Erzählungen der beiden Frauen ging für Bob eindeutig hervor, dass Mathilda Justus‘ Freundin längst als Schwiegertochter ansah und sie voll und ganz in die Familie integriert hatte.

Bob konnte sich schwach an Justus‘ Wehklagen darüber erinnern, wie abweisend Mathilda sich gegenüber Lys verhalten hatte, und dass er mit Peter darüber gescherzt hatte, dass Mathilda an jeder von Justus‘ Freundinnen etwas auszusetzen finden würde, nachdem sie auch Jelena mit alles andere als offenen Armen empfangen hatte (und egal wie sehr sowohl Justus als Jelena es leugneten, Peter und Bob waren sich noch immer sicher, dass es nur ihrer beider Dickköpfigkeit zu verdanken war, dass sich zwischen ihnen nicht mehr entwickelt hatte). Es war erfrischend zu sehen, dass Clara es geschafft hatte, zu Mathilda durchzudringen.

Nach der ersten Runde Kuchen begannen die anderen seine Geschenke auf dem Tisch zu stapeln und er drohte für eine Weile erneut von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden. Auch wenn es dieses Mal nicht Unbehagen und Unsicherheit war, sondern Freude und Rührung, war er sich für einige lange Augenblicke nicht sicher, ob es nicht trotzdem zu viel war.

Er vergaß diese Art Sorgen erst, als Jelena ihm das erste und größte aller Pakete mit einem breiten Grinsen überreichte. „Wie versprochen, die Lösung für die schreckliche musikalische Situation in deiner Wohnung!“

Bob nahm das Paket mit großen Augen und sehr behutsam entgegen. Es war schwer und so groß, dass Jelena es kaum auf ihrem Schoß hatte balancieren können. „Das ist zu viel!“, protestierte er schwach.

„Unsinn! Es ist bitter nötig!“, erwiderte Jelena kopfschüttelnd und lachende. „Außerdem habe ich mich mit ein paar anderen zusammen getan!“

Bob zog mit gerunzelter Stirn die Karte hervor, die unter das Geschenkband geschoben war und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie von Jelena, Kelly, Jeffrey, Cotta, Reynolds, Morton und am überraschendsten von allem Sax Sandler unterschrieben war. Es war nach dieser Ankündigung keine Überraschung unter dem bunten Geschenkpapier den Karton einer Musikanlage zu finden, die von Schallplatten bis hin zu den modernen Musikformaten auf USB-Sticks oder anderen Speichermedien alles abspielen konnte. Bob hatte schon lange keine Ahnung mehr, welche solcher Geräte auf dem Markt zu erhalten waren, aber da Jelena und Sax Sandler für dieses Geschenk verantwortlich waren konnte er wohl davon ausgehen, eines der besseren Geräte in der Hand zu halten.

Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ihr seid verrückt!“

„Du hättest Sax‘ Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du nur deinen Laptop hast um Musik zu hören“, berichtete Jelena mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Es war schwer ihn davon zu überzeugen, überhaupt bis heute zu warten um diese Situation gerade zu rücken.“

„Jetzt habe ich eine High-end-Musikanlage aber kaum Musik“, stellte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Deine ganze Plattensammlung ist doch noch oben in deinem Zimmer“, erwiderte sein Vater kopfschüttelnd. „Du kannst davon ein paar mitnehmen und die regelmäßig austauschen.“

„Und du hast deine anderen Geschenke noch nicht geöffnet“, warf Kelly ein.

Bob lachte. „So ist das also, ihr habt euch alle gegen mich verschworen!“

Tatsächlich schien der Großteil seiner Freunde sich abgesprochen zu haben, selbst Helene schienen sie irgendwie mit einbezogen zu haben. Die anderen Pakete förderten eine ganze Reihe an CDs, einen USB-Stick mit der simplen Aufschrift „Musik-Sammlung“ und Kopfhörer zu tage, die von der Qualität vermutlich sehr genau auf die Anlage abgestimmt waren.

Nur von seinen Eltern erhielt er eine Buchreihe, die nichts mit Musik zu tun hatte, sondern verschiedene Zeichentechniken und Arten von Farben und Zeichengeräten diskutierten. Bob gab nicht laut zu, dass er sich darüber tatsächlich mehr freute, als über die Musikanlage. Die Kunsttherapie hatte ihn zurück zum Malen gebracht, aber er hatte weit über die Therapie hinaus Freude daran gefunden. Er würde sich liebend gern mehr darin ausprobieren, als die Materialien in er Kunsttherapie es zuließen, aber als er mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte er zugeben müssen, keine Ahnung mehr von den verschiedenen Materialien zu haben.

Als Justus und Peter vor Monaten am Lagerfeuer davon berichtet hatten, dass es Leute gab, die daran Interesse hatten, seine Bilder zu kaufen, hatte er ihnen nicht glauben können. Aber mittlerweile waren für die gut anderthalb Dutzend Bilder, die er in der Therapie angefertigt hatte und die niemand von seinen Freunden oder seiner Familie behalten wollte, alle verkauft und es waren etwas mehr als tausend Dollar dabei zusammen gekommen.

Dieses Geld, zusammen mit dem Geld, das er für sein Buch erhalten hatte, wurde auf einem Konto von seinen Eltern verwaltet und das würde wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben. Bob hatte vor geraumer Zeit mit seinen Eltern darüber gesprochen, von diesem Geld einige Zeichenmaterialien anzuschaffen, aber auf die Frage, woran er dabei genau gedacht hatte, hatte er keine Antwort gewusst.

Nach den Geschenken folgte eine zweite Runde Kuchen für alle und Bob war froh, dass die Gespräche sich etwas verteilten, dass nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf ihm lag. Dennoch übergab er eine Weile später einen protestierenden Jason an Justus, um sich für eine Weile an einen ruhigeren Ort zurück zu ziehen. Er wollte sich noch nicht verabschieden, wollte noch nicht in die Klinik zurück kehren, aber er spürte, dass er ein wenig Zeit für sich allein brauchte, wenn es auch nur ein paar Minuten sein würden.

Er fand die versteckte Hollywoodschaukel im hinteren Teil des Gartens seiner Eltern, von der er wusste, dass Peter und Justus sie als eine Art Rückzugsort nutzten, wenn sie über die schwere Themen sprechen mussten. Es war tatsächlich ein hervorragender Ort, wenn man ein wenig Ruhe suchte, denn man war vom Rest des Gartens so sehr abgeschnitten, dass er selbst die Gespräche der anderen nur noch sehr leise hören konnte.

Er legte sich auf die Sitzfläche, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das leichte Schaukeln. Er brauchte einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe und Abstand um wieder etwas mehr zu sich selbst zu finden. Es war schön, seinen Geburtstag in der Anwesenheit so vieler Freunde feiern zu können, aber auch unglaublich anstrengend. Diese Anstrengung so bewusst zu spüren war frustrierend, aber er versuchte diesen Teil seiner Gefühle zurück zu drängen bis er tatsächlich allein zurück in seiner Wohnung war und alle Zeit der Welt hätte, sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

„Fliehst du vor deiner eigenen Party?“

Bob setzte sich abrupt auf und fiel nur deshalb nicht von der Schaukel, weil Ignace nach der Lehne griff und sie ruhig hielt. „Kannst du mich nicht warnen?“

„Entschuldige“, erwiderte Ignace, sichtbar betroffen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich so sehr erschrecken würdest.“ Er hielt Bob ein Glas mit Wein entgegen. „Zur Feier des Tages.“

Bob nahm es grinsend entgegen. „Was machst du hier? Du weißt doch sonst so genau, wann du mich allein in der Klinik antreffen kannst.“

Ignace hob die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht war das nicht mein Ziel.“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch Interesse daran hast, hätte ich dich offiziell eingeladen!“, stellte Bob lachend fest. „Ich dachte, eine kleine Party wäre nach all der Zeit mal wieder eine gute Idee.“

Ignace lehnte sich gegen das Gestell der Schaukel und musterte Bob nachdenklich. „Und dennoch sitzt du hier ganz allein, versteckt vor all deinen Gästen.“

„Nur für ein paar Minuten.“ Bob zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein. „Ich bin so viele Menschen auf ein Mal nicht gewohnt. - Ist das eins von Mums Weingläsern?“

„Ich habe mir erlaubt der Küche deiner Eltern einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Ich habe als Entschädigung den Rest der Flasche und einen ganzen Karton Wein dagelassen.“

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Du musst unbedingt beweisen, dass du an allem und jedem vorbei kommst, was?“

„Ein alter Mann muss sich seine Abenteuer holen, wo immer er sie bekommen kann“, erwiderte Ignace. „Ist es okay, dass ich deine kleine Pause vereinnahme?“

„Ja, kein Problem. Aber du solltest darauf gefasst sein, dass wir vielleicht bald Gesellschaft bekommen“, warnte Bob. Er glaubte nicht, dass Peter oder Justus ihn lange allein lassen würden, ehe einer von ihnen nach dem Rechten kommen sah und sich vergewissern würde, ob Bob tatsächlich noch bleiben wollte.

„Ist der Nachmittag das, was du dir erwartest hattest, abgesehen davon das du den Trubel nicht gewohnt bist?“, wollte Ignace wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Es ist … schön mit all diesen Menschen wieder zusammen sitzen zu können, ohne dabei in Angst und Panik zu verfallen. Aber … es hat mir auch sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass ich noch nicht wirklich wieder Teil ihres Lebens bin, weißt du?“

Ignace runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, das ich dir folgen kann.“

„Sie alle verhalten sich anders, wenn sie mich besuchen.“ Bob seufzte tief. „Bevor ich … Kontakt zu irgendjemanden hatte, noch bevor ich Peters Briefe angefangen habe zu lesen, da war ich der festen Überzeugung für alle sei das Leben einfach weiter gegangen, und was mit mir passiert war hätte keinen Einfluss auf irgendjemanden gehabt.“

Er hielt inne und fuhr sich mit den Fingern nervös durch die Haare. „Die Briefe zu lesen hat einen komplett gegenteiligen Eindruck erweckt. Als würde ihrer Leben vollkommen still stehen, seit … meinem Unfall. Und alle sind häufig so zurückhaltend und … reserviert, wenn sie mit mir über die Vergangenheit sprechen. Sie sind heute alle viel offener und … weniger darauf fokussiert, mich zu schonen, denke ich. Selbst Justus und Peter. Es ist erfrischend und auch ein wenig erleichternd zu sehen, dass die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen liegt, auch wenn mir das natürlich auf einem intellektuellen Level vollkommen klar war.“

„Nimmst du deinen Freunden übel, dass sie so vorsichtig mit dir sind?“, wollte Ignace wissen.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich? Es ist nicht so, dass ihre Vorsicht unbegründet wäre. Vor ein paar Wochen … Ich hatte mitten auf der Straße einen verdammten Panikanfall. Ich bin immer noch ein verfluchtes Wrack und ich kann verstehen, dass keiner meiner Freunde so eine Phase miterleben will.“

Ignace seufzte. „Ich denke es ist mehr, dass sie nicht wollen, dass du solch eine Phase überhaupt durchstehen musst, und weniger ihr eigenes Unbehagen dabei.“

„Vielleicht“, räumte Bob ein. Bei Justus und Peter hatte er daran keinen Zweifel, bei allen anderen war er sich nicht so sicher. Selbst bei seinen Eltern war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein solches Erlebnis nicht zu verhindern versuchten, weil sie selbst nicht damit umzugehen wüssten, wie sie bereits einmal erlebt hatten.

„Aber du scheinst über dieses Ereignis gut hinweg gekommen zu sein“, stellte Ignace fest.

Bob schnaubte. „Mehr oder weniger. Justus und Peter haben mir keine Wahl gelassen. Und vermutlich werde ich irgendwann in der Lage sein, ihnen wirklich dankbar dafür zu sein.“

„Nur jetzt noch nicht?“

„Alle sagen, es würde besser werden. Es sei schon besser geworden.“ Bob starrte missmutig in seinen Wein. „Aber ich kann es einfach nicht sehen.“

„Vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit hast du dich noch dazu überwinden, nur Besuch von Peter zu empfangen“, erinnerte Ignace. „Und jetzt sitzt du im Garten deiner Eltern und feierst mit einer ganze Menge deiner Freunde deinen Geburtstag. Da siehst du keinen Fortschritt?“

„Vielleicht hätte ich sagen sollen, dass ich es nicht so empfinde. Sehen und fühlen sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge“, murmelte Bob.

Ignace seufzte tief. „Du bist du ungeduldig mit dir selbst.“

Bevor Bob etwas darauf erwidern konnte trat sein Vater um die Büsche, die sie vom Rest des Gartens trennten, und blieb abrupt stehen. Bob konnte nicht anders, als über die Verwirrung und Überraschung seines Vaters leise zu lachen.

Ignace ging auf Bill zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Es freut mich, endlich einmal Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Andrews.“

Bill musterte ihn zögernd. „Ich scheine hier leicht im Nachteil zu sein, Mr.…?“

„Jacard, aber Sie können mich gern Ignace nennen.“

„Unser geheimnisvoller Wohltäter.“ Bill griff nach der angebotenen Hand. „Ich bin mir trotzdem nicht sicher, ob ich die Freude über unser Kennenlernen erwidern kann.“

„Ich versichere Ihnen, das Geld, das ich für Bob gespendet habe, habe ich ganz legal aus meinem Erbe erworben. Und es war nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was ich für das Bild meines Vaters erhalten habe, das ich dafür verkauft habe.“

„Das ändert nichts daran, wer sie sind“, stellte Bill fest.

„Im Moment ist Ignace ein guter Freund, der mir zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollte, nicht mehr!“, warf Bob hastig ein.

Bill sah lächelnd zu ihm. „Ich habe nicht vor, die Polizei zu rufen. Das wäre schon sehr undankbar.“

„Und unnütz, weil Sie kaum die Möglichkeit haben mich hier fest zu halten oder zu beweisen, dass ich tatsächlich nicht nur der bin, als der ich mich vorgestellt habe.“

„Das auch“, stimmte Bill ihm grinsend zu. „Und es ist niemand hier, der Ihre andere Identität erkennen würde. Vielleicht wollen Sie sich uns anschließen.“ Er sah zu Bob und bedachte das fast leere Glas Wein mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Eigentlich wollte ich nachsehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist.“

Bob nickte. „Ich brauchte nur einen Moment Ruhe, bevor ich mich wieder in den Trubel stürze. Ich habe noch keine Lust schon zu gehen, aber es war für den Moment ein wenig viel. - Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ignace hier auftauchen würde.“

„Und Alkohol mitbringen würde.“

„Es ist nur das eine Glas, versprochen“, erwiderte Bob. „Zur Feier des Tages.“

Ignace nickte ernst. „Ich würde niemals Bobs Fortschritte aufs Spiel setzen. Der Rest steht in Ihrer Küche, als Entschädigung dafür, dass ich mir ohne zu Fragen zwei Gläser ausgeliehen habe.“

„Lasst uns das trotzdem für uns behalten“, verlangte Bill. „Wollen Sie sich der Party anschließen oder werden Sie so still und heimlich verschwinden, wie Sie gekommen sind, Ignace?“

„Ich werde Ihnen gern für eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten“, erwiderte Ignace lächelnd.

Bob folgte Ignace und seinem Vater in einigem Abstand, skeptisch darüber ob das wirklich eine so gut Idee war, nicht zuletzt weil er nicht wusste, ob nicht doch irgendjemand Ignace alter Ego erkennen würde. Peter, Justus und sogar Clara begrüßten Ignace mit freudigen Umarmungen und auch Jasons Reaktion machte deutlich, dass der Neuankömmling kein Fremder für ihn war. Als Ignace Bobs Mutter seine Hand entgegen hielt und sich vorstellte, zögerte diese nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie ihn ebenfalls in eine Umarmung zog und Ignace damit sichtbar überraschte.

Alle anderen nahmen Ignace ohne weitere Fragen in ihre Runde auf und baten ihm etwas von den kläglichen Resten des Kirschkuchens an, so dass Bobs Bedenken sich sehr schnell verflüchtigten. Ignace fügte sich in die Gruppe der Freunde ein, als wäre er schon immer ein Teil davon gewesen, und Bob war überrascht, wie erleichtert und glücklich er darüber war.


	10. Echos der Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen dank an Feuer und Flamme für den Denkanstoß was den Titel für dieses Kapitel anbelangt!
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Der Sommer kam und verstrich für Peter fast unbemerkt. Es gab so viel zu tun für ihn, dass er kaum Zeit hatte um zwischendurch etwas Ruhe zu finden. Wenn er nicht arbeitete oder mit dem Studium beschäftigt war, dann verbrachte er seine Zeit mit Bob oder aber mit Derek und Brian, um ihnen bei der Vorbereitung für die Hochzeit zu helfen. Peter begann ein wenig daran zu zweifeln, ob er diesen ganzen Stress für die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen tatsächlich ein zweites Mal durchstehen würde, aber natürlich behielt er diese Art von Gedanken für sich. Um nichts in der Welt würde er Justus und Clara im Stich lassen, wenn diese endlich so weit sein würde, zu heiraten.

Peter war unglaublich fasziniert davon zu beobachten, wie die Nervosität für Brian und Derek mit jeder Woche, die verging, zuzunehmen schien. Aber es war eine freudige Nervosität, die schnell auf ihn übergriff wenn er bei seinen Freunden war um bei den diversen Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Während sie Einladungen schrieben - natürlich mit Hand, denn Derek war absolut entsetzt über die Idee die Karten drucken zu lassen - begannen Brian und Peter über ihre Autos zu sprechen und darüber wie viel schwerer es geworden war, sie selbst zu reparieren, seit immer mehr Computertechnik in ihnen verwendet wurde.

Es war ein Hobby, das Peter vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen hatte und auch wenn er früher viel Freude daran gehabt hatte und sich häufig etwas dazu verdient hatte, hatte er wenig Interesse daran es neu aufleben zu lassen. Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der er noch manchmal dazu kam an einem Auto zu basteln, war Onkel Titus Transporter. Und der würde wohl schon sehr bald doch endlich durch einen neuen ersetzt werden müssen. Aber es gab ein anderes Fahrzeug, dass auf dem Schrottplatz in einem Schuppen stand und Staub fing, das vielleicht doch noch einmal wieder auf Vordermann gebracht werden musste.

„Du schraubst immer noch häufig an Autos herum, oder?“, fragte Peter.

Brian lachte. „Wann immer ich eine Gelegenheit dazu bekomme. Ich würde immer noch gern in der Autoindustrie als Ingenieur Fuß fassen, aber … wer weiß. Erst Mal den Master fertig bekommen.“

„Ich habe da ein Auto, dass eine Menge Arbeit braucht“, stellte Peter mit einem tiefen Seufzen fest. „Mehr Restauration als Reparatur, vermutlich.“

„Was für eines?“

„Ein alter VW Käfer, der schon lange seine besten Jahre überschritten hatte, als er noch benutzt wurde. Und jetzt hat er dreizehn Jahre lang nur herum gestanden und ist … ein Mal in dieser Zeit bewegt worden.“

„Bobs Wagen?“ Derek sah ihn überrascht an. „Du willst Bobs Wagen restaurieren?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bob ist dabei, sich auf einen Weg aus der Klinik heraus zu begeben. Es ist absehbar, dass er seinen Führerschein neu machen wird. In einem Jahr oder so, wenn er das Projekt High School Abschluss hinter sich gebracht hat. Und dann wird er einen Wagen brauchen.“

„Und anstatt ihm einen neuen zu besorgen, willst seinen alten reparieren?“, fragte Brian verwirrt. „Wäre ein neuer nicht einfacher und vermutlich auch sicherer?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Bob hat unglaublich an diesem Wagen gehangen. Er hat eine Menge investiert, um ihn am Laufen zu halten. Ich denke, er würde sich wirklich sehr darüber freuen, wenn er ihn zurück bekommen könnte. - Aber wie gesagt, er ist jetzt dreizehn Jahre quasi nicht bewegt worden. Vermutlich werden wir Ersatzteile für so gut wie alles brauchen. Einschließlich dem Motor. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hatte der Motor gerade irgendwelche Probleme gemacht, bevor Bob verschwunden ist. Und das hat sich nie jemand angesehen.“

„Wo ist der Wagen jetzt?“, wollte Brian wissen.

„Auf dem Gebrauchtwarencenter“, berichtete Peter. "Da war er besser aufgehoben als in der Garage von Bill und Mary, wo er tatsächlich häufig im Weg war. Wir haben ihn vor ein paar Jahren rüber gebracht, aber da musste Titus ihn auch schon mit dem Transporter abschleppen, weil er nicht angesprungen ist.“

„Das könnte kostspielig werden“, warnte Brian. „Solche Ersatzteile werden heute nicht mehr produziert. - Obwohl wir natürlich in einigen Dingen auch Ersatzteile wählen können, die keine Originale sind, wenn du nicht so sehr darauf Wert legst. Trotzdem … Ich werde mir den Wagen ansehen müssen, bevor ich auch nur einen Schätzung abgeben kann, was das kosten wird.“

„Hast du Zeit, mir zu helfen?“, fragte Peter hoffnungsvoll. „Ich bin so raus aus dem Thema, ich wüsste nicht einmal, wo ich genau anfangen sollte. Aber ich würde wirklich gern Bob seinen alten Wagen geben können. Und wir haben ein Jahr oder sogar länger dafür Zeit.“

Brian nickte. „Klar, kein Problem. Das wird mit Sicherheit ein spannendes Projekt werden.“

Derek lachte. „So lange ihr mir versprecht, dass ich mich da heraus halten kann!“

„Als würde ich dich in die Nähe eines Autos lassen!“, erwiderte Brian mit finsterem Gesicht. „Es ist schon keine gute Idee dich eines fahren zu lassen!“

„Hey!“, rief Derek empört. „Ich bin ein guter Fahrer! Dafür muss ich nicht wissen, wie ich irgendetwas an dem Wagen selbst repariere oder austausche, nicht einmal für einen Ölwechsel.“

Peter versteckte sein Grinsen indem er stur auf die Karte vor sich starrte. „Jeder findet seine Stärken woanders.“

Auf Brians haltloses Lachen hin, schnaubte Derek frustriert. „Verschwört ihr euch jetzt gegen mich?“

„Niemals!“, protestierte Brian und gab seinem Verlobten einen kurzen Kuss. „Weißt du aus welchem Jahre Bobs Käfer ist, Peter?“

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ich mich nie drum geschert. Ehrlich, ich habe den Wagen nicht einmal mehr gesehen, seit wir ihn zum Gebrauchtwarencenter gebracht haben. Obwohl ich diese Idee jetzt schon seit drei Wochen in meinem Kopf hin und her wälze.“

„Hast du denn das Geld für diese Art Reparaturen?“, fragte Derek.

Peter hob die Schulter. „Bill und Mary werden was dazu geben und Justus auch. Das wird ein kleines Gemeinschaftsprojekt werden. Wobei keiner von denen tatsächlich bei der Reparatur helfen wird. Du bist nicht der einzige mit zwei linken Händen was Autos betrifft. - Wusstet ihr, dass Justus bis zur Mitte des Studiums kein eigenes Auto hatte, weil er innerhalb kürzester Zeit nachdem er den Führerschrein bekommen hatte gleich zwei zu Schrott gefahren hat?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Derek lachend. „Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.“

„Zugegeben, beide Unfälle waren nicht seine Schuld“, erklärte Peter grinsend. „Er hat sogar ziemlich gut reagiert und zumindest beim zweiten Mal größeren Schaden verhindert. Aber es hat effektiv dafür gesorgt, dass er selbst nicht mehr fahren wollte, so lange es irgendwie zu verhindern war. Nur als wir dann in LA gewohnt haben und ständig nach Rocky Beach gefahren sind, war es irgendwann einfach unausweichlich. Er hat sich trotzdem Monate lang darum gedrückt, selbst als er schon einen Wagen gekauft hatte.“

Brian seufzte. „So was kann einen fürs Leben prägen. Gut, dass er das überwinden konnte. Mit dem Zug oder Bus nach LA zu pendeln wäre jetzt wohl ziemlich anstrengend.“

„Er hat einen Motorradführerschein und er hatte sogar eine Weile eine eigene Maschine. Keine Ahnung warum er sich darauf sicherer gefühlt hat, als in einem Auto.“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Andererseits hat er mit dem Motorrad auch nie einen Unfall gehabt.“

„Glaubst du, wir können uns den Wagen ansehen gehen, wenn wir hier fertig sind?“, wollte Brian wissen. „Je eher wir eine Liste mit den Dingen haben, die wir besorgen müssen, desto besser. Und ich habe für heute wirklich genug gesessen und geschrieben!“

Peter seufzte. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Und ihr ladet nicht einmal so viele Gäste ein. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was das für eine Arbeit wird, wenn Clara und Justus heiraten werden? Claras Familie allein ist größer als eure ganze Gästeliste!“

Weder Brian noch Derek zeigten ihm gegenüber auch nur einen Hauch von Mitleid, während sie die letzten Einladungskarten fertig stellten und die Umschläge mit Adressen versahen, aber das hatte Peter auch nicht erwartet. Es war ein wenig zu einem Running Gag geworden das ihre Hochzeit für Peter nur die Generalprobe war, ganz besonders seit Justus und Clara vor einiger Zeit begonnen hatten einige grundlegend Pläne für ihre Hochzeit zu machen.

Sie fuhren im Anschluss nach Rocky Beach und Titus schloss sich ihnen an, als sie Bobs alten Käfer inspizierten. Es hatte sich eine dicke Staubschicht darauf und darin gebildet, trotz der Schutzplane, die sie darüber gelegt hatten. Die Reifen hatten alle Luft verloren und der Gummi wirkte spröde. Das Leder der Sitze wirkte genauso spröde und knackte unheilvoll, als Peter sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte, um den Hebel zu betätigen, der die Motorhaube öffnen sollte, seinen Dienst aber versagte.

Als Brian die Motorhaube schließlich nach einiger Mühe öffnete, fluchte er ausgiebig. „Auf den ersten Blick … ist hier nichts mehr zu retten, Peter. Vermutlich wird die Karosserie am Ende das einzige sein, was nicht ersetzt werden muss. Und auch nur, wenn sich da nirgends der Rost rein gefressen hat. Man sieht diesem Auto leider wirklich an, dass es dreizehn Jahre von niemandem beachtet wurde und vorher auch nicht darauf vorbereitet wurde, so lange herum zu stehen.“

Peter seufzte tief, als er um das Auto herum neben Brian trat. „Ich glaube, die ersten zwei oder drei Jahre hat niemand auch nur darüber nachgedacht. Es stand einfach vollkommen vergessen in der Garage. Wir haben auch das Benzin, Öl, Kühlwasser und so weiter erst raus gelassen, als es hier stand. - Wir haben Bilder von dem Wagen, als er noch richtig gut in Schuss war. Mir ist egal, wie viel wir austauschen müssen, so lange er am Ende so aussieht wie damals. Selbst wenn das heißt, dass nur die Karosserie erhalten bleibt.“

„Ich habe noch immer gute Kontakte zu vielen Händlern“, stellte Titus fest. „Wenn ihr mir sagt, was wir brauchen, dann kann ich vermutlich für vieles einen günstigeren Preis aushandeln.“

Brian sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm. „Das wird eine lange Liste!“

Titus grinste. „Ich habe mein halbes Berufsleben damit verbracht, Preise auszuhandeln!“

Brian schürzte die Lippen und sah zurück in den Motorraum. „Haben Sie Werkzeug hier, Mr. Jonas? Vielleicht können wir schon einmal anfangen diese Liste zu erstellen.“

„Hatten wir nicht vor ein paar Wochen vereinbart, dass du mich Titus nennst? Und ich bin mir sicher, ich finde auch Blaumänner für dich und Peter, damit ihr eure Kleidung nicht ruiniert.“

„Das wäre klasse, Titus!“, sagte Peter grinsend.

„Dann werde ich den Nachmittag wohl damit verbringen, euch beim Arbeiten zuzusehen?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprang Derek auf eine große Kiste an der Wand und machte es sich dort im Schneidersitz gemütlich.

Brian sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm. „Wir brauchen immer noch jemanden, der besagte Liste führt. Also schnapp‘ dir Stift und Papier und mach dich bereit!“

Als Titus wenige Minuten später mit zwei großen Werkzeugkoffern und Arbeitskleidung zurück kam, hatte er selbst sich ebenfalls umgezogen. Zu dritt machten sie sich daran den Käfer auseinander zu nehmen, Brian und Titus beschäftigten sich dabei mit dem Motorraum und Peter begann die Sitze auszubauen. Für Derek konnte in all dieser Zeit nie Langeweile aufkommen, weil Brian und Titus ihm kaum genug Zeit ließen die einzelnen Punkte zu notieren, bevor sie das nächste benötigte Ersatzteil aufzählten.

Peter war ein wenig desillusioniert, als er sich am Abend von seinen Freunden verabschiedete. Trotz Brians Warnung war die Liste an Ersatzteilen deutlich länger ausgefallen, als er es erwartet hatte. Aber Brian hatte ihm versichert, dass es dennoch nicht so schlimm war, wie er nach dem ersten Blick befürchtet hatte. Es fiel jetzt an Titus Jonas alle Ersatzteile zu besorgen und der Plan war, dass Peter und Brian sich am zweiten Wochenende, nachdem Derek und Brian von ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt waren, treffen würden um einen Schlachtplan für die Restauration und Reparatur zu entwickeln.

Peter wurde ein wenig davon überrumpelt, als Dereks und Brians Hochzeit plötzlich vor der Tür stand und der Sommer damit im Grunde vorbei war. Sie hatten sich für eine simple Zeremonie im Standesamt entschieden, die für Peter überraschend bewegend war. Im Anschluss fuhren sie nach Oxnard und verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag, Abend und die halbe Nacht mit einer ausgelassenen Party, selbst als das frisch getraute Paar selbst sich längst zurück gezogen hatte.

Peter musste zugeben, dass er vielleicht ein wenig zu viel getrunken hatte und zu ausgelassen gefeiert hatte, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung wieder fand. Als er die Augen aufschlug, konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, mit wem genau er nach Hause gegangen war. Er vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem tiefen Seufzen in dem Kissen und versuchte angestrengt die Bilder des letzten Abends in die richtige Ordnung zu bringen.

„Bist du ein Morgenmuffel oder ist das nur der Kater?“

Peter fluchte in das Kissen, als er Sams Stimme neben sich hörte. Sam war ein Freund, den er über Derek kennen gelernt hatte und der im letzten Jahr in etwa sein steigendes Interesse an Peter nicht verborgen hatte. Peter mochte Sam und wenn es nur um eine Nacht gegangen wäre, hätte er sicherlich nicht Nein gesagt. Aber Peter hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich nicht in dieses Minenfeld zu begeben, und er hatte gedacht er hätte Sam deutlich gemacht, dass von seiner Seite aus kein Interesse bestand ihre Freundschaft zu vertiefen.

Schließlich drehte Peter sich resigniert auf den Rücken. „Guten Morgen.“

Sam saß neben ihm, die Decke nur dürftig bis über seine Hüfte gezogen und sah lächelnd zu ihm herab. „Den wünsche ich dir auch.“

Peter schnaubte. „Das wird vermutlich nichts. Ich … Verdammt. Das hier war keine gute Idee, Sam.“

„Das hast du vor einer Weile schon mal gesagt.“ Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, die letzte Nacht hätte deine Meinung vielleicht ändern können!“

Je länger Peter wach war, desto mehr kamen die Erinnerungen an den Abend und die Nacht zurück und er war erleichtert zumindest nicht so viel getrunken zu haben, dass er einen Blackout erlitten hatte. So weit hatte er es in seinem ganzen Leben nur ein Mal getrieben, zu einer Zeit als es ihm absolut elend gegangen war und es hatte zu einem der heftigsten Auseinandersetzungen mit Justus geführt, die er je gehabt hatte. Es war bis zum vergangenen Abend das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Peter genug getrunken hatte, um wirklich betrunken und nicht nur ein wenig angetrunken zu sein.

Peter seufzte tief. „Denkst du wirklich, eine Beziehung ließe sich nur auf gutem Sex aufbauen?“

„Wir haben auch bereits eine gute Freundschaft, oder nicht?“

„Mag sein.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich kein Interesse an einer Beziehung habe. - Ich bin vor langer Zeit zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass eine Beziehung zu führen nicht mein Ding ist.“

„Du hast eine Beziehung mit Derek gehabt“, warf Sam ein.

„Ja. Und du kannst ihn gern selbst fragen sobald er zurück ist: Ich habe spektakulär dabei versagt!“ Peter setzte sich auf und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich hab nicht mal gemerkt, dass das für Wochen längst keine romantische oder auch nur sexuelle Beziehung mehr war.“

„Vielleicht war Derek einfach nur nicht der Richtige.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „War er nicht, das ist wahr. - Die Sache ist, dass ich nach der High School ein paar Dinge erlebt habe, die wirklich hässlich waren.“ Es gab noch immer viele in seinem Freundeskreis, die keine Ahnung davon hatten, was in diesen Jahren nach der High School geschehen war und Sam gehörte dazu. Peter hatte kein Interesse daran mit jedem darüber zu sprechen, also hielt er sich mit Erzählungen aus diesem Abschnitt seines Lebens einfach zurück. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto einfacher wurde das. „Ich bin immer noch sehr regelmäßig alle paar Wochen in Therapie deswegen. Glaub mir, ich habe lang und breit mit meinem Arzt darüber diskutiert, bis ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen bin, dass ich einfach kein Interesse an einer romantischen Beziehung habe.“

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Wegen ein paar schlechter Erfahrungen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. „Ich will über die Details gar nicht mit dir diskutieren. - Es tut mir Leid, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht … klar genug war um dran zu denken, dass wir beide unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen würden. Ich…“ Er hielt inne und schenkte Sam ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Du hast Recht, der Sex war großartig. Aber ich kenne mich. Ich weiß, dass das hier nur zu etwas wie Freunden mit gewissen Extras werden würde. Und das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair. Weil ich weiß, dass du immer auf mehr hoffen würdest und ich niemals in der Lage wäre dir das zu geben.“

„Wie kannst du das wissen, ohne es zu versuchen?“, fragte Sam aufgebracht. Er hatte den Versuch unternommen, Peter zu folgen, als dieser aufgestanden, war aber auf dem Bett knien geblieben und beobachtete Peter nun mit gerunzelter Stirn und geballten Fäusten.

„Weil mir das Herz vor vielen Jahren in einer Art und Weise gebrochen wurde, die es mir unmöglich macht, mich irgendjemanden wieder in dieser Art zu öffnen.“ Peter seufzte tief, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. „Ich habe das mit Derek versucht und bin kläglich gescheitert. Es hat mich danach viel Zeit und auch Kraft gekostet um zu verstehen, dass ich vor dieser Art von Gefühlen instinktiv zurück schrecke.“

Dr. Thorne hatte ihm versichert, dass sie daran arbeiten könnten, dass er lernen könnte diese Art von Vertrauen und Zuneigung wieder zuzulassen. Aber für den Moment hatte Peter absolut kein Interesse daran. Wenn er Sex wollte gab es genug Männer, die bereit waren eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Er hatte sogar einige Bekannte, mit denen er sich halbwegs regelmäßig nur aus diesem Grund traf. An allem anderen hatte er schlicht und ergreifend kein Interesse. Da war nichts in seinem Leben, was er vermisste, und so lange diese Art von Sehnsucht nicht auf kam würde er mit seinem kleinen Vertrauensproblem einfach leben.

Sam sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid.“

„Nicht deine Schuld, dass ich … so meine Probleme habe“, murmelte Peter.

„Nein, ich meine es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern Abend nicht locker gelassen habe.“ Sam seufzte tief und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, ich könnte deine Meinung ändern. Obwohl du mir schon zwei Mal eine Abfuhr erteilt hast.“

Peter grinste schräg. „Nach dem Motto: Aller guten Dinge sind drei?“

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „So in etwa.“

„Ich hoffe, du kannst die Nacht einfach in guter Erinnerung behalten. Ich werde das auf jeden Fall.“ Peter zögerte, unsicher wie weit er hier gehen sollte und konnte. „Und ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde bleiben werden und in ein paar Wochen oder so vielleicht einfach drüber lachen können.“

„Vielleicht kannst du trotzdem zum Frühstück bleiben?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein glatter Schnitt ist besser, denke ich. - Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, oder so.“

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Wohnung so schnell es ihm möglich war. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er mit dieser Aktion nicht die Freundschaft zu Sam zerstört hatte. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, sich nicht besser im Griff gehabt zu haben, aber jetzt war daran auch nichts mehr zu ändern. Sie würden beide damit leben müssen und Peter musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass Sam das tatsächlich konnte.

Er nahm sich ein Taxi nach Hause, auch wenn das von LA bis nach Rocky Beach nicht unbedingt günstig war, und fiel nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zurück ins Bett, obwohl es fast Mittag war. Die Nacht war sehr kurz gewesen und Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Rausch tatsächlich schon komplett überstanden hatte, also versuchte er nicht einmal gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen.

Er fühlte sich sehr viel erfrischter, als er einige Stunden später wieder aufwachte. Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach, bevor er sich fertig machte und begann in Richtung der Klinik zu fahren.

Es war der erste Samstag seit einer Ewigkeit, an dem sie keinen Ausflug mit Bob geplant hatten. Da aber auch Justus und Clara am vergangenen Tag bei der Hochzeit gewesen waren, während Jason von Titus und Mathilda betreut wurde, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt keinen Ausflug zu planen, weil nicht abzusehen gewesen war, wie sehr sie sich in die Party stürzen würden. Peter konnte sich wage daran erinnern, dass er Clara und Justus tatsächlich noch auf der Tanzfläche gesehen hatte, als er Sam von der Feier hinaus gefolgt war. Da war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen.

Nachdem er nun seit über einem Jahr sehr regelmäßig hier her kam um Bob zu besuchen, und so gut wie allen Angestellten mit Namen bekannt war, war es kein Problem für Peter in die Klinik gelassen werden ohne einen Termin zu haben, weder mit Dr. Thorne noch mit Bob. Er wurde nicht einmal aufgehalten und nach seinem Anliegen oder Ausweis gefragt, sondern einfach durchgewunken.

Peter fand Bob auf dessen Terrasse sitzend mit einem Notizblock auf dem Schoß, in dem er aber nicht arbeitete, weil er das Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne entgegen gestreckt hatte. Für einen Moment blieb Peter stehen und sog den Anblick einfach nur in sich auf. Er würde niemals wieder in der Lage sein es nicht zu genießen Bob so entspannt zu sehen.

„Hey Bob“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Hast du einen freien Stuhl für mich?“

Bob öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. „Hey, was machst du denn hier?“ Er zog seine Füße zu sich, die er zuvor noch auf dem zweiten Stuhl hochgelegt hatte. „Klar, setzt dich!“

„Ich habe meinen Kater ausgeschlafen und ich dachte, der Tag sei zumindest noch lang genug, um dich besuchen zu kommen.“ Entgegen seinem Vorhaben hatte er die ganze Woche über keine Zeit gefunden, um Bob besuchen zu kommen, und er war sich fast sicher, dass sich das in der nächsten Wochen fortsetzen würde, also hatte er diese Gelegenheit genutzt.

Bob grinste. „Du musst ja ganz schön über die Stränge geschlagen haben, wenn du erst um vier am Nachmittag deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast!“

„Um drei!“, korrigierte Peter lachend, als er sich setzte. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich eine halbe Stunde her fahre und mich vorher noch fertig machen musste.“

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Das macht es nur geringfügig besser.“

„Und ich war heute Vormittag so … zwei Stunden in etwa wach um überhaupt nach Hause zu kommen“, fuhr Peter damit fort sich zu verteidigen. „Das heißt, theoretisch wäre ich schon heute Mittag wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Das ist eine vollkommen annehmbare Zeit!“

Bob grinste. „Wenn du meinst. - Hatten Derek und Brian einen schönen Tag?“

„So sah es für mich aus“, bestätigte Peter zufrieden. „Es war eine schöne Hochzeit und so weit ich das gesehen habe, haben die beiden jede Minute genossen.“

„Dann hat sich der ganze Stress der letzten Monate also gelohnt.“

Peter grinste. „Ich habe mir eine Liste gemacht, wie ich mir zumindest einen Teil von diesem Stress beim nächsten Mal ersparen kann!“

„Und trotzdem siehst du ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus“, stellte Bob zögernd fest. „Oder sind das noch die Folgen des Katers?“

„Das auch.“ Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick ab. „Aber ich habe auch ziemlich Mist gebaut letzte Nacht und jemanden, den ich eigentlich sehr mag, vermutlich sehr weg getan.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Bob besorgt.

Peter runzelte die Stirn, unsicher darüber, wie viel er Bob erzählen wollte. „Da ist ein Mann, mit dem sowohl Derek als auch ich befreundet sind. Und er hat in den letzten paar Monaten keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er eigentlich gern mehr von mir wollte. Aus Gründen, die ich mir selbst nicht mehr so genau erklären kann, bin ich letzte Nacht mit ihm nach Hause gegangen. Er dachte wohl, er könnte mich auf diese Art doch noch davon überzeugen, meine Meinung zu ändern.“

„Klingt, als hätte dieser Mann sehr genau gewusst, worauf er sich einlässt“, stellte Bob skeptisch fest. „Warum solltest du dich deswegen schlecht fühlen?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht wohl dabei mit jemandem geschlafen zu haben, der romantische Gefühle für mich hat. Von dem ich wusste, dass er diese Gefühle hat. Weil das nur dazu führt, dass ich ihm weh tun werde. Das habe ich sowohl bei Kelly als auch Derek schon unabsichtlich getan und ich habe wirklich kein Interesse das zu wiederholen.“

Bob schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Du hast dich von Kelly getrennt, nachdem ich verschwunden war“, sagte er schließlich leise und dieses Mal war er es, der den Blick abgewandt hatte.

Peter nickte langsam. „Kann man so sagen. In der Woche, als wir noch dachten du seist mit deinen Eltern im Urlaub, um genau zu sein. Warum?“

„Da ist…“ Bob seufzte tief. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, in denen ich meinen Erinnerungen immer noch nicht traue, weil ich einfach nicht weiß, ob es tatsächlich passiert ist oder nicht. Und da ist etwas, worüber ich in letzter Zeit häufiger nachgedacht habe.“

„Was ist das?“, fragte Peter leise, obwohl er ahnte worauf Bob hinaus wollte.

Eines der Dinge aus Bobs Tagebüchern, die sich am schärfsten in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, war ein Kommentar über ihre letzte Begegnung vor ihm Unfall gewesen. Es musste klar sein für Bob, dass das was er damals noch für die Erinnerung gehalten hatte - ein Streit zwischen ihnen darüber, dass Bob sich in Peter verliebt hätte und sowohl er als auch Justus darauf mit Ablehnung und Hass reagiert hatten - nur ein Albtraum gewesen war. Aber das hieß nicht automatisch das die Alternative dazu eine echte Erinnerung war.

Bob atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es … Traum oder Erinnerung ist, aber … warst du noch einmal bei mir an dem Abend vor meinem Unfall?“

Peter nickte. Er würde Bob sicherlich nicht darüber belügen, wenn er so direkt danach fragte, auch wenn er sich große Mühe gegeben hatte um dieses Thema von sich aus immer einen großen Bogen zu machen.

„Und du hast mir gesagt, dass du dich von Kelly trennen würdest. Wegen mir“, fuhr Bob zögernd fort.

„So in etwas.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte mich so oder so von ihr getrennt. Aber … der Grund dafür waren meine Gefühle für dich, ja.“

„Wir haben uns geküsst an dem Abend“, murmelte Bob abwesend.

„Und hatten uns für ein Date verabredet“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Es war auch für mich ein klein wenig wie ein Traum, dieser Abend. Das war gar nicht der Grund, warum ich zu dir gekommen war. Justus war ein wenig unsensible gewesen, wie er damals halt so war. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du gehst und immer noch wütend bist. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich plötzlich von Kelly und meinen Gefühlen für dich angefangen habe.“

Bob sah aus unsicheren Augen zu ihm. „Du warst in mich verliebt.“

Peter nickte ernst. „Ja.“

„Und ich offensichtlich in dich. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht geküsst. Und wir hätten uns nicht für ein Date verabredet.“

Peter hob hilflos die Schultern, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Und ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht …“ Bob wischte sich hektisch mit der Hand über die Augen. „Verdammt, er hat das alles so verdreht in meinem Kopf!“

„Und du hast es trotzdem geschafft, dich davon zu befreien“, erinnerte Peter sanft.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Nicht von allem. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, ob ich das jemals erreichen werde.“

„Musst du doch vielleicht auch gar nicht. Manche Dinge prägen uns so sehr, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, dass wir gar keine Chance haben das los zu werden. Wir müssen nur lernen damit zu leben. Und ich denke dabei sind wir alle auf einem guten Weg.“

„Was sind die Dinge mit denen du versuchst zu leben statt sie los zu werden?“, wollte Bob leise wissen.

Peter fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor er sich dazu entschloss tatsächlich bei dem Thema zu bleiben, über das sie ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit sprachen. „Dieser ganze Beziehungskram. Derek war mein erster und letzter Versuch eine Beziehung zu führen.“

Bob musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Warum?“

„Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht mit Dr. Thorne darüber zu sprechen, weil ich das selbst nicht so genau wusste.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht einmal wirklich mitbekommen, dass diese Beziehung längst zu Ende war und wir nur noch Freunde waren. Das war ein wenig schockierend, nachdem ich eine Weile Zeit gehabt hatte darüber nachzudenken.“

Bob schüttelte sichtlich verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehen nicht, was du sagen willst.“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe offenbar ein großes Problem damit, genug Vertrauen aufzubringen, um mich in jemanden zu verlieben. Freundschaften sind kein Problem, aber mein Herz jemanden in dieser Weise zu öffnen ist offenbar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit geworden. Und nachdem ich viel Zeit damit verbracht habe darüber nachzudenken, habe ich für mich selbst entschlossen, dass das okay ist. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann meine Meinung darüber ändern, aber im Moment habe ich einfach kein Interesse daran, einen Lebenspartner zu finden. - Ehrlich, ich habe auch so genug um die Ohren!“

„Und was passiert, wenn du deine Meinung änderst?“

Peter schnaubte. „Dann steht mir wohl noch eine Menge Therapie mit Dr. Thorne bevor. Aber ich habe ihn nicht noch ein Mal gefragt, wie das genau aussehen würde. Er hat meine Entscheidung akzeptiert, nicht daran zu arbeiten und stattdessen einfach damit zu leben.“

Bob starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf einen Punkt zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden. „Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass das eine Möglichkeit ist. Und Dr. Thorne hat es nie erwähnt.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat er bei mir auch nicht. Wir haben über verschiedenen Möglichkeiten gesprochen das Problem anzugehen und ich war wirklich genervt von diesem Thema. Also hab ich - und ich muss zugeben in einem nicht gerade sehr freundlichen Ton - gefragt was wäre, wenn ich gar nicht daran arbeiten will. Er hat mich einen Moment schweigend angesehen und dann genickt und gesagt, dass das auch vollkommen in Ordnung ist. Es war nicht das Ende dieses Themas und ich musste sehr eingehend über meine Gründe sprechen, aber am Ende hat er meine Entscheidung so akzeptiert.“

„Aber warum hat er dann vorher nichts zu dieser Möglichkeit gesagt?“

„Kommt wohl darauf an, welche Art von Fragen wir ihm stellen“, erwiderte Peter. „Letztendlich ist es sein Job, uns unseren Weg selbst finden zu lassen und uns bei dem zu unterstützen, was wir dabei entscheiden, oder nicht? Ich hatte ihn gefragt, wie ich dieses Problem überwinden kann, also hat er mir die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten dafür aufgezählt. - Fällt dir spontan etwas ein, mit dem du vielleicht lieber lernen würdest zu leben, statt es hinter dir zu lassen?“

Bob schloss die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich muss darüber nachdenken.“

„Oder du solltest dich auf deine Intuition verlassen“, gab Peter zu bedenken. „Vielleicht bist du noch nicht auf diese Möglichkeit gestoßen, weil du dich tatsächlich noch nicht mit einem Problem auseinander gesetzt hast, dem du lieber auf diese Art begegnen wolltest.“

Bob blieb für eine ganze Weile still, ehe er langsam nickte. „Möglich. Andererseits … wenn ich selbst auf diese Idee gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich es vermutlich nicht angesprochen, weil ich … Das ist eines dieser Dinge, an denen ich wirklich arbeiten muss. Selbst Vorschläge irgendeiner Art zu machen ist etwas, dass mir nicht einfach fällt.“

Peter lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Justus und er hatten das gelernt nachdem sie begonnen hatte Bob darin einzubeziehen, wenn sie Pläne für ihre Ausflüge machten. Bob jegliche Art von Entscheidung zu überlassen kostete ihn Kraft und am Anfang war es deshalb hart gewesen, ihm das zu überlassen. Es war noch immer jedes Mal ein Kampf und ihn so zu sehen brach Justus und Peter ein ums andere Mal das Herz. Aber sie hatten gelernt Bob die Zeit zu lassen, die er brauchte um sich selbst zu überwinden, nachdem sie mit Dr. Thorne über das Problem gesprochen hatten und er ihnen versichert hatte, dass es Bob auf lange Sicht helfen würde.

„Okay.“ Bob setzte sich auf. „Genug von diesen deprimierenden Themen. Hattest du vor länger zu bleiben oder wolltest du nur für eine Stippvisite vorbei kommen?“

„Im Zweifel bleibe ich, bis du mich raus schmeißt“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Oder der Sicherheitsdienst das übernimmt.“ Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter vom Pflegepersonal um neun Uhr Abends gebeten werden würde, die Klinik zu verlassen.

„Dann kannst du mir mit meinem Aufsatz für Geschichte helfen. Ich habe den halben Tag daran gesessen, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass ich den freien Tag ja für irgendetwas nutzen muss. Aber irgendetwas stimmt damit einfach nicht!“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es möglich ist zu vergessen, wie man einen verfluchten Aufsatz schreibt. Dabei verbringe ich so viel Zeit damit zu schreiben!“

Peter grinste. „Ein Aufsatz für die Schule ist aber etwas anderes, als ein Buch zu schreiben.“

„Das habe ich heute auch gemerkt!“ Bob schnaubte. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich den Sommer nicht nur damit verbracht, die Grundlagen im Stoff aufzuarbeiten, die ich vergessen hatte!“

„Dann zeig mir mal deinen Aufsatz“, verlangte Peter lachend.

Bob reichte ihm den Notizblock, das er irgendwann während ihres Gesprächs auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, und holte ihnen Getränke während Peter begann den Aufsatz zu lesen. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags damit, sowohl strukturelle als auch inhaltliche Probleme zu diskutieren, bis sie die Arbeit schließlich zur Seite legten um gemeinsam Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Dabei versanken sie so sehr in ihrem Gespräch, dass es tatsächlich dazu kam, dass Peter zur Sperrstunde vom Krankenhauspersonal daran erinnert wurde, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen.


	11. Verzweiflung

Bob lief nervös auf seiner Terrasse auf und ab während er auf Justus wartete. Er hatte am vergangenen Abend, nachdem Peter gegangen war, noch lange hier gesessen und über einige der Dinge nachgedacht, über die sie gesprochen hatten. Er hatte schon lange über diesen Traum gegrübelt, war aber immer davor zurückgeschreckt, tatsächlich mit Peter oder Justus darüber zu sprechen. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dass die Nacht, in der er diese beiden Träume gehabt hatte, ein Wendepunkt gewesen war, weil der Alptraum, von dem er mittlerweile wusste, dass er gar keine Erinnerung gewesen war, so viele Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Es war wenige Wochen nach seinem Unfall gewesen und bis zu diesem Tag war für ihn vollkommen unklar gewesen, warum es so dringend nötig war, sich versteckt zu halten, warum die Welt außerhalb von Skinnys Wohnung ihn für Verbrechen zu jagen schien, die er sich nicht vorstellen konnte begangen zu haben und von denen auch Skinny ihm versichert hatte, dass er sich nicht begangen hatte. Er war in dieser Zeit so vollkommen verzweifelt gewesen, weil er nichts mehr über sein Leben gewusst hatte und diesen kleinen Fetzen Erinnerung zurück zu erhalten, so schrecklich er gewesen, war wie eine Art Erlösung gewesen, weil er danach zumindest den Grund dafür gekannt hatte, dass er so rigoros verfolgt wurde.

Zumindest war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt der festen Überzeugung gewesen und Skinny hatte das auszunutzen gewusst.

Während Dr. Thorne Bob dazu veranlasst hatte seine Gedächtnistagebücher noch einmal zu lesen um sich darüber bewusst zu werden, wie sehr sich seine Sicht auf die Dinge in einigen Aspekten geändert hatte, hatte Bob erkannt, dass das was er für eine Erinnerung gehalten hatte, nur ein Alptraum gewesen war. Aber das hätte noch lange nicht bedeuten müssen, dass der erste Traum nicht tatsächlich ein Wunschtraum gewesen war, sondern eine Erinnerung. Für lange Zeit hatte Bob nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es tatsächlich eine Erinnerung gewesen sein könnte.

Dieser Gedanke war ihm erst irgendwann nach Weihnachten gekommen und war ein wenig von Peters Verhalten während dem Besuch bei Bobs Eltern angestoßen worden. Bob war sehr abgelenkt gewesen von der ganzen Situation, aber ihm war dennoch nicht entgangen wie sehr Peter sich zurückgehalten hatte an diesem Tag. Da hatte ein Blick voller Wehmut in Peters Augen gelegen, als sie in Bobs altem Zimmer darüber gesprochen hatte, den Bob zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte einordnen können.

Später waren Bobs Gedanken immer wieder dahin zurückgewandert und zu dem so verzweifelten Ton in Peters Briefen, der in Justus Briefen zwar auch auftauchte aber bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt war. Bob hatte unwillkürlich begonnen Peter genauer zu beobachten und irgendwann in den ersten paar Monaten des Jahres hatte Bob begonnen darüber zu grübeln, ob der Traum von Peters Besuch am Abend vor seinem Unfall vielleicht doch gar kein Traum gewesen war.

Bob hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er damit umgehen sollte oder wollte, wenn sich diese Vermutung bewahrheitete, also war er davor zurück geschreckt, Peter oder auch Justus, der sicherlich von Peter über solch ein Gespräch informiert worden wäre, danach zu fragen. Und vielleicht hätte er es tatsächlich dabei belassen sollen und für den Rest seines Lebens in Unwissenheit damit verbringen sollen, was genau sich zwischen ihm und Peter hätte entwickeln können, wenn Skinny nicht entschieden hätte, sein Leben zu ruinieren.

Bob war weniger davon erschüttert, dass Peter und er offenbar tatsächlich einen ersten vorsichtigen Schritt gemacht hatten um aus ihrer Freundschaft mehr entstehen zu lassen, als viel mehr davon wie sehr Peter sein plötzliches Verschwinden danach aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, aber es hatte ihn vollkommen unerwartet getroffen, dass Peters Leben davon noch heute so entscheidend beeinflusst wurde. Und Bob war sich nicht sicher, wie er darüber fühlen sollte.

Er hatte während des Frühstücks versucht, mit Helene darüber zu sprechen, das hatte ihn aber nicht sehr viel weiter gebracht. Also hatte er sich entschieden, Justus anzurufen, nachdem Helene gegangen war, weil er hoffte von Justus eine etwas andere Perspektive auf die ganze Angelegenheit bekommen zu können und vielleicht auch paar mehr Informationen. Justus hatte besorgt geklungen, als Bob ihn am Telefon gebeten hatte, dass er gern allein mit ihm sprechen wollte, aber Bob hatte nicht gewusst, wie er diese Sorge hätte mindern sollen.

Darauf warten zu müssen, dass Justus endlich ankam, war schwerer als Bob erwartet hatte, obwohl er vorher gewusst hatte, dass es dauern würde bis sein Freund die Klinik erreichen würde. Bobs Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um Peters Worte und er wusste nicht einmal genau zu sagen, warum ihn diese so sehr bewegten.

„Du siehst ja so durch den Wind aus wie du dich angehört hast!“

Bob fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als er so unvermittelt von Justus angesprochen wurde. Wie Peter am Tag zuvor war Justus nicht durch die Tür seines Apartments gekommen, sondern war um das Haus herum direkt zur Terrasse gelaufen und Bob hatte ihn dabei nicht bemerkt.

Er seufzte schwer. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten. Ich … bin ein bisschen durch den Wind und muss einfach mit jemandem darüber sprechen.“

Justus lächelte zusichernd. „Kein Problem. Ich komme gern, wann immer ich Zeit habe. Was ist passiert?“ Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und beobachtete Bob aufmerksam.

„Peter und ich haben gestern über etwas gesprochen dass mich sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hat“, stellte Bob zögernd fest. „Ich … bin mir nicht mal genau sicher, warum.“

Justus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Davon hat Peter offenbar nichts mitbekommen, zumindest hat er heute morgen beim Frühstück nichts erwähnt.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … hielt es nicht für klug ausgerechnet mit Peter darüber zu sprechen.“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich keine alten Wunden für ihn aufreißen will“, murmelte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Und erst recht keine neuen erzeugen will. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das passieren würde bei diesem Thema.“

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?“, fragte Justus besorgt.

„Darüber, dass das letzte Treffen zwischen mir und Peter kein Traum war“, erklärte Bob. „Und darüber, wie sehr ihn das immer noch beeinflusst, obwohl Peter diesen Zusammenhang nicht direkt geschlossen hat. Eigentlich waren das auch zwei unterschiedliche Themen, aber der Zusammenhang ist ziemlich offensichtlich.“

Justus blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nur zur Hälfte folgen.“

„Hat Peter nichts erzählt über gestern? Wo er die Nacht nach der Hochzeit verbracht hatte?“

Justus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Er kam hier an und wirkte sehr verzweifelt darüber, dass er die Nacht mit jemandem verbracht hatte, der offenbar tiefere Gefühle für ihn hegt und die Hoffnung hatte, er könnte Peters Meinung über eine mögliche Beziehung auf diese Art ändern.“

Justus setzte sich abrupt auf. „Peter hat mit Sam geschlafen? Und mir nichts erzählt?“

„Vielleicht wollte er nur nicht unbedingt beim Frühstück darüber sprechen“, schlug Bob vor. „Er war nicht unbedingt sehr begeistert darüber, dass er das hat geschehen lassen.“

Justus schnaubte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sam versucht seit Monaten sehr hartnäckig, ihn zu einem Date zu überreden. So hartnäckig, dass sowohl Derek als auch ich schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen haben, Peter ein bisschen mehr Raum zu geben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das jetzt in irgendeiner Weise besser werden wird!“

Bob hob die Schultern, weil er keine Chance hatte diese Situation in irgendeiner Weise einschätzen zu können. Peter hatte nicht so geklungen, als würde er sich große Sorgen um Sams Reaktion machen, abgesehen davon dass er sich Sorgen machte seine Gefühle verletzt zu haben. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er die Situation nicht vielleicht einfach nur in einem weniger kritischen Licht sah als Justus.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass er keine Beziehung will. Und dann habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er am Abend vor meinem Unfall tatsächlich noch einmal bei mir war. Und nachdem, was er gesagt hat … Mein Verschwinden ist der Grund dafür, dass er keine Beziehung will, richtig?“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Das ist vielleicht ein wenig sehr simpel formuliert. Ich bin mir sicher, es steckt doch noch einiges mehr dahinter, als nur diese verpasste Chance zwischen euch beiden. Egal was da zwischen euch war kurz vor deinem Unfall, es ist sicherlich ein Teil des Problems aber bei weitem nicht alles. Und Peter könnte daran arbeiten wenn er wollte, das hat Dr. Thorne wiederholt angeboten.“

Bob schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Ist Peter … Denkst du, er ist immer noch in mich verliebt?“

Justus blinzelte überrascht und brauchte einen langen Moment, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Das ist … vermutlich auch nicht so einfach zu sagen. Aber was immer Peters Gefühle für dich sind, das sollte nicht deine Sorge sein.“

Bob schnaubte. „Na klar.“

„Ich meine das ernst. Peters Gefühle sind seine eigene Sache.“ Justus stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und sah Bob ernst an. „So lange er nicht mit dir darüber reden will oder dich mit seinem Verhalten bedrängt, sind seine Gefühle seine Sache. Er kann kaum aktiv etwas tun um sie zu ändern und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts tun wird, um dich damit zu belästigen. Er hat es bisher zurückgehalten und wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hat er auch gestern nicht darüber gesprochen.“

Bob schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Okay. Worum geht es dann?“

„Ich erwidere diese Gefühle nicht mehr!“, stellte Bob aufgebracht fest. Er zweifelte stark daran, dass er überhaupt jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, sich in jemandem zu verlieben und diesen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Er hatte gedacht Skinny zu lieben und es war alles nur ein Betrug gewesen. „Wie kann er jede Woche herkommen und sich selbst dieser Enttäuschung aussetzen?“

Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann Justus leise zu lachen. „Ich versichere dir, Peter wird nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur einen Funken Enttäuschung empfunden haben, wann immer er dich in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren sehen konnte.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Weil du vor allen Dingen sein Freund warst, als du verschwunden bist“, stellte Justus fest. „Es mag für Peter ein klein wenig eine andere Art von Schmerz gewesen sein als ich es empfunden habe nachdem du verschwunden bist und auch … als wir dich wiedergefunden haben. Aber letztendlich haben wir beide in der selben Situation gesteckt, haben die selben Dinge erlebt und die selben Verzweiflung durchgestanden. - Dich zu sehen wird immer ein Wunder bleiben, immer fantastisch sein. Da ist kein Platz für Enttäuschung, weil die Freude darüber, dich wieder in unserem Leben zu haben, viel zu überwältigend ist.“

Bob konnte nichts anderes tun, als Justus sprachlos anzustarren.

„Ich kann dir versichern, wie immer Peters Gefühle mittlerweile für dich aussehen, er macht sich keinerlei falsche Hoffnung darüber, was sich zwischen euch entwickeln könnte. Ich glaube, wir haben dir das schon einmal gesagt, aber ich denke es ist wichtig, es zu wiederholen: Es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir der festen Überzeugung, dass du nie wieder in der Lage sein würdest, uns zu sehen oder mit uns zu sprechen. Und wir hatten uns damit abgefunden, das in vollem Umfang zu akzeptieren. Weil das einzige, was wir immer wollten, war, dass es dir gut geht. Und daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

Bob ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl sinken. „Ich…“

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Peters Wohlergehen“, stellte Justus leise fest.

„Ja.“

„Peter und mir geht es mit deinem Wohlergehen genauso. Und während wir nicht bereit waren die Suche nach dir jemals aufzugeben, waren wir sehr wohl bereit, auf deine Freundschaft zu verzichten, wenn es das Beste für dich gewesen wäre. Wenn du diese Angst, die er in dir geschaffen hatte, nicht hättest überwinden können, dann wäre jeder Versuch von uns Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen nur eine Qual gewesen und das hätten Peter und ich niemals in Kauf genommen. Wir waren für lange Zeit mit dieser Möglichkeit konfrontiert, nachdem wir dich gefunden hatten. Und das hat weh getan, ja. Aber wir hätten uns damit abgefunden. Und von diesem Punkt ausgehend, waren allein schon die Briefe, die wir mit dir austauschen konnten, ein Wunder. Wir sind dankbar und glücklich für jedes Stückchen Kontakt und Freundschaft, das wir mit dir zurück erkämpfen können. Und weder Peter noch ich werden jemals mehr erwarten, als du in der Lage bist zu geben.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass es Peter damit tatsächlich genauso geht wie dir?“

Justus fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Weil wir jeden einzelnen Schritt auf diesem Weg gemeinsam gemacht haben. Es ist kein Scherz, wenn wir darüber sprechen, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander hatten. Wir haben alles miteinander geteilt. Ich habe Peter auf jedem Schritt durch seinen Liebeskummer begleitet. Und ja, ich habe mir zeitweise große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Auch noch einmal, nachdem wir dich gefunden hatten und nach der Trennung von Derek. Aber er ist mittlerweile schon lange an einem Punkt angelangt, von dem ich glaube, dass Peter tatsächlich glücklich ist mit der Art, wie sein Leben läuft. Und das schließt ein, dass er sich als Single sehr wohl fühlt.“

Bob starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass es Peter unangenehm ist mit dir Zeit zu verbringen oder es in irgendeiner Weise enttäuschend für ihn ist?“

Bob schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Aber … ich bin auch nicht unbedingt mehr sehr gut darin, das Verhalten anderer richtig zu interpretieren. Und ich will einfach nur nicht … Ich will nicht, dass Peter sich durch irgendetwas hindurch quält, nur um mir das Leben einfacher zu machen.“

„Das tut er nicht“, versicherte Justus sanft. „Selbst wenn du es nicht bemerkst, ich würde es bemerken. Und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich damit auseinander setzt und nach einer Lösung sucht.“

Bob sah seinen Freund unschlüssig an. „Auch wenn diese Lösung hieße, dass er mich weniger häufig trifft oder vielleicht auch gar nicht?“

Justus seufzte schwer. „Wenn das das Beste wäre, ja. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen. Denn wenn es tatsächlich ein Problem gäbe, dann wäre das mir oder Dr. Thorne vor langer Zeit aufgefallen.“

Bob rieb sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl mit dieser neuen Offenbarung, aber es war zumindest ein wenig erleichternd zu wissen, dass Peter vermutlich nicht mit seiner Unwissenheit vor den Kopf gestoßen oder verletzt hatte.

Justus holte tief Luft. „Ist es für dich okay zu wissen, dass Peter vielleicht tatsächlich immer noch irgendeine Art romantischer Gefühle für dich hegt, und ihn trotzdem noch so regelmäßig zu sehen wie in letzter Zeit?“

Bob starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Natürlich!“

Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er den regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Peter oder Justus wieder verlieren. So schwer es ihm am Anfang gefallen war sich darauf einzulassen, er wollte auf keine einzige der Freundschaften, die er wieder hatte aufbauen können, jemals wieder verzichten müssen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Justus fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Du bist offensichtlich sehr aufgewühlt von diesem neuen Wissen und ich habe den Grund dafür noch immer nicht ganz verstanden, denke ich.“

Bob wandte den Blick unbehaglich ab. „Es ist … nur eine weitere Sache, die er mir genommen hat. Und … Kurz nach dem Unfall habe ich von Peters Besuch geträumt. Und gleich danach einen Alptraum gehabt … vermutlich weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt der festen Überzeugung war, ihr hättet es auf mein Leben abgesehen.“

„Ich erinnere mich, was du darüber in deinen Tagebüchern geschrieben hattest“, sagte Justus leise.

„Ich habe den Alptraum für die Erinnerung gehalten.“ Bob zog die Füße auf die Stuhlkante und schlang seine Arme um seine Knie. „Das war der Auslöser … Ich hielt es für eine Bestätigung für alles, was er mir erzählt hat. Und das war…“

„Und das war die Grundlage dafür, dass du ihm vertraut hast“, beendete Justus seinen Satz.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Träume und das Unterbewusstsein sind nicht so einfach zu durchschauen, schon dann wenn man voll bei sich ist“, sagte Justus. „Er … Du weißt, dass Dr. Thorne mit ihm gesprochen hat nach der Verhandlung? Und dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich bereit war eine Menge zu erzählen?“

Bob schnaubte. „Um mit seinem Erfolg zu prahlen.“

„Er wird den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen. Er mag kurzfristig Erfolg gehabt haben, aber er hat am Ende alles verloren und mit seinem ursprünglichen Ziel ist er komplett gescheitert.“

„Das ist sicherlich nicht das, worauf du hinaus wolltest.“

Justus lachte leise. „Nein, tatsächlich nicht. Aber es lohnt sich immer, uns das in Erinnerung zu rufen. - Hat Dr. Thorne mit dir darüber gesprochen, was er in diesen Gesprächen gelernt hat?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … wollte es gar nicht wissen.“

Dr. Thorne hatte es angeboten, kurz nachdem Bob zusammen mit Justus und Peter seine Tagebücher verbrannt hatte. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, wie sehr sich Bobs Wahrnehmung verändert hatte und wie sehr sie sich auch von dem unterschied, wie Justus und Peter sich an einige Dinge erinnerten. Es war Dr. Thorne gewesen, der Skinnys Sicht auf die Ereignisse zur Sprache gebracht hatte, Bob selbst zog es vor so selten wie irgend möglich an Skinny zu denken und er hatte kein Interesse daran gehabt, zu erfahren was Dr. Thorne über Skinnys Ansichten wussten.

Für eine Weile hatte Bob überlegt seine Meinung zu ändern, nachdem Ignace ihm von dem Manuskript erzählt hatte, dass alle anderen ihm gegenüber noch immer nicht erwähnt hatten. Aber letztendlich fürchtete er diese andere Sicht auf seine Gefangenschaft noch immer zu sehr, als dass er sich ihr stellen wollte. Ein Teil dieser Furcht kam auch daher, vielleicht noch die letzten paar Illusionen zu zerstören, die er über diese Jahre noch immer haben mochte, und Bob war sich sicher, dass er dafür noch nicht bereit war.

Justus schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Es gibt eine Sache, die ich dir trotzdem gern erzählen würde.“

Bob sah ihn lange schweigend an, ehe er zögernd nickte.

„Er hat die ersten paar Tage damit verbracht, sich sehr intensiv mit allen möglichen Fällen von Amnesie auseinander zu setzen. Es ist ein nachgewiesener Fakt, dass Opfer von Amnesie sich sehr leicht beeinflussen lassen und deshalb wird überall gewarnt, ihnen ihre eigene Zeit zu lassen um sich zu erinnern und sie zu nichts zu zwingen. Er hat diese Warnungen gesehen und sie dazu genutzt, deinen Zustand in vollem Umfang auszunutzen. Dieser Alptraum ist genauso sehr sein Verdienst, wie alles andere, was dir nach dem Unfall widerfahren ist.“

Bob schnaubte frustriert. „Es ist ein bisschen zu einfach ihm für alles die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben!“

Justus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Denkst du? Peter und ich haben viel Zeit damit verbracht, sowohl zusammen als auch jeder für sich, die Schuld für dein Verschwinden bei uns zu suchen. Oder sogar bei dir. - Ich war eine Zeit lang wirklich wütend auf dich, weil du nichts auf den AB gesprochen hattest, als du in der Zentrale angerufen hast. Peter war für viele Jahre sehr verzweifelt darüber, dass er an diesem Abend noch einmal bei dir gewesen war, weil er fest davon überzeugt war, dass du nur deshalb hier geblieben warst. Dein Vater hat mit sehr ähnlichen Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen gehabt, weil er dir erlaubt hatte, hier zu bleiben.“

Bob blinzelte verwirrt. Er war sich nicht sicher, worauf Justus überhaupt hinaus wollte.

„Die Sache ist, was hätte es geändert wenn du auf den AB gesprochen hättest? Wir haben ihn erst am nächste Vormittag abgehört, da hatte er dich bereits fortgeschickt und wir hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Kontakt mit den Campern auf dem Freeman Gelände. Wir hätten früher anfangen können nach dir zu suchen, aber er wäre sofort darüber gewarnt gewesen und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten die Camper ihn noch geschützt, weil sie ihn für einen von ihnen gehalten haben. Im Zweifel hätten sie uns nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie in den Unfall verwickelt waren, weil sie dachten wir würden gegen sie arbeiten. Wir haben uns in der Suche nach dir immer auf ihn konzentriert, weil wir von den Campern wussten, dass ihr beide euch begegnet ward. Ohne diese Information hätten wir die Suche nach dir vollkommen ohne Anhaltspunkte begonnen. Das hätte deine Situation in keiner Weise geändert.“

Bob schluckte schwer, während Justus eine Pause machte um Luft zu holen.

„Wenn du eine Nachricht hinterlassen hättest, hätte das nichts an dem Unfall geändert, weil das ein blöder Zufall war. Und es hätte nichts daran geändert, dass er deine Amnesie ausgenutzt hätte, weil das ganz allein seine Entscheidung war. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte es dazu geführt, dass jede Spur bei deinem Rad im Straßengraben geendet hätte, weil wir unseren Auftrag für die Suche nach dir vernachlässigt hätte, Beatrix deshalb mit ihrem Plan Erfolg gehabt hätte und wir niemals von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren hätten. Und das war der einzige Punkt an dem du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, für die du tatsächlich Verantwortung trägst und die etwas hätte ändern können.“

„Ich habe entschieden ihm zu glauben, als ich aufgewacht bin“, erinnerte Bob mit schwacher Stimme.

Justus schnaubte. „Und du warst weder medizinisch noch rechtlich in einer Lage, in der irgendeine deiner Entscheidungen tatsächlich als solche gegolten hätte. Du warst verletzt und hilflos und er hat das ausgenutzt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, und genauso wenig ist es deine Schuld, dass du danach an einen Psychopathen geraten bist, der Freude daran gefunden hat, deine Situation auszunutzen.“

„Ich erinnere mich aber daran, all diese Entscheidungen getroffen zu haben und dass es sich niemals so angefühlt hat, als wären es nicht meine Entscheidungen!“ Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. „Rückblickend betrachtete sind seine Manipulationen so klar zu sehen, aber das hilft nicht dagegen … dass meine Erinnerungen mir klar und deutlich zeigen, dass ich mich selbst … in diese Abhängigkeit von ihm manövriert habe.“

Es war ein sich ständig wiederholendes Thema mit Dr. Thorne und Bob hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie dabei wirklich jemals voran kamen. Zu wissen wie sehr Skinny ihn manipuliert und ausgenutzt hatte, ändert nichts daran, dass er sich erinnerte wie sehr er Skinny zu dieser Zeit verehrt hatte. Zu wissen, dass all die Dinge, die er in Bezug auf Skinny empfunden hatte, nur künstlich erschaffene Konstrukte gewesen waren, änderte nichts an ihrer einstigen Intensität, an die Bob sich so klar erinnern konnte.

Justus seufzte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du irgendwann lernst daran zu glauben, dass dem nicht so war, dass du keine Schuld an dem trägst, was dir widerfahren ist.“

„Haben Peter und du gelernt daran zu glauben?“, fragte Bob zögernd.

Justus nickte langsam. „Es … hat lange gedauert. Für Peter noch etwas länger als für mich. Wir hatten beide … entschieden nicht darüber zu grübeln lange bevor wir dich gefunden haben, weil wir zu der Erkenntnis gekommen waren, dass es nicht bei unserer Suche half. Aber das hieß nicht, dass der Gedanke nicht trotzdem unterbewusst die ganze Zeit da war. Wir haben erst nach dem Ende der Verhandlung selbst Hilfe bei Dr. Thorne gesucht, obwohl mir vorher schon lange Zeit klar gewesen war, dass wir solche Hilfe brauchen würden. Und es hat für uns beide Monate gedauert, bis wir unsere Schuldgefühle ablegen konnten.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Ich habe gestern mit Peter darüber gesprochen, dass wir vielleicht lernen müssen einige Dinge so zu akzeptieren, wie sie sind und dass wir nicht alles … versuchen müssen zu überwinden.“

„Und denkst du, das würde dir in diesem Fall helfen?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht will ich einfach nur nicht mehr ständig darüber nachdenken oder reden.“

Justus seufzte tief. „Okay. Glaubst du, du würdest aufhören darüber nachzudenken, wenn wir nicht mehr darüber sprechen?“

Bob hätte am liebsten mit einem entschiedenen Ja geantwortet, aber er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen, selbst wenn er nicht mit irgendjemandem darüber sprach. Meistens war es sogar eher anders herum der Fall, dass er aufhören konnte über etwas nachzudenken, nachdem er mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hatte. Das war schließlich auch der Grund, warum er Justus angerufen und ihn gebeten hatte, ihn besuchen zu kommen.

„Reden hilft in diesem Fall aber auch nicht“, murmelte er stattdessen abweisend.

„Oder vielleicht braucht es auch einfach nur viele, viele Gespräch dieser Art und nicht unbedingt nur mit Dr. Thorne, damit du in der Lage bist diese Art von Schuldgefühlen zu überwinden“, stellte Justus leise fest. „Und bitte, lad dir nicht noch mehr Schuldgefühle auf, wenn du von so etwas erfährst, wie Peters Bindungsängsten. - Peter und ich haben uns viele Probleme aufgeladen, weil wir nicht in der Lage waren uns Hilfe zu holen oder Hilfe zu akzeptieren, die angeboten wurde. Das hat wenig mit der Gesamtsituation zu tun und viel damit, dass Peter und ich diejenigen waren, die schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen haben.“

Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hätten uns jeder Zeit psychologische Hilfe suchen können und das hätte vermutlich einer ganzen Reihe von Dingen vorgebeugt, mit denen wir jetzt zu kämpfen haben oder hatten. Aber Peter und ich hatten entschieden, uns keine Hilfe zu holen und stattdessen allein damit fertig zu werden. Selbst als wir dich längst gefunden hatten und wir nicht mehr jede freie Sekunde in die Suche nach dir investiert haben. Mit dieser Entscheidung hattest du wenig bis gar nichts tun. - Wir haben sehr ähnliche Entscheidungen auch früher schon alle drei zusammen getroffen und das hat uns immer in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht, wir haben einfach nur nicht daraus gelernt.“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Mit anderen Worten, ich soll aufhören mich selbst verrückt zu machen.“

Justus lachte leise. „So was in der Art. Was nicht heißt, dass du nicht jeder Zeit mit Peter oder mir über all diese Gedanken und Gefühle reden kannst, selbst wenn es nur darum geht Luft raus zu lassen und du nicht unbedingt unsere Meinung dazu hören willst. Obwohl ich in diesem Fall dankbar bin, dass du tatsächlich zu erst mit mir gesprochen hast.“

„Peter war gestern so durch den Wind, dass ich ihn auf gar keinen Fall auch noch mit meinen eigenen Problemen belasten wollte. Erst Recht bei etwas, dass ihn selbst vermutlich sehr mitnehmen würde.“

„Was nicht heißt, dass du nicht irgendwann trotzdem mit ihm darüber reden solltest.“ Justus musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Nachdem du dir ein wenig Zeit genommen hast, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ihr auf dem besten Weg in eine Beziehung ward. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du in Peter verliebt warst?“

Bob schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Vielleicht ein wenig. Ich weiß nicht, das ist … Er hat diese Gefühle gegen mich benutzt, und ich bin nicht sicher…“

Er wusste nicht, wie er zwischen der Idee, die Skinny in seinem Kopf gepflanzt hatte über die unerwiderte Liebe zu Peter, und dem was er tatsächlich erlebt und empfunden hatte, unterscheiden sollte. Für die meiste Zeit in den letzten paar Jahren hatte er es für ein Hirngespinst gehalten, eine weitere Lüge von Skinny. Es war ein noch vollkommen fremder Gedanke, dass etwas davon tatsächlich echt gewesen war.

„Nimm dir ein bisschen Zeit darüber nachzudenken“, empfahl Justus ihm. „Und auch, um mit Dr. Thorne darüber zu sprechen. Aber irgendwann solltest du auch mit Peter sprechen. Ich denke es wird dir helfen, sich auch mit seiner Sicht auseinanderzusetzen.“

Justus war den Rest des Tages in seinen Gedanken nur mit dem Gespräch mit Bob beschäftigt, selbst als er schon lange wieder nach Hause gekommen war, wo Jason eigentlich sehr entschieden nach seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Jason war von Freitag früh bis Samstag Abend bei Titus und Mathilda gewesen und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so lange allein gelassen hatten. Nach dem zu urteilen, was Justus Onkel und Tante erzählten, war er damit gut klar gekommen, aber seit sie wieder mit ihm zu Hause waren, war er sehr anhänglich und war weder davon begeistert gewesen, dass Peter sich nach dem Frühstück verabschiedet hatte, noch dass auch Justus kurze Zeit später aufgebrochen war.

Während Jason den schweifenden Gedanken seines Vaters wenig Beachtung schenkte, außer sie führten dazu, dass er ignoriert wurde, bemerkte Clara sofort, dass Justus von Sorgen geplagt wurde. Sie hielt sich mit ihren Fragen aber zurück, bis Jason in seinem Bettchen lag und endlich eingeschlafen war.

„So, was war los mit Bob?“, fragte sie, kaum dass beide im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch saßen.

„Du weißt, dass Peter ihn noch einmal besucht hat, kurz vor seinem Unfall und dass die beiden sich damals für ein Date verabredet hatten?“

Clara nickte.

„Bob hat dieses Treffen für die längst Zeit für einen Traum gehalten, und niemand von uns hat dieses Thema mit ihm zur Sprache gebracht. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich ein wenig vor dem Moment gefürchtet, in dem er es zur Sprache bringen würde.“ Justus seufzte schwer. Wenn sein Gespräch mit Bob eines bewiesen hatte, dann dass diese Sorge durchaus gerechtfertigt gewesen war. „Bob hat Peter gestern offenbar danach gefragt. Und unabhängig davon haben sie auch darüber gesprochen, dass Peter keine Beziehung will. Bob hat daraus den logischen Schluss gezogen und war deshalb sehr aufgewühlt.“

„Was genau hat ihn so aufgewühlt?“, fragte Clara besorgt.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob er das überhaupt selbst weiß. Zum größten Teil hat er sich aber wohl Sorgen um Peter gemacht. Ich dachte erst, es wäre ihm unangenehm, mit Peters Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden, aber dem hat er sehr entschieden widersprochen“, berichtete Justus. „Letztendlich haben wir mehr über Skinny geredet, als jemals zuvor. Und über unsere diversen Schuldgefühle.“

Clara seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um Justus. „Ihr konntet die schwierigen Themen nicht ewig umschiffen. Darüber zu reden und es zu verarbeiten ist auch ein wichtiger Schritt der Heilung, für jeden von euch, nicht nur für Bob.“

Justus schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß. Aber … das kam doch sehr aus dem Blauen heraus heute.“

Clara schnaubte. „Ich zweifle, dass es irgendeinen Zeitpunkt gegeben hätte, an dem du darauf vorbereitet gewesen wärst!“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich es nicht schlimmer gemacht habe mit einigen der Dinge, die ich zu Bob gesagt habe.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“, fragte Clara.

„Bob wollte wissen, warum ich mir so sicher darin sein kann, dass Peter sich nicht durch die Treffen mit ihm quält. Ich glaube, ich war vorher noch nie so deutlich darin, wie … abhängig Peter und ich für eine Weile von einander waren. Und dass der Grund dafür darin liegt, dass niemand anderes unseren Schmerz oder Verlust verstehen konnte. Ich … Bob war genug damit überfordert, dass Peter einmal mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn gehegt hat und das zum Teil vielleicht immer noch so ist. Wie kann es ihn da nicht überfordern damit konfrontiert zu werden, wie nah Peter und ich am Abgrund standen?“

„Oder vielleicht hilft es ihm“, schlug Clara vor. „Ihr … Manchmal bevormundet ihr Bob ein wenig. Und ich kann das verstehen, ich kann verstehen warum Dr. Thorne euch davon abrät gewisse Themen zur Sprache zu bringen. Aber … wenn ihr Bob helfen wollte zu lernen wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, dann müsst ihr selbst lernen Bob nicht jede schlechte Erfahrung und jeden Schmerz ersparen zu wollen.“

Justus lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihren Nacken. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur … schwer einzuschätzen ob er tatsächlich dafür bereit ist.“

Clara schnaubte. „Wenn ihr darauf wartet, dass er dafür bereit ist, dann wird er niemals aus der Klinik heraus kommen. Er kann nicht lernen mit diesen Dingen umzugehen, wenn er nicht damit konfrontiert wird. Das ist nichts anderes als das, was ihr mit der Planung eurer Ausflüge schon halbwegs hinter euch habt. Peter und du müsst es aushalten, Bob diese Erfahrungen machen zu lassen, auch wenn das schwierige Moment für ihn sind.“

„Was schlägst du vor, dass wir Dr. Thornes Hinweise einfach ignorieren?“

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr hinterfragt, ob er diese Hinweise in der Rolle als Bobs Psychologe gibt, oder in der Rolle als euer Psychologe.“

„Was?“ Justus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf seine Freundin hinaus wollte.

„Er hat dir und Peter gegenüber genauso den Auftrag, euch zu schützen und zu stützen, wie er das Bob gegenüber hat. Ich denke, das vergesst ihr viel zu häufig.“ Clara presste einen Kuss in seine Haare. „Ich denke, eine Menge Ratschläge, die er euch gibt, haben nur wenig mit Bob zu tun und viel damit was er euch zutraut, das ihr auf euch nehmen könnt.“

Justus setzte dazu an ihr zu widersprechen, aber allein die Erinnerung daran wie sehr einige Teile seiner Unterhaltung mit Bob ihm das Herz zerrissen hatten, ließ ihn Inne halten. Er hatte diese Reaktion darauf geschoben, dass er sich mit Bobs Verwirrung und Verzweiflung konfrontiert sah, aber vielleicht war das tatsächlich nicht alles. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich viel mehr seine eigene Reaktion auf das ganze Thema, die nur durch Bobs Reaktion gestärkt wurde.

„Du solltest mit Dr. Thorne darüber sprechen!“

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass das eine Möglichkeit sein könnte“, gab Justus leise zu.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Clara seufzte tief. „Weil sich für dich immer nur alles darum dreht, wie ihr Bob helfen könnt. Peter und du, ihr verliert beide nur all zu gern aus den Augen, dass ihr selbst noch eine Menge Probleme zu überwinden habt!“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Oder zumindest vergisst jeder von euch das über sich selbst.“

„Und Dr. Thorne verliert das nicht aus den Augen, weil es sein Job ist auf so etwas zu achten.“

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, niemand aus unserem Freundeskreis verliert das aus den Augen, außer ihr beide! Und dass ihr das vergesst, hängt damit zusammen, dass ihr beide zu fokussiert auf Bob seit und dass du zu fokussiert auf Peter bist, während er zu fokussiert auf dich ist. Das ist auch etwas, an dem ihr arbeiten müsst.“

Justus schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals abstellen kann. Es ist…“

„Das sehe ich anders“, unterbrach Clara ihn. „Vor allen Dingen, weil ich selbst miterlebt habe, dass es sich schon verändert hat. In den ersten paar Monaten nachdem wir uns wiedergetroffen hatten, war es schwer dich in irgendein anderes Thema zu verwickeln, als über deine Freunde zu sprechen. Und das hatte wenig mit der allgegenwärtigen Verhandlung zu tun. Das größte Problem war, dass du dich so lange mit nichts anderem beschäftigt hattest, dass du gar nicht mehr wusstest, was es sonst noch gibt.“

Justus lächelte schwach. „Ich erinnere mich. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich eine Menge Dinge neu entdeckt habe, selbst dann wenn ich am Anfang nicht unbedingt sehr offen dafür war.“

Clara lachte. „Es war eine interessante Erfahrung, auf jeden Fall. Und ich habe nie bereut auf diesem Weg an deiner Seite gewesen zu sein.“

„Ich hasse diese Hilflosigkeit manchmal, wenn ich mit Bob rede und einfach keine Möglichkeit habe ihm zu helfen“, murmelte Justus.

„Ihm zu helfen und ihm seinen Schmerz zu nehmen sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge, weiß du? Woher willst du denn wissen, dass euer Gespräch ihm nicht geholfen hat? Du kannst kaum in seinem Kopf hinein sehen und manche Dinge, die du gesagt hast, werden vielleicht auch erst nach einiger Zeit zu ihm durchdringen.“

Justus schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. „Ich weiß, dass es dazu gehört, aber ich wünschte trotzdem manchmal, ich könnte ihm seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung einfach nehmen.“

Clara seufzte tief. „Ich weiß. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es auch für Bob besser werden wird. Erst Recht mit all der Unterstützung, die er hat.“


	12. Verantwortung und Schuld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> ich habe es doch noch geschafft in diesem Jahr ein weiteres Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Das letzte Wort dieses Kapitels zu schreiben war ein genauso großer Triumph wie eine Geschichte fertig zu stellen, weil ich so sehr damit gekämpft habe.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einigermaßen schöne Weihnachten und wünsche euch allein frohes neues Jahr. Auf das 2021 einfacher wird als 2020!  
> Viele Grüße,  
> Bythia

Bob hatte in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt nicht mehr davon überrascht zu sein, wenn er nach seinem fast allabendlichen Spaziergang nach Hause kam und das Licht in seiner Wohnung brennend vorfand. Ignace kam, wie es ihm beliebte, und in der Regel ohne Vorankündigung. Für gewöhnlich war er Bob ein willkommener Gast, aber in den letzten paar Tagen war er über jede Stunde froh gewesen, in der er hatte allein sein können, und so trat Bob an diesem Abend mit einem tiefen Seufzen in seine hell erleuchtete Wohnung.

„Da hattest du ganz schön finstere Laune.“

Bob sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seinem Freund, der die zwei Bilder auf den Esstisch gelegt hatte, die Bob gerade erst mit in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte. Sie waren beide vor zwei Wochen entstanden, in den Tagen direkt nachdem er die Bestätigung erhalten hatte, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, dass er und Peter sich am Abend vor seinem Unfall zu einem Date verabredet hatten. Seine Zweifel über die ganze Situation hatten ihn noch immer nicht los gelassen und es war etwas, das ihn unentwegt beschäftigte.

„So düstere Farben und Formen“, fuhr Ignace fort, den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite gelegt. „Das bin ich gar nicht von dir gewohnt.“

Bob seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. „Sonst hast du wenigstens einen Tee für mich gemacht, wenn du mich hier am Abend überfällst!“

Ignace drehte sich zu ihm um. „Deine Stimmung scheint nicht sehr viel besser zu sein als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du diese Bilder gezeichnet hast.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag sein.“

Ignace musterte ihn einen langen Moment eingehend, bevor er sich zur Küchenzeile umdrehte und die Kanne Tee zusammen mit zwei Bechern zu ihm herüber trug. Bob runzelte die Stirn, irritiert über sich selbst, zum einen darüber, dass er den Tee übersehen hatte, und zu anderen darüber, seinen Freund deswegen angefahren zu haben, selbst wenn es nicht grundlos gewesen wäre. Er gab sich große Mühe seine Launen nicht an anderen auszulassen, gerade in den letzten Wochen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ignace, gerade als Bob ansetzte sich zu entschuldigen.

Bob atmete tief durch. „Wusstest du, dass Peter und ich uns, als wir uns das letzte Mal vor … all dem hier gesehen haben, zu einem Date verabredet hatten?“

„Tatsächlich?“ Ignace sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm auf. „Andererseits kann ich mir das durchaus gut vorstellen. Du dir nicht?“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, es ist…“

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hatte er über die Möglichkeiten, was hätte sein können, viel zu viel nachgedacht seit seinem Gespräch mit Justus. Die Erinnerungen daran, was er zu dieser Zeit tatsächlich empfunden haben mochte, waren zwar nach wie vor so verschwommen, dass er ihnen nicht viel Bedeutung beimessen konnte, aber die Erinnerungen daran wie tief die Freundschaft zu Peter und auch Justus tatsächlich gewesen war, waren in den vergangenen zwei Jahren immer klarer und deutlicher geworden. Es war wirklich nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er mit Peter daraus hätte mehr machen können und dass sie in einer solchen Beziehung miteinander hätten glücklich werden können. Aber diese Erkenntnis machte die Situation eher schwieriger als einfacher.

„Ich habe keine Chance in dieser Hinsicht deine Gedanken zu lesen“, stellte Ignace in die Stille hinein fest, nachdem er sich auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte. „Und ich habe keine Idee, was dich daran dermaßen aufgewühlt hat.“

„Alles“, murmelte Bob. Er griff nach der Tasse, die Ignace vor ihm auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem Tee. „Am meisten, was es mit Peter getan hat, denke ich. Ich habe mich seit Ewigkeiten gewundert, warum Peter keine Beziehung hat. Die meiste Zeit auf der High School dachte ich, er und Kelly würden eines dieser Paare sein, die ihr Leben lang zusammen bleiben. Peter war der einzige von uns, der es geschafft hat, neben all unseren Fällen eine feste und erfolgreiche Beziehung zu führen. Das ist schwer damit in Einklang zu bringen, dass er jetzt sagt, er hätte kein Interesse mehr an Beziehungen.“

„Menschen ändern sich, Interessen ändern sich. Das muss gar nicht unbedingt so viel mit deiner Entführung zusammen hängen“, erwiderte Ignace.

Bob schnaubte. „Und doch wissen wir beide, dass genau das der Grund ist! Es ist nur eine weitere Sache, die er ruiniert hat und … Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich, dass für Peter und Justus eine Menge schief gelaufen ist, nachdem ich verschwunden war, aber … das ist das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich mit einer Konsequenzen konfrontiert werde, die einer von ihnen davon getragen hat.“

Seine Gedanken waren für mehrere Tage das reinste Chaos gewesen, und diese Erkenntnis war die erste klare Schlussfolgerung gewesen, die er nach Peters Offenbarung hatten fassen können. Er hatten von anderen, hauptsächlich Jelena und Clara, über die Probleme gehört, die seine Freunde zum Teil noch immer mit sich herum schleppten, und sogar Justus und Peter hatten sie zumindest ein paar Mal kurz erwähnt, aber diese Dinge waren ihm immer weit entfernt erschienen, weil seine Freunde sie zu überwunden haben schienen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Peter ihm gegenüber offen darüber gesprochen hatte, dass er mit etwas zu kämpfen hatte.

„Vielleicht war ich einfach zu selbstsicher in meiner Überzeugung, dass Peter und Justus all ihre Probleme lange hinter sich lassen konnten“, murmelte Bob in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich denke, das Problem liegt an einer anderen Stelle“, erwiderte Ignace in überraschend ernstem Tonfall.

Bob sah blinzelt zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du?“

Ignace beugte sich und stützt die Arme auf seinen Knien ab. „Du bist wütend auf dich selbst, weil du glaubst Schuld an Peters Situation zu sein. Und ich fürchte, du bist dir dessen nicht einmal selbst bewusst.“

Bob fuhr zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte widersprechen, hauptsächlich weil ihm sofort all die Argumente durch den Kopf schossen, die er immer und immer wieder von allen darüber gehört hatte, dass er weder an seinem Unfall noch an seiner Situation danach irgendeine Schuld trug, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, weil er wusste, dass so viel mehr Wahrheit in Ignace‘ Worten steckte, als er zugeben wollte. Es war egal wie oft er gesagt bekam, dass er nicht Schuld an all den Dingen war, die geschehen waren, er schaffte es nicht, daran zu glauben.

„Mir ist etwas aufgefallen, seit ich dich regelmäßig besuchen komme, über das ich schon eine Weile mit dir reden wollte“, fuhr Ignace in einem deutlich sanfteren Tonfall als zuvor fort. „Nicht einmal in der ganzen Zeit habe ich dich Skinner Norris' Namen benutzen hören. So selten wir auf ihn zu sprechen kommen, wenn wir über ihn sprechen nutzt du niemals seinen Namen.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, aber er hob nur die Schultern.

„Ich denke, du tust das, weil du am liebsten gar nicht über ihn nachdenken würdest. Oder vielleicht weil du versuchst, ihm keine Bedeutung mehr in deinem Leben beizumessen“, fuhr Ignace fort.

Bob holte tief Luft. „Er _hat_ keine Bedeutung mehr in meinem Leben!“

„Das ist eine Illusion, und ich denke, das weißt du auch“, sagte Ignace leise. „Die Jahre, die du in seiner Gefangenschaft verbracht hast, werden immer eine Bedeutung in deinem Leben haben. Du kannst diese Zeit nicht auslöschen, und damit auch ihre Bedeutung nicht.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. Manchmal träumte er davon, er hätte noch einmal einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten, nachdem Peter ihn befreit hatte. Vieles wäre so viel einfacher wenn er die Last der Vergangenheit so einfach hätte hinter sich lassen können, wenn er komplett von Null hätte anfangen können.

Seit er aber so viel seiner Freundschaft zu Peter und Justus und der Beziehung zu seinen Eltern hatten zurück erkämpfen können, waren diese Art der Gedanken weniger geworden, weil er dann keine Chance gehabt hätte diese Beziehungen wieder aufzubauen. So schwer der Rest auch war, so hart er auch dafür hatte kämpfen müssen diese Kontakte wieder zu knüpfen, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall darauf verzichten müssen.

„Aber die Frage ist doch, ob du damit tatsächlich das bewirkst, was du bezweckst! Oder beschützt du Skinner damit nicht eher davor, auch in deinen Gedanken, in deinem Bewusstsein endlich die Verantwortung für das zu übernehmen, was er dir und deinen Freunden angetan hat?“

„Ich beschütze ihn ganz sicher nicht!“, spie Bob so aufgebracht, dass der Tee in seiner Tasse gefährlich nah an den Rand schwappte.

Ignace seufzte. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es bewusst oder mit Vorsatz tust. Ich stelle nur in Frage, ob deine Strategie alles zu ignorieren, was mit Skinner zu tun hat, nicht unabsichtlich genau das bewirkt, weil du mit ihm zusammen auch ignorierst, dass er die Verantwortung und damit die Schuld für eine ganze Reihe deiner Probleme aber auch die deiner Freunde trägt. Du fühlst dich schuldig dafür, dass Peters Leben nicht so verlaufen ist, wie es hätte sein können. Das ist der tatsächliche Grund, warum dich das nicht los lässt, oder nicht?“

Bob zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine ohne den Becher in seinen Händen abzustellen. Die Wärme zwischen seinen Händen zu spüren fühlte sich gut an.

„Vielleicht“, gab er nach einem langem Moment des Schweigens zu.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass du anfängst dich mit Skinners Anteil in all dem auseinander zusetzen, und wenn es nur dazu dient für dich selbst herauszufinden, wie berechtigt oder unberechtigt diese Schuldgefühle wirklich sind.“

„Ich will nicht über ihn nachdenken“, sagte Bob finster.

Es war so hart gewesen die immer währende Sehnsucht nach Skinny zu überwinden in den Monaten, in denen er langsam hatte erkennen müssen, dass der Großteil seines Lebens mit Skinny eine Lüge gewesen war. Er hatte alle Gedanken an ihn so weit wie nur möglich von sich geschoben und als er es endlich geschafft hatte ihn nicht mehr zu vermissen, war es eine solche Erleichterung gewesen, dass er an diesem Prinzip einfach festgehalten hatte. Er fürchtete sich davor, was es bedeuten würde, dieses Verhalten wieder aufzugeben. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass die Sehnsucht zurückkehren würde, die er schon begonnen hatte zu verabscheuen, als sie noch allgegenwertig gewesen war.

„Das ist sehr klar in vielen Dingen, die du tust“, stelle Ignace fest. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte wissen wollen, was er zu deinem Arzt zu sagen hatte, als er mit ihm gesprochen hat. Oder auch was er in diesem Buch geschrieben hat, das er versucht hat zu veröffentlichen.“

„Du bist immer noch der einzige, der überhaupt über diesen Vorfall mit mir gesprochen hat“, murmelte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Weil Peter und Justus sehr bedacht darauf sind, die von dir gesteckten Grenzen nicht zu überschreiten“, erwiderte Ignace. „Und ich nehme an, Dr. Thorne wartet darauf, dass du von dir aus nach seinem Treffen mit Skinner fragst. Du hast dich vor ein paar Monaten einmal sehr darüber aufgeregt, dass er alle paar Monate versucht das Thema auf Skinner zu lenken. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er dein kontinuierliches Ausweichen in dieser Situation so interpretiert, dass du nicht bereit bist von diesem Manuskript zu erfahren.“

„Aber du hast ihm darin von Anfang an nicht zugestimmt.“

Ignace seufzte. „Ich würde mir niemals anmaßen die Entscheidungen deines Arztes in Frage zu stelle. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und werde. Selbst dann, wenn sie nicht mit dem übereinstimmen, was dein Arzt für richtig hält.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er absolut keinen Wert auf den Rat legte, den Ignace hier versuchte ihm zu geben. Und dennoch war es schwer, sich gegen die Worte seines Freundes zu verschließen. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Ignace ihn sehr bewusst mit etwas konfrontierte, dem Bob versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen oder dem er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte, und bisher hatte ihm das nie in die Irre geführt.

„Was hast du mit den beiden Bildern vor?“, fragte Ignace, nachdem die Stille zwischen ihnen sich immer weiter in die Länge gezogen hatte. „Du hast keines von beiden signiert.“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich werde sie vermutlich übermalen. Oder vernichten.“

Die meisten Bilder, die er mittlerweile anfertigte, entstanden durchaus mit dem Ziel, sie später zu verkaufen. Er war noch immer überrascht davon, dass sein Vater so erfolgreich damit war, seine Bilder zu verkaufen, aber er war auch dankbar dafür, weil es ihm eine Möglichkeit gab ein wenig eigenes Geld zu verdienen und er dafür tatsächlich mehr bekam als nur die reinen Materialkosten.

Diese beiden Bilder hatte er aber tatsächlich einmal nur angefertigt, um seinen Gefühlen dabei freien Lauf zu lassen, etwas wozu er in der Kunsttherapie immer wieder aufgefordert worden war, was er bisher aber nie wahr genommen hatte. Er hatte im Malen eine Ruhepol gefunden, der ihn von all den Dingen, die ihn hier in der Klinik und seinem Leben allgemein belasteten, hatte ablenken können. Er hatte dabei sogar die anderen Patienten im Kunstraum so sehr ausblenden können, dass sie ihn kaum gestört hatten, aber dem tatsächlichen Sinn dieser Therapie hatte er sich bis zu diesen beiden Bildern nie öffnen können.

Es war auf der einen Seite befreiend gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite verband er so viel mehr mit dem Schaffensprozess seiner Bilder, dass er vermutlich nicht so schnell dahin zurückkehren würde, seinen Gefühlen darin Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Darf ich sie behalten?“

Bob blinzelte verwirrt. „Was? Warum?“

„Sie gefallen mir“, erklärte Ignace. „Also, darf ich sie mitnehmen?“

Bob starrte ihn einen langem Moment unschlüssig an, ehe er schließlich die Schultern hob. „Von mir aus.“

Ignace lächelte und neigte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank.“

Bob seufzte. „Ich nehme an, du bist nicht nur deswegen her gekommen?“

„In der Tat“, stimmte Ignace ihm zu und Bob war ihm dankbar, dass er den Hinweis kommentarlos annahm und den Rest dieses Abends nicht noch einmal auf Skinny zu sprechen kam.

  
  


Dennoch beschäftigen Bob Ignace' Worte auch noch Tage später. Es war noch ein sehr entspannter Abend geworden, nachdem sie diesen ersten, unangenehmen Teil hinter sich gebracht hatten und Bob schaffte es nicht mehr über die Worte seines Freundes nachzudenken, bis dieser sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Aber danach überfiel ihn die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch immer und immer wieder, egal wie hartnäckig er versuchte, diese Gedanken fort zu schieben.

„Darf ich dich etwas unangenehmes fragen?“

Bob starrte in seine Tasse ohne zu Helene aufzusehen. Er hatte es geschafft seine Zweifel für sich zu behalten bis zu diesem Tag, obwohl sowohl Dr. Thorne als auch Justus und Peter am vergangenen Tag aufgefallen war, dass er abgelenkt war. Sie hatten gefragt, es aber akzeptiert, als er nicht darüber hatte sprechen wollen.

„Natürlich, immer!“, erwiderte Helene.

„Hast du … Ich meine, wie hast…“ Bob runzelte die Stirn und unterbrach sich mit einem Seufzen selbst. Er war sich nicht einmal genau im Klaren darüber, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. Er holte tief Luft. „Ignace hat bei seinem letzten Besuch etwas zu mir gesagt, das ich nicht so einfach ignorieren kann, wie ich es gern würde.“

„Okay.“

„Er sagt, ich würde … Denkst du ich beschütze … _ihn_ , weil ich versuche nicht über _ihn_ zu sprechen?“, fragte Bob. „Hast du…“

Helene musterte ihn einen langen Moment nachdenklich, nachdem Bob seinen Satz erneut nicht zu Ende sprach. „So ähnlich unsere Situationen in vielen Dingen sind, ich denke in diesem Fall könnten sie nicht weiter auseinander liegen. Ich habe … Ich kann verstehen, wie dein Freund auf diese Idee kommt. Und vielleicht hat er sogar Recht. Aber ich war nie in derselben Situation. Ich bin davon, in meiner Trauer um Timothy gefangen zu sein, direkt dazu übergegangen, unendlich wütend auf ihn zu sein. Und ich neige dazu ihm selbst für die Dinge die Schuld zu geben, die nicht wirklich seine Schuld sind. Ich glaube, bei dir ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall, oder nicht? Du suchst für so gut wie alles vor allem bei dir selbst die Schuld.“

Bob schluckte schwer und hob die Schultern.

„Weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen Timothy und Skinny Norris ist?“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

Helene schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „So viel Timothy auch falsch gemacht hat, bei all dem, was er mir angetan hat, ich denke nicht, dass er sich jemals wirklich bewusst darüber war, dass dieses Verhalten falsch war. Wir haben als ein ganz gewöhnliches Paar angefangen, es gab eine Zeit, als wir eine gute, glücklich und vor allen Dingen gesunde Beziehung geführt haben. Das hat sich erst mit der Zeit verändert und so langsam, dass wir es einfach nicht bemerkt haben.“

„Klingt schon so, als würdest du ihn in Schutz nehmen wollen“, murmelte Bob.

„Das ist es nicht.“ Helene schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass Timothy nicht bewusst die Entscheidung getroffen hat … diese Dinge zu tun, und dass er sich vermutlich nicht darüber im Klaren war, in was für eine Situation wir beide geraten waren, genauso wenig wie ich mir darüber bewusst war bis lange nachdem meine Familie mich hier her gebracht hatte. In deinem Fall hingegen - Skinny Norris war sich von dem Moment an, in dem er dir einen falschen Namen genannt hat, sehr bewusst darüber, dass er etwas falsches tut. Sonst hätte er nicht mit einem falschen Namen begonnen und angefangen dir bereits bei eurem ersten Gespräch solche Angst vor der Polizei zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, das war einer der Gründe, warum er die ganze Situation so sehr genossen hat.“

Bob schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, sehr bewusst zu atmen. „Vermutlich.“

Diese Erkenntnis hatte er spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt gehabt, als Ignace ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass Skinny ein Buch über seine Gefangenschaft hatte veröffentlichen wollen. Er konnte sich an die vielen Abende erinnern, an denen Skinny an einem Text gearbeitet hatte, über den er nie hatte sprechen wollen, der ihm aber unendlich viel Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Bob schauderte jedes Mal, wenn er durch irgendetwas daran erinnert wurde und auch jetzt stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Skinnys Freude daran, Bobs Leid mit anderen teilen zu wollen, konnte gar nicht deutlicher vermitteln, was Skinnys Motiv während all dieser Jahre gewesen war.

„Ich habe dich nur sehr selten seinen Namen nutzen hören, weißt du?“, sagte Helene. „Ich nehme an, Ignace ist das auch aufgefallen?“

Bob nickte und zuckte zeitgleich mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht nimmst du ihn tatsächlich ein wenig in Schutz mit diesem Verhalten“, fuhr Helene fort. „Ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ein Grund dafür ist, dass du dir für so viele Dinge noch immer selbst die Schuld gibst, obwohl sie eindeutig nicht deine Schuld sind.“

Bob schnaubte. „Es wäre ein wenig zu einfach, ihm für alles die Schuld zu geben!“

Das war ein Satz, den er nicht zum ersten Mal sagte, den er nicht einmal in einem Gespräch mit Helene das erste Mal wiederholte. Jeder um ihn herum suchte die Schuld für alles, was geschehen war, bei Skinny, aber Bob hatte diesem Gedanken noch nie folgen können. Er erinnerte sich sehr genau daran, dass Skinny ihn niemals zu etwas gezwungen hatte, ihm niemals auch nur Gewalt angedroht hatte. Er hatte sich ohne Protest und auch nur ohne einmal zu zweifeln in diese Abhängigkeit begeben, damit gab es keinen Grund ihm jegliche Schuld abzusprechen.

„Ist es das?“, fragte Helene und ging damit zum ersten Mal tatsächlich auf Bobs Worte ein. „War es denn nicht seine Entscheidung, dir einen falschen Namen zu nennen, als er dich ohne eine einzige Erinnerung aufgefunden hat? War es nicht Skinny Norris' Entscheidung, dich zu isolieren, dich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und dich so sehr von ihm abhängig zu machen, dass du von allein nie auf die Idee gekommen wärst, ihn zu verlassen?“

Bob schauderte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ja, natürlich, aber…“

„Kein aber“, unterbrach Helene ihn sanft. „Er hat diese Entscheidungen getroffen, nicht du. Damit ist er an allem, was daraus folgt, auch schuld. Du bist an einen Psychopathen geraten in einem Moment, in dem du absolut hilflos warst. Das war außerordentlich großes Pech, aber es gibt nichts an dieser Situation, woran du die Schuld trägst! Und das ist ein weiterer entscheidender Unterschied zwischen deiner und meiner Situation. Du hattest niemanden, der dich warnen konnte, weil Skinny dich vom ersten Moment an vollkommen isoliert hat. Ich hatte Freunde und Familie, die mich wiederholt gewarnt haben, dass etwas in meiner Ehe schief läuft. Ich hätte mehrere Chancen gehabt, meiner Situation zu entkommen, und ich habe sie nicht ergriffen. Du hattest nicht ein einziges Mal diese Chance.“

Helene hielt inne und holte tief Luft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es unzählige Dinge aus dieser Zeit in deinem Leben gibt, über die ich keine Ahnung habe, aber auch so kann ich mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass es in diesen Jahren nicht ein einziges Ereignis gegeben hat, das Skinny Norris nicht bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplant hatte. Und das habe ich nicht erst erkannt, als ich mich für dich angesehen habe, was über seine Verhandlung veröffentlicht wurde. Das ging auch von Anfang an aus den Dingen hervor, die du mir erzählt hast. Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher, wie weit du dir darüber bereits im Klaren bist.“

Bob runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Er kann gar nicht alles geplant haben!“ Aber selbst als der diese Worte sagte, schossen ihm unzählige Erinnerungen an Momente durch den Kopf, in denen er Skinny dafür bewundert hatte, wie detailliert er alles an ihrer Situation geplant zu haben schien. Damals hatte ihm das Sicherheit gegeben, aber jetzt ließ es nur Panik in ihm aufsteigen.

„Warum nicht?“ Helene musterte ihn eindringlich. „Nenn mir eine Sache, von der du absolut sicher bist, dass er sie nicht geplant hat! Abgesehen davon, dass Peter dich gefunden hat, bevor Skinny untertauchen konnte.“

Bob starrte sie an, aber es gab nichts, was er darauf zu erwidern wusste. Er hätte ihr eine lange Liste an Dingen nennen können, von denen er noch immer wollte, dass Skinny sie nicht geplant hätte, aber er hatte vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass nichts, was in diesen sieben Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft geschehen war, mehr als eine Illusion gewesen war. Er hatte sich lange gegen diese Gedanken gewehrt, aber letztendlich hatte er sich den Tatsachen stellen müssen.

„Und das schließt die Gefühle, die du für ihn entwickelst hast in diesen Jahren mit ein“, fuhr Helene leise fort. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er irgendetwas davon auch nur für einen Moment dem Zufall überlassen hat. Sein Ziel war, dich in jedem Aspekt zu kontrollieren, und nach allem was ich über seine Aussage gelesen habe, ist er der festen Überzeugung diese Kontrolle würde noch immer anhalten.“

„Wirklich falsch liegt er damit nicht, oder?“, murmelte Bob unbehaglich.

Helene zuckte mit den Schultern. „In manchen Aspekten hält seine Kontrolle sicherlich noch an. Aber sich daraus zu befreien ist ein sehr langer Weg. Es … Da sind immer noch Dinge die Timothy … mir anerzogen hat, die ich noch nicht los geworden bin. Ich arbeite daran, genauso wie du daran arbeitest, Skinnys Einfluss auf dich hinter dir zu lassen. Manchmal denke ich, ich werde niemals aufhören diesen Kampf auszufechten, aber das heißt nicht, dass er es nicht Wert ist, jeden Tag aufs Neue geführt zu werden."

Bob seufzte tief und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, von denen er nicht einmal genau wusste, wo sie her kamen. „Und verlässt dich nie die Kraft dabei?“

Wann immer er sich damit konfrontiert sah, sich tatsächlich mit Skinny und seinen Taten auseinander zu setzen, so wie jetzt in diesem Moment, fühlte er sich so unendlich kraftlos, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er weiter machen sollte. Das war nur ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass er diese Konfrontationen mied, so weit es nur ging.

„Natürlich.“ Helene lächelte traurig. „Ich halte mich dann an meinen Kindern fest, weil das für die längste Zeit das einzige war … Ganz ehrlich, ohne meine Kinder hätte ich mich nach Timothys Tod ins Bett gelegt und hätte einfach darauf gewartet zu sterben. Der Gedanke an meine Kinder war für … Jahre das einzige, was mich am Leben erhalten hat und was mich hat kämpfen lassen, selbst zu der Zeit als ich wirklich nicht in der Lage gewesen war, mich um sie zu kümmern.“

Bob wandte den Blick ab und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf einen Lichtfleck auf dem Boden zwischen seinem Platz und der Terrassentür. Helene mochte es nicht ausgesprochen haben, aber die Frage danach, was ihn an den meisten Tagen aufrecht hielt, was ihn kämpfen ließ, schwebte dennoch zwischen ihnen im Raum.

Wenn Bob ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste er nicht einmal über die Antwort nachdenken. Bis zu Ignace' erstem Besuch hatte er in dieser Klinik vor sich hin vegetiert und sich verzweifelt an den Erinnerungen an Skinny festgeklammert. Es waren nicht Ignace oder Feuermond gewesen, sondern die anderen Erinnerungen, die in dieser Nacht geweckt worden waren, an denen er sich seit dem verzweifelt festklammerte.

„Ich wusste seit unserem Gespräch an deinem Geburtstag damals was dich dafür kämpfen lässt am Leben zu bleiben“, sagte Helene kaum hörbar. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich manchmal um diese Freundschaft beneide. Egal wie sehr du manchmal daran zweifelst, ich sehe jeden Tag wie viel Kraft sie dir gibt, wie viel Kraft Peter und Justus dir geben mit allem was sie für dich tun. Und auf deiner Geburtstagsfeier dieses Jahr konnte ich auch sehen, dass sie aus dieser Freundschaft genauso viel Kraft schöpfen, wie du.“

„Manchmal zweifle ich daran, ob ich das überhaupt verdient habe.“

Helene lachte leicht. „Das zu entscheiden liegt zum Glück nicht bei dir. Justus und Peter haben diese Entscheidung getroffen, und nach allem was sie dafür schon durchgestanden haben, hast du keine Chance sie jemals davon zu überzeugen, dass du es nicht verdienst.“

Bob schloss erneut die Augen und schluckte schwer. „Ich will mich nicht mit ihm auseinander setzen. Schon gar nicht damit, was er über … diese Jahre denkt. Oder gedacht hat.“

„Du kannst nicht ewig davor davon laufen“, stellte Helene fest. „Dich mit Skinny Norris auseinander zusetzen ist etwas, dass du tun musst, bevor du hier heraus kannst.“

„Warum?“

„Die Leute, die entschieden haben ob ich wieder in der Lage bin, mein Leben selbstständig zu bestreiten, haben sehr eingehend mit mir über Timothy gesprochen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dir anders ergehen wird. So lange du nicht über Skinny sprechen kannst, so lange du nicht einmal seinen Namen benutzen kannst, hast du keine Chance wieder für mündig erklärt zu werden.“

Das was das erste Argument dafür, sich mit diesem Thema auseinander zu setzen, dem Bob tatsächlich folgen konnte, und er hatte das Gefühl Helene wusste das sehr genau. Wann immer Dr. Thorne oder auch Ignace versuchten mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, waren ihre Gründe dafür, dass es ein wichtiger Schritt in seinem Heilungsprozess sein würde, aber auch wenn Bob bewusst war, dass sie das durchaus ernst meinten, konnte er dem nicht folgen.

„Es ist das erste Mal, dass du diesem Thema nicht nach einem paar Sätzen ausgewichen bist“, stellte Helene fest. „Ich denke sogar, das erste Mal, dass du überhaupt von dir aus sehr bewusst darauf zu sprechen gekommen bist. Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen, dass du wirklich bereit bist, dich damit auseinander zu setzen.“

„Heißt nicht, dass ich das auch will“, murmelte Bob abweisend.

Erneut erklang Helenes helles Lachen. „Das ist fair. Ich bin sowieso die falsche Person um das eingehend zu diskutieren. Und du hast ja noch Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob du das willst, bevor du Dr. Thorne das nächste Mal siehst. - Ich weiß, dass es beängstigend wirkt. Bevor … bevor meine Wut über die ganze Situation eingesetzt hat, da hat sich allein diese Vorwürfe gegen meinen Mann anhören zu müssen wie ein Verrat an ihm angefühlt. Ich wollte diese Dinge nicht hören weil sie meine Erinnerung an ihn beschmutzt haben.“

Helene räusperte sich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Selbst als ich langsam angefangen habe zu verstehen, dass mehr Wahrheit in diesen Vorwürfen lag als ich wahr haben wollte, wollte ich an dem Bild von Timothy fest halten, das ich mir über die Jahre erschaffen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr das davon beeinflusst wurde, dass er tot war und dass ich keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, ihn damit zu konfrontieren, aber ich habe mich sehr lange dagegen gesperrt auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über ihn zuzulassen, und selbst wenn es nur in meinen Gedanken war. Du hast diese Chance der Konfrontation, selbst wenn es nur indirekt geschieht, über das was Dr. Thorne von und über Skinny erfahren hat.“

„Und dass soll mir helfen?“

Helene nickte. „Es wird dir helfen, da bin ich mir sicher. Es ist kein Geheimnis was Skinny Norris‘ Beweggründe waren. Ich werde immer mit einer verbliebenen Ungewissheit leben, weil ich keine Chance habe zu erfahren, was Timothy dazu zu sagen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso wir in dieses Verhalten verfallen sind, und ich werde es niemals erfahren. Diese Ungewissheit hilft nicht unbedingt dabei, mit dem leben zu lernen was passiert ist oder es hinter mir zu lassen. Du musst nur Dr. Thorne fragen und er wird dir sehr genau sagen können, warum Skinny euch in diese Situation gebracht hat ohne darüber spekulieren zu müssen. Ich würde viel geben für diese Art Gewissheit.“

Bob nickte langsam. Sich nicht darüber wundern zu müssen, ob nicht vielleicht doch irgendetwas von dem echt gewesen war, was er mit Skinny erlebt hatte, hatte tatsächlich bereits dabei geholfen sich mit einigen dieser Dinge abzufinden. Er hatte sich lange mit diesen Zweifeln herum geplagt, hatte zugelassen, dass sie ihn in seinem Entschluss wieder Kontakt zu Justus und Peter aufzunehmen hatten schwanken lassen. Es war Ignace' Offenbarung über Skinnys Manuskript gewesen, was diese Zweifel zerstreut hatte, weil das für Bob der erste echte Beweis gewesen war, dass er Skinny nie etwas bedeutet hatte.

Dennoch fiel es Bob in den kommenden Tagen schwer, Helenes Rat zu folgen und darüber nachzudenken, wie er dieses Thema mit Dr. Thorne ansprechen sollte. Entgegen dem, was Helene gesagt hatte, fühlte er sich nicht bereit dafür, sich dem zu stellen, was er in diesen Gesprächen unweigerlich lernen würde. Er ahnte welcher Abgrund auf ihn wartete, wenn er sich Skinnys Sicht auf die Jahre seiner Gefangenschaft öffnen würde und das machte ihm fast genauso viel Angst, wie er davor hatte, in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück zu fallen.

Seit langer Zeit war ihm keine Entscheidung mehr so schwer gefallen. Das erste Mal seit Monaten hatte er einen Großteil einer seiner Sitzungen mit Dr. Thorne damit verbracht seinen Arzt anzuschweigen, nicht weil er nicht sprechen wollte, so wie es ganz am Anfang der Fall gewesen war, sondern weil ihm die Worte fehlten über das zu sprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er wusste nicht, wo oder wie er anfangen sollte, und seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, selbst dann wenn er allein in seiner Wohnung saß und versuchte sich dem Gedanken an Skinny zu stellen.

Es war am Donnerstag Abend nach dem Gespräch mit Helene, etwas mehr als eine Woche nach Ignace letztem Besuch, und am Abend nach der zweiten Sitzung mit Dr. Thorne in Folge, in der er kaum ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte, als Bob nach dem Duschen mit dem Handtuch noch auf dem Kopf in seinem kleinen Bad stehen blieb und sich ein langes Blickduell mit seinem Spiegelbild lieferte.

Er hasst es, keine Worte zu finden. Er hasste es, in dieser Verzweiflung gefangen zu sein und keinen Ausweg zu finden.

Bob stützte sich mit den Händen auf das Waschbecken und starrte in den Spiegel. Er versucht die frustrierten Tränen zu ignorieren, die ihm in den Augen brannten, während er sein eigenes Gesicht eingehend musterte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er versucht hatte sich auf diese Art selbst zu finden in den ersten paar Monaten, die er mit Skinny verbracht hatte, bevor dessen Lügen ihn dazu gebracht hatten sich selbst so sehr zu verabscheuen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr selbst hatte finden wollen.

„Ich hasse ihn“, murmelte Bob zu sich selbst. „Ich muss aufhören, ihn mein Leben kontrollieren zu lassen.“ Er holte tief Luft und starrte seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen. „Er ist es nicht Wert, so viel Einfluss auf mein Leben zu haben. S-“ Bob stockte der Atem und er musste mehrere Mal schwer schlucken um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden.

Seine Arme zitterten und seine Finger schmerzten, so sehr presste er sie gegen das Waschbecken, als er weitersprach: „S-kinny Norris ist es nicht Wert, irgendeinen Einfluss auf mein Leben zu haben.“

Stille umfing ihn, nur unterbrochen von dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Nichts zerbrach, die Welt ging nicht unter, nur weil er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, vor dem er seit so vielen Jahren so sehr zurück geschreckt war. Und das aller wichtigste, es änderte nichts an der Abscheu und dem Hass, den er für Skinny empfand. Es brachte nicht einen Funken der Sehnsucht zurück, vor der er sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte.

„Skinny Norris hat keine Macht mehr über mich.“

  
  



End file.
